The Dream
by badflower
Summary: Shannon Moore/OC fic. The lines between dreams and reality are about to blur right in front of Shannon's eyes, read on to find out why! *WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!*
1. Chapter 1 Will you appear again?

Prologue.

The splintered floorboards against his cheek felt rough and damp at the same time, and there was a distinct smell of gasoline or something like it in the air. He opened his eyes and felt his body unconsciously lift from the floor until he was standing, his black and red booted feet sounding like they were grating across sandpaper as he took a few steps forward. His eyes were blurry and he felt like he was walking through a mist until he felt his head thud off a wall and his vision cleared perfectly.

The whole house seemed to be bathed in an eerie green light, yet when Shannon looked at himself in the mirror next to where he had hit his forehead so sharply he looked perfectly normal; like the light couldn't cast itself over him. He had no idea where he was, but when he heard the thunderous banging noise he knew he had to get away from it as fast as he could. As he began to run from the unseen source of the sound that grew so loud the floor shook he pounded his feet up the old wooden staircase of the dilapidated house, and they began to crumble beneath him as each foot hit a new step.

The noise was so loud it deafened him as he reached the top of the stairs and began to run along a long corridor, and saw right at the other end there was a girl running towards him at the exact same speed, looking behind over her shoulder and then back at him, both advancing on each other quicker and quicker but still almost as if they were in slow motion.

He felt desperation inside to get to her, like his life depended on reaching her and pulling her into his arms, and it was so surreal yet so real he couldn't make sense of any of it. He didn't have a clue who she was, but she looked like she needed to get to him every bit as badly as he needed to get to her. She kept running to him, her long white and black hair trailing along after her tiny body as she ran and ran until she reached his open arms and let out a huge relieved sigh. He looked down at her, her body pressed to his and felt as if he was losing his whole world into her eyes, like he'd slid into the dilated pupils if he looked at them for too long; they were incredible

She opened her mouth to speak and he stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips and bending to her small 5ft 3 frame to stare at her intently for what felt like much longer than the few seconds it was, feeling his pulse racing madly as the noise grew louder around them. He then held her face in his hands and leant in kiss her, only when his lips touched hers he heard the noise that had followed him explode and when he opened his eyes he was lying in bed at home, alone, and covered in a thin veil of sweat all over. Something about that dream had made it ten times more intense and real than any other nocturnal adventure he could care to remember, and when he closed his eyes all he could see were two sea blue eyes staring at him......................

..................... 'Woah!' exclaimed Keri as she sat bolt upright in bed, the last few traces of remembrance of her dream swimming before her eyes, the deafening noise she had heard like something erupting still ringing in her ears as she was sure she could actually still smell the gorgeous man she had run to, someone she had never seen before in her life. She looked at her clock and saw it was four thirty in the morning, just three hours after she'd stumbled to bed trying as best she could to hide her drunken stupor from her from her mother, asleep in the next room. She hadn't expected to wake up again so soon, let alone from the most intense and prolific dream she'd ever experienced.

Chapter one – Will you appear again?

Lying in his bed the night after the strange and yet vividly real dream Shannon could feel his head starting to go more blank as his brain began to shut off and succumb to slumber, his eyes falling shut as he let out a deep breath through his nose and scratched his bare chest and fell into a deep sleep where once again he would be visited by the mystery girl with the hair so blonde it was white and streaks of jet black underneath it.

Keri had been asleep for two hours when she began to dream of being in a club dancing on a podium, looking out over the huge crowd and scanning the faces until her eyes fell upon him, staring up at her. She moved her body to the beat of the song and began to remove the outfit she was wearing. Looking around she realized she was one of many girls all dressed in full burlesque costumes, black tail coats and bustles covering fishnet tights and pink and black underwear with black top hats on their heads. She had no conscious control over what she was doing, her head still battling to gain some kind of control over the dream she knew she was in over the roar of 'Dirty' by American Head Charge as it blasted through the dream induced nightclub.

After the song had finished the hauntingly beautiful 'Loyalty' by the same band began to play, and Shannon watched the girl as she swayed slower to it, her hips moving in time with the high notes of the guitar as she pulled the coat from her body, followed by the bustle before casting the hat aside. And when the song kicked in he stood and watched as a huge jet of water began to pour down over her as she danced, the same happening to every other girl up on a podium; but his eyes were too busy locked on her to notice. And just then she disappeared, and before he could wonder where to he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see her, fully clothed in black jeans and a white vest top, no longer soaked to the skin.

And just like in the last dream, he wrapped his arms around her and leant down to kiss her, but unlike the last dream he didn't wake up. He just stood there and kissed her in the midst of the heat and noise of the club, everything fading out until all he could hear was a ringing in his ears and the sound of his own heart thudding faster against his chest. And then he pulled away from her and saw she was opening her mouth to try and speak, yet not words came out; only the spooky sound of white noise before he woke up with a start.

Normally he never looked into dreams or the why's and wherefores of them, secret meanings or codes behind them etc, but the fact he had dreamt of seeing the same girl in strange dream induced surroundings two nights in a row had pricked his interest. But only so far as to wonder if she would return when he closed his eyes again, and return she did when he felt the pull of a dream a few hours later in his night's sleep.

Keri didn't think that she'd dream about him again after she had woken from the last one, but found that once again the mystery man would come to her yet again. She was standing in the middle of a beautiful house surrounding by happy looking people, some she knew and some she didn't. Looking at her own reflection in a big window she was walking towards she noticed everyone else was dressed so smartly compared to her attire of ripped jeans, a strapless black top and her battered up old black Converse sneakers.

When she reached the window she leaned out and pulled a small handle, making it spring open and reveal it to actually be a full glass door that let her step out of the beautifully decorated perfectly square room, leaving the sounds of party guests chatting over the sound of a grand piano being played to muffle into nothing as she walked outside and across the grass to where he was waiting for her. Still, just like the other two dreams she had no control over her actions, and felt like she was puppet like in the way she played out her part in the dream, walking towards him and reaching to stroke his face when she arrived at where he was standing. Trying to fight against the fact she had no control over her body or voice she once again felt like she wanted to speak, yet like there was a stone lodged in her throat preventing her from talking.

And once again he bent to press his mouth to hers, kissing her in a way she'd never experienced before, even when awake.

'You're such an amazing kisser' she heard herself say, rubbing her nose against his and feeling herself drown in his good looks. He was so beautiful it almost made her heart stop to behold him.

'So are you' he replied, kissing her again. Keri fought with everything she had inside to speak something she wanted to, rather than words that seemed to be pre programmed into her dream self, and just as she could feel herself being pulled back and his face clouding over she opened her mouth and struggled to speak, her voice sounding oddly deep and distorted as she spluttered out 'Who are you?' and then opened her eyes to see her bedroom wall bathed in the light of the early morning.

'Keri? Hello? Some input to the conversation might be nice' said her friend Rachel as they sat in the canteen at University with their little group of friends five hours later, talking about plans for the weekend; themselves and Frankie and the boys, Ash and Aaron.

'Sorry, I was just thinking. Yeah the lake sounds like fun' she said a little distantly.

'Did it hurt?' asked Ash, receiving a thump in the arm from Keri.

'About as much as it hurts you to remember your own name dumbass!' she replied, before looking like she was being pulled back into her thoughts. Since their afternoon lecture that had supposed to have consisted of a tour around the beautiful scenery surrounding Alaska Pacific University had been cancelled due to a weather warning the group of friends all studying for their Visual Communications Degree decided to use the free time to catch up on assignments in one of the plush study suites. Keri and Frankie sat alone at one of the tables going over photographs from their joint project on the latter's digital camera, choosing the ones they wanted to edit using Photoshop to pass that particular module of the course. And although since computer technology was her weakness and Keri should have been focusing, she just couldn't.

All her thoughts had been consumed with over the last two days were why she was having dreams about one man, someone she had never seen before in her life yet in her dream self ran to and kissed as if she'd known him forever. She never invested too much thought into the reasons behind why people dream what they do; figuring it to be just some nocturnal strangeness of brain activity that meant nothing at all, but her belief system was starting to become tested by that theory.

'I think if we take this one and show it in a different light as well as hue it'd look so effective. But then I guess that does kinda mean we are blanking out the natural beauty of aurora borealis if we manipulate it too much' mused Frankie, turning to the PC behind her in her swivel chair and giving the space bar a few taps with her nail to make the screen saver disappear and reaching back to grab hold of the upload lead for the camera.

'It's what we're supposed to do though, unless we pick one of the pictures that are less naturally radiant than that. How about that one? You shouting if I wanted mustard on my burger or not kinda distracted me when I took it' said Keri with a little laugh, remembering how they had been standing on top of a bridge in their town of Anchorage to snap as many pictures as they could of the beautiful northern lights across the sky.

'Well you'd have shot me if I'd come back with the wrong condiment slathered all over it' her friend replied, scratching her head of short mousy brown spikes and laughing. Frankie was the only girl in the world who could carry off having a boys haircut and dressing somewhat tomboy-esque and still look ultra feminine, even though she was gay she didn't want to dress like a 'typical dyke' as she put it.

'Aha, yes I would. I still haven't forgiven you for the chilli sauce fiasco' she replied, making Frankie throw her head back and laugh heartily before they carried on with their project. And once again as her best friend patiently went through the different settings on Photoshop to try and teach her how to use the software on her own Keri found her concentration slipping to a level that made Frankie take notice.

'Okay bambino, what the F gives? You keep sitting there frowning and looking melancholy' she said, swivelling in her seat and giving Keri a 'you better damn well tell me' look.

'It's no biggie, just that I keep having the same dream. Well, no that's wrong. I keep having a dream with the same person popping up in it. Have you ever had that?' she asked, watching Frankie smile.

'The things Jennifer Lopez and I get up to in my dreams on a regular basis, it'd make your hair curl!' she said, laughing and reaching out to gently tug a piece of her friends platinum mane. 'But seriously, yeah I have. Why do you ask?' she added.

'Well after you dropped me home on Saturday night I had this really vivid dream. I was in this house, god knows where or who it belonged to but I was sitting at the bottom of a staircase and I could hear all these creepy scratching noises, and sounds of what I can only describe as someone trickling slime into a metal bucket, real eerie and stuff and everything was in this green light apart from me. And then I heard this banging noise that scared the shit out of me and started running from it up the staircase which crumbled beneath my feet' she began, taking a breath as Frankie nodded and asked her in hand gestures if she wanted to go outside for a cigarette by waving her pack of Lucky Strikes.

'And after I got to the top of the stairs I ran along this huge hallway, and at the other end was this guy with hair a little like mine but way shorter, and he was huge! He had muscles like a bodybuilder or something and I just had this feeling that I had to get to him, and when we reached each other we just held each other's bodies tight and stared at each other too before he leant to kiss me, then I woke up. And last night I had another two separate dreams he popped up in' Keri explained through their short walk down the hallway to the fire escape where they were allowed to commune to smoke.

'And you've never seen this mountain of muscles before in your life then? Just a complete random?' asked Frankie, reaching out and providing shelter from the wind via her hands around Keri's as she tried to light her cigarette.

'Never, I have no idea who he is or why I'm dreaming about him! C'mon miss straight A student, shed a little light' she said, watching Frankie look thoughtful for a few moments.

'Why not keep a dream journal and write down everything you dream about that involves the guy you keep seeing, I'll give it to Hayley when you have a few jotted down and see what she makes of them. You know how much she's into all that dream interpretation hippy crap. But in the meantime you could research dreams and their meanings on the internet' scoffed Frankie with a little chuckle. She referred to her girlfriend of a year who was fascinated in anything spooky or kooky.

'Yeah, yeah I might just do that. Thanks Franks. I mean who knows? He may never appear again, but I would like to know why he's been there three times when I fall asleep when I've never had dreams like that before. It was really..............intense' she said as her friend nodded their mutual cloud of cigarette smoke. Little did she know her dreams would be visited by the man she didn't yet know was a living breathing person a hell of a lot more over the next week; each night in fact.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucidity

For seven consecutive days Shannon had a dream featuring the mystery girl, and in each and every one he tried his hardest to harness some kind of power to be able to control it, to speak to her, anything that didn't feel like it had been pre programmed by his imagination. For she felt like no mere figment, something about her felt too real for her to have been fabricated by his own mind. He couldn't explain it, but it almost felt like he was leaving his own body each night and ending up in a different scenario with her.

On Monday he dreamt he was walking across a beach and saw her walking across the ocean itself, reaching him and as usual falling into a passionate kiss, and then once again waiting for her to speak and hearing nothing but white noise coming from her mouth. And as he'd felt himself being pulled from the dream he'd held her arms tight as if he was trying to pull her out of the dream with him, but she'd slipped from his grasp and he'd awoken with a start; his heart thundering in his chest.

On Tuesday he dreamt of being back at the house with the party going on inside it again, once again waiting outside for her to exit the glass door and walk over to him. Once again he tried to control the dream to his advantage but failed, with them kissing again and him waking up, becoming very frustrated and a little freaked out by it all. Why did he keep dreaming of someone he didn't know? Why was his mind making her up and parading her in front of him in different situations each night? Why was the compulsiveness he felt when he kissed her so real?

By the early hours of Thursday morning he was fed up. Fed up of continually waking up, fed up of not being able to decipher why she kept appearing and fed up that he had no clue who the hell she was either. He never thought something as simple as a dream would ever throw him through loops so badly, but they really were beginning to bother him.

'You have Uncle Fester sized bags under your eyes, good night was it?' Matt asked him the next day as they sat by the computer doing editing work for The Hardy Show.

'Nope, I sat up on the internet from 5 until 7am reading about recurring dreams. Every night I keep dreaming about this girl and....'

'Waking up with damp boxers?' Matt interjected, making his friend roll his eyes.

'No! I ain't had a wet dream since I was about fifteen dude shut up!' he laughed in reply before continuing. 'Since last week each night I keep dreaming about this girl, fuck knows who she is but she's in every single damn dream I can remember having. And it isn't like a normal dream in the sense where everything's a bit fuzzy and shit, it's crystal clear except I have no control over it. It's bugging me'.

'Have you ever heard of, or did your little internet search bring up anything about lucid dreaming?' asked Matt, minimizing the page he was reading and calling up Google.

'I forget, I was tired' confessed Shannon, watching Matt type into the search bar and then press enter.

'It's a technique that if you manage to master it, it lets you have some kind of power over your actions when you're dreaming. But I gotta say, it's pretty bizarre having a dream about the same person over and over without actually knowing who they are. Is the dream itself the same?' he asked while Shannon grabbed the mouse and clicked on a page.

'Well one time it was almost the same. I was standing outside this big house waiting for her and then she comes out and we kiss, which seems to be the same plotline in every other dream I've had about her. We kiss but never actually speak or do anything else before I wake up. All the other's have been really different, for example in one she was dressed as a burlesque dancer and stripped off in the middle of a nightclub, in another she's walking on water, and in another she's wearing a mask and pulls it off and gives me this huge smile right before I wake up. It's trippy, I don't have dreams like this!' he said, watching Matt pull a curious face and nod.

'So what you're saying is that you wanna find out why you keep dreaming about her? And in finding out how to control your dreams you think you might achieve this? Or is it just because you wanna control the power of a boner and bang the shit out of her unconsciously?' he replied, making Shannon scowl slightly.

'All I wanna do is find out why the same little blonde chick keeps visiting me in my sleep. End of. If I want sex I can go out there and easily get the real fucking thing bro' he replied.

'Well read away then, that's probably Jeff at the door right now so I'll leave you to it for a little bit' said Matt, getting up to answer the tap at the front door he'd just heard and leaving Shannon to scan the details of the page in front of him, learning that lucid dreaming was quite a skill to master –

_After having several lucid dreams and attaining the ability to remain in them for a while, you're ready to move on to exerting control within your dreams. Becoming successful at controlling your dreams will take a lot of practice and experience on your part. This section will be rather simple because little additional knowledge is required in controlling dreams; instead, the essential requisites are patience, practice, attitude, and effort._

In the beginning you may be able to exert some control in your dreams, such as changing the scene or situation, or controlling your own actions, but it will likely take you awhile to gain complete control of your dreams. This is due to the fact that it can be difficult to determine how much force to put into trying to change something. Sometimes the changes will occur easily; other times you may get frustrated if what you want to happen doesn't. It is essential that you don't allow yourself to become too aggressive or frustrated with your attempts at dream control because if you do you'll likely wake yourself up.

In order to be successful at changing your dreams you have to believe it is possible. If you're trying to do something in your dream that you don't really believe is possible, then chances are you will be unsuccessful. You must convince yourself that you are in control and anything you want is possible. Since too much force will simply cause you to awaken, begin by calmly trying to change aspects of your dream—just think about what you want to change, and try to picture it happening. For instance, you could imagine a bolt of electricity flying out of your hand, or even something much simpler like a giant sundae materializing before you. Keep in mind that you should build up to trying more adventurous things, such as the ever-popular flying. If your attempts don't work, try changing something else. If still your efforts at dream control are futile, try instead to simply go along with the dream and practice controlling your own actions instead.

As stated on the maintaining lucidity page, dream spinning and verbal commands can aid in dream control. Again, dream spinning will allow you to change your dream setting. If your dream begins to wildly careen out of your control, try spinning and picturing your desired dream as you do so. Verbal commands are generally the best way to exert control in your dreams. If you want something to happen, say it out loud: if you want to be 12 feet tall, just say it. Repeat your desire over and over, and picture it in your head.  
Sometimes—and you'll figure this out as you go along—you have to become a little creative when trying to exert your will in your dream. For instance, are you trying to find someone in your dream but not having any luck? Try picking up the phone and calling him or her…he or she may just appear right in front of you. Actually wishing for someone or something to magically appear right in front of you can be difficult. Instead, either try closing your eyes and envisioning him or her appearing, or tell yourself that he or she will appear as soon as you go around a corner.

Remember that you are in complete control once you become lucid, but again it will take a while to be able to wield this power properly. Don't allow yourself to become overcome with emotion if you find yourself in a distressing situation: always remember that dream spinning can quickly bail you out of anything. Also, remind yourself constantly that you are in control—if you are able to maintain this attitude, you will likely be able to free yourself from precarious situations and change your dreams completely.

'Hmmmmm, so that's what I gotta do is it? Would make some fucking sense if I could actually damn well speak in any of them' he muttered, jumping out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him and then saw Jeff crash land in the seat next to him.

'Lucid dreaming huh? We watched a film about that the other day. Oh fuck what was it called? It had that British guy Simon Pegg in it, ahh fuck what was it called?' he said, more to himself than anything as he clicked his fingers and tried to remember the name, eventually realizing if he just looked up Simon Pegg on he'd find it.

'Phone Claire and ask her' he said, referring to Jeff's wife.

'She was stoned when we watched it so she'd never remember, anyway let me just look at this list and I'll find it, ah! There it is, The Good Night. I'll text her in a minute and ask her to bring it down. If you're interested in dreams and lucid dreaming you'll like it. Which brings me onto asking you why you've taken such an interest in it in the first place? Having funky dreams or something?' Jeff asked, his fingers idly picking at the creased corner of the mouse mat.

Shannon once again relayed the same information as he had to Matt to his younger brother, with Jeff nodding and listening intently as he described the same girl who kept appearing to him in different  
situations.

'Well I guess it would be interesting to find out why. I've always been fascinated with wanting to know why some dreams are so intense, and what they mean' said Jeff.

'Yeah' was all Shannon replied, clicking the browser back to continue reading more about the art of lucid dreaming –

_Finally, keep in mind that controlling dreams is like any other skill: as I've alluded to, practice is essential. Furthermore, there are those who possess an innate talent for lucid dreaming and will achieve faster success than others, as well as those who will be more adept at dream control right from the start. Of course there will also be those who simply will always have trouble at dream control, for various reasons that make us individuals and set us apart from others. Don't become too frustrated or hard on yourself if that is the case—and make sure you don't sleep away your life with your lucid dreaming endeavours. Regardless of your ability, you can still have fun with gaining consciousness in your dreams which will certainly provide you with the opportunity to at least control your own actions._

And so that night, he put what he had read into practice.

The coldness of the open mountain range was so realistic Keri had to wonder if she really was dreaming for a few seconds, and after remembering something she had read about deterring dreams from reality on an internet page emailed to her by Hayley she pinched her nose and closed her mouth to find she could still breathe. It was an old test apparently to deter whether you were really asleep or awake. Once she had deterred it was a dream she began to walk forwards, hoping the black figure in the distance was him again and willing herself to practice saying something to him, yet it was just barely understandable jargon that came from her mouth.

All she wanted was to be able to have some kind of control over this, and it frustrated her that she couldn't get it. Still walking she could just about make out that the man dressed solely in black with a huge floor length wool coat on was the man she felt haunted by, and ran through the snow to him.

'There's a knife in my hand, there's a knife in my hand, it has a red handle' he thought over and over, practising having some kind of control over the dream like he had read, and as he walked he lifted his hand to see it had worked, for he carried a Swiss army knife in that hand after imagining he wanted it to be there.

'Speak to her, speak to her. Ask her what her name is, ask her who she is' he thought over and over, trying not to overdo it and wake himself up. And as they reached each other he noticed she was shivering uncontrollably and pulled her into his big coat, wrapping it around her and feeling her cold body vibrating off his warmth as she clung to him. And feeling himself being pulled into a kiss beyond his control he let it happen for a few seconds before pulling away, repeating the little mantra in his head until he felt in control and opened his mouth to speak.

'Who are you?' he asked. He felt such triumph at being able to ask her something coherently it must have excited him to the point of distraction, because instantly he woke up.

'DAMNIT!!' he cursed loudly, turning over and muttering as he closed his eyes and prayed he'd be able to get back to sleep and pick up where the dream left off, but it was futile as now he just couldn't sleep at all, so took himself wrapped up in his duvet downstairs and lay on the couch, deciding now was as good a time as any to watch the DVD Jeff and Claire had leant to him. And after watching it, knowing that even though it was just a story he couldn't help but wonder one thing; like the girl Anna who Simon Pegg's character Gary meets, was the girl in his dreams a real person too?

Author's note - The information in italics is not my own, but was found on the internet and used to explain lucid dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Vs reality

Opening her eyes Keri saw she was in a bedroom completely bathed in red, from the lampshades and candles to the walls and the velvet bed linen that felt so sumptuous against her naked body.

And when she turned over she felt a hard warmth next to her, and lifted the covers back to see the man lying next to her. He looked so gorgeous, good enough to eat. Quite literally too as she felt things begin to play out beyond her control once more, practically diving onto him and kissing him passionately as he turned her over and lay his full weight on top of her, hands running down her sides.

'Tell me your name, who are you?' he asked her, staring into her eyes when he stopped kissing her. Still she couldn't reply, couldn't find her voice through the pre programmed actions she appeared to be going through. So she just pressed her mouth to his again and felt his tongue circle with hers inside her mouth, a deep groan coming from his throat as his hands slid down her sides and thumb just ever so lightly touched against her hip, making her pull away from the kiss and finally find a voice. 'Ahhhhhhhh' she groaned at the electric sensation of his thumb at such a sensitive spot on her body, her eyes closing. And when she opened them to her dismay she was awake, and he was gone again. Immediately she rubbed her eyes and grabbed her little dream journal, her writing messy as she still felt half asleep but desperate to write down every last detail of the dream before she forgot it.

By now she had a collection of sixteen dreams to show Frankie's girlfriend Hayley, one for each night since it had started fourteen days ago and one more slotted in when she'd been lucky enough to have two in one night. And since it was a Saturday and they had planned to hook up to work on their vis-com (the shortened term for their visual communications degree) project Keri decided she had enough evidence of her dream life to show Hayley, so decided to put her journal into her bag before she forgot about it and go back to sleep for a few hours; it was only 7am after all.

'Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie' said Hayley as she reached her hands out towards Keri from her place on the couch. It was twelve noon and she had just arrived at their little one bedroom apartment, dream journal present in her hands.

'A man after midnight?' Keri replied, quoting the ABBA song at her.

'No thanks, but I'll take a Frankie after midnight any day of the week' said Hayley, kissing her girlfriends cheek before pulling Keri down onto the couch between them and resting one of her legs over her thigh, opening the dream journal she'd been handed and starting to read.

'Actually, this is in such incredible detail I'll need some quiet time with it, I'll leave you two to banter about photographs for a bit while I digest it without having to listen to jargon about lenses and lighting effects' then said Hayley after skimming the text, untangling herself and getting up to go and sit in the kitchen.

'Just because you don't know one end of a camera from another doesn't mean it's jargon' Frankie scolded playfully.

'It does when you don't give a shit into the workings behind the end result of a pretty picture' replied Hayley.

'BLASPHEMOR!' roared Frankie comically, reaching out to smack her girl on the butt as she walked around the couch heading towards the kitchen.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' she called back over her shoulder. And so while Hayley went to read through the notes her other halves best friend had provided for her, the girls sat on the couch and began to look through print outs they had done on a traditional camera, both commenting it had been fun to use the darkroom at university for developing the pictures themselves, and deciding they would do it again rather than relying so heavily on digital images.

And while they talked all things photography related Hayley sat and sipped on a bottle of mineral water while reading through the series of excellently detailed descriptions of Keri's dreams. And found out soon enough that whereas she could perhaps interpret the meanings of the dreams based on the surroundings and actions, she couldn't answer the crucial question; why she dreamt of the same man time and time again when he was someone she professed to have never seen before in her life.

Usually, as she understood it, when you dreamt of someone time and time again it was because that person had some kind of profound impact on you or your conscience. For example, when Hayley was five she had reoccurring dreams about her little sister crying over the china doll of hers she'd accidently broken but not owned up to and when she got into interpreting her dreams later in life she had learned that it had represented her feelings of guilt towards upsetting her sister and not confessing to being the guilty party. Why Keri was having such intense dreams over an in life unseen stranger she just couldn't work out; not without a few of her books in front of her. And so she ran through into the bedroom and collected a few to read through, finding out the following information on recurring dreams which she called for Keri to come and read with her-

_If you have ever had a dream that kept coming back you were experiencing what is known as a recurring dream. This experience is actually fairly common. These dreams are communications from the inner self to the outer self as is the case with all dreams. What makes these unique is that the same events, the same theme or even a series of episodes that occur much like a soap opera, are experienced by the dreamer._

A recurring dream is like communicating to someone who has his or her attention somewhere other than on the conversation. Whenever you try to get a message across to someone and you have not received that person's full attention, you will probably need to repeat the message over and over until it is heard by the receiver. Recurring dreams are especially important to understand as they are messages from the inner self to the outer self. The essence of the dream will be repeated over and over until a change is made in the awareness of the dreamer. The need for repetition indicates that the same or similar situation is present in the life and so the same message is pertinent for the dreamer's progression.  
Another type of dream has a recurring theme that progresses much like a soap opera. This type of dream informs the dreamer of his current state of awareness and the next steps for progress in his life. For instance, if an individual has a need to be more honest, this would be represented in a dream by a person of the same sex who possesses this quality of truthfulness. Through the dream episodes there would be interaction with this person who symbolizes the need for greater honesty.

Have you ever been chased in a dream and could never seem to get away? When a dreamer is constantly trying to get away from someone in a dream, usually an unknown person, this indicates that the individual is avoiding an aspect of self. For example, a procrastinator may be resisting the effects of unnecessarily postponing decisions and actions. Denial has never produced anything positive. Facing this aspect of the personality will cause a change in the dreamer's awareness and his life.

Having someone break into the dreamer's house or having things stolen is another dream which can recur. The dreamer resides within the mind the same way a person resides within a house during the physical life. A house in a dream represents the dreamer's mind. The burglar is an aspect of self indicating that the dreamer is stealing from the self is some way. For instance, failing to follow through with a commitment, such as cheating on a diet, is a way of stealing from the self. Any time a person continues unproductive thought patterns and actions, the individual takes from the self something that is desired and seen as valuable. When you experience this kind of dream, look in your life for self-defeating thinking and make a change for the better.

Some recurring dreams offer awareness of experiencing beyond the physical level during sleep. One common recurrence is that of falling. Most people experience this sensation at least once in their lives. Falling in a dream indicates moving the inner mind's attention back to the physical body. Falling in a dream usually occurs as the dreamer is awakening. Few people ever reach the bottom of the fall, but those who do usually strike either water or ground awakening upon impact. The belief that the dreamer will die when he or she reaches the bottom is a myth.

Awakening to find someone standing or floating above the dreamer's physical body is also a common dream. It indicates the awareness of the inner self. The person perceived is actually the dreamer. During the time of awakening, it is possible for the attention to be divided between the inner self and the outer self.

When the attention is centred in the physical body, the dreamer may experience the duality of self by perceiving the body of the inner self floating above his physical body. To the uneducated mind, this can be very frightening since there is usually little control of the physical body at this time. The best thing to do in this case is to simply relax and still the mind, allowing the consciousness of the inner and outer self to realign. This will reduce any discomfort there may be. It is important to realize that this "other body" is actually a part of the self.

Flying is a common dream that often recurs. Many people can recall flying around the countryside swooping down over treetops and houses. When this occurs the dreamer is recognizing the mental and spiritual freedom that truly exists for all mankind. While the physical body has certain limitations, the mind is capable of imagining the tiniest particle of an atom or the depths of the cosmos and beyond. This awareness in the inner levels of consciousness is true freedom.

By understanding our dreams we may gain a valuable tool for self discovery and growth. It is only by applying what has been learned from the dreams that real progress may be made. Look deeply and honestly at your life to see where the dream messages apply to you. When dreams recur it is a signal that the issue at hand needs your creative and loving attention. Make productive changes in your life and your dream time will continually be fresh and new.

'Even after reading that, it still makes no sense to me as to why you're dreaming about someone time and time again that you don't even know. I don't even know how to begin to work out what he represents, but I'll wrack my brains to the best of my abilities to help you find out' said Hayley, letting out a deep breath which turned into a raspberry at the end, ruffling her shoulder length dark brown hair.

'Can I borrow some of your books? See if there's anything in there that could possibly teach me to have some control over my dream or further interpret other things I see in them other than him?' asked Keri, taking back the journal Hayley closed and passed to her.

'Have you ever heard of a thing called lucid dreaming? It means you are aware you're dreaming, but with time you can manipulate your dreams to your own desires. It's very interesting' she replied, getting up again and heading off in the direction of the bedroom, coming back with three books.

'Here, that one's about dream lucidity and the other two are just dream encyclopaedias, but they might prove useful too. Just give them back whenever you're done' she then said, making Keri give her a warm hug and a kiss.

'Thank you, I really appreciate your help' she said, smiling up at her.

'No thank you! Finally, something I can get my teeth into with dreams! I have boring ones for the most part, and Frankie thinks it's all a load of hooey so it's nice to have someone I can talk about it with' replied Hayley. And after that they decided to put aside everything dream or uni related and enjoy their day, going shopping and then for lunch before meeting up with Ash, Rachel and Aaron and going bowling and then onto their local haunt The Lounge for a few beers.

After arriving home in the early hours Keri put her head around the lounge door to say hello to her mother and her boyfriend David who were still up watching a movie before disappearing upstairs to begin reading the book on lucid dreaming Hayley had let her borrow. She felt almost as if she'd get no others answers or reasons as to why he was there whenever she went to sleep unless she asked him herself, even if he was just a person her subconscious had created she really had begun to ask the reason why.

Up until two weeks ago she had never taken stock in the importance of dreams and their meanings, but what she felt whenever she was with him in sleep was so powerful she couldn't help but become more and more intrigued with each dream that went by. And as she read the book, picking out interesting parts here and there she began to practice the techniques mentioned, hoping she could carry some of them with her when her eyes fluttered shut into the realm of sleep. That night she found her voice quicker than she expected, but she still couldn't control her actions.

Slipping into the dream she was standing in a deep emerald green and black bedroom, looking like the set of a vampire film with gothic and eerie accents scattered around the room. It almost reminded her of the very first time she'd dreamt about him, the shades of green glowing from black candles dotted here and there. On closer inspection she saw the flames themselves were green, and crackled as they burned in the molten pool of black wax. And before she could ponder it any longer she looked up across the room and saw him there. She smiled widely and walked over to him, feeling him pull her into his arms, kiss her and then hear him speak immediately. He had gotten the hang of this lucid dreaming thing quite quickly, when it came down to speech and certain actions at least.

'So are you gonna tell me who you are and why you keep invading every dream I seem to have?' he asked, his hands rubbing her back.

'I'm Keri and you're in my dream. I'm real, you're not!' she managed to say, keeping focused and concentrating hard on his face.

'Nope, you're the figment of the imagination here, every time I fall asleep there you are, and you're bugging me. I don't even know who you are' Shannon replied, watching her forehead crease before the door flew open and attracted their attention away from each other. Two creepy looking figures completely shrouded from view with thick black lace veils floated through the room making raspy grunting noises, reaching for Keri and Shannon and pulling them apart, whisking them away in separate directions quickly into two different rooms and pointing at the ceiling with bony white hands where the wallpaper started to peel away.

'What the fuck?' thought Keri as the hidden creature beside her hissed and gurgled, pointing at the paper beginning to peel away to reveal the words 'FIND HIM IN THE LOUNGE' before with a sharp tug on her arm she was forced to turn around and behold the hideous withered creature that emerged from the veil and screamed in her face before she woke up with a shout. And just before the same thing happened to Shannon he saw the words rid_of_me laid out with underscores peeled away in the wallpaper.

'And what the fuck is that supposed to mean' he said, still catching his breath from the start he'd had at looking at the ugly thing under the veil. Mind turning fast he jumped out of bed and walked downstairs, entering the small room he kept his computer along with files and records to do with everything in his wrestling career and also his tattoo shop, sitting down at desk and turning on the lamp and grabbing a pen and paper.

Rid_of_me

He looked at what he'd wrote over and over, trying to work out if there was some kind of secret code or message behind it, before getting an idea and powering up the computer. While it was loading he went out into the hall and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants he'd left to dry off the radiator and pulled them on, then wandered through to the kitchen and grabbed the large bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator before heading back.

He opened the browser and called up Google, typing in the words with his heart hammering in his chest, unsure if he'd find anything at all but feeling nervous of what he might see all the same. The page loaded quickly bringing back three pages of information about the solo artist Pj Harvey and her song of the same name, before on the fourth he saw a link to a MySpace page; /rid_of_me. Clicking on straight away it took a few seconds to load, and when it did he flew back on the wheeled computer seat halfway across the room with his hands over his mouth in disbelief. Keri was real.

'NO WAY! NOOOOOO FUCKING WAAAAAAAAY! WOAH, FUCKING................................WOAH!' He exclaimed loudly, sitting completely motionless staring at the screen before wheeling back over and clicking on her pictures. There she was, and she was even more incredible than he'd realized. She looked like a sexier but much smaller version of Avril Lavigne, and from the look of her other pics seemed to enjoy photography with a keen interest. Clicking the page back his eyebrows rose a little when he saw she was only eighteen; he'd figured to be a little older than that even though she did look young. Having to turn away from the computer again as it began to freak out more he grabbed the plug and pulled it clean out of the socket to switch the machine off, sitting in darkness and having a distinct feeling of 'what the fuck is going on?'

And then when he couldn't imagine it being freakier than it was, he remembered what she'd said to him in the dream-

'I'm Keri and you're in my dream. I'm real, you're not!'

Did he just dream her saying that? Or were he and this stranger he only knew as Keri experiencing the same dreams together? It really, really began to work away inside his head, niggling at him and turning things upside down until he couldn't stand to just sit there, yet didn't want to go back to bed. Getting up and leaving the room quickly he went into the kitchen and pulled the t shirt he had been wearing that day out of the washing pile and pulled it on while he ran upstairs to retrieve his cell and keys.

'Any chance you're having a sleepless night dude? xx' he text to Jeff's wife Claire, who was an insomniac and often had trouble sleeping. Just as he was making his way through the front door his phone vibrated in his hand and he received the answer of 'Yep, why?x' from her, so rang her as he started his car's engine and reversed off the drive.

'Whassup Mooreon?' she said, playing on his name with a dig.

'Fuck you I'm coming over' he said, hanging up. He arrived at the Hardy residence fifteen minutes later and opened the back gate, figuring he would find Claire in her usual spot on her big comfy wicker chair to the side of the black slated patio in the big back yard. And that was just where she was, smoking a large joint in vain hope it might make her feel a bit sleepy since she hadn't slept in forty eight hours.

'Hey Bob' he said, sitting down next to her and smelling the strong blue tinged smoke drifting past his nose.

'Wargwarn' she said, imitating Bob Marley as best she could being a girl; and white. 'So what brings you to my manor at 3.30am then?' she then asked, blowing neat smoke rings as she hooked her legs up over the side of the chair.

'I'm too freaked the fuck out to sleep' he said, reaching and pulling the joint out of her hand.

'Erm hello! What if they spring a substance test on you? And since when have you ever smoked weed Mr Clean?' Claire asked in disbelief.

'That's the risk I'm prepared to take to get a bit of stillness up here' he began, pointing at his head. 'And the reason I don't smoke it was because I didn't like feeling as out of it as I did when I first tried it. But right now that's a feeling I wanna embrace' he said, blowing smoke from his nose and coughing hoarsely a few times, sniffing and swallowing while his eyes watered.

'So c'mon, tell me what's made you look like you've seen a ghost?' she replied, taking the joint he handed back to her.

'You know I told you I kept on having dreams about that girl? Well..............and I don't know how the fuck to put this! I really don't because I hardly believe in all that cosmic shit but......................she's a real person. And, now I don't know if this was just something I dreamt, but she told me I was a figment of her dream; not the other way round. Which means either of two things; my heads screwing me around or I'm sharing the exact same dreams with this girl. I can't believe I just said that! But it's fucking true she is real, I got shown the words rid of me with underscores underneath them in the dream, and it turns out it was her MySpace page. It was the exact same girl when I looked at her picture' said Shannon, watching Claire's eyebrows rise.

'Okay so I know you ain't yanking my chain, for you to believe in anything remotely like that is a stretch. Even though I still class you as an open minded guy the thought of it being real is a bit of a leap of faith for anyone. You know, unbelievable as it sounds I'm sure I've heard of things like that happening before, except it usually happens between close friends or family' she commented, flicking the long trail of ash onto the floor.

'So do you know about all this stuff then?' he asked, looking over at her under a furrowed brow.

'Kinda. I used to be really into all that when I was a teenager. So this must be really.........................confusing. I don't think I could get my head around that, it's very 'The Good Night' she replied, remembering the film she had lent him as he nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe it's happening to me though, because if one of our buddies told me he was having that happen to him, I'd laugh my ass off and tell him I ain't that easy to fool' he said, looking blank as he shook his head. Claire sat and studied him for a few moments, passing him the joint again and reaching to grab the can of Mountain Dew at her side atop the wrought iron table.

'I really don't know what else to say to you hon, it's just too surreal. Can I look at her page or are you going to freak out again?' she then asked curiously.

'/rid_of_me, she's a Pj Harvey fan. And yeah, right now I feel too freaked out to even fall asleep in case I dream about her again' he confessed, laughing a little as his head still tried to wade through and make sense of the farcical situation.

'I'll be back' she said, getting up and taking the joint back off him before walking into the lounge through the open sliding glass door and fetching her laptop, glad she had sufficient battery power and resting it on the table to switch it on, calling up the wireless link and connecting it to type the address he'd given her into the browser when it loaded.

'Wow, she's gorgeous. Young though, but very, very pretty. No wonder you can't get her out of your head, let alone your dreams' she said, enlarging a black and white picture of Keri in her big aviator sunglasses hugging a girl with messy brown hair (Frankie).

'Mmmhmm' said Shannon, looking like he was trying to think of anything but her. Taking it in Claire shut the laptop and changed the subject, sensing he probably needed a few waking thoughts free of whoever this Keri girl was, since she was dominating all of his unconscious ones.


	4. Chapter 4 Finding each other

'It was weird last night' began Keri as she, Frankie and Hayley sat on the big leather couches next to the pool table in the only bar the former two of the trio could get away with drinking in being three years underage. Hayley always brought the drinks and Keri and Frankie always behaved like twenty one year olds too as well as looking older than they were. They never roused suspicion from the bar staff. The Lounge was their place.

'Come on then, tell us all' said Frankie, lighting a cigarette as she passed out two more, generous as ever with her smokes.

'We met and hugged each other as usual, kissed too. And then he asked why I was invading every dream he was having! And then these weird veiled figures dragged us away from each other and the one who had me took me into this little room that looked tobacco smoke stained, and then it pointed at the ceiling and the wallpaper began to peel off and spell out 'Find him in the lounge' in capital letters, then it flew out from underneath it's veil and screamed at me. I woke up then' said Keri, still baffled as hell over it. Her friends had the good grace not to try and cover up the fact they were completely speechless.

'Erm, weird. Very, very weird!' said Frankie, running a hand through her hair and scratching the back of her head.

'So you're having mutual dream with this guy then, that or as you're getting more into the lucid dreaming you're controlling what he says to you in some kind of subliminal way, because if it was that scenario then he's still something your own imagination has created. You know what I mean?' said Hayley, looking between two confused looking young women.

'My head hurts' said Keri, reaching for her tequila and bitter lemon and taking a good few gulps before reclining back in the couch and taking a deep breath which she whistled out. It really was making her brain hurt with how much she thought over and over about it.

'I don't wanna talk about it anymore, he's just some guy in a dream, just someone I see in sleep is all' she said, trying to brush it off and move the conversation on. They sat and talked about the big party Frankie's grandparents had invited them all to for their 50th wedding anniversary, and how Frankie would feel at seeing her parents again since they were no longer on speaking terms. After finding out their second eldest daughter was a lesbian they had completely turned their back on her, kicking her out of the house in disgust and refusing to pay her University fees until she got over the 'silly and sick phase you're going through' as they called it.

Tobias and Henrietta Scarvo were both born again Christians and naturally frowned upon homosexuality with their new found beliefs and 'wisdom', something that had disgusted Henrietta's atheist parents greatly. They were only just about on speaking terms again after the huge rift that had pulled the family apart a year ago when Frankie at last revealed her sexual preference not to be men. She had been so fortunate to have her grandparents stand firmly in her corner, both professing not to give a damn about which gender she preferred to date as long as she was happy and also stumping up the money for her to continue at university and make sure she had enough money to eat and pay her half of the bills and rent at the apartment she shared with Hayley, who they absolutely adored.

'Oh you wanna see the dress grandma brought, she looks gorgeous in it! It's a black wrap around one with a big thick belt and all these purple flowers on it, it's blatantly designed for a woman in her thirties but grandma pulls it off in style! I hope I'm still that beautiful when I reach seventy five' said Frankie as they talked about what they would be wearing. She had already found her outfit before her shopping trip with her grandmother, a gorgeous grey silk halter neck dress with a black lace trim that just touched her knee, and was borrowing a pair of Keri's high heels since she had nothing to match and had tried on eight different pairs that just didn't look right at all.

'I think I'm just going to wear that bright blue one again that I wore at Aaron's birthday last year, and don't even start me off on what shoes to wear with it or I'll...............................' Keri began, before the television in the corner just above where Hayley was sat at the end of the couch caught her attention.

'And you were saying something about shoes before two big fella's pretending to beat the crap outta each other came onto the screen. I didn't know you were a wrestling fan!' said Frankie, looking up to see an old repeat of a WWE match on the screen above. She looked back at Keri, waiting for an answer which didn't come. Her friend just sat there looking as white as a sheet, completely silent and still as a statue.

'Keri? What's wrong? Speak to us!' said Hayley with an amused laugh, waving a hand in front of their friend's glazed vision.

'I-I-I-I-I-I-Its, its-its-its h-h-h-h-him! H-h-h-holy f-f-fuck he's real' she said eventually through her stammers, pointing up at the screen.

'What?' they both said, confused as they turned to the screen.

'The one with the tattoo's and the blonde hair, that's the guy in my dreams! It's him! Wha-what the fuck is happening to me?' she said, completely freaked out.

'See now we can answer a few questions for you now we know he's an actual person and someone whose picture you must have seen at some point or another and he's stuck in your memory and....' was all Hayley could say before she was interrupted.

'But I don't watch wrestling! And believe me I'd recognise a man as hot as that if I'd seen him before! And in my dream he told me it was his dreams I was in! That I wasn't real? What the fuck is going on?' Keri cried, before grabbing her bag and running out of the bar. She couldn't sit there and look at him anymore, it was scaring her too much.

'I'll go' said Frankie, grabbing her jacket and kissing Hayley quickly before vaulting the couch in front of them Keri had just flown off and heading for the exit.

'Keri! Kezza! Dude wait up!' she shouted as Keri heard her and stopped her run, turning and walking back to Frankie with tears in her eyes.

'Awwww baby come here, its okay. They're only dreams' she then said, pulling her obviously distressed friend into a hug.

'But are they? I mean what the fuck?! I don't understand, it's, it's just too much and my heads spinning, I can't, I just, I don't believe, but it has to be.................Oh I don't even know what to think!' Keri said, everything feeling like it was spinning at a thousand miles an hour in her head.

'Wait here, I'll go and get Hayley and we'll take you home to ours. Then I can pump you full of that single malt JD grandpa brought Hayley for her 21st and we can either talk about it, or we can take your mind off it. Up to you honey, but I wanna get you somewhere away from here' said Frankie, pulling her cigarettes from her pocket and lighting one for Keri before running back to The Lounge to get her girlfriend. And as Keri looked back at the bar another realization hit her. 'Find him in the lounge' was what she had seen, and that's just where she had been when she'd discovered the identity of the man quite literally of her dreams.

On the short bus journey back to the apartment Hayley and Frankie left Keri to sit quietly with her thoughts, not daring to ask what she was thinking about as they didn't want to freak her out any more in case she was trying to forget about the man they had seen on the TV screen, who Hayley recognised as Shannon Moore since she had a younger brother obsessed with the WWE. Although when they got back, they found that after a couple of shots of the expensive special blend bourbon Keri wanted to find out all she could about Shannon, so with her friends sat either side of her she Googled him and read and read until her eyes hurt, then looked at the many pictures of him returned in an image search.

'I still maintain that somewhere, somehow you've seen him before and it's your subconscious kicking his image into your dreams somehow, for whatever reason it might be' as they looked at a picture of him cuddling a black and white pitbull puppy to his chest and giving 'the horns' with his left hand.

'Maybe, this is all so weird I think you must be right. I mean c'mon! How ludicrous does it sound? Sharing each other's dreams! But then again I can't deny when I do dream of him, it just seems so.....................real' said Keri, taking another sip of her whisky before Hayley topped up her glass with another splash.

'Well, maybe when you go to sleep tonight you should try and ask him things, practise your lucid dreaming techniques and try to find out if you are having those mutual dream thingies Hayles told you about. Try and ask him something that you can look up after, something that could tell you if he's really there or if it's all in your own head' said Frankie softly, seeing how much it was really beginning to mess with her friends head.

'I'm too damn afraid to go to sleep!' Keri replied, making Frankie and Hayley both hug her jointly. It must have been a very scary and strange situation to be in; they knew that much for sure. And so for the rest of the evening they fed her with enough whisky to make her not so much steaming drunk, but relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep on their pull out couch.

'Let's hope she finds some kind of answers one way or another' said Frankie, stroking Keri's head as Hayley threw the spare duvet over her after they had undressed her of her jeans and top so she'd be comfortable while she slept. And when the dream she had kicked in, she'd find them.

'I want this dream to last; I want this dream to last. I do not want to wake up; I do not want to wake up. I want to ask him questions, I want to ask him questions' she repeated to herself as she stood in the middle of a huge corn field, looking around and seeing nothing across the horizon for miles in each direction before suddenly, up he popped.

'I've been too scared to fall asleep, the last dream I had with you in it freaked me the fuck out. You're real aren't you Keri?' he asked, as usual wrapping her in his arms, this time kissing her head as she leant into his chest.

'Yes I am, and so are you aren't you Shannon?' she replied, looking up and watching him nod.

'This is fucking unreal! I don't even know what to think! How to know if you're really real or not' she said, feeling so confused as she felt him hold her a little tighter. In past dreams she had found the ability to be able to smell and feel things, but never this vividly.

'It's the same for me too, is my head making you up, or are you here? And why are we drawn to each other like this?' he asked, keeping hold of himself and trying not to let the dream pull him in different directions.

'Did that thing covered in all the black lace show you anything weird? The one that got me pulled me into this little blue tinted room and the wallpaper started peeling off the last bit of your MySpace page address, as soon as I woke up I went and looked it up and there you were' he then said, making her heart thunder in her chest and a new wave of disbelief start to grip her, shaking her so much everything started to slip.

'I, I just, what, what's happening to us!' she exclaimed in a panic.

'Keri calm down or you'll wake up' he said urgently, yet it was no use as she felt herself beginning to slip from his arms, some invisible force pulling her away. 'Keep thinking 'I don't wanna wake up! Don't let yourself wake up!' he said, running after her as she was pulled through the corn field.

'Wake yourself up and send me a message, do it now, I'll wait at the computer' was all she could desperately shout before her eyes snapped open and she flew up into a sitting position with her heart hammering in her chest at the exact same time he did. Reaching for her cigarettes through the darkness she grabbed the pack and lit up fast, pulling the duvet off herself and walking over to the black Dell PC in the corner and switching it on, sitting in the chair and waiting for it to load with her heart still going ten to the dozen, her palms sweating and her mouth feeling dry. She decided to cure that by making herself a drink while everything loaded up, and meanwhile down in North Carolina.................

'Okay what the fuck do I say to her? What if it's all in my head and this chick doesn't have a clue about any of it? Jesus, why me?' he thought, looking at the blank message he was about to send to Keri, whose status had just changed to online. He saw that as a good sign, so just typed 'Hi Keri' to play it safe and pressed send, his heart doing somersaults in his chest as he breathed rapidly through his nose.............

Refreshing the page over and over Keri was prepared to call it a night and give up before on the last refresh she almost screamed at seeing 'New Message!' in red over her inbox. When she clicked on it and saw a message from Shannon, she almost had a heart attack. Her hand reached for the bottle of single malt where Hayley had left it to the side of the computer desk and she knocked back a gulp, feeling the whisky burn her throat as she opened the message and saw 'Hi Keri'.

'Oh my god, it's real! He's real, what the FUCK! Oh my god I can't believe this!' she thought, then realized she didn't have to feel freaked out by herself anymore, because he was there and probably feeling just as freaked out as her. And so she hit reply and typed back to him.

'Hey. So tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how confused are you by all this? Have you ever heard of or had something like this happen to you before?' she asked, pressing send and only having to wait for a few minutes before he replied.

'About 1,000!!! No, never had anything like this happen before, it's really freaking me out but knowing you are a real person kinda makes it less scary. But when I think about it it's scarier because I've never seen you before in my life and now I keep having these intense dreams with you in them. I don't know what the hell to think anymore' it read. And so she replied.

'Neither do I, it's just.............................too weird!! My friend lent me books about dreams and things, said that what we are having is something called a mutual dream but that it's very rare to have them if you aren't close to the person who's in them with you. I just wish I knew why! Or why in every single dream I have I end up kissing you! I feel embarrassed now lol!' she sent back, again only having to wait a few minutes for a message. Except this time he'd used the IM function and a little box had popped up.

'At first I had no control over kissing you, I still kinda don't know. But I know that I want to, you're beautiful' he typed, making her blush and giggle a little.

'You ain't so bad yourself you know' she said, clicking on his profile and looking through his pictures to the side of the IM box, hardly able to believe what was happening still.

'Thanks ' he typed back, followed by 'Are you that much of a good kisser in real life? '

'I don't know, you'd be better off asking someone I've kissed really hahaha' she typed.

'Hah, point taken I guess. So what's vis-com then? I just read your profile and it said you're a vis-com student at Alaska Pacific University' he typed.

'Visual communications, basically its photography and film I'm studying. I wanna be a photographer when I grow up hahaha. I'm still a baby' she typed.

'Eighteen ain't a baby, but you make me feel fucking old! I'm 28' he typed back.

'28 isn't old, you don't look it either' she typed.

'How old do I look?' he replied.

'24, if that' she typed.

'Flattery with get you everywhere ' he typed back, making her laugh quietly. And so, for the first time in real life and the first time ever, they spend the early hours of that morning just taking to each other, finding out everything they had wanted to know about one another yet struggled with asking when they met up in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Trying to make sense of it

'Wow, its changed colour. It was red before, but just like before I think you might be naked under there' said Shannon, trying to pull back the black velvet covers on the bed in the dream induced room they were in that had been red the last time they'd been there. Keri could feel herself blushing as she hung onto them.

'Oh so you've gone all shy on me now?' he then asked, hand stroking her cheek, something he had controlled himself to do through the lucid dreaming technique he felt he was beginning to really get the hang of.

'A little bit. Now I'm talking to you in real life I feel...................................like a bit of a ho' she said, making him laugh.

'But, all this is is a dream. So just do whatever the hell you want because whereas it's kinda real, it still isn't. Know what I mean?' he said.

'So what you're saying to me is that you want dream sex with me?' she asked, turning onto her side and being pulled into his arms.

'Maybe, or we could just see where it takes us' he replied, bringing his mouth to hers and turning back over onto her back as they began to kiss, both hearts beating so fast they could be heard, her hands running down his back as his hands stroked her hair, moaning into her mouth as she moved her legs up either side of his body, being able to feel the heat of his erection pressing into her stomach before he moved himself down and slipped it inside her. And that was the last thing she remembered before she woke up with a jolt, still feeling a current of arousal between her legs as she fought to catch her breath.

'Bad boy' she chuckled to herself, and then looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was 3am. It would be 7am in North Carolina, about the time he usually woke up. And he just had too, feeling very frustrated at how Keri had disappeared on him but his own dream had changed and gone on to something completely different.

'I curse you for waking up. Many times over :| Now I'm frustrated!' he typed into his phone, sending the message to her MySpace page for her to read when she woke up. She read it sooner than he expected, because after only getting another two hours of sleep she decided to get up and check her messages and emails before getting ready for uni. She clicked on the message and laughed, replying 'Well, there are things you can do that alleviate that just nicely when you're awake! ' before going to her bookmarks and once again calling up the pages on lucid dreaming she was busy studying, trying to get some more control over the experiences she shared with him in her sleep.

Namely, she wanted to be able to control the amount of time she spent in a dream. In the week she had been talking to him over the internet, and the week of dreaming about him every night he had told her in both realms of awake and asleep that he'd been doing mental exercises and dream recall to help him be able to control himself more, yet she struggled. He'd sent her a handful of links to good sights he was using as reference, and she was reading through the following block of text as she drank her morning coffee, absorbing it all word for word-

_3.7 HOW CAN I PREVENT WAKING UP AS SOON AS I BECOME LUCID?  
Beginning lucid dreamers often have the problem of waking up right after becoming lucid. This obstacle may prevent some people from realizing the value of lucid dreaming. Fortunately there are ways to overcome this problem._

The first is to remain calm in the dream. Becoming lucid is exciting, but expressing the excitement can awaken you. It is possible to enjoy the thrill that accompanies the dawning of lucidity without allowing the activation to overwhelm you. Be like a poker player with an ideal hand. Relax and engage with the dream rather than withdrawing into your inner joy of accomplishment.

Then, if the dream shows signs of ending, such as a loss of detail, vividness, and apparent reality of the imagery, the technique of "spinning" can often restore the dream. You spin your dream body around like a child trying to get dizzy. LaBerge developed this technique after experimenting with the idea that relaxing completely might help prevent awakening from a dream. When in a lucid dream that was fading, he stopped and dropped backwards to the floor, and had a false awakening in bed! After a few trials he determined that the essential element was the sensation of motion, not relaxation.

The best way to create a feeling of movement, especially in the dream scene has vanished, leaving nowhere to move to, is to create angular momentum (or the sensation of it), by spinning around your axis. You are not really doing it, but your brain is well familiar with the experience of spinning and duplicates the experience quite well. In the process the vestibular and kinaesthetic senses are engaged. Presumably, this sensory engagement with the dream discourages the brain from changing state from dreaming to waking. Note that dream spinning does not usually lead to dizziness. Be aware that the expectation of possible awakening sometimes leads to a "false awakening" in which you dream of waking. The vividness of the spinning sensation may cause you to feel your spinning arm hit the bed. You think, "Oops, I'm awake in bed now." Think now--your physical body wasn't really spinning, it was your dream body--therefore, the arm is a dream arm hitting a dream bed! To avoid being deceived, recite, "The next scene will be a dream," until a scene appears. If you are in doubt about your status, perform a thorough reality test.

Research at the Lucidity Institute has proven the effectiveness of spinning: the odds in favour of continuing the lucid dream were about 22 to 1 after spinning, 13 to 1 after hand rubbing (another technique designed to prevent awakening), and 1 to 2 after "going with the flow" (a "control" task). That makes the relative odds favouring spinning over going with the flow 48 to 1, and for rubbing over going with the flow, 27 to 1.

Continuing to the next page on the list of links she carried on reading, the thirst for knowledge on anything she could learn to be able to stop herself waking up really starting to grip her-

_One problem faced by people wishing to experience lucid dreams is awakening prematurely. This premature awakening can be frustrating after investing considerable time into achieving lucidity in the first place. Stephen LaBerge proposed two ways to prolong a lucid dream. The first technique involves spinning one's dream body. He proposed that when spinning, the dreamer is engaging parts of the brain that may also be involved in REM activity, helping to prolong REM sleep. The second technique is rubbing one's hands._

This technique is intended to engage the dreamer's brain in producing the sensation of rubbing hands, preventing the sensation of lying in bed from creeping into awareness. LaBerge tested his hypothesis by asking 34 volunteers to either spin, rub their hands, or do nothing. Results showed 90% of dreams were prolonged by hand rubbing and 96% prolonged by spinning. Only 33% of lucid dreams were prolonged with taking no action.

Once the initial barrier of lucidity is broken, the dreamer's next obstacle is the excitement of being conscious within a dream. It is key that the dreamer immediately relaxes upon becoming lucid. There are many methods that work, but in general saturating any of the senses with stimuli from the dream is important. Vision is usually the first sense to fade away, with touch commonly being the last. If the dream starts to fade, you can grab a hold of anything close by, making sure to feel the tactile sensation. Other techniques include shouting in a loud and clear voice, "INCREASE LUCIDITY!" inside the dream. People are often reluctant to do this, but it significantly stabilizes the dream and increases its vividness. The well-known author, Carlos Castaneda, suggests that the dreamer touch their tongue to the roof of their mouth, an action that greatly increases the realness of the dream.

The above was something she really couldn't wait to put into practice. Not because of the obvious fact she's get to be able to control having dream sex with the man she had to admit she had a huge crush on by now, but just so she could experience a longer dream with him, try and work out what the purpose was of seeing him when she was standing right next to him in her dreams. Or lying next to him as was often the case. And so that night she went to bed early at 11pm, knowing it would already be 3am where he was, and hoping to fall asleep and get back to him quickly.

But this time when she found herself back in the dream with him it was too powerful for her to even think about all the things she'd read about earlier that morning, too powerful by far. For when she entered the dream, opening her eyes and feeling erotic pleasure coursing through her body, she saw she was back again in the black bedroom with Shannon going down on her with vigour.

'Fuck that feels so good! Ahhhh, ahhhhhh yeah keep doing that' she panted, her eyes closed tightly as she felt his tongue running between her pussy lips, up from her tight wet little hole and over her clit time and time again. He consciously knew he was in the dream, knew he was doing something he wanted to do very much.  
It didn't matter that she was ten years younger than he, he was extremely attracted to her, but he had no control whatsoever over what was happening. So he just went with it, dreams this erotically charged didn't happen every day.

A strange feeling crept over his body as he ran his tongue back up over her stomach and between her breasts until it was running small circles around the side of her neck. It was intense but at the same time numb, like he was there but in the same breath not. The realness working against the fact this was only going on in their imaginations.

'Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up' she thought to herself, running her fingers down his face and looking him right in the eyes, everything so real he could even feel his breath against her face just before he kissed her, and then the incredible feeling of his hard dick sliding into her. She'd never had dream about full on sex before, and whereas it felt too intense for a mere dream at times, everything still felt far away and blurry. It felt like the real thing but somehow removed.

But still, it was an incredible thing to dream, her hands sliding down his sweaty back as they kissed fiercely, his hands sliding up under her back to hook around her shoulders, holding her body still as he quickened the pace drastically and really began to pump her hard, groaning loudly as their kiss broke and his mouth went to her neck, biting the skin sharply and feeling her nails dig into his back, both actions breaking the dream completely, but not waking them.  
Lying in a meadow with her eyes shut Keri sensed someone move next to her and turned to see Shannon lying on his front, weight propped on his forearms as he looked down at her.

'Ho' he said, dodging a slap she made for his arm.

'Careful! I don't wanna wake up yet' he then said, pointing at her.

'Keep concentrating, I got it. I think I'm doing pretty well so far. And anyway, it was you that started it. I just opened my eyes into the dream with your face downstairs already' said Keri, making him laugh hard.

'Well I guess that's one thing I've mastered, having the control to do things I really like doing when I'm awake' he said, a wide smile spreading across his face as she closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands, feeling bashful.

'She's gone shy again' he said, pulling her hands away and kissing her nose, then her lips. He then sat up and pulled her onto his lap, stretching his legs out in front of him and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

'You're so....................................damn you're a gorgeous man' she said, making him smile and raise an eyebrow slightly, feeling her finger run along the side of his neck so sharply it felt 100% real. The way he was beginning to feel when he was with Keri sometimes made him wish he didn't have to wake up, his dreams brought him kind of contentment he'd never knew he'd been lacking, but suddenly felt much more complete with it. It was the most surreal experience of his life.

'You wanna know something? I hate the fact I only hear your voice in my dreams' he replied just before she kissed him, everything so vivid that she could feel the hot sun and the gentle breeze on her cheek as his huge arms tightened around her, running her fingers through his soft blonde and black hair and feeling happy, so happy that when she opened her eyes again she could still feel his body pressed to hers, but realized the arms around her were her own as she lay in her usual curled up position in her own bed under the duvet.

'I wish you were here' she thought before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep, but not dreaming with him again that night.

In the morning Shannon paid a visit to Jeff's place to hook up with him and Matt, who had just arrived back from a week of personal appearance jobs around the US. They spent the majority of the time talking about how that had gone and discussing ideas for The Hardy Show, but just after Matt had decided to go along with Claire while she walked their two Doberman dogs Jeff decided to enquire about what he had told him just before going away; that the girl he dreamt was an actual person.

'Well, I'm talking to her now. Just emails and shit like that. She's about as freaked out by it all as I am, but she's cool, she's like me and she makes jokes about it when we talk, makes it less fucking strange than it actually is. Sometimes I still don't believe it' said Shannon, chewing the side of his lip as he fixed his eyes on the empty glass jar in front to him in the kitchen, Jeff sat to the other side.

'If it was anyone but you telling me I'm not sure I'd believe it or not. It must be fucking weird huh? Beyond coincidence and reason, I dunno, like you're meant to know her' said Jeff with a shrug, taking it all in his stride with his usual coolness.

'Maybe. I dunno, I just know that I never thought a dream could make me feel that happy, you know? It feels real in a way, but it's just a dream. It's fucking crazy' he said, shaking his head and letting out a long sigh.

'You wanna know what I think? I've always thought dreams meant something, and I think your dreams are telling you one day you're gunna meet her, your path will cross with hers and there's a big reason why. I really can't work out what other reason could be behind it' replied Jeff, watching Shannon taking on what he had said and nodding slowly.

'Perhaps' he said in a non committal tone. Even though he knew she was real, having 'spoken' to her, he still felt like he should send himself to the nearest nut house at times. It was just too much to comprehend at times, but yet when he was with her in his dreams it felt like the most natural and relaxed thing in the world, sitting and talking to her was just so easy. Something he would find out even more so when he checked his MySpace page later that afternoon and saw he had a message from her.

'You said you hated the fact you could only hear my voice in dreams, so whenever you wanna listen to my squeaky Alaskan tones just dial this number – 3345512782. K x'. So he did.

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' Keri said excitedly when she got to her phone having just got out of the bath. It had to be him, she didn't recognise the number across the display so answered it quickly, her nerves building rapidly.

'Hello?' she said.

'Hey pretty girl' replied Shannon, feeling warmth spread through him at just hearing her speak the word hello.

'See I could say hey pretty man here, but I don't think you'd appreciate being called pretty would you?' she said, a little bit of a laugh in her voice.

'I'm sure I'd see the compliment in there somewhere. So how's your day been?' he asked, stretching out on his couch.

'Boring really, all our lectures were on webpage design and maintenance, and photographic html coding. I swear I almost fell asleep on Frankie' she said.

'Frankie, she's the girl with the spiky hair right?' he asked.

'Yeah, that's my dude. I only have a few friends who I consider very close, but she's something else. We've known each other since we were nine when I transferred schools after we moved so she's like family to me' said Keri, putting him on speakerphone while she got dressed into her white sweatpants and black vest top. 'So anyway, how was your day?' she then asked as she pulled the rolled up towel off her head and started to comb her hair.

'Pretty good babe, I just chilled out with Matt and Jeff for most of it, did some stuff for the show and the like, went to the gym, checked in at my shop, it was a pretty usual day' he replied, fussing his huge pitbull Oz when he came in from the kitchen with his tail wagging.

'So tell me more about the show then, you've mentioned it a few times now but I'm hazy on the details. I gotta admit I'm not really into wrestling so I'm sort of clueless over it all' she said, pulling her damp hair back and beginning to braid it as she sat on her bed. And so he told her, not just about the show but going into detail about how he'd first met Matt and Jeff way back when. And she loved hearing it too, she always enjoyed making new friends and even though he was so far away from her distance wise, she was already beginning to consider him just that; a new friend she was enjoying getting to know.

Even though she was so attracted to him it made it hard to focus at times, Keri tried not to think on it too much. Yeah right, a 28 year old guy interested in an 18 year old girl hundreds of miles away from him, it just didn't seem possible. He seemed to enjoy what they shared in dreams, but that wasn't real life was it? And then before she could ask him anything else, he brought up the subject of what had linked them in the first place.

'So are you still feeling shy?' he asked, a smile spreading to his face.

'A little' she confessed, closing her eyes and seeing them together in that black room, their bodies entangled and fused at the groin.

'You're really cute, you know that? You're about the only person I know who gets embarrassed about dreams. And I don't even know you that well yet, but in the same breath I kinda feel like I do. I dunno, I have trouble trying to explain it to myself. The way I feel when I'm asleep and with you' he said.

'It's weird is what it is, just plain weird. I still can't get my head around it, the fact that just a month ago I first dreamt about you and didn't have a clue who you were, but through dreams we found out who we were and now we're sat here talking. Maybe the more we dream and talk the more we'll find out why. Everything happens for a reason, that's what my stepdad says' said Keri, reaching for her ashtray and lighting a cigarette, preparing for what would be the longest talk she'd ever had with him to date.

**Hey girls, just wanted to ask if anyone out there is reading and liking this? No one has left a review on it yet so I have no idea how well it's been received by you lol! I know it's a very different kind of fic, lots of different ideas to get used to but I fancied challenging myself with something different. I was heavily inspired by the film 'The Good Night' when writing the start of it. Feedback really would be appreciated on this! xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Gaining knowledge

'So did you tell him about all this then? Your stepdad?' he asked as she threw her lighter back down on the bed and picked up her phone to switch it off speaker.

'No not yet, but I probably will. David's cool, much more open minded than my mom so if it's anyone I tell it'll be him. Only a few of my friends know so far. Frankie and her girlfriend Hayley as you know, and my other girl Rachel. I didn't tell the boys yet, I have no idea how they'd react to it' she said, blowing smoke down from her nose.

'Yeah I know that feeling. There's only three people who I told too. Matt, Jeff and his wife Claire. They are all like my family so I knew I could, all open minded about that kinda thing' he said, before asking another question. 'So are your mom and dad divorced or something?'

'No, my dad died when I was nine. That's why we moved here because everything back in Valdez just reminded my mom of him too much. He was sick for about a year before he went, he had colon cancer and there was nothing they could do, he was so miserable towards the end I think his death was a blessing to him. It's really hard to lose a parent, you have to grow up so fast' she said, with Shannon nodding heavily in agreement.

'I know, I lost my dad too. He was left completely paralysed after a car accident and spent twelve years laid up in bed because he couldn't do anything for himself, my mom looked after him the whole time too, hoping he'd recover but it just didn't happen. He died five years ago this coming October. And you're right, when that shit happens, it's like you can't just sit there and feel sorry for yourself about it, you know you have to go on because you gotta do it for them. But man, losing your dad at nine? That must have been so tough' he said, sympathy in his voice.

'Even though I was just a little kid, my mom never protected me from any of it. I knew he had cancer, she explained to me what it was doing to his body and all the treatments he had to go through.  
The chemo, the radiotherapy, the eventual removal of like half his colon and bowels. She always said it was pointless hiding from me and trying to make it look less bad than it was. She's always been a great believer that children can cope with that better than adults and she was right. It gave me a lot of strength losing him when I did, because I just started to lean on my own word and my own initiative much, much more.

I remember the night before he died, he was so sick and so weak but he hauled me up onto the bed and sat and talked to me for hours. He told me that because I was just like him I'd go far in life, and that no matter that he wouldn't physically be there to see it, he'd always be by my side' she said, her voice choking up as she started to cry a little. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to start blubbering there. Here's me going on about how strong it made me and I go and cry' she added, wiping her eyes.

'Even the strongest people in the world cry sometimes. It makes you human. Are you okay?' he said kindly.

'Yeah, I just get upset sometimes when I talk about him. He was amazing and I miss him so much' she replied, the tears still gushing from her eyes.

'It's totally understandable you know. I still get a lump in my throat when I talk about my dad too, nothing can fill the void you feel when you lose one of the people that brought you into this world in the first place. Damn I wish we were asleep right now' he replied.

'Why?' she asked.

'So I could hug you, you sound like you need one' he said with a little laugh that made her smile widely.

'I do, and I need sleep too now you come to mention it. I have to be up and out of the house again in five hours to catch the sunrise and take photographs for my project' she said, yawning right on cue.

'Okay then, tell you what you go to sleep and well, I'll hopefully see you there. I could use a nap anyway before I'm dragged out against my will later on' he said.

'Where you off to then?' she asked.

'I'll tell you that when I see you, now go the fuck to sleep damn you!' he laughed.

'Okay, okay! I'll hopefully see you soon then' she said.

'You will, bye bye' he said, hanging up before she could say bye too. Moving the few items cluttering her bed up she got in and lay down, hoping it wouldn't take her long to fall asleep, all the time thinking to herself 'I want to dream of him, I want to see him' until eventually she drifted off.

'I'm over here dumbass' he called to her as she looked around the busy city, people and cars racing around her quickly. She turned around to see him sat on a low wall, smiling that beautiful smile at her.

'You don't know me well enough to call me dumbass yet' she said, walking over to him as suddenly all the cars and people vanished, and it was just them. Like an A-bomb had gone off and they were the only two survivors.

'I know you well enough to do this when you're upset though' he replied, jumping down and folding his arms around her.

'In that case I think I'll let the dumbass comment slide' she said, kissing his chest and feeling the hard muscle pressed against her cheek. She could feel the lines between reality and dreams starting to blur, it was scary, it was strange, but most of all it was exciting.

To see where their dreams would take them next, and still wonder the one resounding question; why? Why did they act like lovers, quite literally, in dreams for one thing? It was something Keri was too afraid to ask, yet she thought about it constantly. Were her dreams trying to point her in his direction? Could he possibly be the one she belonged with and this was her way of finding him?

'Whatcha thinking about then tiny?' he then asked, unfolding his arms from around her and holding her hand as they began to walk up the deserted street.

'Why I'm here, with you, night after night. What's the meaning behind it all?' she said, looking up at him as they walked.

'I've been asking myself the same thing for the last month. Jeff had an interesting theory though; he thinks that at some point are paths are gonna cross in reality, and all this is just a way of letting us see it's going to happen' he replied.

'Well, it kinda has now. We speak on the phone don't we' she commented.

'I think he meant something a little more than just talking to each other over the phone' said Shannon, giving her a little shove in the shoulder as they rounded the corner onto another empty street.

'Would you want to actually meet me in the flesh then?' she said, this time having no conscious control over it and feeling things start to waver. She grabbed onto his arm and made him stop, starting to repeat 'I wanna stay asleep, I wanna stay asleep'.

'Maybe this'll help keep you here' he said, bending to her level and holding her face in his hands as he kissed her softly. It did keep her there, but it didn't stop the dream beginning to spiral completely out of her control. When she opened her eyes again it wasn't Shannon she saw, it was one of the horrible veiled creatures who stuck its tongue out and wrapped it around her neck, strangling her and pulling her away so fast she was flying, not knowing where she was going or why Shannon had vanished.

Landing with a bump she was back in the black and green room, sitting in a circle of the black, green flamed candles, hearing the creature that had brought her there breathing heavily behind her. Thinking about what she had read about dream manipulation she tried to imagine a different scenario, to escape from this and get back to him, but it just wouldn't work.

'He can't hear your thoughts; you can't make him come back. Not until you've heard my message' said the creature from under the veil in a hiss, floating across the candles and hovering above her.

'Why is this happening to me? To us? And what are you? Why do you and the other thing that looks like you keep appearing too?' she demanded.

'We are not evil like you think Keri. We represent your fear, and fear is ugly, just like us. Now, listen carefully to me. I cannot tell you why you come here, but the only thing I can say is you won't find out any truth in your dreams. All they are is dreams, showing you your desires, your fears. It's what you have to open your eyes to and realize when you're awake that'll sole the puzzle' it said, before it floated back over the candles and she heard a loud booming sound and the creature fell into a puddle of black lace on the other side of the candles, which then all burnt out and left her in darkness.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the fact everything was pitch black, did a little reality test and found she was still asleep, and then before she had chance to do anything else she felt herself spinning out of control and then landing on something soft, opening her eyes to see she was lying in the black room again, next to Shannon.

'Finally, I get back to you' she said, trying to embrace him but watching him frown and push her away.

'What's the matter?' she asked, confused. He just stared up at her keeping her at arm's length before shouting 'WAKE UP!' and bang! She was awake again, and confused as hell. Looking at her clock she saw it was three hours since she had fallen asleep, and checked her phone for messages. She had one from Shannon.

'Did you wake up after I kissed you? I did. Hope you have fun snapping the sunrise, I didn't get chance to tell you by the time you read this I'll be getting tortured by a local band I can't stand at all, so feel sorry for me and my sore eardrums and I'll call you tomorrow, well, today! X' it read. So that meant he hadn't experienced the last part of the dream at all, which made her feel relieved. Something inside her said she wouldn't be able to handle it if he pushed her away, scary as it sounded she knew there was some kind of connection between herself and Shannon, and she had to be awake to discover it. How much more confusing did her life wanna get?

'Here, I put some espresso granules in there too so it's double strong' said Frankie a few hours later as she and Keri stood on the edge of the lake shore taking pictures as the sun came up. Keri thanked her for the cup of coffee she had just poured her from the flask and fished in her pocket for her cigarettes.

'Cheers buddy, I need it' she replied, offering her a cigarette as they sat down on a fallen log to take a break. It had just turned 5.30am, and both still felt half asleep after their 4am start.

'Let me guess. Big guy with lotsa ink who throws other big guys around a ring for a living being invading your dreams some more huh?' said Frankie, obviously referring to Shannon.

'We talked on the phone last night, then I dreamt about him' Keri replied, watching Frankie's head snap back to her and give her a 'You spoke to him???????' kinda face. She laughed at her expression before answering.

'I sent him my number, he called. We talked, found out we have something big in common too; we've both lost our dads. He seems a cool guy, at least these dreams have brought one thing, I seem to be making a new friend' she said, sipping her ultra strong coffee and picking up a stone to skim out over the lakes' surface.

'Well good, at least you can draw a line under that. But the fact that in every single dream you've had about him so far you've been stuck at the lips kinda overshadows that. And the fact that a couple of times now you've been making the beast with two backs in your dream escapades too' said Frankie, watching Keri look embarrassed and shield her face with her hand for a few moments before laughing softly through her nose.

'Christ knows why that happens! It can't be as obvious as just assuming that's what's meant to happen between us. Besides, in the dream I had earlier one of those weird things dressed in the black lace came back and told me I'd never find the answers to my questions in the dreams, that all they are is a reflection of my fears and desires. It said I'd only find out when I was awake' she said, Frankie interjecting immediately.

'So there you go, reflections of your desires is the fact you'd jump him and I know you would! Eight months is too long for anyone to go without sex so don't even try to deny it, I feel your pain dude I've been there! And the part about only finding out when you're awake, well, there you go. You have to be awake to have sex. I solved it for you, go to North Carolina and jump on him'. Keri couldn't reply straight away, she was too busy cackling contently, head rested on her friends shoulder as she laughed until her tummy hurt.

'Shut up!!' she managed eventually.

'Made you laugh though' she replied, winding an arm around her shoulders and holding her camera out in front of them and capturing the image of them laughing in the hazy morning light. After finishing their cigarettes and coffee they got back to their task in hand, staying out there until 6.30am before heading off in search of a very early breakfast before going into university and heading to the dark room to start developing the pictures they had took.

And throughout that morning Keri couldn't help but think back on Frankie's comments, much to her own disapproval. Yes she found him attractive, and yes she'd probably act on it given the chance but she didn't want to even think about that; it was too impossible for words. She had a new friend and was prepared to leave it at that, until she found that from that night onwards all her dreams with him would have one distinct theme. Sex. And then she couldn't help but think about it.


	7. Chapter 7 Friends,or something like that

'Are you trying to give me a heart attack in my sleep?'

'The outfit wasn't my choice'

'But I bet you like it'

'It's a little tight'

'That'd be the reason why I like it. Now shut up and come here'

If this was the reaction wearing black latex got her in dreams, Keri thought she might just have to wear it when she was awake too. Not that it stayed on for very long, he'd stripped it from her body and started covering her with kisses within minutes, removing his own clothes quickly and pressing his nakedness to hers. And within seconds they were having sex, but it never lasted for long as the raw intensity of it would be enough to wake them both up.

Another example of the sexually charged dreams they shared would be one in which Keri was standing by the window in her bedroom and then suddenly feeling him behind her, arms wrapping around her body and kissing her neck as he pulled her back and laid her on the bed, slowly pulling her clothes off as they kissed. In that dream though, it hadn't been the sex that had awoken her, it had been what he'd said-

'I wish this was real'

And from then on the dreams just spun out of control. Both tried lucid dreaming techniques that just didn't work as well, the dreams becoming stronger and uncontrollable. She dreamt of being in an all white room with him, both dressed in black just standing kissing, except she was standing in the corner watching herself, Shannon stood in the apposing one. Then they'd walk past their other selves and do the same, fall into an embrace that felt like it was lasting forever.

And in another dream she'd be just lying in his arms smiling, the whole thing feeling so real it scared her. Everything may have been beyond her control, but it didn't stop it being so vivid that sometimes she fooled herself into thinking she was actually awake.

As a result of it she distanced herself from communication with Shannon, finding ways to avoid talking to him on the phone, replying to messages late, the usual. He decided to leave her to it, guessing that the way their dreams had changed had made her become shy again. He was half right at least. After doing more research into lucid dreaming Keri found out about the film Shannon had told her about, The Good Night. So she called David at work and asked if he could possibly swing by Blockbuster on his way home to pick it up, which he agreed to. And after watching it she understood Gary's predicament only too well; being in something that was becoming meaningful to you except it wasn't real. But unlike Gary's predicament with Anna, it wasn't one sided in her situation.

'Mom's not going to be back until late, so I brought as much junk food as I could, hell if we can't pig out when she isn't here to shout at us when can we?' said David, coming through the door with a brown bag carrying what smelt like cheeseburgers, the DVD under his chin and a bag of popcorn in the hand not juggling his car keys and wallet. Keri got up off the couch and helped him, then laughed when he turned back to the step and picked up a six pack of beers, winking and making a 'shhhh' motion as he kicked the door shut and entered the lounge after her.

'So who told you about this then?' asked David once he had been upstairs to change out of his suit into a more comfortable sweater and jeans. He passed her a carton containing a large cheeseburger, onion rings and fries as she passed him a beer while answering.

'A friend recommended it, now don't do what you always do and talk through it' she said, pointing at the screen and laughing as he pulled a comical 'I've been told' face. And so they sat and watched it, and all the way through David couldn't help but notice what sharp interest Keri was taking in it, nodding in parts like she was sympathising, concentrating on it intently.

'David?' she said suddenly, leaning forward and grabbing the remote to pause the disc.

'Yes precious?' he said with an amused look.

'Would you think I was crazy if I was to tell you I can sympathise with what Simon Pegg's character is going through?' she asked, putting the remainder of her meal down on the floor and wiping her hands on her jeans.

'What, whenever you dream you're in a situation with your ideal other half who turns out to be a real person who thinks you're insane?' he said jokingly.

'This sounds crazy, I know it does, but for the past two months almost I've been dreaming about the same man over and over again. But here's the deal, he's dreaming the exact same thing too. And we managed to get in touch with each other and well, we're kinda becoming friends now. It's all really weird but when I speak to him, I dunno, it stops being weird' said Keri, watching David pull a thoughtful face.

'Are you for real?' he asked, slightly incredulously but also a certain excitement in his voice.

'Hand on heart, it's completely unbelievable I know. Even I still have to sit and wonder at the state of my sanity. But it's real, he's real'

'You're not crazy sweetie, and believe it or not I have heard of this before. Mutual dreaming, from what I know it isn't common, but that doesn't make it impossible. So, what's the nature of these dreams you have with him? Or do I not wanna know?' he asked, raising a barely there eyebrow. Since having leukaemia as a child he had lost all of his hair and it had never grown back, giving him very minimal facial hair and a completely bald head.

'Some of it you don't wanna know, but other than that it's like, I dunno. We act like we're together, and I feel really content when I'm with him in my sleep' she replied.

'It sure is amazing kiddo. So tell me about the guy then. Have you spoken to him properly over the phone or just through emails? He asked.

'He's a professional wrestler, he lives in North Carolina and he also owns a tattoo shop. Oh and his name's Shannon' she replied, taking a handful of popcorn.

'It must be a very surreal experience. But I do have to ask, are you planning on turning what happens in dreams into reality?' he said.

'Oh hell no! Nothing like that's been discussed at all, we're just getting to know each other really' she replied through a mouthful of popcorn.

'So you don't find him attractive then?' asked David, a sly smile playing on his lips.

'Maybe' she said after swallowing the mouthful of salt encrusted corn. 'But I don't even wanna think about that' she then added.

'Why not?' he said eagerly, leaning in closer like girls do when they're gossiping, making her laugh.

'Because A- twenty eight year old guys don't go for eighteen year old girls' she began before David cut her up.

'Ohhhhh now that's naivety right there!' he said with a snort of laughter.

'B- He lives far away' she said.

'North Carolina is only about a three hour flight, not that bad at all' David replied.

'C- It just isn't going to happen!' she exclaimed, watching him laugh.

'I think you should look at the meaning of your dreams, you know, the parts I don't wanna know. And now let there be silence' said David, pressing play again and looking at her as he bit back a laugh. He was sure having something so bizarre happening to you when you slept was enough for her to deal with; making her laugh was something he felt might do her good. Something else to do her good was finally answering the phone when Shannon called her an hour later.

'Aha, finally she answers the phone. I was starting to think you'd gone quiet on me' he said.

'Sorry about that. I did go quiet on you' she said, lying down on her bed and looking up at the dark purple ceiling.

'So you're getting freaked out by the erm.......................change in our dreams too huh?' he then asked, making her feel prickling in her cheeks. Hearing him saying it made her blush heavily.

'A little. I'm trying not to think about it too much, or read into it either' said Keri, smiling.

'Ditto. The way I look at it, the more we try and interpret it the more confused we'll be, so let's just concentrate on being friends and fuck what happens when we're asleep. No pun intended' he said, laughing softly.

'That sounds good enough for me. Hell this whole thing has been strange enough so far, a bit more normality would be good' she said, breathing a sigh of relief and settling down to enjoy a long conversation with him. And the more she spoke to him, the more and more she saw the many similarities they shared, and managed to forget about the fact that in her dreams talking to him was the last thing on her mind.

'What's that music you're listening to? Sounds interesting' asked Shannon, noticing he'd been on the phone to her for an hour, but not caring about the large phone bill he was no doubt mounting up. He enjoyed talking to her.

'Tricky, the albums called Pre Millennium Tension and the song's called Christiansands. He's the only trip hop worth listening to if you ask me' she replied, turning it up a little.

'I like it, it's kinda haunting' Shannon replied, hearing it grow a few notches louder.

'I have a really diverse taste in music' she said, shifting to the end of her bed to grab the black nail polish off the table, resting her cell between her cheek and her shoulder as she undid it and began to paint her toenails.

'So apart from him and Pj Harvey and Hole and The Smashing Pumpkins what else are you into?' he asked.

'Let me read you a few of bands from this stack of CD's by my bed. Cypress Hill, Bumblefoot, Fantomas, The Ramones, Oasis, Sepultura, Tool, Blind Mellon, Xzibit, Nirvana, Beck, Primal Scream, Iggy Pop, Dr Dre, Deftones and The Smiths to name a few' she replied, reaching over to where she'd put her cup of coffee, which she'd made while being bombarded by David holding a piece of paper with 'Keri's got a boyfriend!' written across it, waving it in her face while she tried to snatch it down and sound normal on the phone.

'I like people who don't set themselves boundaries with what music they listen to, I can't stand it when people get all caught up in one genre and blinker themselves to all the other amazing sounds that are out there, it don't make sense to me' he said, shrugging and sliding down into the bath further.

'I know it's fucking crazy, almost like cutting off your nose to spite your face. And what was that noise? Are you in the bath?' she asked after hearing a swoosh of water.

'Yup, you get what so many other women crave. A naked and wet Shannon Moore talking to them on the phone, and not charging by the minute' he replied, making her laugh.

'So you fancy yourself as a woman magnet then?' she teased.

'Honey I know I'm a woman magnet' he assured.

'So how come you're single?' she asked, quick as a shot.

'I'm fussy' he fired back. 'What's your excuse?' he then asked.

'Same reason as you, and I was with my ex for two years so I've enjoyed having some time being single. It does you good I think, apart from the not getting laid thing' she said.

'You don't need to be in a relationship to get laid Keri' he said, jokingly patronizing.

'Yeah but I ain't a slut. And how did I know you'd say something like that?' she asked.

'So you're calling me a slut huh?' he said, raising his eyebrows.

'Nope, but I don't know that for fact do I so if I was, I might have been right' she replied, chewing her lip as she smiled and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

'Well the last time I got laid was seven weeks ago. I succumbed to the ex girlfriend temptation. We're still friends, that ain't too slutty is it? How about you?' he asked.

'Eight months ago, it's been no mans land since I split from Christian' she said, reaching for her coffee again.

'Poor you' he said with a small laugh.

'It's not funny' she replied.

'I know, it's a sin for women as gorgeous as you to not have someone there to keep 'em happy' he said, not being able to resist the urge to flirt.

'And what happened to us just being friends? My male friends don't say things like that to me' she scolded playfully, secretly liking it.

'Well I'm a male friend and I do. So chill, I flirt with all my female friends, Jeff has to deal with the fact whenever I get drunk I usually end up sitting there hugging his wife with my face in her chest' he said, smiling as she burst out laughing. He stood up out of the water and wrapped himself in a towel, putting his cell on speakerphone while he rubbed his hair semi dry, hearing her cute giggle echo off the bathroom walls.

'You bad boy' she laughed, reaching for her cigarettes.

'She commented one time that I'm more amorous when I'm drunk, so ever since then I've deliberately made a beeline for her whenever I'm hammered just to torment her' he replied, grinning at the memory of Claire usually shouting 'Oh god no! Someone get him off me!'

'Menace' she said, shaking her head.

'That I can't argue with, I am a riot when I'm drunk' he confessed.

'Yeah me too, I get about twenty times louder and apparently everyone usually winces in anticipation of what I'm gonna come out with next, I have a bit of an outrageous mouth on me after I've been at the hooch' she said, lying on her side and pulling her ashtray closer.

'So you manage buying it okay then? Or do you use fake ID?' he asked.

'The Lounge is always okay, and there's one liquor store where the guy knows how old Frankie and I are but still sells it to us anyway. We've been told we don't look eighteen' she replied, flicking her ash into the pink glass bowl.

'I'd have put you at about twenty one. A very cute twenty one' he said, again not being able to help it. If she lived closer, he wouldn't be talking to her on the phone right then. She'd be there with him if he had his way, he couldn't help but recognise he was really starting to like her.

'Shannon, stop it' she warned.

'Or you'll do what?' he asked, pulling himself into a clean pair of boxers and black jeans.

'Fly down there and slap you' she threatened.

'But I'll enjoy that' he shot back.

'Okay really, enough. Menace' she said, laughing.

'Yeah, that's me' he laughed back. And so in the space of a conversation he'd gone from a friend to a flirty friend. But none the less a friend he was, one who would literally be there when she needed him too.


	8. Chapter 8 He likes you!

'So you're still having dreams about him then?' asked Rachel two days later, noticing Keri reading through her dream journal. She still made notes of them, except in way less detail. She could just about scribble down 'one of _those_ dreams' for each time she dreamt of being in a situation with him sans clothes, blushing furiously at the thought of it.

'Yup, but I'm just trying to ignore them and get to know him as a friend. Regardless of what might or might not go on when we're asleep' replied Keri, putting her journal back in her bag and twisting the cap of a small bottle of Southern Comfort to share a few slugs with Rachel.

'I think it's kinda sexy you know. I mean, the things you do without ever so much as touching each other. That's erotic' she said, taking the whiskey fro Keri's outstretched hand.

'He told me yesterday he'd never been so turned on by a dream before. Even though we've stated we're just friends he's such a flirt, he knows it makes me shy too so does it all the more' she said, looking out across the shingle like shore of the lake down to where Aaron and Ash were standing on the old log stumps used to moor fishing boats, doing poses like Daniel from The Karate Kid and laughing while Frankie took their picture.

'He likes you. I bet he does' said Rachel, handing back the bottle of Southern Comfort.

'Get real! Just because he happens to pull me into the nearest bed when he's asleep doesn't mean he wants to do it in life too' said Keri, pointing the neck at of the bottle at Rachel and waving it about.

'Would he be mentioning how much the dreams turn him on if he didn't?' observed Rachel, making Keri give her an evil look. 'Okay, Rachel's quiet now' she then added, pretending to zip and lock her mouth and throw away the key. Keri shook her head and laughed softly through her nose, looking out at her friends continuing to be fools and deciding after a while to join them. After continuing to pull silly poses for a few more minutes the group set off on a walk around to the other side of the lake where the shore met a gorgeous expanse of forest land.

'So what did the others think of your picture then? xx' came a message from Shannon about a quarter of the way round.

'They really liked it. It was worth getting up so early to get it. How are you? xx' she text back.

'It's a fantastic picture, they should do! I printed it off, it's really peaceful to look at. And yeah I'm fine thanks, just digesting the huge Mexican meal I ate with Matt and Jeff before we go for a few beers. What are you up to? xx' he text back a few minutes later.

'Okay so who's texting you sweet nothings then? Do we have a Christian replacement at last?' asked Aaron, craning his neck to try and read the message.

'No, it's just a friend' she said, hiding the screen as she hit reply.

'Male or female? he asked.

'What does that matter?' she asked, laughing.

'Just tell me!' he exclaimed, scratching his short curly brown hair and adjusting his glasses.

'Dude!' she replied, a little exasperated.

'Okay was that dude as in 'DUDE!' or dude as in it's a guy you're texting?' he laughed, watching her grow more frustrated.

'BOTH!' she laughed back, shoving him in the chest and watching him stumble slightly in the snow.

'So do I know this guy then? This new friend? He asked, putting emphasis on the word 'friend'.

'Nope, he lives a little far away. You might have heard of him though. You watch the wrestling right?' she replied, taking the cigarette he offered.

'Yuss, I do. Why? Which one's texting you and how the hell did that happen? You meet one of them up here or something? Which one?' he asked, a little excitedly.

'That's twice in the same sentence you asked which one he is you know' she replied.

'Well then tell me for the love of God!' he roared comically, making her laugh.

'Shannon Moore. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I got in touch with him' Keri replied, lighting her cigarette.

'Try me. C'mon it's not every day one of my best friends meets a celebrity' said Aaron, stealing her lighter.

'I haven't met him yet dude. Well, not while I've been awake at least. I feel so stupid each time I tell someone this, and so far it's only been Frankie, Rachel and David, Hayley knows too though. But just after Christmas I started having these really vivid dreams about him, and I didn't have a clue who he was. And then I see him on TV and realize he's an actual person and I freaked out, wondered why I was repeatedly dreaming about someone I don't even know as you would.

But then it gets more bizarre. It turns out he's having the same dreams as me, and he manages to get in touch with me and well, we've been talking, trying to work out why we're dreaming about each other when we're perfect strangers. But now, I'm just trying to put all the dream shit aside and just enjoy the fact I seem to have made a new friend' she said, and then waited for a slightly stunned Aaron's reply.

'And so did the punch line of that joke kick in yet or am I still waiting for you to deliver it?' he asked, laughing.

'It's not a joke dude, I know it sounds the most stupid thing in the world but it really isn't. It's happening to me' she said.

'I dunno what planet you think I just fell off, but find another sucker dude because I don't believe bullshit like that' he said firmly. 'Really Keri, jokes over' he added, walking on ahead quicker.

'Hey! Aaron! Why are you acting like a dick? I'm not joking around here it's happening and it's really fucking scary if I'm frank! You could at least be supportive!' she yelled, quickening her pace to catch up with him and his long strides.

'What's scary is the state of your sanity if you expect me to believe such crap!' he said as they caught up with the others who had stopped to see what all the shouting was about.

'What's with you grumpy?' asked Ash, watching Aaron march over to them muttering, Keri jogging along after him looking pained.

'I'm fine. But our little friend there needs a lie down on a shrinks couch for a day or so' he said, turning to look at Keri still in disbelief.

'No she doesn't dude. I take it you told him about the dreams then?' said Frankie, coming to her side.

'You believe her?' said Aaron incredulously.

'Yes I believe her, since when was Keri ever a liar?' said Frankie hotly.

'I dunno, but coming out with stuff like that won't do her any favours. You want people to think you've gone nuts huh Keri? Keep telling them what you just told me and you'll achieve that just fine! I'm outta here!' said Aaron, Ash looking confused and grabbing him back.

'No forget it, I'm outta here. Maybe I might drive myself to the nearest asylum on the fucking way home too huh?' Keri spat, mumbling 'I'll call you tomorrow' and kissing Frankie's cheek before walking away. Frankie made a start to follow her then thought better of it, knowing if Keri walked away from something she usually wanted to be alone.

After walking back up to where she'd parked her old style Golf GTi she sat in the driver's seat letting the car warm up for five minutes, resting her chin on the steering wheel and crying at her friends reaction to her revelation. She didn't know what reaction to expect from him, but she hadn't expected him to be quite so cutting. Aaron saw things in a very black and white way and wasn't open to stuff as strange as this too easily, but this was her, the person he'd known since he was twelve, someone who wouldn't lie to him or pull stupid jokes like that.

She knew how it looked, so crazy and unbelievable, like something right out of a Hollywood screenplay but it was real, it was happening to her, and she really didn't need to hear what he had said. She'd questioned her own sanity enough over it all, she didn't need him to point at the same thing too. Drying her eyes and lighting another cigarette she revved the engine and drove off homeward bound, where upon arriving her sad appearance caused her mother to enquire what was wrong, and for Keri to face a similar reaction for the second time in the same night. Except this time she had David standing firmly in her corner, just like Frankie had down at the lake.

'Meryl this can happen! There's been scientific research into mutual dreaming and it does exist, it's just in Keri's case it's a rareity' he said, holding a crying Keri close in his arms.

'I should book you both in to see a psychiatric doctor then! Honestly I've never heard such drivel in my life! How you can expect me to believe that? That this guy actually exists?' said Meryl, holding her hands to the heavens and dropping them by her sides again. Keri shot out of David's grasp and over to the computer in the corner, calling up Google and typing his name into an image search, and then looking through to a picture message he'd sent her of himself and Oz on her phone.

'See? Exactly the same guy! Now try and tell me I'm lying or crazy mom! How else would I have a picture of him on my phone unless he sent it? See there's his number, call him if you like' said Keri as she watched her mother study the two images, and then change track in her verbal attack.

'Is all that about sharing dreams about him just some kind of way to make it easier for you to tell me you've started talking to this guy online? Because I know you know my feelings towards online dating, it's dangerous. Now, how old is he?' asked Meryl, eyeing her daughter. Like any mother she was worried for her little girls safety, and so far what she'd been told didn't exactly fill her with optimism.

'Twenty eight, but we're just friends mom! And I know it sounds ludicrous, I really do!' began Keri.

'She's really wrestled with this Meryl; believe me she doesn't need us acting heavy with her now. Can you even imagine how scary this has been for her? We're her parents, well, parent and a half. We should be supportive to her' David cut in before Meryl exploded.

'TWENTY EIGHT YEARS OLD! TWENTY EIGHT FREAKING YEARS OLD? Keri he's too old for you! I don't want you talking to him any more! This stops!' she shouted firmly.

'Mom I'm eighteen, you can't tell me who I do and don't talk to any more, and for the last time he's just a friend! And a friend is something I need most right now because that's twice in the space of an hour I've had someone I love think I've gone mad. Excuse me!' she said, pushing her way past her mother and heading upstairs to her bedroom, not able to fight back the urge to do the obligatory childish slam of the door. And then as if talking about it had summoned him like rubbing a genie's lamp, her phone beeped in her pocket with a message from Shannon.

'Good job I wasn't holding my breath waiting for you to reply to my message!' it read. She smiled weakly before slumping down on her bed to reply.

'I was having fun at the lake before I got accused of being crazy. I told Aaron and he didn't take it well, and I told mom too and she followed suit. My next call might be from the funny farm! So aren't you supposed to be too busy having fun to be texting me? x' she replied. In the time it had taken her to change into her pyjamas and get into be he had replied.

'I'm just waiting for Matt to come back. Jeff and Claire had a huge row, he stormed off and Matt offered to take her home. And I'm never too busy to talk to you So are you okay? I hope they didn't upset you too much xx' she read. Since he was waiting for his friend to come back anyway she decided to call him instead of text.

'Yeah, they did actually' she said after he'd answered.

'And hearing that just makes me wish I could hug you, No dream hugs, real ones. You don't sound happy at all tiny girl' he said, moving to the side of the bar so he could hear her better.

'Thanks, and no I don't feel happy. Not when it's two people I really care about accusing me of being mad. I know how crazy it sounds, but making up shit like that isn't the kind of thing I do, that behaviour is not the person who I am, and they should know that' she said firmly but sadly, letting out a long sigh.

'Is there anything I can do to put a smile back on that adorable little face?' he asked, taking another gulp of his beer and emptying the glass.

'I can't think of anything, sorry' she said, shrugging sadly.

'Not even if I came up there and pulled faces at you until you laughed?' he then asked.

'You're not serious, it's too far' she replied, snorting a little.

'How much do you wanna bet on that? If I set my mind to something I do it. Besides, I feel like getting back on a snowboard again, and you guys do have plenty of snow' he replied, smile widening.

'You can't be serious!' she exclaimed.

'Enough with the John McEnroe impersanations! I'm serious, and as soon as I can find a flight and somewhere to rest my bones while I'm up there then I'm on my way. No arguments' he said.

'Well if you don't mind sleeping on the worlds most comfy pull out couch I'm sure Frankie will want you to stay at her place if you'd be cool with that?' she asked, barely believing how her night had changed once again. She was going to meet him, and she could scarecly believe it.

'Sounds good to me, just as long as I have company on the worlds most comfortable pull out. And before you jump down my throat, no I didn't mean sexual company. I know you were about to say something then!' he laughed.

'Yeah, maybe. Perhaps when I get over the fact you're actually gonna fly so far just to come and see me' she replied, her smile growing wider by the moment.

'It'll take about three and a half hours, give or take. That isn't that long at all' he said, looking at his watch and wondering when Matt would arrive back.

'Are you sure you wanna do this? This isn't the beer talking is it?' she asked, laughing a little. He was glad to hear that little giggle, it meant he was cheering her up already.

'Well considering I only just finished my second then no. It isn't. Look I gotta go but I'll call you back tomorrow and let you know when I'll be up. Check with your friend that it's cool I stay there too, I don't wanna impose on the girl when I don't even know her' he said as he watched Matt walk back into the bar.

'She'd be more pissed at you if you got a hotel, beleive me dude! She's the most hospitable person I know. Okay I'll speak to you tomorrow then, enjoy your night' she said, hanging up and pushing her head into her duvet to shout 'NO WAY! OH JESUS NOW I'M FUCKING NERVOUS!', a huge shy but at the same time happy smile filling her pretty face. Aaron and her mother would soon be eating their words when they saw he was a flesh and blood person who did in fact know her. But that wasn't the reason she wanted him to come up, she was really looking forward to meeting him at last, when just a few hours ago she wondered if she actually ever would. Just then her phone rang again, 'Rachie baby' flashing across the diplay.

'Hey Rachel' she said, sounding a lot happier than she had been when she'd last seen her at the lake shore.

'You sound brighter! Did David make you a bowl of home made Prozac?' she laughed, referring to her stepfather's concoction of the best ice cream sundae in the world he referred to by that comic name.  
It always made you feel better (if not a little fatter) after eating one.

'Nope, Shannon's coming to visit' she said, holding the phone away from her ear as Rachel shrieked.

'Okay and calm down now' she then said, daring to return her ear back to the source of much noise.

'I DAMN WELL TOLD YOU HE LIKES YOU! He wouldn't fly a few hundred miles to see you if he didn't! she exclaimed happily, her own excitement building more than Keri's.

'Once again, we're just friends' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Okay so you won't mind setting me up with him then?' Rachel teased.

'I'm hanging up now' threatened Keri jokingly.

'See! You like him too! Oh for God's sake get over yourself and be a typical girl for once, run around screaming or something!' she laughed in reply.

'Ain't gunna happen, I already did the 'OHMYGOD I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO MEET HIM!' panic, and that's the last extreme reaction I plan on having. For now at least. So what was said after I left earlier then?' she asked, sitting back to hear how Ash had been told too and laughed his ass off until Frankie had assured him it was no joke, and Aaron had still been disbelieving and worried for her sanity, saying it was all 'a figment of her imagination'. He'd be eating his words when the 5 ft 9 220lb figment arrived there two days later.


	9. Chapter 9 Coming to Alaska

'So why Alaska then bro?' asked Johnny as he and Shannon sat around between takes for various escapades for The Hardy Show, producer Andrew 'The Bullet' joining them.

'I feel like embarrassing myself on a snowboard again, and just have a few days to chill out by myself. No specific reason' he said, knowing he was lying through his teeth but also bearing in mind he had good reason too. He'd told the only people he was ever going to tell about the way he'd met Keri, and not that he didn't trust his old friend Johnny Yow or Andrew, but he didn't want to make a big issue of it. If Keri was going to be mentioned in conversation when he got back, then she'd simply be a girl he met whilst he was there. He was much preferring the reality of their friendship anyway, even though dreaming of doing all manner of dirty things to her was still happening regularly and meaning he usually woke up with a big smile on his face, it was being her friend that interested him more.

'That's cool man, why not? Just avoid the polar bears' he laughed.

'I don't think Anchorage is known for its large polar bear population dude' he laughed back.

'But they do have black bears, grizzlies and brown bears running wild to worry about' Andrew chimed in.

'Great, make me regret my vacation destination before I even step on the goddamn plane Bullet!' he said, making Andrew laugh.

'Just a warning buddy. You managed to kick my ass easily but I think you'd struggle with a grizzly' he said, continuing to laugh as Shannon just shook his head and raised a middle finger. His visit to Alaska was timed perfectly. He'd land at Anchorage International Airport at just past 6pm on Thursday evening, and would leave again at 4.40am on Monday morning. He had said to Keri he may as well stay for a few days considering the distance, and she had agreed it was a good idea too.

She was looking forward to spending three days with him, which would have been just two if she didn't have a study day on Friday. Her idea of a study day would be to take him snowboarding with Frankie and Hayley down at Alpenglow, just half an hour from their apartment in downtown Anchorage, where they usually spent their study days (since Hayley always had Friday's off work too since she had to work Sundays). It was the kind of great day out she hoped he'd enjoy too, and was in the middle of telling David all about one afternoon after he'd collected her from uni and they'd gone to the market to stock up on food.

'I'm glad you told me just so I know where you'll have disappeared to and who with over the weekend, but let's keep this quiet from mommy dearest shall we. She'd still freaking out because of his age, and thinks' he's only after one thing. And just let me add, as much as I'll be the peacekeeper and the 'cool parent' if you like, I'll be under the same assumption too until I meet the man. One thing she's saying is right, he is a lot older than you honey. Being plutonic with a beautiful eighteen year old woman might not be on his agenda. No judgement on him, I'm just forewarning you' he said, tossing her a packet of crackers and a box of Oreo's from the large jute bag.

'I understand what you're saying, but really I think friends is as far as it's gonna go. I mean c'mon David, we live to far apart for anything else really' she said, putting the crackers and cookies into the cupboard and turning to catch three packets of noodles as they came flying at her across the kitchen.

'Well I'm glad you're being sensible about it sweetie. And as for anything else, well, we'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it. Just know you can always talk to me right?' he replied, tossing over a packet of stock cubes.

'Of course, that's why I came to you first daddy Dave' she said, making him beam brightly. Even though naturally she missed her own father, her stepdad was a truly wonderful man. A Jewish New Yorker who had moved out to Alaska to get away from the rat race, working as a chartered accountant in downtown Anchorage for four years before meeting Meryl just eight months after her father had died. For the first year he had been a friend and friend only, until Meryl had realized that in having him there to help her get over her grief she had fallen in love with him. And after eight years they were still as strong and solid as ever, being with someone as lovely as David was Keri was hardly surprised. She loved him just as much as her mother did, and knew that her father would whole heartedly approve of David not so much taking his place, but being the wonderful man he was to them both, looking after them each and every day.

'Well just text me over the weekend, or call me if you're not having too much fun, just so I know everything's going okay. Even though I know you'll be at Frankie's with him for the duration I just wanna know' he said, throwing over fresh greens for them to begin re stocking the empty salad tray in the fridge.

'And because you love to hear all the gossip! Frankie says you could pass as a gay man if you weren't so masculine with the amount you like to gossip and bitch with us all!' said Keri, making him smile.

'Well if it makes me popular with your friends I can live with that!' he laughed back, throwing a bag of radishes and some onions over into her waiting hands. And so for the remaining 36 hours until she went to meet him at the airport all Keri could do was quietly feel her nerves beginning to build up like an arsenal inside her, her heart thundering in her chest and butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about it. Meanwhile over in North Carolina, Shannon was feeling much the same.

'You're nervous aren't you? C'mon you can tell me, I won't say anything to Jeff or Matt' said Claire, who was once again speaking to her husband after their big argument a few days previously. They hardly ever fought, but when they did they really went for it.

'Yeah, a little bit' he confessed, stealing pieces of raw vegetables she was chopping up in the kitchen.

'Awwwwww you're too cute!' she teased, reaching out and pinching his cheek before slapping his hand away from stealing another mushroom. He was the only person she'd ever met who liked eating raw mushrooms, and considered him very strange for it too.

'Shhhhhhhh! Stop embarrassing me!' he said, managing to steal the mushroom he'd intended to take and receiving a slap in the arm for it.

'Maybe, if you stop stealing my damn soup ingredients! Shoo! Go on! I'll set Zeus and Kiri on you if you don't' she said, watching her faithful Doberman dogs put their heads up at the mention of their names.

'Oooooh that's a threat' he said sarcastically, since you had more chance of being attacked by an eggcup than Claire's two dopey dogs. But they looked the part at least, no one else had to know her 'fearsome attack dogs' were both so half soaked they once slept through the house being burgled back when they were young.

'Kiri, KILL!' she shouted, pointing at Shannon while Kiri just looked up from her place on the large dog cushion next to Zeus, yawned and got up to trot over to Shannon and sniff him.

'And that worked real well for you didn't it?' he laughed, watching Claire look at her dog and shake her head.

'You're useless Kiri! Too much of a sweet girl aren't you baby? Yes you are' she cooed, bending her head to Kiri's level and stroking her soft velvet ears and receiving a lick on the cheek.

'So are you nervous because of the situation thus far or nervous because thus far you like her?' then asked Claire, taking a few slices of chicken from the fridge and whistling for Zeus to feed him some as well as Kiri.

'A bit of both I think. It's not so much I like her, I like what I know. But I get the impression that after spending time with her she's the kinda person I will grow to like. And yes I'm aware that it'd put me in a difficult position because she lives so far away, but I'll deal with that if it happens' he said with a shrug. He really wasn't going to look into this visit to see Keri anymore than face value; just going to spend time with a new friend. Who was he kidding? He was going because over the past two months he'd become fascinated with her. He had to see if she lived up to such fascination in the flesh too.

On the afternoon he flew out Shannon took his dogs round to Jeff and Claire's place where they would be staying for the duration, and then was driven to the airport by them to save him the hassle of long stay parking. And as they stood watching as he walked through the gate Jeff as always managed to make his wife laugh with a comedy speech.

'Ahhhh there he goes, only seems like five minutes ago we were packing him off to high school doesn't it dear?' he said, his arm around her shoulder while she laughed and played along.

'Yes sweetheart, they sure do grow up fast' she gushed back, giggling and turning to hug him.

'Seriously though, I hope he enjoys himself with her. And you never know, the dreams might stop once he's met her in the flesh' he said as they began to walk away back across the airport.

'Yeah, but do you think he'd want that?' Claire asked.

'I think he'd much prefer the real thing' he replied, smiling and hugging his arm around her a little tighter while adding 'just like I do'. She couldn't find fault with a statement like that at all.

Up in Alaska Keri was sitting chain smoking she was getting so nervous, pacing around and around Frankie's lounge just two hours before she was due to meet him.

'Dude you'll wear a groove in my damn carpet! Sit you're exhausting me!' exclaimed Frankie, pulling her down onto the couch.

'Oh god oh god oh god!!!!' she exclaimed, stubbing out her cigarette and lighting up another.

'You better brush your teeth well before you head off or you'll stink like an ashtray carrying on like that' she said, watching Keri pull a thoughtful face.

'Good call, I'll remember to do that and then go hide somewhere when the time comes to leave' she joked.

'I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous over meeting a guy! And one who you stress over and over is 'just a friend' and that's all you want him to be. Your current actions do betray that somewhat' she laughed, this time watching Keri pull a pretend scowl and then stick her tongue out at her, laughing back.

'So do you still wanna come meet us at The Lounge a little later tonight? Or are you just gunna come back here and let him help you bang this old couch into a new shape?' said Frankie, laughing hard towards the end of her sentence as Keri began to throw fists at her arm and thigh.

'I'm just trying to make you laugh is all! You look so damn terrified I gotta take the edge off it somehow! You're gunna be fine, really!' Frankie enthused, pulling Keri into a hug as they lay back on the couch, Keri ending up sliding her head from her shoulder, to her chest, and then with a thud into her lap comically, grabbing a cushion and hiding underneath it.

'The butterflies are making me feel sick' she said, slightly muffled from under the white fluffy cushion.

'No that's you making you feel sick! Working yourself up into frenzy as per usual Keri Anne Watkins! Just calm down, he's only a guy' said Frankie, removing the cushion from her head and stroking her hair soothingly.

'Calm and easy, calm and easy' she repeated to herself, taking a deep breath. But it was no use, by the time she'd arrived at the airport later that evening she was so nervous she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest; especially since she was twenty minutes late after battling through the traffic.

Standing in the terminal his flight was due to land in Keri looked around for him and then back to the gate. It had been shut which meant he was definitely there somewhere. Right behind her at that moment.

'Boo' he said, leaning forward. She almost died of fright.

'Don't sneak up on me like that!' she said, turning and then feeling her heart practically catapulting out of her chest as she looked at him standing there in the flesh for the very first time. It made her feel weak inside, like it was at last solidly confirmed to her he was real. He felt something similar standing there looking at her too.

'You walked past me, I was at the ATM. Anyway there's something more important here. I haven't been hugged yet' he said, placing his bag down on the floor as he smiled down at her. She smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear before wrapping her arms around his waist as his folded around her shoulders, and she could only describe the feeling of being there, really being there in his arms as incredible. She fitted perfectly against him, just tall enough for him to be able to rest his chin atop her head as he held her, thinking to himself how tiny and cute she was, even more so than her pictures had shown.

And as they just stood there content in each other's embrace they both separately thought that the hug was lasting too long for comfort, but to hold each other at long last made them both feel relaxed, happy and somewhat more secure. Shannon looked up to see a woman walking past them, catching his eye and giving him a huge warm smile as if to say 'Oh how sweet do you both look!' which he returned and then closed his eyes, no more willing to let go of her than she was of him.


	10. Chapter 10 Almost like a first date

'So is he still not speaking to you then?' asked Shannon about two hours later after they'd finished eating at the Chinese place she'd took him to. Of course he was referring to Aaron.

'Well he is, but he's just being distant. I dunno, I didn't expect him to believe something so insane but in the same breath I sure didn't expect him to behave like a five year old' she said with a shrug, the deep blue feathers in her earrings touching against her bare shoulders. They matched her new hair colour of deep and electric blue underneath the white blonde, something Shannon had commented on as they'd walked through the airport out to her car.

And as he looked at her from across the table it was all he could do not to reach across and kiss her. She was completely mesmerizing, so naturally beautiful he wondered how on earth she could possibly be single. He was also free to notice that so far she seemed to be every inch as interesting as he'd thought her to be over the phone. He could still barely believe he was sitting there with her, enjoying the warmth of the restaurant while Anchorage suffered one of it's coldest Februaries on record, which looked like it would extend into one of the coldest Marches too when the first rolled around in two days time.

'I don't wanna call judgement on your friend when I don't even know the guy, but it does seem he's acting a little immaturely. If anything he should at least put some comedy into his little disbelieving routine. It's what I would have done I think' Shannon replied, a pleasant shudder running through him as he watched her catch a falling drip of soda water with her tongue as it trickled off her glossy bottom lip.

'So if one of your friends came up and told you the same thing, would you have believed them?' she then asked, leaning across the table a little closer, a movement he was quick to copy.

'I think after the initial 'what the fuck?' of it had gone away and I knew they weren't trying to fool me then yeah I guess I would. Simply because it's such an inconceivable idea that no one would ever make it up!' he replied.

'You should try telling that to Aaron. He's really got a bee up his ass about it. But anyway, enough talk about Sir Killjoy, he's cool enough when he isn't behaving like a tard. So anyway tell me about your week, because of you doing all that filming I haven't had chance to speak to you as much. Did that guy come back to the shop who accused Shane of fucking up his back piece?' Keri asked, pouring the rest of the bottle of water out between their glasses. And once again he felt himself pulled in by her, he loved the way she remembered things.

He'd only perhaps mentioned the guys at the shop a few times by name, and yet she remembered an incident he'd told her about a man who'd accused Shane of doing his tattoo incorrectly when both he and Shannon had warned him that because it was a cover up job he was choosing not to have lightened via laser removal first it might not look as good, but it had fallen on deaf ears apparently. Deaf ears that wished they had listened once it had healed up and he was left with the forewarned finished result of a jumbled up looking tattoo.

'Yeah he did, but there wasn't much he could say since we'd both warned him it'd look crap. I've never asked you before but do you have any ink?' he said, waiting for her to finish crunching on a prawn cracker before she answered.

'Nope, I do have a design though but Frankie and I keep adding to it and its gunna end up huge! Way too big to have it as a first tatt, I don't think I could handle sitting that long in a chair!' she said, laughing.

'Just get it done in sittings then, have the outline done on one day and let it settle down and then just go back for the shading and colouring in when you feel ready. I took a big leap and got this one as my first, took forever to get it finished. There's about sixty hours of work just on that arm alone' He said, pulling up his sleeve and showing her the huge dragon on his left arm, and assorted other designs that the work comprised of.

'It's really beautiful. I had to confess I've always favoured black and white designs but this is amazing. Did you do any of it yourself?' she asked, carefully turning his arm over and trailing her fingers over the stars and Japanese symbols. He hoped she wouldn't notice that the thousands of goose pimples that had broken out down his arm were solely because of her touching him.

'Nope, I hadn't even held a tattoo gun before when I was getting this one done. I haven't the guts to practice on myself again after I nearly fucked this one up doing the outline' he said, showing her the gas mask he'd had done on his hand, pointing out the slightly wobbly line.

'Well you're braver than me! I'd have been sat there going 'must..........finish...........ouch but it hurts!..............But must...................FINISH!!' she said, picking up a chopstick and using it as a pretend tattoo gun on the back of her hand, making him laugh. 'I did do my nose piercing myself though!' she added with pride, turning and pointing to the minute silver stud in her left nostril.

'Lots of ice and a diaper pin?' he asked.

'Bottle of rubbing alcohol, a darning needle and ice to be exact, mom wouldn't let me get it done so I decided to do it myself when I was away with school so she wouldn't see it healing and going all scabby for a few days. Then when I got home I just took it out before I saw her, until one day she caught me out and went ape shit!' laughed Keri.

'See my mom just rolled her eyes and that was the end of it, she's never stopped me doing what I wanna do, even when I was your age. And in saying that I've made myself feel ancient again' he said, laughing softly.

'And in the process made me feel like a little baby, well done Shannon' she laughed back, pushing his hand away when he slapped her elbow.

'God I hope the next three days go slower than a snail on sleeping pills' he thought to himself as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. So far the only way he could describe the way he felt over the evening thus far was being like on the greatest first date of his life. But the reality of the situation, the fact that they were just concentrating on friendship did contradict that. He didn't care though; he was having way too much of a good time with her to worry about it. He knew she must be special, because there was no way that he'd ever felt so comfortable with someone in such a short space of time, the way they'd fallen into friendly conversation like two old friends becoming reacquainted after a period of separation.

After paying (and arguing over who picked up the check- Shannon winning by jamming his card into the machine faster than she could) they braved the cold, cold night and walked down further into downtown Anchorage towards The Lounge, where they would meet Frankie and Hayley. And all the way through the fifteen minute walk they continued to get on like a house on fire, noticing so many similarities between themselves it made Shannon comment one thing out loud-

'Alright stop! Are we the same fucking person or something?' he said, after they had both gushed at length of their mutual appreciation of Courtney Love. 'That's like the tenth thing we've found we have in common in less than ten minutes!' he continued as they carried on walking through the pedestrian zone of the wide main street.

Nope, you're like three to four times the size of me! I've always been too little' she said, pulling a sad face as she shivered against the cold, smiling as he put an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm, her reciprocating with an arm around his waist.

'Well yeah you are pretty tiny. I bet you could get away with wearing kids clothes too!' he said.

'These jeans I'm in now are tailored for a ten year old! I'm a natural size zero, but with some jeans I have to take a bigger size because skinny I may be, but I still got a curvy butt!' she said with a little giggle.

'Yeah, I was trying not to notice that. Or the fact that despite your size you have pretty impressive boobs' he said, tightening his arm around her a little as he laughed and watched her go slightly pink, thinking how adorable she was.

'Stop it! I can only just handle you being a shameless flirt over the phone!' she cried, laughing still.

'Then you're gunna have your hands full, I'm ever worse in the flesh. Add alcohol and well.....................I'm naughty' he said, winking at her. She just laughed quietly and leant into him a little more, excitement fizzing away inside her. She really liked getting to know her new friend better, even if he was incorrigible. They arrived at the lounge to meet up with Hayley and Frankie, and after an hour Shannon felt perfectly at home in Keri's world, thinking to himself what a nice group of girls they were, also how mature and intelligent they were for their ages. If he hadn't have been told he would have put all of them at mid twenties purely for the civilized manner they spoke in. But there was also much humour and silliness to be found within the group that he found himself getting into the thick of quite soon.

'It's actually only Mezcal that you find a worm in, and even then it isn't really a worm it's caterpillar of a moth. In Mexico it's illegal for anyone to put worms in Tequila, but not Mezcal. And that's a fact bitch' said Shannon after they had been talking about Tequila, Keri's drink of choice. Frankie and Hayley both sat with their mouths hanging open after hearing what he had said at the end of his sentence, for 'That's a fact bitch' was something Keri said all the time.

'Oh god, it's happened' said Frankie with a comical face as she looked at Hayley. 'THERE'S A MALE VERSION OF KERI AND HE'S SITTING RIGHT THE FUCK THERE!' she continued, pointing at Shannon as he and Keri laughed.

'Dude she says that all the time when she's making a point, she even said it to our tutor the other day in a lecture, the whole room was in stitches, including Professor Collins!' Frankie said again, with Hayley laughing her ass off next to her.

'She's one of these people who you just think 'Uh-oh! What's she gonna come out with next?' said Hayley, once she had controlled her giggles and accepted a cigarette her girlfriend offered.

'Something my friends say about me too' he laughed, looking to his side at Keri as she sipped her tequila and bitter lemon. And so the similarities between the two kept on being drawn, with Hayley and Frankie becoming progressively more amazed at each common ground or mannerism they found they shared. And although he had a good time meeting her friends, it was the time he'd have Keri alone again he looked forward to most; to do nothing but sit back and talk to her.

He got that chance at 1am when Hayley and Frankie went to bed, leaving just them and what Keri dubbed 'the world's comfiest pull out'; and it really was. She sat with her knees hugged to her chest in the corner sipping a can of coke while Shannon stretched out on his front, resting his head on his forearms crossed in front of him. And as the same thought ran through her head for what must have been the fiftieth or more time since meeting him at the airport, she began to laugh.

'What?' he asked.

'I'm just having a 'holy shit he's right there' moment again. It's good but it's weird' she replied, watching him smile.

'Snap. I can't believe I'm here either' he said, leaning up and rubbing her back when she stated coughing.

'Thanks. I always get like this after a night of singing my ass off at band practice. Throat gets sore' she said, clearing her throat again as she moved to sit a little closer to him.

'See now there's something else I didn't know about you. I know things like what happened to your dad and you used to be the junior high bully but then you go and surprise me with little revelations like that! So c'mon tell me more' he said, moving over so she could lie down next to him, her posture mirroring his as she leant her head on her hand.

'Well, last night wasn't easy because Aaron is still barely talking to me as you know. He's our guitarist, Ash is on drums and a guy called Preston we know from uni is on bass. We just started jamming about a year or so ago and play the occasional gig around town, it isn't anything we wanna pursue as a career, just something we do for kicks really. We rehearse every Wednesday, and like I say last night was not easy at all!' she replied, reaching for her cigarettes and an ashtray, which she placed on her tummy once she'd rolled onto her back, jamming a pillow under her head so she was almost sat upright.

'So what kinda stuff do you play?' he asked, becoming more interested.

'Grunge mostly, we're trying to revive the scene! We do a lot of covers in our set too, stuff like Hole, Medicine, Alice in Chains, all that type of stuff' she said, blowing smoke down through her nose as he nodded.

'I'd like to hear you play sometime, I really would. So, what else is there that's interesting to know about you, c'mon gimmie a list, I like finding out all I can about people who interest me' he asked, watching the way her blue eyes glittered through the soft light from the lamp in the corner.

'Erm, I don't know where to start!' she confessed with a little laugh.

'Just hit me with random things' he said.

'Okay' she said, picking up a newspaper off the table behind them and whacking him over the head. He let her get away with that, after pulling the end of the duvet they were lying on up and over her head, burying her in it.

'Alright I can't breathe, let me out and I'll behave' she said from under the duvet.

'You fucking better, now, hit me with THE LIST, not anything else!' he said, shouting 'the list' loud enough for Frankie to hear and think 'what the hell are they on about?' as she lay in bed next to a snoring Hayley. He pulled the duvet off her head and rearranged it, still laughing as she finger combed her messed up hair whilst giving him dark looks.

'You just look even cuter when you're mad you know' he laughed, reaching out and pressing a finger into her nose lightly. She shook her head, laughed, and sat to think of random things about herself she could tell him. She left out the one thing she could think of most though, and that was that she was going to feel very sad at her lovely friend having to go back to North Carolina in three days time.


	11. Chapter 11 Random Facts

'Okay, random things about me, okay where to start. As I just said I sing, and can play a little bit on the drums, quite badly too! I'm great at sport as long as it involves a ball, if it doesn't I'm useless! I take random pictures all the time, like of a reflection in a kettle or something like that, or the way an old piece of wood has splintered and fractured, I like to find beauty in the things people don't usually notice. Erm, I used to swim for Anchorage in a team when I was ten but stopped when I snapped my Achilles tendon. I'm terrified of horses after one bit my face as a kid and even more terrified of cows for some reason! They really scare me! My favourite food in the world is either of two things, Chinese or grape jelly and soft cheese sandwiches, I love tequila, beer and whisky but not much else alcoholic, I'm allergic to oranges, Manic Panic hair dye and Walmart own brand fabric softener.  
Errrrrrrrrrrrrrm, think, think, think! Oh when I was six I spent four hours in the ER department with my dad having cactus needles pulled out of me with tweezers after chasing our old dog Sammy around the house and crash landing into it!' she said, giving him a playful slap for laughing so much as the last part.

'Okay, continue with more, I'm enjoying listening to this, especially all your little misfortunes!' he laughed, his face creased up as once again she gave him a glare that did nothing but endear her more to him.

'I'm the only person I know of who can make it from the top to the bottom of the town hall steps on a skateboard, everyone else I know who's tried falls off halfway down! But I do love to skate, it was my transport before I passed my driving test. I'm completely useless with anything that isn't basic on computers, and I get technophobe stress with them all the time! I do weights to try and give myself a bit of a physique because I'm so small, I really hate my body. I feel like a boy sometimes. Hmmm, struggling for more random things here!' she said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she sat up a little more, looking down at where he lay.

'Why do you hate your body so much? You're just small is all, everything looks perfectly formed from what I can see' he said, patting her on the thigh and smiling.

'I've always been somewhat insecure about my size; I think that's why I became a bully when I was a kid. I had the 'beat or be beaten' attitude nailed when I was six because I was so scared the other kids would beat me up for being little. I suppose in a way I carried that with me up until now too, I made myself really tough to deal with the fact that physically I'm not on a par with other people. Also I get a lot of verbal abuse for being thin and it upsets me because it isn't my fault! I get lumped in with all those idiot girls striving and starving to have a size zero figure, when in actual fact I wish I could put on more weight, wear clothes bigger than 0 or 2, the fact I have boobs like two aspirins on an ironing board' she said, Shannon cutting in immediately.

'Erm, what the fuck! Two aspirins! What a crock of shit Keri! There's fuck all wrong with them, what size are you?' he asked, feeling a little prickled she couldn't see what he saw; a naturally beautiful young woman.

'30C' she said a little shyly.

'Well there you go, C cup ain't massive but it ain't small. My ex Jen was only a B but she had incredible tits, not all men are turned on by melons you know! If there's more than a handful it's a waste, that's what Matt says and something I agree with too, so be quiet about them or I'll have to show you how much I really do like them' he said, waving a finger at her as she blushed furiously and hid her face.

'So is Jen your most recent ex? The one you slept with a few months back?' she asked, wanting to change the subject. He sensed that she was becoming a little uncomfortable with the conversation, knowing she had serious hang ups about the way she looked. And he planned right then to help her with that over time, but for now granted her wish and moved the talk on.

'Yeah, she's absolutely amazing but we just didn't work in a relationship. We're way too different, and that's okay if it's just friends, but we really didn't have enough in common for it to work if we stayed together. We work really well as friends though, she's probably the only ex I've stayed in touch with and that's just because she's so cool. Do you still speak to your last ex? Christian isn't it?' he replied, reaching out to pull a stray thread of cotton off the strap on her top.

'Last and only ex, I've only ever had one boyfriend at it was him. I was with him from fifteen to seventeen, we split up in July just a few days before my birthday so my eighteenth wasn't that much of a happy one. But yeah we still talk, he's a good guy' she said.

'It's nice to see that some girls in their late teens aren't all out sluts. The ones where I live sure as fuck are! So when's your birthday then? July the what?' he asked.

'July 27th, how about yours?' she asked.

'July 27th' he replied, looking stunned.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' she shouted.

'Way' he replied, watching her flounder and starting to laugh.

'NOT EVEN!!!' she then exclaimed.

'YES EVEN!' he shouted back as they both laughed, hardly able to believe that particular similarity.

'Okay I wonder how much other shit we have in common that we're gonna discover tonight then!' she mused, lighting another cigarette.

'Let's find out shall we?' he said, and so their discussion continued.

'So we were at the beach, and let me tell you kids could get away with buying booze down there so us being sixteen didn't matter at all to the people we were buying it off. And I was lying in the sand on my back, unable to get up because I was so drunk when Frankie finds her way back to me after disappearing after some girl down the beach and proceeds to drag me by my ankles all the way back to the road, hitting my head up a flight of wooden steps and then had to carry me over her shoulder all the way back to the hotel.

And she's a bit drunk too so it wasn't easy for her, she kinda staggered back like an overloaded mule. And it was still really hot too so by the time we got back she had a face like a shiny red tomato' said Keri, explaining the last part of the story of when she had about nine too many while Shannon just sat and laughed. It was the fifth funny 'Keri and Frankie' story he'd heard in a row, and did nothing but encourage her to keep telling them.

'Tell another' he said, laughter starting to subside.

'Nope, I've been talking for the last hour and a half! I wanna hear some stuff about you' she said, poking him in the chest with her fingernail.

'I'm more of a listener than a talker' he replied.

'Oh no, you don't get away with it that easily! Spill, stuff about you. Two quote you in fact 'hit me!' NOT LITERALLY! It's real cheap to steal other people's jokes you know!' she said, laughing and trying to escape from him giving her a soft thump in the shoulder.

'Okay, random things. I think I hate cranberries more than anything else in the world, except maybe politicians. I'm a Dexter freak when I do get time to watch TV, and if you aren't down with that then screw you' he began, laughing.

'Dexter's cool, I have a morbid fascination with serial killers and why they do what they do' she replied, reaching for another can of coke she'd left in her bag beside the couch bed.

'Shared interest number three hundred and fifty seven' he joked upon hearing her. 'Okay more completely random stuff about me. I have a round scar at the top of my thigh from when a goat bulldozed me outta the way when I was seven, twelve stitches! I was an impressive war wound for a seven year old so I spent most of the next day at school going 'LOOK AT THIS!' and dropping my pants to show other kids. I like fast cars and motorbikes probably more than I should. My best friends are probably my biggest heroes in life, as well as my mom. I'm crap at anything mathematical but I'm great at artistic stuff. Erm, I ain't good with all this talking about myself stuff' he then said, giving her a pained and cute look.

'You're doing fine so far' she said, lighting a cigarette.

'I think I'm all outta talk right now anyway, I'm getting tired' he said, looking at his watch and seeing it was coming up to 3am.

'Point taken, I'll finish this then I won't keep you awake any longer. I'm pretty beat myself' she said before taking a few gulps of coke.

'Nah, you're just pretty' he said with a smile and a soft laugh.

'Do you find that line works well for you often Mr Smooth?' she said sarcastically.

'I can think of other things to say or do that'd work better' he replied, watching her smile and laugh a little before she turned away to locate the ashtray.

'I'm sure you could too' she said, deciding not to bother finishing her half smoked cigarette and getting up off the couch, grabbing a handful of clothes from her bag and excusing herself to go into the bathroom. She got changed into the white cotton PJ bottoms and black vest top she'd been clutching, cleaned her teeth and took her heavy black eye make up off before going back out to find him under the duvet, so switched off the lamp and got under with him.

'You'll get cold with no shirt on you know' she commented, seeing he was bare chested from the faint light that came through the curtains.

'They make me too uncomfortable to sleep in. Anyway, I'm sure you'll keep me warm' he said.

'That's twice, behave yourself' she warned, turning onto her side.

'All I meant was that lying next to you will keep me warm' he said, giving her arm a squeeze as he laughed.

'Okay. Well goodnight then' she said, pressing her cheek further into the pillow.

'Night tiny' he said, kissing her shoulder softly and turning onto his back. And so they lay there next to each other, eyes closed but neither really being able to drift off to sleep. Something just didn't feel right, and pretty soon they both worked out what it was. Something in their subconscious that was remembering how they always lay together in an embrace on their dreams, and it must have made them remember on some level consciously too, because as soon as Keri turned around and felt him move to slide an arm underneath her head, welcoming her to rest it against his shoulder they both felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. And that night, they didn't dream about each other for the first time in nine weeks.

'I swear, the muscles that man has, it's enough to turn a gay gal straight!' said Frankie quietly as she came into the kitchen and softly shut the door behind her so as not to wake their sleeping guests.

'I was more taken with how F'ing cute they look more than anything, but now you come to mention it, he's not bad for a dude' Hayley replied, eating a piece of marmalade on toast and moving the adjacent chair out with her foot for Frankie to sit down.

'So do you think they..........you know' she then added, raising her eyebrows.

'No! Keri wouldn't do that, not even with a man as damn close to her description of perfect as he is. I mean look how shy she got whenever he flirted with her last night!' she said, laughing.

'Are you sure? Because they do look pretty comfortable out there, all wrapped around each other' Hayley replied, making a thoughtful face.

'That's because they're asleep. Everything's more comfortable for them when they're sleeping since that's where they were when they first met' said Frankie, making Hayley nod in agreement and manage to mutter 'good point honey' through her large mouthful of toast.

'See, it is my razor sharp intellect that keeps you by my side isn't it my sweet?' she said, draping her arms around her girls neck and pulling a silly kissy face at her. Hayley just laughed and grabbed either side of her face and planted a big smacker on her lips.

'And because no one in the world makes me laugh like you do. Except maybe blondie out there' she said.

'Which one? Big blondie or little blondie? We have two of them now!' said Frankie comically.

'You make them sound like pets' said Hayley, picking up the paper and scanning the front page while she sipped her apple juice.

'Other people have pet dogs and cats, we have pet heterosexuals' she replied, making Hayley burst into hysterics then muffle her mouth with her hand to keep quiet. Meanwhile at the exact same time it would seem their 'pets' were sharing laughter, but for a totally different reason.  
Upon waking up but still being bleary eyed and half asleep when she lifted her eyelids, the first thing Keri saw was Shannon looking down at her. And then without words they just instantly fell into a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as their tongues flickered against each other before she suddenly pulled away and shouted-

'OH DAMNIT WE'RE AWAKE!' going very red and making a nervous noise as she turned over onto her side, shaking with silent laughter as he just lay back and let it out.

'Oooops' he said through his laughter.

'Did you know you were awake just then?' she said, calming down a little.

'At first I thought I was dreaming, and then I knew I wasn't and just thought 'ah she's kissing me, that's cool' he said, watching her turn over and then make a little 'eeep' sound before running off into the kitchen at about fifty miles and hour while he just pulled the duvet over his head and laughed some more. He didn't really know what else to do.

'I need to hide!' she hissed quietly as she came bombing into the kitchen, landing in Frankie's outstretched arms as she jumped onto her lap.

'What? Did he poke you in the back with a good morning erection or something? It's the only thing I can think as to why you've flown into a tizz at 9.42am' said Frankie, looking at her watch as she held a giggling Keri in her arms, her cheeks flaming red.

'We just kissed! But it was only because we thought we were dreaming, until he said he knew he wasn't and then thought it was cool! Oh dear, now I'm uber embarrassed' she said through her giggles, Hayley giving Frankie an 'I was kinda right' look across the table.

'Okay, be a big girl now and go back out there. Here, have a few gulps of this to bolster yourself before you do. In fact, take it with you' said Frankie, passing her coffee to Keri and shifting her up off her lap and giving her a poke in the direction of the door. She re entered the living room and saw him lying on his back with his arms folded back behind his head, and felt a definite pull inside her stomach when she sat back down next to him, seeing the massive muscles in his arms tensed rigid.

'Have you finished being embarrassed now?' he asked, watching her trying not to smile.

'Yes, have you?' she asked, not quite able to meet his eye.

'I wasn't embarrassed' he said, smiling widely. It made her heart thunder in her chest so hard she was scared he might be able to hear it.

'Well, maybe a little bit' he then said. 'But at least it answered a question for me; you are that much of a good kisser in real life. Back in a bit' he added, grabbing a large handful of items before getting up and heading for the bathroom. Keri vanished under the duvet in all out silent panic mode, before shooting back out again and grabbing her cigarettes. Now was not the time to melt down; now was the time to smoke and worry about it later. But she managed to enjoy her day without worrying for the most part, until Hayley came over to her as she sat on a picnic table just off to the side of the main slope and saw the face she was pulling.

'Whatcha wrestling with up there dude?' she said, kicking her board free of her feet and taking a seat next to her.

'This morning. And the fact that I'm starting to feel like he's someone I really like spending time with, and as we all know that's not possible, not on a basis as regularly as I'd like' said Keri as she smoked.

'I noticed that too. From what I've gathered so far he's a real nice guy. And funny too! He's really good company. It's a shame he lives so far away, he's got 'boyfriend' written all over him' said Hayley.

'That's what I'm trying not to think about at all costs. Getting involved with someone who lives that far away just ain't a good idea, I'm sure he thinks the same as I do' she said, looking over to where he was with Frankie doing jumps over a long wooden rail purpose built for that and other snowboard tricks.

'How'd you know unless you ask him?' Hayley asked.

'That's the thing amigos, I'm not gunna ask him. Because hearing what he may or may not have to say on that opens up the very can of worms I wanna avoid' Keri replied, jumping down from the table and picking up her snowboard, walking off in a different direction to the others.

'Well done Hayley' she thought to herself as she shook her head, kicking herself inside while watching Keri walk back up the slope. She hadn't thought that perhaps the very thing staring her in the face was the thing her friend was so desperately trying to avoid. She put herself in her shoes for a moment, imagining a similar situation for herself with Frankie and suddenly shuddering. She felt it right away, that feeling of impossibility Keri must have thought when she mentioned that Shannon had the word boyfriend written all over him. Because having anything more than friendship stretching that kind of distance was impossible, wasn't it?

'You like her don't you?' said Frankie suddenly as she and Shannon stood at the bottom of the main slope literally halfway down the mountain watching Keri slowly descend towards them.

'I like lots of people' said Shannon with a shrug, turning briefly to look at Frankie, who laughed. She guessed she'd asked for that one.

'More than a friend. C'mon I see it, the way you look at her' she replied once she'd composed herself.

'If I say anything to anyone about that, then it'll be her' he then said simply with a smile. Frankie just smiled and nodded, taking it onboard that she wasn't going to get an answer. She sat and thought on it, and decided it made her like him even more, that in his mind there was only one person who needed to know. When Keri arrived with them she left her and Shannon to go over to where Hayley was in the distance, talking to two people who looked to be Ash and Aaron. She was right, and really couldn't wait for him to meet Shannon.

'So how long have you guys been up here for?' asked Ash, giving her a hug as she slid to a halt next to him.

'About four hours now I think, we're calling it a day in a bit and going to The Lounge, wanna come with?' she asked, looking over and giving Aaron a smile and a wave.

'Yeah we're in, we've been here since about ten am anyway over on the other side. So who's that guy with Keri then?' he replied, pointing over to where they had began to walk over.

'I think I'll leave that to him to tell you' she said, looking at them both in turn with a smug grin on her face aimed firmly at Aaron. She really, really couldn't wait for this, and when they got there she could have died laughing at how Shannon introduced himself.

'Hey Ash, and you must be Aaron right? Hi, I'm the figment of Keri's imagination, nice to meet you' he said, shaking hands with them both and watching Aaron look slightly stunned. Frankie and Hayley had to bite onto the inside of their cheeks to stop the laughter that threatened to erupt.

'Hey man. Erm, Keri? Can we go have a word?' he said, smiling and feeling very uncomfortable. She looked at him and smiled, then jerked her head backwards in indication for him to follow. They got to the trees out of earshot and Keri took her cigarettes from her pocket, lighting one while he began to talk.

'I should have trusted you shouldn't I? Should've had a little faith in the fact that sometimes strange shit happens, and I'm really sorry I didn't believe you before, really, really sorry' he said, knowing she was enjoying every minute of it.

'Yes you should've, shouldn't you? You know making up crazy shit ain't my thing, and you know I'm not insane, and I'm not because he's standing right over there as you can see. I just wish it'd have been my word to make you believe me, and not having to see him for yourself. So are you gunna go back to being Mr Awesome now or are you still gunna behave like you have a giant penis hanging from your forehead?' she replied, watching him laugh shyly.

'Yeah, back to Mr Awesome now. And I just got paid so the beers on me' said Aaron, who actually worked there at the ski centre on Sundays and a few nights after uni in the week. He was a self confessed snowboard fanatic, who wanted to tie together his two great loves and be a winter sports photographer one day.

'Sounds great to me, c'mon dude' she said, starting to walk back over to the others with him in tow. They arrived at The Lounge just after 7pm, yet Keri and Shannon only stayed until nine since the formers ankle was starting to swell and hurt a little from where she had taken a fall earlier in the day. As much as she liked to spend time with her friends, and like the fact Shannon got on well with all of them, she was looking forward to it being just them for a while before Frankie and Hayley got home.


	12. Chapter 12 More than friends?

'And now to put the seat back about four feet' said Shannon, adjusting the driving seat in Keri's car before he even attempted to get in, fixing the rest when he was while she pulled off her boot and moved her foot about to try and ward off any more puffing her ankle may be about to do.

'Thanks for driving, I don't think it'd be a good idea if I had considering this is my brake pedal foot' she said, pointing down at where her pink socked toes poked out from the bottom of her jeans.

'Nah, wouldn't have been good to put the general population of Anchorage under any more danger than they already are when you drive' he said, getting thumped in the arm as he pulled out from the car park behind the bar.

'You're so fucking rude! You know I'm a good driver, you said as much' she replied, opening the window and grabbing her cigarettes from her bag.

'You wouldn't like me if I wasn't like this though' he said, scratching his head through the black bandana he had tied around it, managing to drive one handed perfectly.

'Probably true' she said before lighting her cigarette and remaining relatively quiet throughout the rest of the drive home, just sitting looking at him out the corner of her eye. She really tried not to notice how attracted to him she was, but couldn't quite manage it. He was just too gorgeous in so many ways, and she couldn't help but notice how he had the most incredible body she'd ever seen, a gorgeous face that made her heart skip a beat when she looked at it, incredible eyes, great hair, and just above all he was sexy; he exuded sexiness. She knew she wanted him, but really didn't want to think about it. It was something that just couldn't happen. She didn't even know if he'd visit her again, even though he'd said he was her friend perhaps now they'd met the contact between them would diminish, just a few emails here and there, the odd phone call. She didn't know what to make of it all, until he made it perfectly clear later that night.

Once again they found themselves just lying there talking on the pull out, Frankie and Hayley having gone on to a gay bar with friends for a girl's night which usually ended at about 5am.

'So what do you think of Anchorage so far then?' she asked, reaching under the duvet and scratching her stomach as she turned her head to the side to look at him.

'It's a cool place, in vibe and temperature!' he said with a small laugh.

'Yeah, this is the coldest February on record. Oh, March now actually since its 12.30. You get used to the fact winter is evil when you've lived here your whole life. I'd love to spend a winter in a warm country for a change' she said.

'Where like?' he asked.

'I really wanna go to Australia so for me it's there, but there are so many other places I wanna go in the world too. As soon as my degree is over then whoosh! I'm outta here. I'll do whatever photographic work I can on a freelance basis, and just travel where the work takes me' she said, showing great enthusiasm for her future plans.

'I've been once and it's great, takes forever to fly home from but it really is an amazing place. I wish I could have seen more of it to be honest, so maybe one day when you go you'll take me too for company' he said, giving her a huge cute smile.

'Yeah, I'm sure you'd come in useful to me somehow' she said, pulling a thoughtful for a few moments. 'Cant think exactly how right now, but it'll come to me' she then said, giggling as she got slapped.

'You'd need me to navigate, since you can barely handle the one way system in your own town!' he replied, watching her mouth fall open in mock outrage.

'That was one time because of the road works down by the airport, which is a place I never usually go to so I'm not used to the layout either' she said in her defence.

'Yeah, yeah' he sighed, waving his hand dismissively and laughing at the face she pulled, not able to resist the urge to pull her into a hug.

'You're too cute you know that?' he said to her, looking down as he loosened his arms so she could roll away again and reach for her soda.

'I try' she said simply, feeling her heart do its usual jolt in her chest when she looked back at him. The effect he was having on her started to make her feel very uncomfortable.

'So anyway, those photographs you were telling me about that you took in Mexico and Greece, you gunna show me?' he asked, watching her set the soda can carefully back down on the floor.

'Yeah sure, let me just retrieve Hayley's new baby and I'll show you' she said, sitting up and turning to reach down to the side of the couch and pull out the slim black notepad from underneath and sit back down again while opening it and loading it up. She had to wait for ten minutes for the cantankerous wireless connection to load before she could log into her Photobucket account and show him the pictures she'd told him about earlier in the day.

'There you go, there's probably lots of Frankie and I looking sunburnt and stupidly young in there too' said Keri as she passed him the laptop. After the first five pictures of random Mexican art and old buildings there came a few of them looking just as she'd described.

'It's weird how much you change in two years; you still look fairly girly in that pic. Now you look more womanly. You might even have the odd wrinkle or two now as well' he teased, getting another slap in the chest for his cheekiness. But underneath she liked the fact he made fun of her, she found it amusing and it showed he felt comfortable enough around her to do that in the first place. She supposed the many hours they'd spent talking on the phone, and the time they'd spent together in slumber helped that along a bit.

'Damn, I wanna go there! It's fucking amazing' he exclaimed, looking at the pictures she'd took of the Mexican catacombs.

'The pictures don't even do it justice, I mean the preservation of some of the mummies down there is incredible, like that one there, she's a thousand years old and look how perfect she is. Some people would think she's creepy and ugly, but I thought she was beautiful' said Keri, leaning into him a little as she pointed at the screen. He moved his arm and let her lean against his chest as she continued to tell him about the candelabra there that had been constructed using over 10,000 skulls the next picture detailed, and rested his hand on her shoulder, lightly circling her smooth skin with his fingertips.

And he noticed for the first time that the gesture hadn't provoked any kind of reaction from her, she hadn't 'freaked' as he affectionately labelled it. She just leant back with her head next to his as he clicked through each photograph, temporarily forgetting all she threw in the way to avoid letting herself fall into this kind of comfortable state with him. If she let herself like him too much she knew she'd be doomed to some level of heartache, but the connection that was bubbling away between them just proved too strong for her to deny.

'Hmmmm, these ain't Mexico' he commented, looking at a picture of Keri wearing a bright pink dress and a pair of black thigh high leather boots, the hem of the dress just skimming them on one side from its slanted cut. She had all her hair up and looked amazing, just completely beautiful. He clicked onto the next and saw her arm in arm with Aaron standing next to a girl who looked remarkably like him in a white dress.

'Aaron's sister's wedding, I agreed to be his date as long as he got me drunk afterwards, so we sat out in his dad's car in the parking lot of where the reception was drinking the only alcoholic thing we could steal from behind the bar; amaretto. And damn it made us sick!' she said, turning and reaching out to wrap a strand of his hair around her finger before pushing it behind his ear, her hand lingering there as they exchanged a heavy stare, both slowly leaning into a kiss that seemed forever in the coming before their lips met. And as she felt his tongue brush against hers, she heard him click the laptop shut and move to rest it down at the side of the couch before bringing that hand around rest on her waist while the other arm held her tighter.

And she tried with everything she had just to enjoy it; experience how just like in her dreams kissing him in reality brought her a certain contentment she hadn't felt before. It just seemed so right, and he was such a good kisser she could feel herself getting pulled further and further in, but still her inner voice shouted colliding thoughts at her. How right it felt, but how she'd lose him again in two days, how she just couldn't let herself believe they could be more than friends, but the fact that she was kissing him right then totally contradicted it. It made her head spin so much she had no choice but to pull away.

'Are you okay?' he asked, hand stroking her hair as she hid her face against his chest.

'I'm erm...............I.................' she began.

'Freak out time? Let me guess, you need to go thataway about now huh?' he said, pointing over towards the door.

'I'm sorry, it isn't you, I just, its, I..................oh damn' she said, covering her eyes with her hand and shaking her head.

'Just go, it's okay Keri. As long as you intend on coming back' he said, kissing her cheek. She gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips, stroking his cheek with her thumb and then got out from under the duvet and pulled her jeans on over her PJ bottoms and her black zip up hoodie over her cropped t shirt.  
She turned and exchanged smiles with him before letting herself out of the apartment, walking over to the rail and leaning over it to look out into the communal car park below as she pulled her cigarettes out from her pocket.

Childish was the last thing she'd wanted to appear in front of him, and now she worried she was coming off as just that by running away when they kissed. It was now clear to her that if his intentions towards her were strictly friends he wouldn't be doing that. And if she was honest, even after only a day she knew he was right for her, someone she'd date in a heartbeat. The intensity she felt when she shared dreams with him was the same intensity she felt at being around him in the physical sense too; he just made her feel alight inside, but at the same time the fear of knowing she'd be separated from that feeling really ate away at her.

She drew on her cigarette fiercely as she looked down, the feel of the rail digging into her stomach matching the same kind of uncomfortable pain up in her head. She just didn't know what to think, or to do. It was then that she realized that perhaps running away from it, from him, wasn't the best way to deal with it, so took another long drag on her cigarette and cast it over the balcony, walking back into the apartment and shuddering as a gust of wind caught her while closing the door. She slipped her jeans off and undid her hoodie before sliding back under the duvet.

'I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out a little' she said, putting her arms around him and lying back against his chest.

'Yeah, I did notice. Can I ask why?' he said, hand idly stroking her back.

'Because you're the kind of guy I know I'm gunna get attached to, and it's scaring the shit out of me because you live like 3,000 miles away from me!' she said, letting out a hopeless sigh.

'Try not to think about it, and just enjoy the fact I'm here for now. Because that's what I'm doing. Listen, I really, really like you Keri, and I wanna see if that could turn into something that'd make it worth travelling up here to see you on a more regular basis. I don't wanna put labels on it, or put pressure on you for decisions, all I'm saying is I wanna see how things go between us.  
I think you might have worked out for yourself I don't exactly see you just as a friend by now' he replied, watching where her finger ran along the lines of the large tattoo on his right arm. She opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again. She knew if she began to bombard this whole thing with questions she'd end up more confused, so just thought over what he'd said. Seeing how things would go, that sounded very reasonable to her.

'That sounds like a good idea' she replied, looking up at him.

'Good, well now that that's out of the way can I carry on kissing you?' he asked, a smile playing his lips. Whenever he gave her that look, in dreams or reality she was just helpless, so reached up and kissed him. And instead of worrying, instead of making things up in her head about where it might or might not lead, she just settled back with him and enjoyed being held and kissed, his huge body pressing to hers and warming her up outside and in. She really could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13 Next Friday

'Urrrrrgh is it time to get up yet?' grumbled Shannon as Frankie cursed at dropping her wallet on the floor, depositing change all over the carpet and waking him up in the process.

'No go back to sleep it's only 6am, we've gotta drive over to Hayley's parents for a family day out so we'll see you guys later, bye!' she said, waving after she'd picked up her wallet and change with her girlfriends help, softly closing the door just as Keri stirred.

'Was that then coming in or leaving again?' she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

'Leaving again, they must've only got about three hours sleep since they didn't get back until around 3am' he replied.

'You're a light sleeper aren't you? I didn't even hear them come in' she said, shifting down the bed again after turning onto her side.

'You were too busy snoring that pretty little head off, now, go back to sleep, it's too early for all this talking' he said, curling himself around her body and kissing her cheek before they both drifted off again. And unlike the last two nights they spent sleeping next to each other, this time when they sank back into slumber they both shared the same dream. Yet for both of them it was a dream they were powerless to control.

Keri was standing in what looked to be some kind of lobby wearing a beautiful dress that's sparkly embroidery glittered in the light, with all of her hair twisted around and pinned up elegantly. She checked her appearance in the mirror and noticed how tired and drawn she looked, but also felt pride at how nice she looked in the dress. She then smiled as Shannon appeared behind her wearing an all black suit, looking more gorgeous than she could possibly imagine.

'You look amazing' he said, smoothing his hands down the sides of her dress and wrapping them around her waist, kissing her cheek a few times as she smiled.

'Enjoy it while I still look like this, I probably won't look like this again for a long time' she said, a sad frown creeping across her forehead.

'Shhhhh, you'll always be gorgeous to me. And like I've told you so many times before everything's going to be okay' he said, turning her around and stroking her face in his hands.

'Is it?' she asked nervously.

'I promise' he said, kissing her head and taking her hand in his as they began to walk down a hallway. And just as they reached an open door off to the left, they woke up again.

'Nice dress' Shannon said to her after he'd blinked himself awake, watching her do the same.

'Yeah it was, odd dream though huh? It's like it was hardly a dream at all' she said.

'I'm past trying to figure them out now, but yeah it was a bit short and sweet' he agreed, kissing her head. It would turn out that no matter how short the dream had been, it had been a window that allowed them both to look into the future, to a time yet to come and a situation yet to happen. But it was something neither knew or cared to work out, and instead just spent the rest of the morning drifting between awake and asleep, being very lazy and not bothering actually getting up to get ready until 11am. And even then Shannon was still reluctant to leave the warmth of the comfortable pull out couch.

'Come on let me up! I said I wanted to show you a little more of Anchorage and I can't do that if you won't even get out of bed!' she said, laughing as he pulled her back into it after she'd showered and dressed.

'I got the best part of the whole town right here, what else do I need to see?' he said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at her as he began to laugh.

'Cuteness won't work, now get up! Get in the shower let's go! I'll make some coffee while you do' she said, going to stand up but once again just getting pulled back down into his arms.

'Gimmie a kiss first, and then I will' he said. So she obliged him in his request and kissed him for a few minutes before this time making a clean break of his arms and getting up, grabbing the duvet and yanking it off him as she stood at the foot of the bed. He gave her a playful frown and got up, smacking her on the ass as he walked past on his way to the bathroom to take a shower while she went into the kitchen to busy herself with making coffee. It was while she was there that her cell began to ring, and she smiled when she saw 'David' flashing across the screen.

'Morning monster, and how's everything going?' he said when she answered.

'Everything's fine thank you, and how are you?' she said, almost singing the sentence.

'Well you sound happy! So I take it things are going well with your new friend then?' he asked excitedly, letting himself out into the garden so Meryl couldn't hear what they were discussing. She was still none the wiser that Shannon was visiting.

'Very well, so well that erm, well, we're gunna see how things go for us not to be friends if you get my drift' she said, placing a clean filter in the coffee machine and then heading over to the tap to fill the jug.

'Wow you two have been busy then if that's what you've managed to work out thus far!' he laughed.

'All we've done is talk David!' she said.

'That makes me pleased to hear. So are you dating or something then? You know I'll have to meet him soon if you are, and you will have to come clean to mom' he said.

'We're not labelling it as anything, but from what he said it sounds like we're just seeing how things go between us, and if they go well then yeah, I guess it would be dating. However that works when we're gunna be over 3,000 miles apart for the most part. So if anything works out from it don't worry, you and mom'll be the first people to know' she said, filling the machine with water from the jug she'd just collected. She then felt a little bad; she really hated keeping things from her mother, but knew that she'd probably lose it at her if she had of told her plans to her as well as David. It was tough being an only child at times, with no other siblings around that 'the wrath of the mother' could be dished out to as well.

'Try to just enjoy it without thinking of things like that. And remember the story of your Aunt Bee and Uncle Sunni' said David, referring to his sister and her husband. Bee had met Sunni over in India when she had gone out there to work as a doctor in underprivileged areas surrounding Calcutta, and Sunni was a fellow doctor she had met out there and fallen in love with. And for the year it took her to organise herself, her visa, her whole life to move out there and be with him they had done the long distance thing, and apart from of course missing each other terribly it had worked out well for them in the end. They had married two summers ago and Bee was now expecting their first child.

'You know, as stupid as it sounds throughout all this I never considered that, not once!' she said, stopping and thinking about it as David continued to talk.

'Well let's not read too much into it right now, but let's just say this. If you two did get together there's considerably less distance for you to cover to see each other, and less cost. And let me just add one more thing, if you did get together I'll help you out with money for the air fare to go and see him, I know you have it better than a lot of students because of what your dad left for you and because you still live at home with us, but if I can help out in any way to make you happier then I will' he said kindly. And even though she didn't yet know if it was an offer she'd be taking him up on, to hear him extend that kind of help to her made her feel very warm and loved inside.

'Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?' she said, looking down to examine her bad ankle and noticing how much the swelling had subsided.

'Yeah, she's called Keri Watkins and she usually does when she's getting something she wants!' he laughed, making her giggle too.

'Well, let's leave all that where it is and come back to it if the time ever happens. I just want to see how things go first' said Keri. And if the rest of the weekend was anything to go by, it really was going well. So well that when the time came for him to depart, she really didn't want him to leave. It was 4.30am, just ten minutes before the plane that would take him back halfway across the country would ascend into the skies, and Keri just stood clung onto him in a hug she never wanted to leave as they stood to the side of the boarding gate.

'I am coming back you know' he said as she tried to stop crying.

'I know, it's just I'll miss you when you're gone is all. This was the very thing I wanted to avoid' she said, feeling him stroking the back of her head through her long hair.

'But in avoiding it you wouldn't have been giving me and you being anything other than friends a fair shot would you? I think we owe it ourselves to at least see if we can make a go of things in the long run. Like I've said, I don't wanna rush into anything. I'm not your boyfriend but I'm not just your friend if you see what I mean? And yeah, I'll really miss you too but come Friday you'll be back here meeting me again so chill, four days isn't too long to wait is it?' he said, pushing two fingers under her chin and tilting her head back so he could kiss her.

'That soon? You're coming back that soon?' she repeated, making him smile.

'Unless you have a problem with that? I was going to fly straight up from Washington after the match, but if you don't want me to I won't' he said, hearing his flight called again. He was appearing at a WWE event on Thursday evening and planned to go straight from there to visit Keri again.

'No problem here' she said, giving him a wide smile.

'See now that's the kinda smile I wanna see before I go, not a sad face' he said, wrapping her up in a tight hug again. And so she forced the smile to stick to her face as she kissed him goodbye, wishing him a safe flight and holding him again one more time before he had to literally run to get through the gate before it closed. And once he was out of view she let herself cry, turning and leaving the airport at a quick walk, not brave enough to stand at the window and watch the plane fly him away.

She got out to her car after buying herself a takeout coffee almost the size of her own head, and sat with the heater blasting as she sipped it and smoked a cigarette, sniffing and drying her tears whilst looking at herself in the rear view mirror.

'He'll be back on Friday stupid! Stop bawling!' she told her reflection, and then laughed a little to herself as she dried her eyes properly, glad she hadn't decided to wear makeup as it would have inevitably ended up streaked down her cheeks. She really had no reason to be upset as he would be back before she knew it, and in the meantime she had a nice busy week to keep herself occupied, as did he. One thing he did notice he had to do once he'd got home and made so much of a mess unpacking that it warranted a full scale tidy of his bedroom was to give his ex Jen back the mass of her belongings he'd found.

So he sent her a text telling her he'd found a load more of her stuff that had been well hidden, and she agreed to swing by on her way home from work to collect it. And he was just printing off a heap of photographs from his weekend in Alaska when he heard her knock the door, the dogs all getting there and barking before he could.

'Evening!' she said cheerily as he opened the door to let her in, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she bent to say hello to the dogs.

'Hey Jen' he replied as he shut the door. It was nice to see her again, he feared things could have been a little awkward between them since the last time they'd seen each other they'd more or less fallen straight into bed round at her place. It was a mistake he didn't intend of repeating, especially not now. But from her point of view at least she didn't appear uncomfortable at all, following him through to the kitchen and accepting his offer of a coffee she made herself comfortable on one of the high stools and fussed Oz as he stood on his hind legs at her side, tail wagging like mad. He still wondered where she was of a morning.

'There's your box of stuff unless you didn't guess' he said, pointing at the white card box just to the side of where she sat.

'Oh my god you found Borris!' she announced happily as she began to search through to see what lost treasures he'd managed to find. Borris was a little stuffed toy frog she'd had since she was a child, and she'd been wondering where he'd got to, just like a couple of other items she found. 'And where the hell was this hiding?' she added, pulling out a magenta pink bra she'd only ever worn once before Shannon had removed it and thrown it across the bedroom not to be seen again.

'Behind the book shelf of all places. I'm sure I looked there when you first lost it too' he said, passing her over a cup of steaming hot coffee before taking a seat adjacent to her.

'Who lost it Shannon? For a moment there it sounded like you said I lost it, when we both know your underwear flinging skills rival the precision of our Olympic javelin team!' Jen laughed, watching him look amused.

'Well, you did look good in it' he shrugged, making her shake her head.

'Yeah, I guessed as much when I saw your jaw drop. So anyway how's your weekend been then? Get up to much?' she asked as she continued to sift through the box, finding some make up, two tops and a few pairs of earrings as well as a book.

'Yeah I was in Alaska; I fancied some time away and some snowboarding. I got photos if you wanna take a look?' he said, getting down off the stool.

'Yeah sure go fetch 'em!' she said enthusiastically, watching him vanish to go and fetch them from the printer and then reappear in a matter of moments. He put down the stack of about fifty he'd printed off thus far in front of her and went about cleaning up the mess he'd left in the kitchen four days ago while she looked through, commenting on the beautiful scenery, the vast expanse of mountains, the fact that the guy jumping off a ramp on a snowboard couldn't possibly be him, and then onto another reoccurring observation; who the small blonde girl was in many of the photos.

'So who's this stunning young lady then? Oh, oh questions been answered for me with this one!' she then said, turning the A4 sheet of photo paper around and pointing to one of him kissing her cheek, looking very, very happy.

'That's Keri. A girl I met while I was up there' he said shyly.

'AND? Come on Shan there's more to it than that! I might be your ex but shit I'm your friend still, so spill the gossip mister!' she replied, putting the photos down and fixing him with something he and Jeff had affectionately labelled 'The Jen Stare'; something she fixed you with until you verbally offloaded the information she wanted to know.

'And.....................well we really hit it off, and I know Alaska is a fucking long way away but I'm going back this weekend. We're gunna get to know each other better and then see what happens' he said, making Jen do a little happy bounce in her seat.

'Oh wow! How exciting for you! For both of you! Awwwwww that's just, lovely Shannon, I'm really happy for you' she gushed, reaching out and giving him a little hug.

'Well nothing's set in stone yet so don't be getting yourself too excited' he said, looking shyer by the minute. One thing was for sure though; Jen's friend status was set in stone for him now, her genuine enthusiasm over him finding someone new just showed how much of a great person she was.

'All the same though, I really do hope it turns out good. By the look of it you look very comfortable with each other. So c'mon tell me more, how did you first meet her?' she asked. Of course he couldn't or rather wouldn't reveal the real way they had met, so he just made something up that he would repeat to his other friends too and that was that he'd met her on the slopes while they had both been snowboarding and just instantly hit it off. It was more or less true at least, and it was good enough for everyone else too when they heard all about 'Shannon's new girlfriend' as Jeff was already dubbing her. But girlfriend or not, he knew one thing to be true; and that was he really couldn't wait to get back up to her that coming Friday.

**So what do you all think so far? It's going to be a long one this, I'm up to chapter 35 in the writing and still nowhere near the end! I hope you will all stay with it, I know it's slow in the build to them getting it together but be patient, it WILL happen! Reviews are warmly welcomed as usual :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Mommy dearest

The week passed by in almost a blur for both of them, Shannon preparing for his match on Thursday night and Keri, good student that she was getting ahead of her work so she was all nicely sorted and could spend three days relaxing come Friday, apart from one small piece of work she had to devote a few hours to with Frankie and Rachel.

And Friday came round so quickly she felt like the time had passed in a blink of an eye. Once again he was coming in on an early morning flight, forsaking sleep so he could get to her a little quicker and would be landing at or around 8am. Keri was up at six to make sure she was ready, and just as she was coming out of her bedroom at 6.30am she ran into one person she didn't expect to see up so early; her mother.

'And why are you up so early on your study day? She asked as they met in the hallway before Keri could manage to get down the stairs.

'Erm, just thought I'd get an early start in is all. I have things to do today' she said, walking down the stairs and feeling her mother's eyes fixing at the back of her head as she went.

'The fact you started the sentence off with 'erm' makes me think you're lying to me Keri, and the fact you never can look me in the eye when you aren't telling the truth' said Meryl as they got to the bottom of the stairs and she faced her daughter again. Keri knew her number was up.

'Look, I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you'd just freak out, but Shannon's coming to visit me, and I suppose I better own up to the fact he was here last weekend too while I'm at it' she said nervously, watching her mother's face twist into a frown.

'Kitchen, now' said Meryl, making Keri wince in her wake as she turned and walked to the large kitchen that ran across the back of the house.

'So, what did you think you'd achieve by lying to both David and me about who exactly you've been spending time with? Christ Keri have I not instilled into you how risky this online dating thing is? Even if you do claim to have some kind of connection to him born from dreams, you still don't know him from Adam!' said Meryl, trying not to raise her voice but failing a little.

'I didn't lie mom, and I hate dropping him in it but David knew where I was and who I was with the whole time, I told him and not you because I just knew you'd freak out about it, and he's more understanding to the fact I actually wanna risk things in order to find happiness, to live my life. All you wanna do is wrap me up in cotton wool, and I know why too. You're scared of losing me like you lost dad' replied Keri, watching her mother filling the kettle and then suddenly slam it down on the draining board.

'NO IT ISNT!' she denied vehemently.

'Pull the other one ma; you wouldn't have shouted at me like that just then if it wasn't. Look just come and sit down and talk to me, listen to what I have to say' said Keri, standing and walking over to her mom to take the kettle from her hands and place it back on its power point before guiding Meryl into a seat.

'So do you even know the first thing about this man? Or were you just at it like rabbits wherever you stayed when he came here before?' she said sharply, once again becoming fuelled by unjust assumptions she couldn't help but make.

'I can't believe you'd think that little of me mom, of him yeah I can understand since you don't know him, but I know him, and I can tell you right now he isn't like that, not one bit' said Keri, feeling quite upset her mother would have such a low opinion of her.

'Like I just said, what do you really know about him hmmm? I mean c'mon Keri you spent a weekend with him, not a month!' Meryl continued, still feeling very angry.

'It's surprising just how much you learn about a person when you spend three days talking none stop to them about yourself and your life. And what I know about him? Well I know he's allergic to penicillin and cats, his birthday is the same day as mine, he's one of two sons to Angie and the late Gilbert Moore who died five years ago, he has three dogs called Dragon, Hela and Oz, his best friends are called Matt, Jeff and Shane and he's one of the most sincere, kind and amazing people I've ever met. I could go on you know, I can tell you what size shoe he takes, what he likes and dislikes to eat and drink, what car he drives, you name it and I'll tell you!' said Keri, lighting a cigarette as she got up to pour two mugs of tea.

'Well, there isn't much I can say to that is there?' said Meryl, realizing she had little to no ammunition left.

'How about 'Keri I trust you not to fall into bed with every random man you meet?' Because really mom, as much as I like him more than a friend, I don't plan on doing that. I shared a bed with him last time he was here and all we did was sleep in it. I'm not like other teenage girls and you know this! I like to think I'm mature for my age, and that what I'm getting myself into will only be powered by mature decisions' she replied, handing Meryl a mug as she sat down again and pulled an ashtray closer to her.

'So you're dating this Shannon then huh?' asked Meryl, this time sounding a lot softer around the edges.

'Not as such. We're just taking time to get to know each other better, and see if it could work if we did get together. Neither of us is naive enough to think that holding together a relationship where the two people are over 3,000 miles apart would be easy, but that's the risk we're both willing to take. Why deny it when it just might work? That's what he says at least' she said, looking at her watch and thinking that she had to leave in little over twenty minutes to make it through the morning traffic to the airport, and then deal with the road works once she got there.

'Okay, and I agree that is a very mature decision. You sound like Auntie Bee' said Meryl, kicking herself inside at the same time. She could now see perfectly clearly why Keri hadn't confided in her before, she was right. She did freak out over things because she was scared of losing her, and at that moment she kicked herself because she knew all it would have taken to have her fears reassured was just to sit down and talk to her girl, just like she was doing then.

'Well she and Uncle Sunni had a hell of a wider space between them than Shannon and I do, and if she could make it work I'd like to think there's hope for us too if that's what we decide' said Keri, sipping her tea and dribbling a little of it onto her shirt, cursing as Meryl chuckled.

'Take it off and I'll sponge it down' she said, holding her hand out for the garment as Keri began to undo the buttons. 'So is he staying in a hotel while he's visiting? Was that the plan last time too?' she asked, this time sounding more curious than demanding.

'No he stayed at Frankie's with me, same this time too' said Keri, watching her mother pull a stain stick from the draw and start to rub it over the tea splash before rinsing it with a wet sponge. She then pulled her hairdryer from its usual place in the side cupboard and switched it on, blasting the shirt with heat as Keri laughed.

'You wanna wear it today don't you?' Meryl replied in her defence.

'You make me laugh mom, you really do' said Keri as she watched her drying off her shirt.

'Listen, I really would like it if this time he stayed here. I don't have a spare room just for the sake of it. It'd really make me feel a lot better about it all if he came and stayed with us. And I hereby swear not to be an embarrassing mother; no baby snaps will be produced! Please Keri; it really would make me feel better to know you're both under my roof. I know you say you trust him, but until I've met him I don't. You can see that can't you pumpkin?' said Meryl as she continued to blast the shirt with heat, waving the nozzle of the hairdryer around to try and make it dry out faster.

'And because you'll be worried I'll be over there at Frankie's working through the karma sutra with him. Admit it mom!' she said, watching her mother smile a little bit.

'Well yes. I must say that part of my offer for him to stay is so I can keep my eye on you. And I will be doing just that, I won't call curfew on you or anything like that since we decided to do away with it once you hit eighteen, but believe me if there's any wanderings between your room and the spare room I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks' she replied, turning off the hairdryer and holding out the shirt to Keri.

'Read loud and clear. Anyway, I best be moving or I'll be late to pick him up. Oh and mom, thanks for understanding in the end' she said, giving her mom a huge hug and a kiss.

'I might decide I hate him and turf him out of here by tonight!' joked Meryl as they hugged. 'But honestly, I do think I'll feel better once I've met him, well I hope I will' she continued, letting her go and giving her a kiss on the head.

'Well I'll be back in about an hour or so depending on the traffic, so you can meet him then. Now go and get ready before he thinks I've brought him home to Norman Bates' mother' she said, gesturing to her mother's unruly ash blonde mass of hair.

'Oh you better run!' shouted Meryl as Keri ran away giggling, chasing her through the kitchen with a rolled around towel she had just grabbed from the side.

Driving to the airport Keri felt a lot better for having that talk with her mom, it made her feel a lot easier not to have to cover up what she was doing; withholding the truth had never been something she'd particularly liked to do.  
She just hoped Shannon didn't mind too much at having to sleep in a separate bed, but when he saw her he was just to happy to care about that. He'd get three days with her, and that was good enough for him. Like last time they stood hugging for a few minutes while they talked, her telling him about her mom wanting him to stay at hers rather than Frankie's and him telling her about the match he'd won.

'I'm getting extra neck ache I don't need reaching down to you, you can come up to my level for a change' he said, sliding his hands down from around her shoulders and picking her up. He held his arms around her waist and she crossed her legs around him, linking her fingers together behind his neck and leaning forward to give him a kiss.

'So did he beat you up on his way down?' she asked, in reference to his match against Jamie Noble.

'Yeah, little fucker dropped me on my fucking head and I've pulled something in my neck' he said.

'Ouch' she said, unhooking her legs from around him and sliding down to the floor.

'Yeah, it wasn't good. So no snowboarding for me' he said, poking out his bottom lip and looking more comical than sad, which she knew he was aiming for anyway and laughed.

'Okay, it's a take it easy weekend for Mr Moore then. Can do' she said as they walked through the airport and down to the main entrance.

'Is your mom gunna be there when we get back?' he asked as they walked out of the revolving doors and made their way over to the vast car park.

'Yeah she might be if we get back in the next thirty five minutes, that's about when she'll be leaving for work' said Keri. 'Oh my god, you're crapping it aren't you?' she then added suddenly, coming to a stop and grabbing his arm as she began to laugh.

'She's gunna have a full on freak out at me isn't she? I bet she thinks I'm leading you astray' said Shannon, looking a little worried. He really didn't want to have upset the woman before he'd even met her.

'No she won't. Like I told you just then she's okay with it, she just wants to keep an eye on me. And make sure I'm not having sex with you' she said, making him laugh.

'I intend to make you wait for that anyway' he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Good, I was thinking along the same lines. You've seen quite enough of me when you've been asleep, it won't hurt for you to wait a while longer to see the real thing' she said as they reached her car.

'Cool, but just for the record I'll admit one thing. Its gunna fucking kill me because you're too damn sexy for your own good' he said, pulling her into a hug and reaching down to kiss her.

'I can identify with that too' she said, running her finger down the centre of his chest.

'Stop' he said, removing it.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because now you've got me thinking about sex, and if you keep doing that bad neck or no fucking bad neck I'll throw you in the back of your car and rethink my decision to make you wait' he admitted, making her raise her eyebrows then smile naughtily.

'Okay, no touching the chest' she said, walking away around to the other side of her car and smiling to herself. She could barely believe just sliding a fingernail down his chest had that much of an effect on him. But while they drove along she noticed another effect seeing her had on him, he was starting to fall asleep. She'd watch him nod off and then suddenly snap back awake again and yawn, looking over to see if he'd been caught out dropping off.

'As soon as you've met mother you can go to bed, you look exhausted' she said, reaching out and giving his thigh a little squeeze as she changed gear.

'I am, I think I had a grand total of forty minutes of sleep on the plane. That ain't enough after a match. But it was worth it to get here early' he said, stretching his arms out in front of him before yawning again. She smiled and then turned her sole focus back to driving through the moderate traffic, feeling very happy inside. It was another thing that showed how much he was into her, that he was willing to forsake sleep when he really needed it just to be with her.

'Shannon? Shannon? Wake up dude' she said once she had pulled up outside her house, gently shaking his arm and watching him sit up and awake fast with a 'huh?'

'Sorry' he said, looking over to her and seeing that beautiful smile he could get used to being the first thing he saw whenever he woke up.

'C'mon then, get yourself together then. It's time to meet the iron lady' she replied, laughing at the comical nervous face he pulled. They got out of her car and walked up the path just in time to greet Meryl as she was stepping out of the front door to go to her 10am-7pm job as a dental nurse, and she stopped and waited as she saw them approach.

'Well never let it be said that my daughter doesn't pick the handsome ones. Hello Shannon, I'm Meryl' she said, smiling when he leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Nice to meet you, and I hope you don't hate me too much either' he said, smiling shyly.

'That remains to be seen when I actually get to sit and talk to you properly! Anyway I gotta dash, enjoy your day both' she said, giving Keri a kiss on the forehead before bustling past them both on the way to her car.

'Okay, I think I need to get my ass to bed before I face an interrogation later on. Which way is the spare room?' he asked as they began to walk up the stairs after Keri had bolted the door.

'Dump your bag in there, but sleep in my room. She can't have a fit about that if she isn't here to see it' she replied, getting onto the landing and turning left to head for the spare room for him to dump his stuff, and then back out and down to the right to get to hers, where as soon as he saw her large comfy looking bed he dived on it, kicking his shoes off and grabbing a pillow to rest his head against.

'I kinda figured you might be sleep deprived, so I have Rachel and Frankie coming by in a little while so we can do a little more work together and hang out, we'll keep the noise down though' she said, moving to sit next to him on the bed and then suddenly shrieking in surprise when he reached out and pulled her down by his side.

'How long is 'a little while' then?' he asked.

'They'll be here in about two hours' she replied, resting her head above his on the pillow and kissing his hair.

'Stay here until eleven then, even though I probably will be asleep in five minutes, I like having you next to me when I am' he replied, looking up and softly kissing her neck, and then her lips when she moved down further.

'Deal' she said, lying curled up with him stroking his huge arm for a few moments before she realized he'd drifted off.

'Five minutes my ass, you barely lasted five seconds sleepy man' she whispered, kissing his forehead and smiling down at him. She still had to pinch herself sometimes at the fact he really was in her life, and with every second she spent with him she found herself knowing that was exactly how she wanted it too.


	15. Chapter 15 The growing bond

'It's not fair! Why do you have to be the one that gets the hot half dressed wrestler in her bed and not me?' whispered Rachel from the doorway as Keri grabbed her folders from the small desk in her bedroom a couple of hours later as Shannon slept on, lying on his back with the duvet bunched around his lower stomach, arms stretched over his head.

'Even in sleep you have to show off!' Keri whispered to him, pulling the duvet back over him a little and smiling at his gorgeous sleeping face before letting herself out quietly. 'And in answer to your question, because I'm a damn lucky girl! Really Rae, I never imagined someone like him would look twice at me!' she then added as they trotted back down the stairs and into the kitchen to where Frankie was having trouble with the juice machine.

'I need David! I swear he's the only person alive to be able to work this gizmo!' she said, pressing the buttons but still having no joy at being able to crush the strawberries and grapes she'd thrown in there. She had wanted to make orange juice, but that wasn't exactly fair to bring the one ingredient that made Keri come out in an evil red rash all over so had decided to stick with friendly fruit.

'I can't believe you sell yourself so short girl! Seriously, he can see what the rest of us see and that is that you are totally stunning!' said Rachel in reply to what Keri had said prior to entering the kitchen.

'Is she giving you the 'I'm an ugly duckling' speech again dude?' Frankie then asked as Rachel came over and assisted her with getting the juice machine working, re sealing the lid properly and then pressing the power button, the grapes and strawberries whizzed into a reddish blur within seconds.

'Of course she is!' said Rachel, sitting down at the table and accepting a cigarette Frankie offered while Keri pulled three glasses from the cupboard for the juice.

'Dude, he travelled 3,000 miles to meet you, ran up a cell bill of over $700 dollars in a month and told you when he dreams of screwing you it turns him on more than he can handle. Shut the fuck up!!' Frankie exclaimed, comically thumping things around and shaking her head, one elegantly shaped eyebrow rising high as she stared at a giggling Keri in disbelief.

'I've got serious hang ups about my skinniness though, and you both know this!' she said, sitting down with Frankie next to Rachel and grabbing one of their course books.

'See we don't even see you as skinny, you're just small is all. I mean c'mon, you got a good handful of these and an extremely spankable one of those!' said Frankie, grabbing one of her breasts and then poking her in the side of her butt. 'Something big blondie up there notices all the time too. I mean Rachel, he's like CONSTANTLY checking her out!' she continued as she turned to Rachel, who hadn't been able to meet him the previous weekend since she'd been virtually living in the bathroom for three days after eating what could only be described as a very badly cooked shrimp curry. She swore never to eat at the Raj Hall again.

'He is not!' protested Keri, slapping her arm.

'The hell he isn't! Girl that man's eyes wander over you like a damn marble going through a maze. They got one way and the stop, then up to something else and stop, I think if or when you do have sex with him you're gunna have one hell of a horny man in your hands if nothing else!' said Frankie as she burst out laughing, Rachel joining her.

'Enough! Please! I've made it clear he's waiting for it. He said the same thing to me first though, but I bet he'll crumble' she said, embarrassed at first and then confident towards the end of her sentence.

'And you're gunna help that along nicely I bet? Is Keri the evil tease coming back out to play? You gunna torture him like you did poor Christian?' said Rachel, crushing out her cigarette.

'Yes, and yes. I think I can safely say by the way we got talking on the phone this week we kinda are dating. He said he really missed me too' said Keri with a little shrug and smile.

'Awwwwwwww!' her friends both chorused at the same time loudly.

'Shhhhh keep it down! He might be a heavy sleeper when he's this tired but that was loud, and he's had forty minutes of sleep in thirty hours so he needs to be unconscious for a while' she said, reaching out and putting a finger on their lips, pulling the one muting Rachel's mouth away fast as she tried to bite it.

'Anyway ladies enough man talk, shall we lose ourselves in the glory of the photographic world for a while?' said Frankie, picking up Hayley's laptop out of her bag and placing it on the table next to Rachel's pile of discs and print outs, ready to sort through a few hundred pictures and choose the ones that would be submitted for their work. They worked until 2.30 that afternoon, and after they left Keri sat quietly in the chair in the corner of her room by the window and sketched out a photograph she had clipped to the side of the board she was leaning against, looking over to where Shannon slept on every so often and smiling to herself.

'Shit, that's the guy I'm dating. No way!' she thought to herself, biting her lip so she didn't giggle out loud. She had the same thought a lot of the time, she just couldn't believe her luck. She'd remembered the amount of female attention there seemed to be dedicated to him on the internet when she was trying to find out more about him before they'd met or even spoke, so knew he was extremely popular with a hell of a lot of women, which she did have to admit to herself made her feel a little smug. She had what they all wanted lying right there in her bed clad only in a pair of black boxer shorts.

As she sat and looked at him sleeping she thought over every last little thing she liked about him in her head, and wondered how much more she'd get to add to it after that weekend. When she met someone she liked, be it friend or otherwise Keri always wanted to know them inside out, people fascinated her; and the more different the better. She liked people who stood out in a crowd, and he certainly did; for his looks and sheer size if nothing else. And just as she turned her eyes back to the sheet of drawing paper and began to flick her pencil across it she heard the bed creek and Shannon yawn.

'Hey gorgeous' he said through his yawn, turning over and smiling at her after pushing his hair out of his eyes. 'You got anything to drink up here? My mouth is about as dry as Ghandi's fucking sandals' he then added, making Keri laugh so hard she nearly fell out the chair.

'I remember when David first used that expression in front of me, I couldn't stop laughing! I love it!' she said, getting up and reaching between the chest of draws and the nightstand and pulling out a large bottle of Sprite to pass to him.

'I think Jeff's wife was the first person to say it to me and I had the same reaction' he said undoing the top and taking a good few large gulps before replacing the lid and handing it back to her.

'So do you feel better for catching a few Z's?' she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah, but since I can't have her tonight I need some Keri next to me for a while. Get in' he said, turning over onto his back. She slid off her jeans and socks but left the black Lonsdale vest top she was wearing on and got in under the duvet, resting her head on his chest and feeling his fingers tickle the base of her spine, his head turning to kiss her forehead and other hand stroking her fingers as they rested against his shoulder. And back came the feeling he'd missed while he was home; utter contentment. Exactly what she felt too. She'd shared her bed with him in her dreams many times before, but naturally to have the real thing lying there lavishing her with attention and affection was a million times better than anything of nocturnal fabrication.

'Ahhhh, you have a movie up there I wanna watch' he said after a few moments of nothing more than lying and stroking each other's skin.

'Which one?' she asked looking over to her TV where a pile of DVD's he'd noticed were.

'Big Nothing, I gotta say since watching 'The Good Night' I'm a definite Simon Pegg fan' he replied, watching her get out from under the duvet and crawl to the end of the bed and begin switching on the TV and DVD player and removing the disc from its box, all the time not able to look anywhere else but right at her butt which in turn made him have to turn over onto his front for a few minutes.

'Well you won't see it facing the wall you know' she commented as she lay back down next to him and changed the sub source on the TV to bring the DVD menu up.

'I can't turn over just yet, or I'll embarrass myself and you. Let's just say when a man sees an ass as fucking fine as yours pointing right in his eye line...................things come up' he said, watching her blush when she worked out exactly what he meant by that.

'Oh' she said, laughing shyly.

'Gimmie five minutes and I'll be okay, just don't expose that perfect butt to me again and everything'll be fine' he said, reaching out and stroking one of her legs.

'I wasn't aware I had such a nice ass' she said.

'Bullshit you weren't' he said, raising an eyebrow at her. All she could do was laugh, and once she'd finished and he'd deemed it safe to turn back over again without making the bed linen look like a tent they curled up together and began to watch the movie, which had them both in hysterics all the way through. She was glad of the comic distraction too, for knowing for a few minutes he was lying there with an erection caused by the sight of her ass did get her head turning with not so innocent thoughts. But as she had stated she would make him wait, and also really, really build up his level of wanting for her while she did. Unintentionally she had already started, so decided to add to that even more.

'Stop it' he said, feeling her teeth gently nipping his neck as she lay on top of him in his arms.

'Stop what?' she said, pulling her best 'little miss sweet and innocent' face' as she looked at him.

'AND THAT!' He exclaimed, pointing at her face. 'If you play me I'll fucking play back, and you won't like it one bit' he then added.

'Hmmmmm, really?' she asked, her hand stroking his chest.

'Uh huh' he said, blue eyes practically burning into hers as he stared at her, and then rolled her over until she was on her back and he was on top of her, careful to rest his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush her.

'So you got me pinned, what's next?' she asked, raising her eyebrows. He didn't answer her in words, just leaned down to her and began kissing her slowly and softly, tickling her lips with his tongue before it slid against hers, resting his weight on one arm while he used the other to begin trailing his fingers up and down her side under her top, letting them skin against the curve of her breast for the briefest of moments before sliding away again slowly down her ribcage, over her hip and down her leg as far as he could reach. And then he repeated the action a couple more times until she was shuddering underneath him whenever his fingers hit her hip, so that's just where he kept them, moving in slow circles as he felt her fingers in turn travelling up and down his back.

He kept doing that while he moved his mouth to her neck and covered it in kisses from side to side, hearing her breaths coming out sharp and fast.

'And that's all you get' he said suddenly, moving back to lie next to her and laughing as she gave him an evil look.

'You soooooooooo won't get away with that' she replied, a little breathless.

'Won't I?' he asked, looking smug.

'Oh hell no, just you wait' she said, wagging a finger at him before getting out of bed to get dressed. And wait he did throughout the rest of the day, wondering when it was coming to him. But come 7pm his thoughts were distracted by David and Meryl arriving home, and the hours that would follow that getting to know them, and them in turn getting to know him too.

'I like him, he's a straight up guy and seems really genuine too, and my god are you the apple of his eye or what!' said David to her quietly while they cleared away the dishes from dinner, leaving Shannon and Meryl to chat in the lounge.

'I'm glad you do, I really am. Even mom seems like she's warmed to him too' Keri replied, filling the sink with hot water and adding a few squirts of washing up liquid.

'I think she is too, makes a change for her sitting there being more iron than Margaret Thatcher doesn't it?' he said, making his stepdaughter giggle into her hand.

'Shhhhhhhh or she'll hit you for calling her that! You know how she hates it' she replied, loading the sink with cutlery.

'Well I think she's too occupied at laughing at whatever your boyfriend is telling her right now' he said, passing her the dirty plates as he jerked his head back in the direction of the lounge.

'He's not my boyfriend!' she insisted.

'Yet' David fired back with a wink. She laughed whilst shaking her head and got on with the washing up with his help before they rejoined Shannon and Meryl in the lounge.

'So what did you say to make my mommy laugh so much?' Keri asked as she sat back down next to Shannon.

'I told her about what you said to that woman who pulled right out in front of you on the way back this morning!' he said, laughing again along with Meryl, who really was tickled pink.

'C'mon then sharp mouth, what did you hit her with?' asked David as he rested his hand on Meryl's knee.

'Oh she just starts ranting at me how it wasn't her fault, I was going too fast and all that. Like that has anything to do with the fact she just didn't look both ways properly before turning out. So I tell her she should go and get her eyes tested and she starts ripping it outta my car and saying its shit, typical Mercedes driver snob. So I say to her 'My car might be old but I can buy a new one if I want, you'll be stuck with that face for the rest of your fucking life, BYE!' before I drove off' she said with a shrug, David joining the laughter that echoed through the lounge. It wouldn't be the first time that they'd all share laughter that night either, for David and Meryl both thought their daughter's possible new boyfriend was one of the funniest people they'd ever met, and Keri was thrilled they liked him.

'Well I think you have the parents approval, I haven't heard my mom laugh like that in years! She is cool once you break down the icy exterior' said Keri as she hugged Shannon goodnight in the doorway to the spare room.

'I think she's a great lady, kinda freaks me out a little that she's only ten years older than me! And David! He's amazing! He really is like I pictured him to be from what you told me' he replied happily.

'He really is, he makes my mom a very happy lady' she said, resting her head against his chest as she was cuddled closer.

'You know something? One day I hope I make you that happy too. Anyway, gimmie a kiss goodnight before I fall asleep here in the doorway' he said, watching her smile up at him. And as she kissed him she could feel a huge reaction to his words welling up inside of her, one that she only let out after she was behind the closed door of her bedroom. She jumped up and down on the spot while smiling from ear to ear and squeaking quietly with overloading happiness, then stopped and just whistled to herself as if to say 'I didn't just act like a thirteen year old, oh no'. She amused herself at least if no one else.


	16. Chapter 16 Game

'I'm just going out to pick up a paper and get some gas, do you want anything from the store?' asked David as Keri trotted down the stairs in her pyjamas the following morning.

'No thanks, I'll have a read of your paper when you're done with it though' she replied, yawning.

'Okay I'll be back in about twenty minutes then' he replied, opening the front door just wide enough for her to notice her mothers' car wasn't there.

'Where's mommy?' she asked, pointing at the empty space the Jeep had previously been occupying.

'Oh Ruth called her into work, turns out Helen and Agnes got their days off confused so she's had to cover. She'll be back at about three though. Anyway, I'll see you in a little while' said David, blowing her a little kiss from his fingertips as he walked out to where he'd parked his shiny deep blue BMW M5. Hearing the shower on upstairs, and knowing there were no parents in the house to catch her doing it, she decided that now was the time to get her own back on the man currently standing under the jet of hot water.  
Since the lock was broken on the bathroom door she tapped it softly and called out 'only me' from the other side after she'd removed her pyjamas, casting them to the floor as soon as she entered the white brick bathroom. Shannon turned around in the shower cubicle and almost felt his eyes pop right out of his head at the vision of a naked Keri walking towards him.

'Move over buddy, there's room for a small person too' she said. 'Oh and good morning' she added, closing the door behind her and reaching up to give him a kiss, giggling at the stunned look on his face and standing back under the jet, showing her nakedness off fully to him.

'And if your mom or David come in now, we're dead' was all he could manage to say.

'Mom's at work and David'll be back in twenty minutes. And besides, all I'm doing is taking a shower' she said, reaching around him for her shampoo.

'So you're gunna stand there in front of me and expect me to keep my hands to myself huh?' he said, his eyes travelling across her body as he felt something on his own start to, inflate shall we say.

'Of course, because if you don't you're in trouble, and there's nothing you can start that could be finished in twenty minutes anyway. Told you I'd get you back' she said, winking as she massaged the shampoo into her hair and watched him scowl at her.

'That really, really ain't fair on a man' he said, trying to put his arms around her as she turned around, making her feel just how excited she'd got him for the briefest of moments as his erection bumped against her back before she pushed him away.

'No you don't, back to your corner you go' she said, rinsing suds from her hair and loving every minute of teasing him, especially when her eyes beheld what had just pressed against her back.

'Like what you see?' he asked, noticing that she'd looked.

'I'm sure I'll like how it feels more' she replied, touching her tongue to her cupids bow as she reached for her conditioner. She covered her hair in the coconut scented conditioner while soaping herself down, all the time never breaking eye contact with him and loving the fact she definitely had the upper hand.

'And now I'm done you may resume your shower in peace, see you downstairs' she said, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, laughing when he growled at her with frustration and exiting the shower cubicle, hearing him muttering under his breath that she'd 'pay for that bigtime'.

'As much as I don't wanna admit it, the bitch got game' he said out loud after she'd left the bathroom, smiling to himself at what he'd just seen. She was more than just hot naked.

And in doing that Keri felt about a million times more confident about her body, with him she felt very at ease with herself suddenly. Finally someone's words had begun to sink in about how gorgeous she really was. And so she went back to her bedroom wrapped in towels and dried off, dressing in a loose but fitted grey wool sweater and her black jeans, letting the sweater slide off her shoulder to reveal the strap of the leopard print bra she wore underneath. Deciding she couldn't be bothered with doing much to her hair that day she just fixed it in a long braid and banded the end with a blue elastic to match the colours woven into her hair (she changed it too often to dye it without it becoming broken), and then put on her make up and left her room just as a fully dressed Shannon emerged from the bathroom and pulled her into a hug.

'You're an extremely bad girl, and you will be punished for it too. I would say painfully but I'm still scared I'll break you' he said, sliding his hands down over her shoulders and kissing her head. And in that moment all she could think was 'why does he have to leave again?' the reality of it ringing loud and clear for her.

'I think I like hearing that from someone the size you are. One tap on my arm and I'd probably land six feet away' she said, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of the stairs to go and get breakfast. After they had eaten the huge breakfast David had cooked Keri was at the table while Shannon stood by the window drinking his coffee and looking out into the garden. About five minutes passed before he got his first sight of Alaskan wildlife.

'Keri, there's a big fucking bear in your garden' he said, watching the big black bear amble towards the house.

'Colour?' she asked, not looking up from the paper.

'Black' he replied.

'Brown snout?' she then asked, looking up.

'Yeah, it has actually' Shannon replied, puzzled at the question for a few moments.

'HE'S BACK!' she squeaked excitedly, rushing up from her chair and pushing past him to get into the laundry room where the other refrigerator was and pull out what looked like a plate of meat cuts before coming back in and opening the back door.

'And where have you been?' she demanded, addressing the huge bear approaching her who made soft noises of greeting in his throat.

'Keri what the fuck are you doing? That's about 400lbs of wild bear coming towards you' said Shannon, looking freaked out.

'Chill he's my bear. Mom found him as a cub and we raised him until he was too big to live in the house so we released him. He still kinda lives here though, comes back every two to three days but this is the first time I've seen him in a week' she said, watching Shannon looked even more worried as the bear got very close, his heart almost leaping into his mouth when he saw it reach Keri and watched her put the plate down and fling her arms around his neck, and then he just completely melted at seeing the bear push his face against hers and look thrilled to see her.

'Wow, that's one of the most amazing things I've ever seen' he said, watching her push the plate of raw meat in front of him and scratch behind his ears.

'He thinks we're his family since we raised him from a few days old. His mother must've abandoned him because he was all alone when mom found him. I really miss him not being here all the time, it'd be like if you raised Oz from a puppy and then had to set him free once he was big. He's my pet' she said, giving his black coat a good scratching with her fingernails. Shannon could still hardly believe what he was seeing, but had seen things like it before on TV and in the papers.

'What's his name?' he asked.

'Rufus, I had a book about a bear with the same name when I was little so that's what I wanted to name him. I'd love for you to come out here and meet him properly but he's not good with people he doesn't know' she said, picking the plate back up off the floor and holding it for him to lick the remaining trails of blood from its blue and yellow painted surface.

'Why is it I get the feeling I'm just gunna keep on finding out more interesting stuff about you? You kept him quiet for long enough!' he said in a quiet voice, not wanting to possibly anger Rufus.

'I wanted it to be a surprise, not many people get to see a bear this close without it chewing their leg off or being behind bars in a zoo. Mom was always determined never for that to happen to him' she said, reaching down to give him a scratch and then watching him walk away to paw around in the snow before coming back up, giving her another shove and then hightailing it off out of the garden and back across the stream that ran along the back of it.

'David'll be sad he missed him, but just like you he has to stay back because Rufus doesn't know him well, he's getting used to him though' said Keri, lighting a cigarette. David had gone up for a soak in the bath right after breakfast so of course he'd missed the return of the huge bear.

'I still can't believe you cuddle him like he's a teddy bear!' said Shannon, moving outside to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

'I used to ride him around the house like a pony!' she exclaimed, making him laugh.

'So how old is he now?' he then asked.

'He'd be about, hmmm, eight now because I was ten and we'd only just moved here when mom brought him home' she replied.

'Well I gotta say it, you've got probably the most unusual pet in the world, even if he is a wild animal, and he seems to love you' he replied, kissing the top of her head.

'Most gorgeous big animals do' she said, turning in his arms and poking him in the chest with her finger as he smiled down at her. He'd often thought that to see how someone acted around animals was a true measure of the person they were, and after seeing her affectionate meeting with Rufus it'd sealed the deal for him even more so that she was more than worth keeping in his life; as more than a friend too.

With everything he learned or witnessed about Keri it just made him like her all the more, and the only shadow cast over that feeling was that she would be so far away from him for most of the time. It was something he knew he could deal with however, even if she did live in North Carolina because of them both being busy with their separate lives he wouldn't be able to see her every day, but knew he'd miss that feeling of just being able to call her up and ask her to come over like he'd been able to with girlfriends of the past.

For the rest of the day it was just them, Shannon taking her out to lunch before Keri showed him a little more of her home town after they'd eaten and had a few drinks. It was as they were walking Anchorage Museum looking at the new exhibits it had on show for that month only that Keri got a text from Frankie, which seemed to solve the problem of what they would do that evening.

'Hereby inviting our pet heterosexuals to a small gathering at ours tonight, you know the drill, bring your lovely selves and booze and we'll see you at 8 (unless you're busy doing 'other things!') xxxx'

'Pet heterosexuals, I swear those two crack me up' said Shannon when Keri showed him the text. He agreed it'd be nice to spend some time with them again, and meet a few more of her friend he hadn't yet, including Rachel for one. And so at 8pm sharp they arrived at the apartment the couple shared, being greeted with an effusive hug each by Frankie at the front door as she let them in.

'Busy doing other things, what kinda girl do you think I am?' Keri whispered as she walked with Frankie to the kitchen, leaving Shannon to talk to Aaron and Ash.

'The kind who's dying for a fuck, and the kind I don't believe will hold out for much longer regardless of what she said yesterday' said Frankie as Keri gave Rachel a hug and kiss hello before putting the bag of bottles she was carrying down next to her on the counter, pulling out a bottles of tequila, vodka, bitter lemon and coke since it always seemed to run out.

'I can hold out, but I'll drive him crazy while I do it. I did this morning at least' said Keri as she poured herself her usual drink.

'Okay let's be all overly girly for a sec, huddle, huddle' said Frankie, putting an arm around each set of shoulders as Keri and Rachel lent in. 'Right, what did you do this morning? As your best friends we have a right to know, and because we're nosey bitches' she added, laughing with them.

'When mom and David were out I decided to get in the shower with him, but didn't let him touch me. He can see what he's gotta wait for but nothing else' confessed Keri with a somewhat proud grin.

'Good game, definitely good game there you huge, huge tease! I admire his restraint' said Frankie, Rachel nodding vigorously next to her. 'And if later tonight the mood takes you, feel free to use my bedroom. Just stay on top of the duvet please' she then added, making Keri slap her arm.

'Not gunna happen!' she said, pointing at her sternly but with a smile. Well, that's what she was saying at that moment in time. What she thought later on was a different matter altogether.


	17. Chapter 17 Shannon 3, Keri 2

'I'm not even gunna ask you know, how much you like my friend because I can damn well see it' said Frankie later that night as she stood by Shannon in the candle lit kitchen, the same light bathing the rest of the apartment too after there had been a power cut to effect the whole neighbourhood.

'She's amazing' he said simply, smiling and handing her one of the two large glasses of Jack and coke he'd just poured.

'I'm glad you think so, really. Because it's about time she got herself a good guy, and that's you dude' she said, giving his arm a squeeze.

'Thanks Frankie, it's nice to hear I have your approval, I think you're the biggest threat to my balls coming off if I screwed it all up!' he said, making her throw her head back and laugh.

'Well as long as you remember that's the fate of your testicles if you ever do hurt her! But really, even though this is only the second time I've spent any time with you I just know you won't do that. Something tells me you just aren't the kind of guy who'd hurt her. And pardon me for jumping the gun before you guys have even got together properly, but you know you gotta get the best friend chat at some point or another right?' she said, lighting the cigarette she'd previously had tucked behind her ear.

'Yeah, I got one of those tonight already anyway, it's cool. Ash told me that, and I quote- 'It doesn't matter that you're three times the size of me, I'll still break your fucking legs if you ever upset my Keri' he said, once again making Frankie laugh.

'I'd actually pay good money to watch Ash trying to kick your ass! It'd be hilarious!' she cried, since Ash was all of 5ft 5 and about 120lbs.

'Hey if he ever gets me drunk enough he probably could. But otherwise it ain't happening' he said comically, flexing his arm muscles and then draping an arm around her shoulder as they walked back out to join everyone else in the lounge. Keri stood up from the couch to let him sit down and then resumed her position on his lap with an arm around his neck. She was the envy of all the straight girls in the room at least, for there was Shannon Moore sat amongst them, but there was only one girl he was interested in and that was the one with blonde and blue hair he couldn't stop looking at throughout the whole night.

Shannon sat there still smiling to himself about Frankie's comments as everyone talked, he was glad that her friends liked him. And in turn he liked them too, especially Rachel who he was sat listening to right at that moment, fascinating him with lots of facts about horror movie special effects. Her uncle worked as digital artist for Warner Bros and had passed on a wealth of knowledge to Rachel, who also wanted to go into the same profession once she had gained her qualifications.

'We were all meant to be visiting him in California on spring break but he got called away to work on a film in Japan so I'm kinda bummed about that. But he's good at what he does so he gets hired more or less on a continual basis' Rachel said to Shannon, who listened intently.

'I can imagine he does, so what other films has he worked on then?' he asked.

'He's done Lord of the Rings, the Saw films, Sleepy Hollow, The Italian job, Pans Labyrinth and The Mask to name a few. The Mask was one of his first and he got to meet Cameron Diaz too so he was super fucking happy about that. Especially since she's become one of his closest friends too!' she replied, watching Keri leaning back in his arms precariously to reach her drink down at the side of the couch.

'We met her too didn't we? She's so nice, just really regular and down to earth, not movie star like at all huh Keri?' replied Rachel, laughing as she nearly dropped the drink she'd just picked up when Shannon started tickling her bare stomach.

'Don't! And yeah she's so lovely' said Keri, smiling and giving Shannon a punch in the chest for almost making her cover the carpet in tequila and bitter lemon. They carried on talking about Brian and his exciting career for a while afterwards, until the room of people had split into two groups which consisted of those playing drinking games in the kitchen and those huddled around Hayley's laptop (running on battery power) in the corner of the lounge all talking photography. Rachel went to have a look at the pictures and videos Frankie was showing to everyone, leaving Shannon and Keri alone on the couch.

'Okay, down boy. We're in a room full of people here' she said, trying to free herself from the two arms that tightened around her as he kissed the side of her neck.

'Okay let's change that' he said, getting off the couch and pulling her across the lounge quickly and around the corner into Frankie and Hayley's bedroom,  
shutting and locking the door behind him.

'And just what the hell do you think you're gunna do now then? I told you, you ain't getting any' she said, folding her arms and looking playfully stern.

'I'm not, but you might' he said, reaching down and giving her the kind of kiss she was powerless to argue against whilst walking her in the direction of the bed.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' she said once they were lying side by side on top of the bright white covered duvet.

'You'll see' he said, once again kissing her into silence, and complete submission. So she just lay there and enjoyed being kissed since she had no choice in the matter, and thought to herself all the time 'Don't have sex with him, don't have sex with him', not because she didn't want to, boy she wanted that bigtime, but just not yet. And just kissing was all she began to think he wanted after a while until she felt one of his hands travel down and stroke her stomach, swirling his fingers around before trailing them down to her leg and stroking her thigh, pulling it up so it was rested over his hip before letting his hand wander down the inside of her thigh and back up again, squeezing her round ass cheek.

And just from that alone, and the fact she'd had several strong drinks was enough to fuel Keri's desire way past all the good intentions she might of had, past any mantra she might have chanted through her head that she wanted to wait. He was just too much of a turn on to her, and his touch made her resolve vanish away into nothing. All she wanted was him, all of him. And he knew it. Moving his hand around he kept gently stroking the top side of her thigh for a few minutes, feeling goose pimples break out over her skin and hearing shuddering breaths of anticipation come from her mouth while he kissed her throat, finally letting his hand drift to where she ached to feel it.

Softly rubbing it between her legs through her underwear the feeling of heat against his fingers was irresistible already, but he knew he had to hold himself back. He wanted her to enjoy herself at the same time as getting one over on her so his own libido would just have to cope with that decision. Still just touching her through the soft black fabric as their kiss deepened he heard her moan softly, moving her face from his and kissing and sucking the side of his neck while running her hands down his chest and stomach, stopping once she got to his belt and tried to undo it.

'Nope' he said, moving her hands and putting them back up around his neck, watching her give him an 'awwww why?' look but not dignifying it with an answer, just kissing her again as she felt his hand back between her legs, still softly rubbing her by now wet folds through the thin fabric, pushing his fingertip against her clit and hearing her gasp.

'That's where you wanna be touched isn't it? Right there' he said, this time slipping his fingers behind her thong to press against her clit once more.

'Mmmmmm' was all she could reply before being lost in another kiss, her hands stroking his chest and feeling how rapidly his heart beat against it, but nowhere near as strong and fast as her own. She could feel her pulse thunder in her wrists, her neck, and also deep inside her core as she felt her clit stimulated by the two fingers rubbing over it from base to tips, sliding back down to spread her wetness around a little before sliding inside her, being met by a strong muscle clench. And from then on the way he touched her completely blew her mind.

It would be very accurate to say she'd never known the touch of a real man, for quite simply she hadn't. Only one person had ever known her intimately before and that was Christian, and having both lost their virginity to one another their experience was limited. So what she was experiencing right then was most definitely a first for her; a man who knew exactly what he was doing. It had all been a hell of a lot of guess work with Christian, but she just knew every movement that Shannon's fingers made was a deliberate one, each sparking a new feeling of deeper arousal within her as they not just slid in and out, but pushed and prodded around and around, intently caressing every part of her pussy as she groaned in pure ecstasy.

'Does that feel good beautiful?' he asked, fingers re emerging from inside her to continue stroking at her hardened clit.

'Yeah' was all she was able to gasp before a loud groan escaped her mouth, one he was quick to stifle with another kiss in case anyone in the next room heard. It was all he could do not to just tear off his clothes and pin her to the bed and really give her what he so desired, but still he kept his own levels of arousal firmly in check and continued with the task quite literally at hand, driving her completely insane with pleasure, which he managed very well as he alternated between rubbing on her clit and finger fucking her until she trembled against his body and her breathing was sharp and fast, growing closer and closer to cuming as she kissed him hard and moaned repeatedly at the warmth starting to spread in a series of tingling contractions throughout her groin.

'Ohhhhhhh, mmmmmmm' she moaned softly as the orgasm welling up in her broke free and made her feel like she was having the biggest head rush of her life as the pleasure pulsed out of her clit and her g spot in equal measures, body quivering against as she caught her breath.

'Did you enjoy that?' he asked.

'Mmhmm, I sure fucking did' she said, kissing him and once again making a grab for his belt.

'Good because that's all you get. Shannon 3, Keri 2. I win' he said, watching her frown at him while he burst out laughing.

'YOU ARE SO EVIL!' she exclaimed, sitting up and doing nothing to stop him laugh more as she tried to stand up off the bed but wobbled. Her legs really had been reduced to jelly.

'I could have been so much worse. At least I let you cum' he said, popping his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean, thinking 'shit man why didn't I just go down on her?' when he tasted her sweeter than sweet secretion on them.

'I'll still get you back for it though' she warned as he got up off the bed and pulled her back into his arms from behind.

'How? I ain't gunna see ya for two weeks now and by that time the only thing I'm gunna want to do is take you to bed and fuck you until you can't walk anymore. So I win, deal with it' he replied, making Keri scowl further.

'And get that look off your face, because when I do.......................you won't hate me anymore' he said, turning her around in his arms and kissing her before they left the bedroom.

'BUSTED! FUCKING BUSTED!' Shouted Aaron from the kitchen doorway as he saw them re emerge from the bedroom.

'Busted my ass dude, if I'd have took her in there for sex believe me I'd still be in there' Shannon replied, taking the bottle of beer he offered to him.

'Ahhhhh, either that or you blew the first nut too quickly' said Aaron, making them both laugh and Keri walk away shaking her and saying 'I'm having no part in this conversation!'

'I didn't blow anything, and before you try and catch me out on that neither did she' said Shannon.

'Well from what Christian once told me you'll be in for some fun when she does. And that's all I'm saying. I don't wanna get into sex talk when I ain't getting shit!' said Aaron.

'Fair enough bro. No one here catching your eye then?' he asked, gesturing to the huddle of women all sat on the couch together in the candlelight talking, a few at their feet on cushions.

'Well, there is Brandi, but dude soooooooooo outta my league! What the fuck would she want with a chubby guy in glasses with a mop on top?' he laughed, poking fun at himself as he pointed to one of Preston's friends. And so he and Shannon continued to talk about the aforementioned girl with the alcoholic drink for a name, and also Aaron's plans for spring break. Since a hell of a lot of students from various other colleges and universities across the US came to Alaska to ski and snowboard for the seven (in their case eight) day break from study he was staying put at home and working at the ski centre for the duration. It was then that Shannon wondered what Keri would be doing on that last week in March overlapping into the first of April, since her visit to California was now out of the question.

Thinking quickly through his schedule and realizing he would be home all week with very few commitments other than the shop and possible T.H.S filming he had the perfect idea for the location Keri and her friends should spend their hard earned week off, so went over and suggested it to them.

'Well you know what my answer is gunna be!' said Keri, grabbing his hand and squeezing it while kissing his cheek as he sat down right on Frankie's lap.

'And mine'll be a yes too if you don't squash me to death!' she said, beating him in the back with her fists until he got off her.

'That just leaves you Rachel' he said, turning to look at the tall girl with the newly dyed black hair.

'Count me in. But be warned, I might try and smuggle your pitbull home with me, he's so cool!' she said with a laugh.

'You can try, but I don't think bundling that much dog into a suitcase would work very well for you. You might manage with one of the little ones though' he said with a shrug.

'Then it's a plan. A spring break jaunt to North Carolina to go dognapping sounds cool!' she laughed. And so it was sorted, in two weeks time he'd be sharing his house with three very attractive eighteen year old women. He was about to become the envy of his friends, especially when they saw Keri in the flesh for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18 South for spring break

'Here, I think you might need these for your trip' said Aaron on the morning Keri, Frankie and Rachel were flying down to North Carolina. He had just pulled a large strip of condoms from his pocket and was trying to wrap her up in them as she batted him away and continued to pack her things.

'Leave it out! Besides I don't need those, I have these' Keri said, picking up a packet of contraceptive pills from the nightstand and waving them at him before putting them into a zip pocket in her small suitcase.

'Oh so you've decided you're definitely gunna have sex with him while you're there then? Decided to stop teasing the poor man at last have you?' he asked, kicking off his dirty red Converse sneakers before sitting on her bed and swinging his feet up.

'Personally I don't think I'll last a week sharing the same bed as him without anything happening. And well, it has been a month since we first met, that's about standard in an adult relationship isn't it?' she said, folding one of her tops.

'Standard is whatever you feel is right dude. And coming from someone who's had more relationships than you, listen to it. All that matters is what you two think and when you both feel its right. No one's gunna judge you now Kezza, this ain't like how it was with Christian' said Aaron. What he was referring to was the fact that when she had first lost her virginity to her boyfriend at the time people had gossiped about her, called her a slut and a ho out of jealousy and generally tried and succeeded to make her feel crap about herself.

It's why she'd been so guarded about all other guys to come into her life since then and also why he wagered she hadn't got that far with the two guys she casually dated since her relationship with Christian had come to an end. Despite what she may say, she did care what other people thought. Aaron had known her too long not to see that loud and clear.

'I know, the school yard gossips and bitches are far behind me, but it's what he'll think that worries me. I don't want him to think I'm easy' she said, folding another top and plonking it down into the case.

'Come, sit down with your old pal and have a cigarette break' he said, pulling his Lucky Strikes from his top pocket and shifting across the bed, patting the space next to him he'd just occupied. She sat down and took a cigarette he offered, reaching under her bed for the ashtray as he started to talk.

'Look, I know I haven't spent vast amounts of time with the guy, but I honestly don't think he'd think any less of you for taking things one step further. And like you say, it's been a month, that's long enough! If you were ever gunna make yourself look like a slut to him it could have only been if you'd slept with him the first time he'd visited. To be brutally honest, I think he'd be more pissed off if you didn't give up whatcha got down there!' he said, comically slapping her right in the crotch and then getting elbowed in the ribs.

'I hate it when you do that! Raving pervert!' she shouted, elbowing him again and nearly sending the ashtray tumbling from the side of the bed.

'I do it to Frankie too and she's a lesbian, so shut up or I'll do it again with a clenched fist, then you'll have no choice but to abstain!' he laughed, watching her pull a face at him.

'And if you do that I'll kick you in the dick so hard you'll have no choice to abstain from jerking off. Since that's the only sex you're getting these days!' she said, laughing when he did a high pitched 'OOOOOOOOH!' in a sarcastic tone.

'Seriously though, just have a good time. And if that includes not leaving his bedroom for a day or so then so be it. I'm sure Rachel and Frankie can find their own fun, he is best friends with Jeff Hardy so that's Rachel's attention sorted' he replied, reaching across her to use the ashtray.

'Yeah, and married to a woman who drags girls away by their hair if they get too friendly with her husband so I've been told. 'Scary but really nice too' is how Shan described Mrs Hardy' Keri said.

'The Rachel needs to be on her best behaviour then!' laughed Aaron. They sat and talked and smoked for a little while before Keri finally hauled herself up to finish packing while Aaron ordered them a pizza for lunch that they shared with David downstairs when it arrived half an hour later. He stayed until Keri was due to leave for the airport, and kindly offered to drop her and the others down there so David didn't have to go back out again on his day off. So once Frankie and Rachel had arrived they loaded up his old station wagon with their luggage and got moving at just past 3pm. Their flight was at 4.05pm, and with the time difference they would be landing in North Carolina at around 11.45pm that evening.

'So when are you leaving us to go fetch your woman?' asked Matt as he, Shannon, Jeff, Claire, Yuk, his new girlfriend Stacy and Johnny sat out in the warmth provided by the large garden heaters in Jeff and Claire's back yard.  
'I gotta be there in about an hour, so not too long' he said, scratching a sleeping Kiri's ears as the big Doberman lay across his lap.

'And will we actually see you again or will you be taking her off to your bedroom and leaving her poor friends to fend for themselves for a week? Tell you what, give them our address in case they get stuck for human contact while your upstairs banging a new hole in Keri' Jeff chimed in, his slightly stoned wife by his side in hysterics.

'Why do that though? C'mon he's likely to get all three of 'em in there the dirty bastard!' said Yuk, making Stacy put her hand over his mouth as she laughed.

'Shut up fool. One's gay so I can only play with two of 'em' said Shannon, shaking his head and finishing his drink as everyone roared.

'Seriously, I'm looking forward to meeting her. And her little friend who fancies the ass off of Jeff' said Claire, an evil grin spreading across her face.

'Oh no its The Joker smile' observed Matt, watching Claire's red glossed lips twist up into the same kind of smile as the Batman films character.

'Clairey, don't be evil to her. You know you have the power to make people cry, don't use it!' said Shannon, watching Claire start to laugh.

'Best behaviour I promise. Besides, she can look but I own, he's even got the tattoo to prove it' she said, referring to the tattoo he had in at the top of his leg that read 'Property of C. Hardy', she had the same (C replaced with J) on the side of her ass since he thought it was her best feature, apart from the very intimate place he had wanted her to have it done to which he had been told 'no way in hell'. He had just enough time to go and use the bathroom before the forty five minute drive ahead of him and come back to quickly say goodbye before he had to head off, car shooting out of the drive and out onto the desolate road at high speed. He didn't buy fast cars to drive them slowly.

All along the journey down the amber lit highway each time he thought of Keri he felt his heart do a few faster bounces in his chest. Eight days with her for company was something he'd wanted very much since meeting her. She still fascinated him, and even though he tried not to follow every positive observation about her character with 'for an eighteen year old', but it still amazed him just how grown up she was for her age, her friends too. They were the kind of people who just liked to sit and have a few drinks over discussion rather than carnage like their fellow student body, but also could party like it was the last night on earth when called for.

He also liked the fact Keri held very informed beliefs about life and the world around her in general, and (once again hating to add it) for an eighteen year old she was remarkably bright, and able to engage in adult conversation with ease. She wasn't some college airhead. Not that Shannon classed himself as an intellectual heavyweight, but he wasn't stupid on any level. He needed more than just a pretty face to hold his interest. But the pretty face was a very welcome extra, one he couldn't wait to cover in kisses as soon as he saw it.

'So you missed me then?'Keri asked when he finally let her come up for air, not having to bend to the usual level to kiss her because of the incredibly high boots she was wearing. Her mother had seen the patent but not tacky looking black alligator print ankle boots in a vintage shop and picked them up for her, considering it one of the best $20 finds she'd ever discovered. She wore them with her black drainpipe jeans and a long grey sleeveless top and a load of silver chains around her neck, a stack of silver bangles sticking out from the dark green leather jacket she wore that looked like it had been dragged over gravel it was so old. It was her Uncle Sunni's old bike jacket he had brought in the seventies and worn to death, and being quite a svelte man it fitted Keri nicely. She'd also changed the coloured extensions she wove into the back of her hair too, now black and deep peacock green. She just looked even more incredible than Shannon could ever remember.

'I think you know the answer to that' he replied, his hands stroking her back under her jacket, taking one away to pull Frankie into a one armed hug and kiss her head, laughing when he felt Rachel behind him giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

'And they're all MINE!' he said loudly at a man walking past them staring at the fact he had three girls clung to him. Shannon couldn't help but laugh a little more when he then thought back to Yuk's comment earlier that night. After collecting their baggage Keri was glad to see a coffee shop still open so they stopped off to get a few drinks and then headed outside for a couple of cigarettes in the crisp but not cold night air before getting into the car.

'So Keri, is that new lipgloss you're wearing kiss proof?' asked Rachel in an amused tone as she looked over to where she was seemingly stuck at the lips with Shannon.

'Nope' she answered briefly before continuing.

'Okay, our search continues then. But saying that I don't think there's anything out there that could stand up to that level of lip wrestling' Rachel said, jerking her thumb backwards in Keri's direction while Frankie started to laugh quietly, hearing Shannon eventually start to laugh enough to have to stop kissing their friend within an inch of her life. After finishing drinks and smokes they got into the car and embarked on the second forty five minute drive for Shannon that night, spending most of it with his hand on Keri's thigh as they chatted quietly, Frankie and Rachel asleep in the back.

'So is Peter Collins still enemy number one then my baby?' he asked her in reference of the tutor that had given her a C for one of her pieces.

'Yes. Okay so fair enough I passed but the way he marked it was all wrong anyway! I should have been graded on technique and the outcome of the photographs, not on what I took the pictures of! 'Northern lights are too much of a common subject to cover, be more diverse in your next module. I'm sorry but I don't know how much closer I could have got to natural Alaskan beauty than that!' she said, making him laugh as she lost her temper all over again.

'Yeah you mentioned that to me at least twice on the phone, once to Matt too' he replied, squeezing her thigh. Four nights ago Matt had sat talking to her for about half an hour about this, that and everything, so Keri felt a little reassured she had another person down there she'd at least spoken to before, as well as Jeff's wife Claire who had got in five or ten minutes in while she was at the gym with Shannon and Jeff, answering the phone for the former while he was in the shower.

'I know but it's really pissed me off. My next one has a more flexible title though. I have to base a series of photographs and a piece of written text on my own interpretation of the opposite; unnatural beauty. So I've chosen you' she said.

'Me?' he asked, looking away from the road for a second at her.

'Yeah, bodies like yours don't exist in nature. They have to be worked on, with weights and needles. So you're perfect, and diverse enough for him not to expect' she said, reaching over to run her hand down his forearm.

'Alright then, I'm cool with having my picture taken so I don't mind' he said, turning and winking at her.

'And you like showing yourself off' she added, grinning at him as he raised his eyebrows.

'I'm proud of what I got' he shrugged, hand rising up her leg a little higher and moving it around a little to stop it going to sleep, just like the rest of him wanted to do as soon as he got home. He was glad that no more appeared to be on Keri's mind either as she started to yawn every few minutes towards the last twenty minutes of the journey, just about able to carry herself and her case up the stairs before falling face first onto Shannon's bed and shouting goodnight to her friends before he closed the door.

Keri kicked herself out of her boots and stripped down to her underwear quickly and crawled under the covers from the bottom to the top of the bed, lying with her leg draped across his stomach and her arm reaching around to stroke his shoulder, head rested on the other as he held her close. And she just closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent while her fingers wandered around over his muscles, lying there and feeling content enough to fall asleep, which is what she felt herself doing before his voice startled her a little.

'Keri?' he said.

'Yeah' she replied.

'I'm real glad you're here' he said, moving down and kissing her.

'I'm real glad I'm here too, I missed sleeping next to you' she said, stroking his cheek and kissing him again, more feeling him than seeing him through the darkness. And as he turned onto his side, holding her against his chest with both arms around her she continued to kiss him and secretly think how much she really would have liked to have had sex with him there and then, but her levels of tired from all the work she had slaved over until the early hours of each morning before the break had caught up with her. All she wanted to do was rest her head down and sleep, and after a while as she lay back in their original position she listened to the slowed thudding of his heart against his chest, the somewhat calming noise sending her to sleep as she felt his fingers softly stroking the nape of her neck. They'd need the rest for what they'd subject the bed to the following night.


	19. Chapter 19 Those who wait

'Well that's the first time I've been woken up like this' said Keri the next morning as she stretched her arms forward over the pillow and lifted her head from it. She could feel Shannon kissing her from the side of her ass cheek, up across the bottom of her back and slowly up her spine and then her cheek. He then reached back to the nightstand and picked up a coffee, passing it to her as she sat up blinked herself awake a little more.

'I put lots of milk in it so you can drink it now' he said, watching her take a few gulps at once.

'Thank you gorgeous, you're great' she said, reaching over and kissing his cheek.

'I know' he said with a smug grin, sliding his sweatpants off again and getting back into bed. It was still only 9am but he knew that was the time Keri usually woke up so decided to get her a coffee while he was letting the dogs out. The other two were still asleep.

'So what have you got planned for us today? I take it from the weather outside we're not going to be outside much?' said Keri, who could hear the rain clattering off the bedroom window.

'I was gonna take you guys down to my shop and then somewhere for lunch, then Matt's invited us all round to his later so you can meet everyone, is that okay with you?' he asked, watching her nod enthusiastically.

'Sounds great to me, just as long as I get you all to myself for an hour or so now before I have to share your company' she said, moving to sit between his legs after she'd quickly drained her coffee, pulling the bed covers back over them.

'You'd be just as happy to stay in bed all day wouldn't you?' he asked, stroking her arm and leg.

'You know me too well! I ain't lazy, but damn I love being comfy in a nice warm bed, preferably with a certain nice warm man next to me too' she said, looking up and kissing the side of his jaw.

'Okay if I see him I'll tell him to hurry his ass up then' he joked, kissing her head as she laughed. They spend another half an hour in bed wrapped around each other kissing and talking before their conversation went on into the bathroom so Keri could get showered while Shannon messed about with his hair, and by the time she was done, dressed and made up and down the stairs her friends had finally woken up and joined them for breakfast.

'I really don't know what the point will be though, no one can see it back there!' said Frankie to Rachel, who was discussing having a piercing done at the back of her neck with Shannon.

'It'll be visible when I wear my hair up, and I've always wanted it done too' replied Rachel.

'You do know unless you're very lucky its gunna grow out pretty quick? Depending on your bodies reaction to it surface piercings usually don't stay in for long, and because the skin is thick on the back of your neck its gunna hurt too. Won't be anything near as bearable as a navel piercing, but Chad's pretty quick with a needle so you should be fine' he said, pointing down to the sparkling bar pierced through the top of her belly button.

'Yeah I read into the fact your body rejects them quicker than other piercings, but I really want it done! Even if it does only last a couple of months, I have my heart set on it now!' she replied to a smiling Shannon.

'Well go for it then, just don't plan on him having space to do it today because I have no idea what his workload is, but you might get lucky' he said, moving and wiping a small streak of jam from Keri's cheek as she chewed her toast, then kissing the end of her nose. Turns out she was in luck, arriving at the shop just a few minutes after Chad and Shane had opened up and finding he was free of appointments for half an hour.

'So are you nervous yet?' Shannon asked Rachel as Chad wiped down the back of her neck and then dried it off before adding two purple dots where she wanted the piercing.

'Yes!' she said honestly, grabbing hold of both of his hands when he offered them.

'Okay Rachel, is that about close to where you want it?' asked Chad, holding a mirror both in front and behind her so she could see the marks he'd made.

'Perfect' she said, biting back a little 'eeeep' noise she made, Shannon letting go of her hands and rubbing her arms reassuringly for a few moments.

'It'll take about two seconds and then it's done, just relax and you'll be fine' he said, holding her hands again as Chad applied the clamp and a liberal spray of ethyl chloride, the substance that froze skin ready for piercing. And as she sat there holding onto Shannon's hands for dear life and then wincing as the needle passed through the hole in the clamp and into her neck, Keri looked on and smiled. She loved how much he genuinely liked her friends, and how nice he was to them (and at that moment all the support Rachel needed too). Not that Christian had been different, but he didn't have anywhere as much personality as Shannon did, something she observed was down to the fact Shannon was ten times more confident, something she could feel rubbing off on herself too with every moment she spent with him.

After years of personal hang ups about the way she looked she now began to feel much more confident about her appearance, mostly because never before in her life had she witnessed a man look at her like Shannon did. It made her a little uncomfortable at times, it made her blush, but above all it made her feel special, which to him was exactly what she was.

'You look so beautiful today' he whispered to her as she looked through the large racks of flash to the side of the shop.

'Thank you' she said, turning her head to kiss his cheek. She was wearing the same jeans and boots from the previous night, but with a low cut long sleeve black top that showed off her cleavage and just one simple chain with a skull and crossbones on it, something he'd brought for her when he'd visited Anchorage last.

'I thought you already had a design all worked out, or are you just browsing for more ideas?' he then asked, resting his head atop hers as she continued to flick through each wall mounted folder.

'I have, but I really like this one' she said, turning back a few sheets and pointing at the word 'Dad' in loopy font, surrounding by shooting stars.

'I thought you might' he replied, arms squeezing her a little tighter. 'I can do that one for you back at home anytime, even though I'm still only learning I'm shit hot at doing letter work' he added.

'Okay then, I think I trust you enough to give me my first tattoo. But if you fuck it up you DIE!' she said, eyes wide as she pulled a comical face and turned to kiss him.

'The only thing I'm planning on doing with the word 'fuck' relating to it is taking you off to bed and not letting you leave it. Unless you're still intending to make me wait?' he replied, giving her the most irresistible smile she'd ever witnessed.

'Are you intending to make me wait?' she asked, watching him shake his head, smile still fixed to his face.

'In that case, I can't wait until later' she said.

'Who said anything about later?' he then said, reaching down quickly and then throwing her over his shoulder and walking her to the back of the shop.

'I'm kidding! Alright stop beating me!' he then said as she slapped his back and made him but her down, and fall into a kiss with her straight away, raising his middle finger in the direction of their friends who thought it fit to wolf whistle loudly.

'Looks like we might need earplugs tonight dude' said Frankie as she sat with Rachel and Tizzie, another of the shops tattoo artists who was laughing into her hand.

'You can say that again!' replied Rachel, who was still using the two mirrors to admire the little curved bar newly pierced through the back of her neck. And once Shannon had put Keri back down again (or 'unstuck yourselves at last' as Shane put it) they headed off for lunch and a few drinks before going straight around to Matt's, arriving at just past 5pm. And as Keri was pleased that Shannon got on well with her friends, after two hours in their company he was pleased to note the same thing. And glad Claire was being nice to Rachel too.

'You wouldn't think he's as hot if you saw him first thing in the morning!' she joked to Rachel, watching Jeff stop and stare at her as he came into the kitchen.

'At least I have eyebrows in the morning! I've never heard of anything so ridiculous as to pluck then all out and then draw them back on with a pencil!' he said, reaching out and trying to smudge his wife's pristine makeup with his thumb.

'I do have eyebrows! They're just stupidly light and my hair is dark!' she said, grabbing his hand and trying to bite it.

'You still look like Marilyn Manson when you wake up though' he said, this time running as she got off her chair and chased him.

'This is how they are all of the time in case you were wondering girls' said Matt, pointing in the direction of his younger brother being beaten up by his spouse. She stopped in the end and gave him a kiss he was reluctant to offer, but forced to in the end when she grabbed his face and plonked a huge smacker on his lips before returning to where she had been sitting and pulling a small box from her bag, opening it to reveal a large joint.

'If any of you are weed smokers I'll be outside and only too happy to share this with you' she said, picking up her lighter as Frankie's face lit up. She liked smoking weed on occasion, but couldn't since Hayley absolutely hated the smell and had banned it from their apartment.

'I shall help you out with that no problem, just don't laugh at me if it hits me hard, I haven't smoked in about five months!' she said, linking her arm through Claire's as they walked towards the back door, Lucas following them.

'You two aren't fans of the green stuff then?' asked Jeff as he and Shannon came back into the kitchen, since that was where the main hub of activity seemed to be in Matt's house.

'I can't because it makes me laugh too much, and Rachel's much the same' replied Keri.

'Reminds me of him when he's been at the smoke' said Matt, pointing at Jeff who only smiled widely.

'Yeah I read you got busted for it on a drugs test, so I take it you don't still smoke it?' asked Rachel as she looked over to Jeff.

'Well, she's outside and I'm in here. Work it out' he said with a simple smile. Rachel nodded and smiled back before Keri began to ask the brothers Hardy a few more 'getting to know you' themed questions, herself and Shannon falling more into the discussion by the time Frankie and Claire had come back in, the former looking a hell of a lot more 'relaxed' than she had upon leaving the kitchen.

'Damn that's strong weed' she said with a large dopey grin, making Keri put her arms around her and laugh, kissing her cheek too. And while they fell back into conversation with Rachel and Claire the boys segregated themselves in the living room and discussed something Jeff had observed.

'As if you ain't had sex with her yet, as if Shannon! If I was in your shoes nothing would have stopped me! Damn she's hot!' he said, watching Shannon eyeball him.

'Just because you don't know the meaning of the term self control doesn't mean I don't' he said.

'I still think you're lying!' Jeff replied, shaking his head.

'Well if I say the same thing after tonight I really will be lying. I can't wait anymore, she's too fucking fine!' he said.

'I pity her friends already' laughed Matt, glad he wouldn't be the one having to be subjected to a night of wild sex noises like Keri's friends would no doubt be. And so until then they continued having fun getting to know everyone better until the time to leave came, Rachel and Frankie admittedly getting a little more drunk than usual on the many beers Matt provided them with so they would hopefully fall straight asleep, which was something very, very far from Keri's mind when she entered the bedroom with Shannon at just past 1am.

'So, no more getting one over on each other, no more teasing and no more game playing from here on in then?' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as his rested on her hips.

'Nope, none of that' he said, that same grin she'd witnessed in the shop firmly back on his face.

'Good, but maybe I'll be cruel and do things like this to you, just to piss you off' she said, running her hands down his chest until they found his nipples which she twisted and pulled, expecting a reaction of 'ouch!' but only getting a bliss filled face back.

'Doesn't work, in fact it has the opposite effect' he said, groaning lightly when she pinched harder.

'I'll remember that when it's my teeth that get there then' she replied.

'That's all I needed to hear' he said, picking her up and taking her to the bed, where once they got there neither could wait any longer to get inside each other's clothes. The best things really did come to those who waited.


	20. Chapter 20 The real thing

The kind of anticipation Keri was feeling right then, as Shannon slid her top slowly up her body and covered her newly exposed torso with kisses, was about a million times more potent than anything she'd felt with Christian. And she bet from then on that night everything she would feel would be a hell of a lot different than with her ex, and she was right.

With Christian he had repeatedly asked questions to the point of killing the mood, nerves often getting the better of him in the early days of their relationship, but with Shannon he hardly said a word. The looks he gave her could have a million words behind them, but he never needed to utter one. And the way he touched her was amazing, soft yet enticing strong reactions from her as his mouth crept over her skin. It wasn't like he automatically knew where and how she liked to be touched, but he read her body language well and pretty soon discovered what seemed to entice the desired response.

With mouths still locked together in a kiss Keri moved her hands from his shoulders and underneath the black t shirt he wore to softly rake her long nails down his chest, hearing a moan rumble deep in his throat as she trailed them down over his stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath the smooth tattooed skin, moving his mouth to her neck and groaning again so deeply it made her heart lurch in her chest at how sexy it sounded while her hands just kept travelling lower. She reached his belt and began to undo it, at the same time sliding her leg up and softly pushing her knee against his stomach to lever him off her, pushing him over onto his back with both hands once his belt had been unbuckled, and rapidly hardening erection caressed through the thick blue denim with her fingernails.

She sat astride him and sat up, momentarily distracted by the feeling of hot hardness pressing right between her legs before reaching around and unclipping her bra, letting it slip down her arms and over her wrists as she looked down at him, able to maintain eye contact on a semi clear level since one of the curtains remained open, bathing the room in a grey light. She then lowered herself down on top of him slowly, brushing her nipples along his chest as she spread herself out.

Her mouth met his in an entanglement of tongues as they panted into one another's mouths, feeling him run his hands over her breasts, a shuddering breath escaping her mouth as she slowly moved back down his body, pressing hers into it in all the right places, making him ache for her as she ran her tongue over every contour of his chest, hands sliding lower to remove the rest of his clothing, eventually just looking up and rolling her eyes halfway through losing the war against his jeans and shuffling off the bed to yank them down while he laughed.

'Take yours off too while you're there' he said, his voice a few octaves lower with the desire it transmitted, the ever growing urge to feel her nakedness pressed to his. Sex with her in dreams was already a notably unique experience, and he seemed to feel it would be just the same in the real life, skin on skin scenario he shared with her, running his hands from her neck down her back and onto her ass as she knelt either side of his body once more, taking her weight on her hands as she kissed him again, flicking her tongue against his before softly biting it and sucking it into his mouth, her one hand reaching back to trail a circle around his nipple with the tip of her fingernail while her mouth moved to his neck, tongue running over the skull and crossbones tattoo while she pinched his nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger.

The noise he made almost sounded primal, yet quiet at the same time. Just a very low rumble coming from his throat as he felt her mouth travelling across his chest, letting out a definite and loud 'Ahhhhhh' when her teeth bit onto his other nipple. When he'd asked women in the past to bite him hard they'd never really done it with the amount of pressure that made him light headed, when Keri sank her teeth in he wagered she could probably draw blood. But that searing hot pain that shot through his chest was immediately followed by a current of pleasure so strong it knocked him sideways, he had to admit he really got off on pain to a certain degree, and had missed it for the time he had been with Jen since it really wasn't her thing at all.

Moving her mouth from his nipple but replacing it with her thumb, licking the other one and moving them around the hardened dark peaks of pimpled flesh while her mouth ran down his body, once again setting the muscles on his stomach off into a raging quiver when her mouth hit them, hot breaths warming his skin as he felt his state of arousal increase rapidly when her tongue finally reached the very tip of his dick, softly trailing across the slit before her lips slid over the end and slowly sank down to the base with ease, a content moan she made vibrating every last inch as her mouth moved back up again, tongue pushing against the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft.

'Mmmmmm, big without being scary, jack fucking pot' she thought to herself while tightening her lips around the head of his dick, working them back and forth while tightening and then releasing the pressure, smiling to herself when she heard him moan loudly and mumble 'fuck you're good'. So good that after only five or so minutes repeating those actions she'd worked him into the kind of state that signalled he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, his breathing fast and deep as he groaned, eyes tightly shut as a hot burst of ecstasy flowed from the end of his dick. She swallowed down what he'd just shot into the back of her throat and ran her tongue back up his body until it reached his mouth.

'Damn you're too good with your mouth' he said after she'd finished kissing him, satisfied she'd more than pleased him with her technique.

'If there's one thing I know I'm good at other than taking photo's, its giving head' she said with a wink, stroking his shoulder as she felt his hands running over her ass.

'Well I gotta admit no one's made me cum that fast, ever! Not even me!' he exclaimed. 'And for that, I suppose I should thank you properly, stay right where you are' he then added, slowly sliding down the bed underneath her as she held herself up, palms flat against the mattress while smiling to herself at the feeling of his tongue circling her nipples one by one, his hands stroking her toned stomach as each kiss and lick made by his mouth got lower, and lower, until she could feel his lips kissing the oversensitive flesh over each hip bone. Keri then felt him literally hold her lower body weight on his hands placed at each hip while his tongue slid down and slowly licked her slit from bottom to top, the tip of his tongue just about catching the petal soft flesh it surrounded before delving in further and finding her clit straight away.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath at feeling his tongue there, just softly flicking at her clit back and forth and then around in circles, which made a strong surge of pleasure run through her almost immediately, a warm tight sensation of bliss pulsating throughout her groin while she felt his tongue moving around, working its way from her clit to her pussy and stretching inside her, circling and probing her opening with eagerness as she started to moan softly, taking her weight onto her elbows when she felt her arms shuddering from the intensity of what his mouth was doing to her.

'Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck..................................I'll give you about three fucking hours to stop! Shit you're incredible' she said, her voice sounding strained from the level of arousal he'd worked up into her, her legs starting to wobble as feelings of pleasure and a little pain sparked through her body as he sucked on her clit hard, then let it go and gently bit her pussy lips before licking and kissing them again. He moved out from under her and turned her onto her back before losing his head between her legs once more, a lust filled groan escaping his throat when he pushed two fingers inside her and began to slide them in and out in perfect rhythm with how he licked at her clit.

'And I thought Christian was good at this! He doesn't even compare, I swear he's too good, he's just............................OH GOD!' she thought to herself, her thought train broken as she felt his fingers plunge into her roughly, hooking around and pushing against her g spot, something her one and only lover before Shannon had never quite been able to find. And she swore she was about to lose her mind, lost to what he was inflicting upon her so much she could hardly focus as she felt his fingers fuck her so hard the bed shook, all the time keeping his tongue against her clit, circling it at a pace so fast she wondered how the hell he could keep going like that without stopping once, just driving it and his hand against her until he'd enticed the verbal response he'd been looking for out of her.

'You gunna cum for me gorgeous?' he asked, fingers pounding into her core at an alarmingly fast speed, tongue going back to her clit as he got his answer at high volume.

'OHHHHHHHHH! OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHHHHHH!' She cried out, her inner muscles tightening around his fingers to the point of making it hard to move them in and out, so he just pushed and circled them firmly into her swollen g spot as each tingle of orgasm leapt through her body more intensely than the last, shuddering all over as his fingers slipped out of her wetness and tongue slowed against her sensitive clit. Just going down on her had got him hard again, feeling her wetness dripping out of her pussy as he rubbed his fingers over her opening, kissing his way back up her body as he held his weight on one arm, using his other hand to rub the head of his dick between her slit, and then slowly inside her.

She opened her legs wider to him and moaned with the same gratification as he did at him being inside her at last, mouth opening to allow his tongue access as he kissed her, body rubbing against hers as he began to thrust, and then came to a dead stop.

'Are you okay?' she asked, watching him suddenly look a little embarrassed.

'If I move, I'll cum. You're too tight' he said, looking pained as he looked down at her, softly laughing through his nose as she chuckled and kissed him again.

'Take your time, and just keep stopping if it gets too much' she replied.

'It's too fucking much right now! Damn!' he exclaimed, his heart thundering in his chest as he moved his mouth to kiss her neck, waiting a couple more seconds for the extreme, almost burning pleasure in the tip of his dick to subside before he slowly moved it out again. And so he kept it slow, but in doing so turned her on so much her muscles did nothing but hold onto him tighter, which then in turn made him have to stop again.

But once he got used to the fact his dick was buried in such hot, tight constriction he was able to move at the kind of speed he wanted, thrusting into her with long hard strokes, watching her body writhe under his as tiny beads of sweat broke out over her skin, her eyes closed and a look of complete heaven on her face as she moaned softly, her mouth catching his in a kiss as she felt his fingers sliding down her body, thumb pressing onto her clit as he finally let himself drive into her hard, watching her mouth fall open and hearing a growl escape it at the feeling of him invading her with every last inch, every last vein that stood out on his shaft deliciously rubbing against her slick inner walls, dragging out more of her juices with each thrust, completely covering him and her in the saturation that left him in no doubt she was enjoying herself. But someone else under the same roof right then wasn't.........................

'Oh what a joy it is to be Rachel Timmins right now' she thought sarcastically, lying awake and still a bit drunk next to a snoring Frankie, with loud sex noises and bed banging coming from down the hall that ensured her fall into sleep wasn't going to be an easy one..............

'Your turn to lie on your back and get fucked for a bit' said Keri as she pushed Shannon off her and onto his back, surprising him with her strength as she got astride him and slid back down onto his dick again, leaning back with a content groan as she felt it hitting her deeply, her hands rubbing his chest and fingers pinching his nipples tightly, hearing him moan uncontrollably at the sensation coupled with the one he felt as she ground her hips into him fiercely as she rode his huge body, leaning forward and kissing him only to feel his hands grab her shoulders and pull her down until her body was pressed flat to his, holding her there until she pulled herself from his grasp.

'Oh no, I'm in charge. So if I say you're gunna lie there and get fucked then you're gunna lie there and get fucked, understand?' she said lightly but still with a certain sternness.

'Yes ma'am' he replied, making her laugh and reach forward to kiss him. She couldn't hold him down on his back with her strength or lack of it, but she could use other methods like that which worked just as well. And as she began to move herself back and forth on him once more, it felt like she was working out every last desire she'd held for him since dreaming of having sex with him, from when she'd seen him naked in the shower and wanted to dive on him, to now, so turned on her temperature and heartbeat soared as her body pummelled down against his harder and faster, nails grazing down his clammy chest and feeling the groan he let out vibrate through his body, his hands clasped to her hips as his jerked up and down to meet her body in perfect unison as they gasped and panted, bodies reaching climatic euphoria almost at the same point, the whole room and beyond harbouring the vocal eruptions they both made.

By this point poor Rachel had tissues stuffed in her ears and a pillow wrapped around her head, really not Keri's friend at that moment, out of sleep deprivation and a little jealousy. From the noises she had made it sounded like he was pretty mind blowing in bed, even though it had traumatized Rachel somewhat to hear them. Luckily by the time they started again she had fallen asleep at last, not to be woken even though it was 7am before Shannon and Keri finally decided they were too tired and too sore to carry on any longer. Six hours of sex tended to do that.  



	21. Chapter 21 Hot connection

'Mmmmmm, if I was comic book guy from The Simpsons I'd have to call this 'best wake up ever' said Keri in a sleepy voice as she pushed back the sheet covering her to look down at Shannon, who winked at her while he licked her pussy, tongue moving in circles around her clit before he sucked on her inner lips and then pushed his tongue against her opening, tasting her wetness and groaning softly while he felt her hands run down his arms. He pleasured her with his mouth until she had grown wet enough for sex, and then kissed his way back up her body and buried his face against her neck as he pushed into her, feeling her legs curl up around his body while her hands ran through his hair.

'You look so fucking sexy' he said, lips grazing her cheek before kissing her, moaning into her mouth as he felt her muscles tightening around his dick.

'I bet I look hideous. Makeup's probably all over my face' she said, laughing shyly.

'Nope, it looks pretty damn good to me, just like you. Because you're an incredibly....................sexy.......................woman' he said between kisses to her gorgeous pink lips, fingers stroking the back of her neck as he moved slowly into her pussy, knowing any movements as hard and fast as he'd been giving to her a few hours previously was likely to cause her pain. To be blunt he'd fucked her so hard she could barely close her legs. So they kept their moments slow, making the sex they shared even hotter with the intense sensuality of it, moving slowly and carefully against each other as they kissed all the way through. And it could only get better for Keri when she remembered she had another seven days of this to enjoy.

'Can we just stay here and do this all day?' he then asked her after he'd reduced her to shudders by kissing and licking her neck, dick still driving deeply into her pulsing core.

'If the other two wanna spend their day sleeping off hangovers then yeah, I really, Mmmmmmmmmmmm that's good, can't see why not' she said, her sentence breaking in the middle to express just how amazing the pleasure he gave her felt.

'I'm glad we agree' he said, kissing her again as they went back to enjoying what seemed to be never ending, slow burn sex. And Keri didn't put a timer on it, but in that one session she guessed it had to be close to an hour before he finally came (after making damn sure she had too- three times) and then lay there looking very tired once more.

'Not falling asleep on me are you? What happened to 'I wanna do this all day?' she asked in an amused tone, turning over and stroking his head.

'Am I allowed to be a very bad man and go back to sleep for a bit? You have too much energy for me I swear!' he confessed, pulling her on top of him into his arms.

'No, you're not' she answered simply, before sinking below the covers and making him change his mind for the second time once her lips wrapped around his dick. It was 2pm before they left the bedroom that day, with Keri going downstairs to find her friends looking worse for wear and Shannon heading straight out the front door to go for a workout at the gym with Matt (who'd decided to wait and go later once his friend had finally been let out of bed), leaving the three girls sitting in the lounge drinking coffee and chatting about................well you can guess right?

'I hate you. Officially' said Rachel, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Six hours of sleep just wasn't enough when you'd drunk as much as she had the previous night.

'Sorry babe, I erm, I take it we kept you awake then?' asked Keri coyly.

'Yeah, and the eternal snoring machine that is Francesca' she replied, giving Frankie a dark look while she paused from filing her short fingernails.

'I only snore when I'm drunk, and thank god I did sleep through it is all I can say!' she said, looking at how sleepy Rachel looked.

'So I was going to sit here and do the usual girls thing of asking how it was etc, etc, but from what I heard emanating from his bedroom I don't think I need to!' then said Rachel, watching Keri begin to smile and then wince slightly as she shifted in her seat.

'It was pretty fucking awesome. He ain't Christian let's just say that!' she replied with a giggle.

'Okay, so she doesn't want details but I do, because you know I have to know! I'll ask, you tell. You know the drill from back when you popped your cherry!' said Frankie, making Keri laugh as she nodded in remembrance.

'Let the questions begin!' she replied, shaking her head and laughing before they had even come.

'Okay, what's the equipment like?' Frankie asked.

'BIG! Not freaky big but 'oh daaaaaaaaamn that's nice!' big!' she replied candidly, smirking to herself while Rachel muttered 'hating you more by the second' under her breath.

'Okay so we've established the love muscle matches the rest of them' Frankie began, making Rachel spray a mouthful of coffee onto the floor as she snorted with laughter, Keri falling apart too by her side. 'So, next question, is he a real man or a bitch? And you know what I'm asking there!' she continued, this time almost making Keri choke on her coffee. It had been a saying shared between them for a while now, ever since Frankie had them all in hysterics by buying a t shirt that quoted 'Real men eat pussy' right across the front of it and wearing it in front of one of her friends boyfriends who didn't.

'Real man, many, many, many times over! He really enjoys it' said Keri, making Rachel pull further disgruntled faces at her, smiling through them though as although jealous she was pleased her friend was happy, and getting laid again after a near nine month drought.

'So how long were you two at it for exactly then?' asked Frankie.

'From about 1am until 7am, and then for two hours when we woke up again earlier' she replied, grabbing her cigarettes and gesturing to the others to follow her outside. They did, and continued their chatter on the way.

'Fucking hell! Six hours continuously?' Frankie exclaimed, as usual being the one to throw out the smokes.

'No! We rested for a bit in between each time, but not for that long! All he needs is to catch his breath really and he's good to go again! But he was exhausted just now the poor thing, which ain't gunna do him any favours since all I wanna do is keep on going! I swear that mans lit a spark in me that isn't going to go out, now I know what real sex is!' she said, her friends laughing.

'Well it's obvious he's gunna have a stack more experience with women then Christian isn't it! And yeah, he looked absolutely dead when he came down the stairs! How the hell he's going to manage lifting weights is beyond me!' said Rachel, looking amazed. And it was amazing that Shannon was even able to lift his eyelids, let alone bench press the amount of weight he was currently doing, being spotted by an amused Matt.

'Very nice hickey you got there buddy' said Matt, looking down to the large purple mark just above his friends hip visible from where his white vest had rode up.

'Yeah she left a few more to keep that one company, little fucking vampire' he said, concentrating on the last five lifts he'd set himself to do before pushing the bar weight back up into Matt's hands who helped rest it back on the support either side of the bench.

'But I bet you loved every last second of it didn't you?' said Matt, taking a gulp from his bottle of water.

'Damn fucking straight dude, I haven't been thrown around like that by anyone since.....................................Melissa. And she was better than her too so yeah, I'm a happy man right now, if not a bit tired' he said, re tying his hair.

'Wow she managed to knock Melissa off the top of your 'best fuck in the world' podium them?' asked Matt, referring to the woman Shannon had been with for nearly two years before he met his now obviously ex wife Crystal.

'Knocked her off and trampled the memory to death! I swear, she's fucking.................................................... there are no words man! At last, a woman has managed to completely mute me on the subject!' he laughed, watching Matt's face crease up as he did the same.

'Okay so if any one song was to describe the way you feel about your girl in bed I'm guessing it's this one' he laughed, watching Shannon crack up even more and then shake his hand.

'Definitely bro!' he agreed while they listened to sound of '99 Problems' by Jay-Z & Linkin Park blast through the gym. For the rest of the workout Shannon could hardly shake Keri from his thoughts, and every dirty little thing they'd done to each other that morning. By the time he left all he could think of was being alone with her again, but it wasn't just lust he was driven by.

When they had sex it intensified the bond he felt he shared with her a hundred times over, and he knew that he definitely didn't want her to leave North Carolina without being his girlfriend. He was completely besotted with her. Earlier that morning after he'd only been asleep for two hours he'd woke up again, and just lay there for a few minutes watching her sleep. And while he'd done it he'd thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and it was a completely honest statement.

And when he got home he found the girl he desired so much sat at the pc with her friends, all shouting at what appeared to be an eBay auction while a music video played on YouTube.

'Damnit the bitch outbid me! Arrrgh I can't go higher than $150 either!' Keri exclaimed, feeling Shannon's hands on her shoulder as he leant over to see what she was bidding on. It was a rare Vivienne Westwood bag with a big x-ray style blue and white painted skull on the side of it, and it had just gone up to $156.25. So Shannon just leant forward and highlighted the item title, copying it and logging out of her account and into his before pasting it in the search bar and finding the item again. With about ten seconds left to go he put in a max bid of $250 and clicked confirm, then gave her a kiss on the cheek when a green arrow flashed up indicating he'd won it for $200.

'There you go, it's yours now' he said, while Keri just sat there opened mouthed.

'Thank you!' she squeaked, turning around in the chair and standing up to hug and kiss him.

'You're welcome sexy gal' he said, kissing the top of her head and stroking her bare back, visible because of the halter neck backless top she wore.

'I think I should thank you properly though' she whispered into his ear as Rachel and Frankie continued to flip through videos on YouTube.

'Oh yeah?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'You two aren't being as quiet as you think you are. Go, these speakers look loud enough to drown out any noise. Oh and by the way I've decided I'm taking Rachel out tonight so you two can get some alone time. Have you got a spare key I can use?' Frankie asked, turning around and rolling her eyes when she saw them in a lip lock.

'There's one in the second draw down to the left in the kitchen on a red key ring, have a good time' he said, beginning to pull Keri backwards towards the door.

'Yeah you two have fun, I'll see you when erm, I let him out again I guess' said Keri, making her friends look amused and laugh quietly.

'Bye bye nymphomaniacs' said Frankie, waving as they disappeared from view, Keri practically jumping on Shannon as they kissed and he carried her down the hall to the stairs, managing to get up them two at a time whilst holding her and being kissed, his shirt yanked fiercely over his head as she got down and his belt undone before they'd even got through the bedroom door. It got shut by Keri being practically thrown against it while Shannon used one hand to remove her top and the other to pull open the button fastening of her jeans.

Before she'd managed to do the same for him he sunk down in front of her and pulled off the jeans and thong that bunched at her ankles, running his hands up from her bare feet to her thighs, moving one of her legs over his shoulder and sinking his tongue between her lips, practically screwing it into her pussy, hands sliding up her body as she moaned loudly, finally resting on her breasts and pinching her nipples.

'Mmmmmm, oh damn that feels great, ohhhhhhh' she groaned softly, feeling his tongue slowly sliding over her clit again and again before he used to very tip to flick it from side to side while her nails slid down his arms, gripping his shoulders and pulling him back up again. It was just too good to handle, turning her on to the point where the only thing she wanted to feel was him burying his cock deep inside her over and over, which is exactly what he did once he'd picked her up and felt her legs wrap around his back, gripping onto him as she ran her hands up from his shoulders to the back of his neck as he rammed her into the door, fingers gripping her thighs while he sucked on the side of her neck.

'Just so you know, I wanna do this for most of the evening. And this time I ain't changing my mind' he panted, mouth moving back to cover hers again.

'And even if you did, you know I could change it back for you' she replied, tickling her tongue across his top lip.

'Yeah, I do' he agreed, before thrusting into her so hard all she could do was exclaim in a high pitched cry, nails digging into his back and sliding down to leave red marks. And it was just the start of what would be an extremely enjoyable night.


	22. Chapter 22 She's my girl

'You know something? I still don't understand how the hell you can think you don't look good you know, you've such a beautiful body' Shannon said as Keri leant back against his chest, feeling his hands run over her skin and lips kiss the side of her neck.

'I think I'm starting to feel more comfortable though, seeing the way you react when I'm naked makes me feel better about it for sure' she giggled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. And it was true, being with him made her feel so good about herself she was no longer shy about being seen naked like she was before. As long as he thought she was gorgeous that's all she cared about, his opinion on her looks was all that mattered to her. But still, sometimes she'd look at him and just couldn't believe she was there with him, that she was the one he wanted to share his bed and so much more with.

And the more time she spent with him, the more she saw that the powerful, and at the time quite scary for them both connection she shared with him in dreams was now being played out in reality too. Every feeling of happiness and contentment of being with him in those situations they found themselves in when they slept was just as strong for Keri, it just felt so right to be with him, so strong she couldn't possibly deny it for a second. And it had only been a month since she'd met him.

Also, she'd never experienced the sheer level of wanting for anyone before in her life she had for him. She just couldn't get enough of him; he was like an addiction to her. Impossibly gorgeous with a body so perfect she couldn't stop touching it, gazing at it, longing for it to be pressed to hers when it wasn't. And so much more was behind that too, the way she felt so naturally happy and at ease in his company, the way she could feel herself wanting to become completely lost in him. But most of all the fact she knew by the end of that week she wouldn't want to leave him again.

'Whatcha thinking about princess?' he asked, hand getting lost in her hair as she rested her cheek to his chest, lying a little further down between his legs and pulling the covers around them more.

'The fact that I know I won't wanna go home on Sunday' she confessed honestly, feeling his arms tighten around her more.

'Well that makes two of us. But I know one thing though; you aren't getting on that plane until I can call you my girlfriend. I know its gunna be tough, but I wanna be with you regardless of that. Fuck it, I make a pile of money I don't know what the hell to do with half the time so why not spend it on plane tickets to be with the woman who makes me so damn happy?' he replied, hooking his fingers under her chin and lifting her head to look down at her. 'Because you do Keri, you make me very fucking happy' he then added, watching her whole face light up into a smile he knew he'd never forget.

'Okay I'm not your girlfriend, if I say that you won't let me on the plane and it means I get to stay!' she laughed, watching him shake his head and laugh softly through his nose, kissing her forehead. He'd got his answer just seeing that smile, he knew she was all his.

'So what's the plan for the rest of the evening then? I think we need to change the bed sheets at some point!' she asked. Frankie and Rachel had headed out in a cab about an hour ago, and it was just turning 6.30pm, the light all but faded to black outside. But with the lamp on in the corner of the bedroom she could just about see how badly the bed linen needed washing. The words 'sex mess' came to mind when she saw the state of the bottom sheet in particular.

'Yeah I agree with you there, but we can mess 'em up a bit more first before we do' he said, hands starting to drift down her body again.

'Now that's a plan if ever I heard one' she said, turning onto her side and winding her arms around his neck, kissing him as she felt one hand slip back between her legs, resting her leg over his hip to grant him better access. It would be a further two hours before the sheets were changed, and after that they both stood in shower, feeling exhausted satisfaction after enjoying so much sex.

'If my dick don't work anymore after this week I'm blaming you' he said, standing behind her and rubbing a big soapy sponge over her body while she finger combed conditioner through her long hair.

'Well you get a rest for a bit don't you? I'm sure it'll be back to full strength by the time I see you again. Not that it isn't at this point, I swear I've never been fucked that hard in my life! You're a machine' she said, turning in his arms and giving him the kind of kiss that just erased anything else from his brain other than wanting to do it all over again. So he did, against the shower wall while in the bedroom her cell phone began to ring. And then his, and then both together leaving a total of six missed calls they found from Frankie's, Jeff's and Claire's cell numbers when they finally dragged themselves out.

'AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ASSWIPE?' Shannon roared comically when Jeff called him again as he stood wrapped in a towel, his gaze fixed on a naked Keri putting on a set of gorgeous purple underwear.

'Me and my ball and chain ran into Frankie and Rachel at Barracuda, get your asses down here now! C'mon we've roped Yuk, Johnny and Kimo in too and Matt'll be here any time now, let's have a Sunday drinking marathon!' said Jeff, Shannon hearing Claire take high volume offense to his 'ball and chain' remark in the background, and Yuk laughing.

'It seems my people have found your people, wanna go get hammered?' he asked Keri, who nodded enthusiastically and flew over to her case to look for an outfit.

'We'll be there whenever Keri's ready. You know what it's like waiting for a woman to get ready, she's gunna have to pluck and paint and straighten stuff so I'll send a text when we're on our way' said Shannon, Jeff sounding pleased they'd be there before they ended the call.

'I'll be ready in about half an hour' she said to him as he threw his cell onto the bed and dropped the towel around his waist, walking across the bedroom to retrieve clean clothes and slapping her on the ass along the way.

'Half an hour? Pffffffft yeah! I never met no woman who could get ready in half an hour! He snorted, raising an eyebrow at her in a disbelieving way as he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans.

'Half an hour dude, I swear, look I'm dressed already' she said, sipping up one of her black leather over the knee boots over her favourite blue drainpipe jeans. They had patches of almost faded turquoise ink all over and were ripped and battered in several places, one tiny one just under her left ass cheek making an inch or so of the perfect curve of her ass visible. She wore that and the same backless low cut halter neck top she'd worn earlier, one she had to remove her bra to wear properly.

'Okay you need to put some distance between me and you before I drag you back to bed, you look too hot so go on, fuck off to the bathroom' he said, turning away to find a t shirt and waving his hand back in the direction of the door as she laughed and picked up her stuff, leaving him to it and going to get ready at high speed. She started by drying her hair quickly whilst running a brush through it, using hairspray on thick sections and winding the brush around them while blasting the hair with heat to make it set into loose curls at the ends of her hair. Time taken- fifteen minutes.

Then she began her makeup, giving her flawless skin a dust of power before applying her black eye shadow and liner to match, quickly pulling off two self adhesive false eyelashes from the box in her makeup bag and steadily sticking them close to her own, using the time it took the glue to set to wash her hands of makeup and spray perfume all over herself and add a silver chain with an amber pendant that just touched between her cleavage before applying mascara. Once again time taken was fifteen minutes, coming out of the bathroom and grabbing her bag before heading downstairs and right on through to the garden for a smoke after Shannon had told her the cab would be there in ten minutes.

'So you had faith in me in the end then? You wouldn't have called for a cab if you didn't' she said, turning to face where he was standing on the back step, hands holding onto the top of the doorframe as he swung forward slightly.

'Yeah I did, either that or I'd have made you paint your face in the cab. Oh and by the way, you look really, really fucking good' he said, a grin so huge forming Keri swore she could see all of his teeth.

'You look like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland' she said, taking another drag on her cigarette.

'Yeah, so would anyone else looking at you right now. Damn I got me a hot woman' he said, letting out a long low whistle as he looked at her, letting go of the doorframe with one hand to run it down her back when she walked over and kissed him. And she didn't know why, but Keri knew she'd remember that moment for a very long time. There was no special significance in it other than how good it felt, which could carry the memory alone for time to come.

And for Shannon a memory that would stick with him for a long time was the way every male head turned when Keri walked into the bar/club Barracuda.

The reaction of Kimo, Johnny and Yuk in particular was hilarious. All three were leant back against the bar when she walked over to the large table everyone else was at and hugged Jeff as he stood up and put his arms around her. At the exact same time all three heads turned and watched her walk from one side of the black stone floor to the other, mouths slightly agape before they all turned back and said 'Daaaaaaaaaamn!' quietly, giving an approaching Shannon three pairs of evil eyes.

'Bastard' said Johnny as Shannon began to laugh.

'I agree, you lucky fucking bastard! She's..................................... YOU BASTARD SHE'S HOT!' shouted Yuk, jus loud enough for the people at the table to hear and Frankie to pipe up with 'Ahhh, his friends seem to like you already half pint', making Keri blush further.

'I know, she's a cutie' replied Shannon simply, before leaning forward to tell the girl behind the bar what he wanted to drink. It seemed Keri wasn't the only one to attract attention from the bar area, the girl he spoke to thought he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen.

'I finish at two if you wanna do anything?' she whispered into his ear, placing the two bottles of beer down on the bar and getting as near to him as she could.

'No thank you, but consider me flattered' he said, casting his eyes back over his shoulder to Keri and smiling.

'Oh, the little blonde chick over there is your girl then I take it?' she asked after following his eye line, taking the twenty he passed her and ringing up the register to get his change.

'She is' he said, taking the change with a smile and walking back over to the table with his friends, introducing them to Keri and trying not to laugh at them all staring at her. In the end Kimo at least got over the fact Shannon's new girlfriend made his pulse race at a dangerous speed, and sat down next to talk to her, asking her about her photography firstly and then onto how she'd met Shannon (she used the exact same story he'd told to Jen; they'd met whilst out snowboarding).

'I snowboarded once in Canada, fucking loved it when I actually stayed on my feet!' said Kimo, making Keri nod and laugh.

'That's just how I was when I learned. My dad taught me how to ski first though so I wasn't too bad, I just had to get used to the fact my feet were attached to one bit of wood rather than two! But I have friends that are absolutely amazing, my buddy Aaron could compete professionally but it just isn't good timing what with the amount he works up at the ski centre and then with all the university work we get' she said, taking a sip of her drink.

'I think I might have to invite myself along one of the times Shannon comes up to see you, see if your friends can help me out a little!' he replied, swigging his beer and watching her reach out for Shannon's outstretched hand and smile at him as he talked to Jeff. He thought there and then how perfect they looked together, and hoped it was something that'd last. He'd watched girlfriends come and go in a steady succession since his friend and also trainer had divorced his first wife, so just hoped the one he was enjoying talking to at that moment was there to stay.

And it was an observation everyone else made too at the table, just how happy Shannon and Keri looked together, so content and comfortable in each other's company. And by the time they were done at the bar and everyone decided to take Jeff and Claire up on their offer to carry on drinking around at theirs everyone really had noticed all the wonderful facets to Keri's personality Shannon raved about. But for the man himself there was only one thing he was noticing throughout that night, and that was how Rachel's face would either fall or crumple into a frown slightly whenever she looked at and then replied to text messages on her phone. She went straight outside once everyone arrived back at Jeff and Claire's, and he was quick to follow her. Just like Keri had made an impact on his friends, hers had on him too. And the last thing he wanted was for Rachel to be sitting outside alone, obviously with something on her mind.


	23. Chapter 23 Words between friends

'Penny for 'em' said Shannon as he switched on the big garden heater by where Rachel was sitting smoking a cigarette, jumping at his presence. Once he'd got the heater fired up he slid the drink he'd brought out for her across the table and sipped his beer whilst sitting down.

'Ahhhh it's nothing' she shrugged. He was totally unconvinced, and Rachel knew it at the 'do me a favour!' face he pulled at her. Keri was right, he was remarkably perceptive.

'So those are nothing tears running down your cheeks then?' he said, reaching out and wiping away the tear yet to drip from the bottom of her face.

'It isn't gunna do me any favours trying to lie to you is it?' she said, giving his hand a little squeeze and feeling him do the same thing back.

'Nope, so spill. Who made you cry?' he said, watching her light another cigarette off the end of her finished one and take a sip of her coke. After nursing sizable hangovers that morning she and Frankie had decided to stick to soda, for the benefit of their livers at the very least.

'Ben is who made me cry' she answered.

'And Ben is?' he asked, sipping his beer.

'Ben's the guy I'm kinda dating, well who I would be dating properly if he could ever decide if it's me he really wants or not' she began, Shannon nodding.

'That kinda fills me with a bad feeling right away, by you just saying that. Firstly can I ask, can I be completely blunt with my words? It's just sometimes I tend to be too honest and I don't like upsetting people' he said, watching Rachel's eyes snap back from the point she'd fixed them at and look at him.

'Sure, I appreciate honesty' she replied, re tying her mid length black hair and wincing when she managed to get a strand caught around her new piercing.

'Well, the bad feeling I just got was hearing you say he needs to make up his mind. I hate to say it, but if a guy likes you enough to be with you, he says something. We don't do that whole mixed messages thing that you girls seem to convince yourself we do. If we like you and wanna be with you that's what we say' he said, watching her look thoughtful.

'He tells me he isn't sure if he wants a relationship, but if he did it would definitely be with me' she said, watching him try not to laugh.

'He's feeding you a line Rae. Can I ask is it safe to assume you've had sex with him?' he asked, watching her nod. He just made a noise similar to an unimpressed teeth suck before saying anything more.

'He's using you babe, and something seems to tell me you know that too' he said gently, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

'I just can't work him out! One minute he's all over me and then the next he just blows cold air! I'm really fucking confused at what to do' she said, her voice trembling a little as she steeled herself not to cry again.

'You want my advice? Don't stay around trying to work him out because I've just done that for you. Look, I'm a guy this much is obvious, and although I've never been the kind of man to mess women around like that I've seen friends of mine do it to girls. It's the classic, treat 'em mean keep 'em keen. That's exactly what he's doing to you, because he knows you'll keep running back to try and make sense of a situation that to him is just a fuck. You're worth more than being just that to someone Rachel, you know that as well as I do' he said, this time feeling awful as she began to cry.

'Shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry' he then said, rushing out of his seat and crouching in front of hers to hug her.

'You didn't. What you just said was a piece of reality I needed to hear. And thanks for the hug, I needed one' she sniffed, hearing him laugh quietly.

'No problem. Keri's friends are my friends too you know' he said, rubbing her back before getting up and sitting back in his seat again.

'So how long have you been involved with this Ben fucker then?' he then asked as he sat down and watch her dry her eyes on a small piece of tissue from her pocket.

'Four months, four months too long I realize now' she replied, watching him nod.

'Well I gotta say I think he's crazy. He has a gorgeous and really nice girl there waiting for him and he's just too stupid to see it. But then again I have to confess when I was eighteen I didn't wanna be tied down either, but I didn't treat girls like that. Even though once I kinda did unintentionally. I told her flat out I didn't want a relationship, just casual sex and she agreed to it before she got a little too attached and ended up being really hurt, which I hated because as I say I don't like hurting anyone' he said with a shrug.

'I wish Ben thought the same way, I really do' she replied, still looking deflated.

'But he isn't going to is he? Another old line here but he's probably thinking 'why buy the cow when I get the milk for free?' He's getting what he wants from you without having to be committed to you, which isn't right if he's still using lines to keep you thinking he might be after something more when in reality, he just isn't. And I can tell by just looking at you how much you like him and how you're gunna find it tough to cut him out of your life, but in all honesty I think that's what you should do. The words 'waste of time' kinda come to mind' he said, stretching his huge arms over his head.

'You're right, I am wasting my time. I just have to try and build up my willpower to say no to him, but that's going to be hard' she admitted.

'You wanna know a real easy way to get rid of him without actually having to face him?' he asked.

'Yeah tell me, because at the moment I'm stumped' she said.

'Send him a message telling him you don't wanna see him again and then erase his number from your phone. Then you can't call him even if you want to, and change your number when you can if he keeps bothering you, but to be honest I don't think he will. If he was the kind of guy to chase after you this whole situation wouldn't be happening would it?' he said, watching her looking over to her phone, and then after a few moments of silence picking it up and punching out a text.

'Go find yourself another idiot to use, I'm done. Bye Ben' is what she sent. Shannon wasn't surprised that in the hours or days to follow that message she never heard anything else from him.

'Okay and I'm done, there's the message sent, and here's his number deleted' said Rachel as they were joined by Keri, sitting on Shannon's lap and being kissed and hugged. Rachel looked over at them and thought that one day she hoped she'd look that happy too, with a man who deserved her affections rather than one who threw them back in her face.

'Whose number deleted? Keri needs to be filled in here!' she said, kissing Shannon's cheek and feeling the stubble there catch her lip.

'And while you do that I'm going back in, my work here is done. And Rae, remember what I said okay hon?' he said, moving Keri off his lap so he could stand up, kissing her before he went back into the house.

'Your boyfriend's amazing. Sorry, can I call him your boyfriend yet?' Rachel said as soon as he'd slid the glass patio door closed behind him, letting out Zeus and Kiri who came to sit by the girls after a sniff around the garden.

'Yes you can, because he is now. So what were you talking about with him to make you state that he's amazing? Which is something I agree on of course, because he is' said Keri, accepting a cigarette Rachel offered her.

'He told me to can Ben and I did. Made me realize he's just a liar whose only after one thing, one thing I think he got from me too many times for him to ever consider me as a girlfriend' said Rachel, watching Keri look relieved.

'Well I'm glad someone finally got through to you! I know we haven't been as vocally expressive as usual over our dislike in someone you're dating, but we all kinda figured you had to learn the hard way, and then you'd learn forever. But I am glad in the end it was my guy who made you see things clearly rather than Ben having to upset you further for you to come to your senses. So what did he say to you? Shannon, not Ben' said Keri, handing Rachel her lighter back.

'He just said that men don't send mixed messages and if they like us then they say as much, and that basically all he was doing was stringing me along in the hope it'd turn into a relationship when in actual fact it wouldn't. I think I've known that for a long time too, I just needed someone to speak up and reiterate what my brains been telling me. So I sent him a text basically indicating he should go find someone else because I'm done with him, and I deleted his number off my phone' replied Rachel, smiling at last. Keri wasn't the only person Shannon had restored a little self confidence in it would seem.

'Good girl, I'm really pleased you've finally realized anything to do with Benjamin Cooper can only end badly. He's a male slut and a half! And for what? He ain't nothing special, he's nothing like you' Keri said, making Rachel smile further.

'You know something? I think I just figured out why I like your new boyfriend so much. You and him are exactly alike, both gorgeous, both lovely, and both really honest. I hope he's here to stay' she said, reaching out and patting Keri's knee.

'I hope he is too' she replied, covering Rachel's hand with her own and exchanging a happy smile with her as she squeezed her fingers, put out her cigarette and pulled her up out of the chair and back towards the house with the dogs. Rachel walked over to where Frankie was sat playing cards with Johnny, Yuk and Claire while Keri returned to the arms of her boyfriend and gave him a huge smile.

'Thanks for looking out for Rachel' she said, standing on her toes and reaching up to kiss him.

'Like I said to her, a friend of yours is a friend of mine' he said casually, smiling back at her.

'Okay so what's wrong with you? You're gorgeous, amazing in bed, kind, nice to my friends and family, there has to be something up with you!' she said, making him laugh and shake his head.

'I'm sure you'll find a whole stack of things about me that piss you off after we've been together for longer. But right now I'll just enjoy the fact you still think I'm perfect' he said with a big grin, this time her being the one to shake her head and laugh. But the only things Keri would find out at that point in time were more reasons that validated how happy being with him was making her, how well suited they were. And she wasn't alone in that thought either.

'Hey, I wondered where you'd gone. Jeff thought you'd either be here or in bed. Do you mind if I sit with you? Frankie's launched herself into our drunken or just mischievous escapade stories and I wanna save myself the embarrassment of being present when they're told' said Keri at just after 3am, everyone still content to stay up and drink into the small hours.

'I often do the same when Jeff tells those kinda tales about me. What kinda state is he in by the way? And of course I don't mind the company, sit down sugarplum' said Claire with a smile, wiping the rain drops off the empty seat next to her and pulling it around for Keri to sit in.

'He's lying upside down in the armchair with his feet hanging over the back, drinking Jack Daniels from a glass with a straw' said Keri, amused at the mental picture she had in her head of him.

'Yeah, that's my boy. He gets trashed; he likes to be upside down. Says it balances him out again' laughed Claire, re lighting her joint and making sure she held it away from Keri, respectful of the fact she didn't smoke weed.

'He's really funny, he must have you in hysterics all the time!' she replied, watching Claire nodding with a huge smile on her face.

'He does, all day long sometimes. Especially if he's being Itchweed, Itchweed slays me! That's the thing that caught me about him first you know, his sense of humour' she said, taking a drag on her joint.

'So how did you meet him then?' Keri asked with interest, lighting a cigarette and leaning a little further forward in her chair.

'I met him on the local ice rink parking lot when I was seventeen. He used to go and watch the guys who played ice hockey because he had buddies in the team, and I had an evening job there. Anyway, we were all outside just hanging around and I heard this guy telling a joke, and I swear it made me laugh so much I was crying! And when I turned around, there he was. And he just smiled at me and asked 'did you like my joke or were you just laughing at me', and I replied 'I was laughing at the joke, but if you give me reason to I might laugh at you too'. He came over, made me laugh at him, and the rest is history. We got together about three days after that and then married three years later' she said while exhaling smoke from her nose.

'Awwww that's sweet, was he your first love?' Keri asked.

'Yup, I'd had boyfriends before; well only three. But Jeff was the first one I was actually in love with. I was with a guy back home in the UK for a year before we moved over here, then the other two guys were who I met at school. Neither lasted very long, and I'm glad of that. Means I wouldn't have got stuck with stupid in there if they had!' she laughed, with a look of total adoration on her face as she thought of her husband.

'You both look really happy together, I think it's something nice to see' she said, watching Claire, move a pebble around on the floor with her bare big toe, wondering how her feet weren't freezing with no socks on.

'I feel just the same when I watch you and Shannon. I know its early days, but damn girl you make him happy. Whenever someone mentioned your name or he looks at you or a picture of you, his smile could light up the whole of Vegas!' said Claire, beaming at her. 'And you know something? I'm glad of it. Even though he was happy with Jen for a while they just didn't fit, but when I see him with you he just looks happier than I've ever seen him with a woman, even the one he was married to. And let that be the only thing I say about the bitch, seriously or I'll rant and it isn't my place' she continued, watching Keri smile. It was nice to hear that someone obviously close to Shannon had noticed what they shared too; it made it all the more real for Keri. But it wasn't like moments just an hour later when it was just them didn't make it real either, lying against his chest and talking to him while he stroked her back, interrupting her every so often just to say one thing. 'You're amazing'.


	24. Chapter 24 Feelings begin to flourish

'You know something? I think it's time you put that camera down' said Shannon, grabbing Keri's wrist and pulling the Nikon digital camera from her hand, setting it down on the nightstand as he pulled her back with him. It was her last day there before she flew home at 9pm that night. She wasn't looking forward to having to change in Wyoming but not flying direct back had saved them on the air fare considerably.

'I'm not putting you down though, no way. If I've gotta wait two weeks for this again I wanna stock up' she said, crawling up his body and beginning to kiss him as she ran her hand down his chest.

'Well you haven't put me down all week so why start now?' he said, breaking their kiss for only a few moments before their mouths reconnected again, not to break as their hands started to wander. Keri knew it sounded obvious and to a degree superficial, but sex was something she knew she was going to long for once she was home again.

Going from two to three times a day to nothing for twelve days was going to frustrate the hell out of her, but she understood this was going to be one of the conditions for living so far apart from the man she was in a relationship with. But then again, she thought it would do nothing but make what they shared ten times more potent when they reunited after the time apart. And right then it was intense, so heated yet slow and effortless at the same time she thought that perhaps the memory of how she felt when his mouth and hands were all over her like they were then could carry her over the span she'd be without him.

Her head rolled back over the pillow at the same time a croaky 'ahhhhhhh' escaped her parted lips, feeling Shannon's mouth planting line of kisses up the inside of her thigh as his fingertips followed, looking up at her and winking while his other hand softly ran over her stomach, making the muscles beneath vibrate like a current was passing through them. She loved the fact he built up such anticipation within her, her desire for him almost overwhelming. And then she just stopped thinking altogether and just concentrated on what she could feel, eyes almost closed and another groan coming from her mouth as two fingers slid slowly into her core.

'Mmmmmm, you're too talented with those hands' she said just before she was kissed into silence, the fingers inside her curling around and moving back and forth over her g spot as his other hand ran up the side of her back, and as soon as he felt her getting wet enough he replace his fingers with his cock, pushing her legs up and open wider as their kiss deepened and she gripped onto his shoulders, moaning into his mouth before breaking her lips from his and crying out as wave after intense wave of pleasure was pumped into her body via an engorged hot cock.

She felt his mouth kissing and licking her neck, her chest, her tits, everywhere it could reach while he maintained connection between their bodies with long deep thrusts into her ever growing wetness that clenched around him tightly, moving his face back so it was level to hers and running a hand over her hair.

'I'm gunna miss you so damn much beautiful' he said, almost sadly although it was hard to tell through the deep raspy breaths he took, arousal pumping around his body fiercely.

'I'll miss you too' she said, stroking his face and registering it as the most tender moment she'd shared with him to date. She was crazy about him, and the thought of leaving him again almost moved her to tears. But she didn't cry, she just stared up at him and pulled him close into another kiss, wanting to be as close to him as she physically could be, pulling him down until he leant as much of his weight as he dared to onto her body, the kiss she held him in almost unbreakable as they both held each other and moaned, her hands running over his broad back and down to grip his ass and pull him into her further, each thrust so deep his cock hit against her cervix, but the pain, the feel of him there, was all she wanted. And after she came and then came again after that when he did Keri was just content to lie silently in his arms, knowing the clock was ticking ever nearer to the moment she'd have to lose him again.

'Cried herself to sleep' whispered Frankie an hour and a half into their flight later that night, watching Rachel look around her to see Keri asleep with her head against a pillow Frankie had wedged there between the window just before she'd drifted off.

'Poor thing, I know I couldn't do it. No matter how worth it the guy might be, it'd make my heart ache too much' said Rachel, shaking her head and going back to reading the article she and Frankie were browsing in that months edition of Elle magazine.

'I think it's something she'll get used to, I know from just looking at her when she's with him she wouldn't be without him. I know its early days, but they look so perfect together. I think one day we might be in danger of losing her to North Carolina' Frankie replied as her eyes studied the rather vile lime green dress created by John Galliano on the page.

'You think?' said Rachel, looking up from the magazine at her.

'Yeah, I really do. I'm giving it another month before one or both of them say 'I love you'. Really, I ain't just saying this because I want her to be happy and for the relationship to succeed, but I think they're made for each other' she replied, turning the page.

'Counting chickens again' said Rachel.

'Before the eggs are hatched I know, I know. I'm just saying it as I see it is all, and that's what I see. A little optimism never hurt anyone you know' said Frankie, eyeing another creation with disgust and flicking the page over sharply again while Rachel thought and then nodded. Meanwhile back in North Carolina someone else was looking thoughtful, but also sad with it too.

'I knew I'd see that face sooner or later mister miserable' said Claire, watching Shannon from across her large kitchen, sitting at the table leaning into his hand, the other flopped down by his side scratching Zeus's head. The dog just sat there and enjoyed his fuss, swaying every so often when he almost dozed off.

'Guilty as charged' said Shannon in a deflated sounding voice, eyes fixed ahead of him looking considerably less bright and sparkly than usual. That was one of the other things Claire noticed about Shannon when he was sad, his eyes virtually went from blue to grey. She sat on one of the high stools on the opposite side of the table, putting her ashtray down and sipping the large glass of iced water she was drinking, hating how her usually impossibly cheerful friend had a face 'like a smacked arse' as her mother would have put it. Translation- he looked miserable.

'Do you think I made a big mistake? Going after a girl who lives so damn far away knowing full well as soon as I began to feel something for her I'd end up feeling like this?' he asked, looking over at Claire.

'Do you think you made a mistake? You're not thinking of backing out of it are you?' she asked.

'A little part of me is if I'm really honest. But the most of me says no, says I can handle having to be apart from her from anything between five and twelve days at a time. But I just couldn't do it; I couldn't stand there and finish it with her over that. I know its gunna be hard, but I just didn't expect it to feel this fucking bad' he said, shaking his head and rubbing his eye with his thumb.

'Well there you go then. By your own admission she's worth it, and who knows what might happen? Next year she could decide she just can't be without you and move down here, or maybe you might move up there? Who knows Shan? Just don't toll the death bell on it just yet' replied Claire, stubbing out her cigarette.

'Like I said, it's only a little part of me. The rest of me wants to get on a plane and follow her. I don't think I've ever felt this way about a girl in such a short space of time and it's kinda freaking me out a bit I guess' he replied.

'She was getting into your head before you even met her dude, so I'm not surprised to hear you say that, I'm really not. Coupled with the fact that when you're with her or someone mentioned her you light up. All I gotta do is say the name Keri and, well see look there it is! A smile!' Exclaimed Claire, watching the corners of Shannon's mouth turn up at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

'Can I ask a favour?' he then said.

'Sure' she replied.

'I need a hug' he said, looking too cute to refuse. So she got down off the stool and walked around the table to give him a huge hug, kissing the top of his head through the black cap he was wearing.

'Has anyone ever told you you're too cute?' she said.

'Yeah, Keri usually' he said with a big sigh. Later that evening about an hour after Shannon had left Claire lay in bed next to a sleeping Jeff and felt thankful that unlike her friend, she had the one she adored right next to her every night. The most time she had ever spent away from him in the ten years she'd been with him was a week when she was unable to fly out on a WWE tour with him, and that had been bad enough. She just hoped that Keri and Shannon, or the bond between them rather, was strong enough to make them last. She was the kind of girl he'd been waiting for.

Lying in a bed that felt uncomfortably empty at 3am that morning Shannon was still no closer to sleep, so decided to call the one person he couldn't get out of his mind. It rang out, so he flipped his cell shut and placed it down on top of the pillow next to him, folding his arms over the one he was lying on and letting out a huff. If he hadn't dozed off he'd call her again a little later, figuring if there was a hold up when she changed at Wyoming she might still be in the air. But that proved not to be the case when she called him back ten minutes later.

'Hey my phone was upstairs I was downstairs throwing dirty clothes into the machine, picked up a pair of your black Calvin's too! Are you okay? Isn't it about 3.15am over there?' said Keri, turning off the light in her room and switching on the small bedside lamp once she'd fumbled her way through the darkness, pulling back the duvet and getting into bed.

'Yeah, but I'm finding it difficult to sleep without a certain very small and very pretty person lying next to me taking up all the room. How you manage to do that I still don't know' he said, feeling a lot better inside for just hearing her voice.

'I sleep like a starfish, what can I say? It's comfy, and you obviously miss me lying there with one arm and one leg thrown over you' she said, lighting a cigarette and turning onto hr front. She'd missed being able to smoke in bed, even though she knew it was a habit that lead to stinky sheets if she didn't spritz them with her linen spray afterwards.

'Yeah, I do miss you. More than I feel comfortable with too' he said, before figuring it was best just to open up and tell her how he felt about, reiterating what he had told Claire the previous evening, except in a lot more detail. And Keri sat up and listened to him, feeling her heart beat a little quicker with a apprehension of what he had confessed to feeling but still listening and being there for him as best she could.

'Listen, if you don't think you can cope with the distance thing, if that little part of you that's doubting it is really bugging you just end it with me now and don't wait until later. I'm not saying that in a haughty or dismissive way either, I'm just saying is all. I don't want to make you unhappy, and if you'd be happier just being friends after all then I guess I'll have to try and live with that. But I have to confess, I'd rather not' she replied, figuring it was the only mature and sensible thing she could really say.

'Don't talk crap baby I don't wanna finish with you! Look I'm sorry if it sounded like that's all I'm thinking about, but I just wanted to be honest and tell you that it had crossed my mind. But then I realized one thing; I can't. And I don't wanna either, because as much as I might think it'd make my life easier I don't think it would. Because I couldn't forget about you that easily either. You're worth it, but damn...................................I hate being away from you so much. Makes my insides ache' he said with a small laugh through his nose, that quiet little laugh she loved to hear.

'I hear that, but there is a silver lining I guess. When we are together we'll appreciate each other and the time we get so much more. If we lived closer we could fall into the trap of becoming fed up of each other because we've spend too much time together. Hell, Frankie and Hayley are probably the happiest couple I know apart from my mom and David, but even she comes round here unexpectedly because she's 'sick to the back teeth of the wife' as she puts it' replied Keri, stretching her leg and feeling a pulled muscle sting in protest, just one of the aches and pains she accumulated from what bordered on an unhealthy amount of sex.

'I love the way she calls her 'the wife'. And yeah you're right, I know I can't wait for the next twelve days to come and go. Are you sure you can't hop on a plane to New York next Friday?' he said, in reference to the location his next match was at, where Matt and Jeff would also be fighting too.

'I really can't, I wish I could though' she said sadly, reaching forward to stub out her cigarette in the ashtray. She would be using the morning to complete the work on her project (consisting of the many photographs she'd taken of Shannon) and the afternoon to be Aaron's model for the same project. She was going to etch many plastic surgery style pen marks all over her body, because to have cosmetic beauty procedures was the very epitome of unnatural beauty. It was the next best thing to finding someone who had actually been surgically modified.

'I know. To be honest I dunno if you being in the crowd would make me nervous or not. Either that I'd or I'd take one look at you, remember the fact I've been sex starved and go into the ring like a bull. It'd be one of the two' he said, hearing her laugh. 'So are we okay then? You forgive me for sounding like an ass back there?' he then asked.

'Of course we are, and I don't have to forgive anything. You were just being honest and I'm glad you were. Makes me like you even more' she said, making him smile, and then yawn.

'I think if I close my eyes for long enough I might just fall asleep, so I'm gunna go if that's okay?' he said, turning over onto his back.

'Sure, I'll speak to you tomorrow then baby, g'nite' she said.

'Nite sugar, miss ya' he said before hanging up, leaving her to slide her phone shut with a little sigh as well as a smile. Talking to him helped, but it also reminded her how much she missed him.

**Much thanks to you ladies who leave me such lovely reviews! Please continue to do so and know that I am very happy you are all enjoying the story! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25 All about us

'Wow, how did you manage to get pictures of him? Or are they off his website or something?' said Danielle, another of the vis-com students to Keri as they displayed their project work on upright boards down in the photography suite.

'I took them' she said with a smile, watching Danielle's face look astonished as she stared at the gorgeous images of a shirtless Shannon, all shot in black and white apart from one colour and two sepia.

'He's Keri's boyfriend!' Rachel was quick to add, a fact that Keri didn't go around shouting from the rooftops. She didn't want to hide who she was with, but she didn't feel the need to tell everyone she vaguely knew.

'Oh my god really?' Danielle squeaked excitedly.

'Yes, he's my guy' said Keri, pinning the next of the pictures up carefully as their tutor Peter Collins walked over.

'Keri, I did say this project specifically has to be about someone you know if your muse is a person, not those in popular culture. If that's what you can call wrestling' he said as he looked at each one of Keri's pictures.

'Oh she knows him, see just look at this Pete' Frankie was quick to say, rummaging to the bottom of the pile of photographs and thrusting forward the one of Shannon and Keri curled up together than she'd taken, Keri kissing his cheek as he smiled.

'Oh I see. Keri, I apologise. And Francesca, please address me as Professor Collins. But at least Pete is better than honey bunny I guess' he said, smiling with a little nod before walking along to the next display board hosting Rachel's work. Frankie had a habit of calling him all sorts of names, and usually getting away with it too. After that had attracted the attention of the other students in the room gradually Keri found a small procession of girls came hovering past to look at her pictures, a couple telling her how lucky she was, a few saying nothing but giving the pictures the 'ahhhhhhh, if only' once over, and others just giving her looks that could wither those of any green eyed monster. Shannon was amused if nothing else his presence had caused such reactions.

'So yeah, you have your own little fan club now I think. Just don't ever showup at the university or they'll mob you!' said Frankie as she spoke to him on Keri's phone while she was in the bathroom.

'I'll remember that, but hey I have my own scary pet lesbian to hide behind if they got too much. And before you even begin to try and tell me I'm wrong for that you call me your pet heterosexual, so don't even bother!' he laughed, interrupting when she went to shout at him.

'You and Keri, you come as a set. Like lovebirds' she said, walking outside of the bathroom and across the hall to the garden quad in the middle of the campus for a cigarette.

'Can I throw up now please?' he said, making her laugh.

'You know what I mean. She looks all lonely without you there dude' Frankie told him.

'She's too cute isn't she?' he said.

'Yes' Frankie agreed, then telling him Keri was right next to her and handing over the phone. And from the moment the phone call with him ended just ten minutes later Keri was one again looking all dreamy and happy rather than dreamy and sad, all thoughts consumed by her boyfriend who she would see in just two days from now. It would seem he was the subject of more than just thoughts though, as a little time later she, Frankie and Aaron were all sat in the large computer room and Keri was reading through a MySpace quiz type bulletin one of her friends Louise had put out, deciding to fill it in since she had nothing better to do, while Frankie and Aaron read what she was typing over her shoulder..........

30 random questions!

What time is it?  
1.45pm

How old are you?  
18

What is your full name?  
Keri Ann Watkins

Are you an only child?  
Yes

Favourite drink?  
Artificial orange soda (because I can't eat/drink things with real oranges in it!) or Tequila and bitter lemon if we're talking alcohol!

Favourite food?  
Chinese

Are you a male or female?  
Female

What are you most afraid of?  
HORSES AND COWS!!!! ARRRRGH!!!

What country do you live in?  
USA

Place of birth?  
Valdez, AK

Hair colour?  
Depends what day of the week it is! Right now, platinum, pink and purple

Favourite TV show?  
Lost at the moment, yes I am an addict!!

Ever being skinny dipping?  
I live in Alaska, it's too cold for that kinda behaviour!

Has someone you loved ever made you cry?  
Yup

Last movie you saw at the movies?  
The third Saw film I think, it's been a while lol

Last movie you watched on DVD?  
Girl, Interrupted round at Rachel's last night. I LOVE that film!!

Ever being on a boat?  
Yes, it wasn't pleasant!

Do you drive a car? If so what type of car?  
Volkswagen Golf GTi

Favourite flower?  
Sunflowers

Favourite day of the week?  
FRIDAY!

Favourite sport?  
Not much of a sports fan

Favourite colour?  
I like lots equally really

Warner Brothers or Disney?  
Neither, happy tree friends all the way lol!

Favourite ice cream?  
Chocolate, c'mon I am a girl!

Last person you went to dinner with?  
Shannon

How many times you failed your driving test?  
None woo hoo!

Which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
Don't know, don't damn well care either!

Have you ever been overseas?  
Yes, several times

And now for the boyfriend/girlfriend questions (delete either the he or she were appropriate)

Are you in a relationship at present?  
Yes

How long have you been together?  
Long enough to know he's wonderful

What's his hair colour?  
Black and blonde

Eye colour?  
Blue

Style of dress?  
I like to call it ghetto metal lmao, but he is who he is and you can't label him really!

How old is he?  
28

What does he do for a living?  
Throws people around a ring, and sticks needles in people too lmao

Does he flirt with you?  
Yep

Does he like you?  
I hope so!

Does he have any piercings or tattoos?  
Septum and ears pierced, and yep, loads of tats!

How many siblings does he have?  
One

Are his parents divorced, never got married, or married?  
Married before his lovely dad passed on.......RIP Gilb x

Has he kissed you?  
Many, many times

Would you ever make the first move to kiss him?  
I have done!

Have things gone any further than just kissing?  
Yep

If yes, how far?  
Use your imagination...................

Are you in love with him?  
No, but I do think he's very special

Do you see children in your future?  
It's a bit early to tell!!!!

What's one thing he says to you that always makes you laugh?  
He says too many funny things to me to pick out one

What reminds you of him?  
Tattoos, and the smell of Armani 'He'. Ahhhhhh, the best smell ever

When will you see him next?  
FRIDAY MORNING YAY!!!

Do you think he will fill this out?  
Nah I can't imagine he would!

She posted the bulletin, and within twenty minutes had a surprise that contradicted her last answer totally for Shannon had filled it in and re posted under the title 'I never, ever do these stupid things but I'm bored!'

What time is it?  
6pm exactly

How old are you?  
28

What is your full name?  
Shannon Brian Moore

Are you an only child?  
No

Favourite drink?  
I don't really have one

Favourite food?  
Keri lmao

Are you a male or female?  
All MAN!

What are you most afraid of?  
Failure, bad things happening to those I care about

What country do you live in?  
USA

Place of birth?  
Cameron, NC

Hair colour?  
Black and blonde

Favourite TV show?  
Dexter

Ever being skinny dipping?  
Wouldn't you like to know!

Has someone you loved ever made you cry?  
Yeah, but not intentionally

Last movie you saw at the movies?  
No damn idea! Haven't been in ages!

Last movie you watched on DVD?  
Errrrrrrrrrrm, Big Nothing I think

Ever being on a boat?  
Yes

Do you drive a car? If so what type of car?  
Corvette, at the moment!

Favourite flower?  
I'm a guy, flowers don't really interest me

Favourite day of the week?  
When I see Keri

Favourite sport?  
Does sex count?

Favourite colour?  
Black

Warner Brothers or Disney?  
Neither, happy tree friends all the way lol yeah I'm with Keri on this one

Favourite ice cream?  
Anything as long as it isn't mint chocolate, that shits vile!

Last person you went to dinner with?  
My baby x

How many times you failed your driving test?  
Once

Which came first, the chicken or the egg?  
I'll ask Jeff..........................he says the chicken so I'll go with that

Have you ever been overseas?  
Yes

And now for the boyfriend/girlfriend questions (delete either the he or she were appropriate)

Are you in a relationship at present?  
I am

How long have you been together?  
Long enough to know she's wonderful yeah, I copied your answer Keri but it was a good one xx

What's her hair colour?  
Depends what day it is!

Eye colour?  
Blue

Style of dress?  
.Gorgeous.

How old is she?  
18

What does she do for a living?  
Student

Does she flirt with you?  
In her own little way

Does she like you?  
I think it's safe to say yes here lol

Does she have any piercings or tattoos?  
Navel and ears, no ink

How many siblings does she have?  
None, I think she was more than enough the hellraiser!

Are her parents divorced, never got married, or married?  
They were married before her Dad's untimely passing

Has she kissed you?  
Only a couple of hundred times lol

Would you ever make the first move to kiss her?  
I have done! sticking with Keri's answer

Have things gone any further than just kissing?  
Hell yes!

If yes, how far?  
Take a wild fucking guess!!!!!!!

Are you in love with her?  
Not yet

Do you see children in your future?  
Maybe

What's one thing she says to you that always makes you laugh?  
Lots of things, she's hillarious!

What reminds you of her?  
Nothing in specific, but when I think of her I'm reminded how happy I am....... yeah pass the puke bucket

When will you see her next?  
Friday

Do you think she will fill this out?  
She already did

'OH MY GOD LOOK WHAT HE WROTE!!!' 'Are you in love? Not yet! OH MY GOD KERI!' Frankie started to gush, tugging on Keri's arm while she and Aaron exchanged eye rolls.

'Calm down! Jesus girl, it's not like he said 'Yes' now is it? Chill!' Replied Keri, watching Frankie still bouncing around in her seat.

'But it's a good sign though isn't it?' she said, reading back over the bulletin before Keri navigated the page back to home and changed her display picture to one of her and Shannon sharing a kiss.

'I guess it is' she replied, quietly excited over what he had wrote, but thinking to herself she would be more excited when he said it to her for real. But the only excitement she really was feeling right then was that it was just forty eight hours until she was in his arms again.

**Please remember to leave a review :) xxx**


	26. Chapter 26 The simple things

'Go to sleep' said Shannon, sat on the phone waiting to board the flight that would take him to Alaska. The last two days had gone like a blur, and he couldn't have been happier to be sitting in the surprisingly busy airport that night with noise and chaos all around him.

'I can't I'm too excited! I feel like a kid a Christmas!' she laughed, looking at her clock and seeing he'd be there in less than five hours. She had wanted to go and meet him at the airport, but Shannon had told her a firm no since he wasn't landing until 2.30am and she had to be at university at 8am sharp to collect the results of her latest project (she couldn't wait until Tuesday since the university was closed for major water pipe maintenance on Monday). So after a lot of arguing and David eventually wrenching the phone out of her hands and telling Shannon he'd leave a key out hidden for him it was agreed he'd take a cab to their home and let himself in.

'Well they just called my flight so I have to go now anyway, and I bet you'll try and wait up for me though won't you?' he said, standing up and pulling his boarding pass from his back pocket.

'I cannot tell a lie on that one. I'll see you in a few hours, if I manage to keep awake' she replied.

'And if not I'll creep in and give you a kiss before I go to bed, and just hope your mom doesn't see me going into your room and then get the wrong idea! Later baby' he said, handing his boarding pass over and flipping his cell shut once he had turned it off. Keri slid down the front of her Samsung cell and put it onto the nightstand, picked up her book and began to read. Come hell or high water she intended to stay awake until he arrived, but even the best intentions in the world can go awry when you're so tired your eyelids won't hold themselves up. She was asleep with her book on her chest within half an hour.

Four and a half hours and one $50 cab ride later and Shannon was outside Keri's home, taking the front door key off the top of the nearside rear tyre on David's car where he said he'd hide it. He walked up the gravelled drive hearing the small white and terracotta stones crunch beneath his black New Rocks and quietly letting himself inside. He took off his boots and thick black jacket, hanging it up on the peg on top of Keri's green leather one before walking up the stairs and seeing Keri's bedroom door open with the light on. When he pushed it a little further open he saw her lying on her back in her usual starfish position with the Courtney Love autobiography she'd read four times before lying open on her chest.

He carefully put his bag on the floor by the door and crept in, taking the book and putting the photograph of himself and her that had been marking the page in, smiling at the picture and the memory of them holding each other up outside a bar in Cameron three nights before she'd left. He then leaned down and kissed her head, reaching out to switch off the light at the same time before walking back towards the door, jumping a little to see David exit his bedroom at the exact same time.

'Hey Shannon, turn around and go back in' he said in a quiet voice, making a spinning motion with his finger as he waved his hand in the direction of Keri's bedroom.

'Huh?' said Shannon, a little perplexed.

'It's fine. I'm not naive enough to think she was sleeping in your spare room while she was staying with you. And as you know Meryl and I have to be up at 4am anyway to drive up to visit her Goddaughter and the new baby, so that means she'll be too busy fussing around to worry which room you might or might not be in. Go on in and I'll see you sometime on Monday morning' he said with a smile, giving Shannon's arm a pat.

'If Meryl goes all Margaret Thatcher I'm blaming you, just so you know' he said, shaking his finger at David and making him laugh.

'She won't, and if she does I'll take the brunt of her aggression. Hey I gotta be useful for something! Now go get some sleep before the iron lady wakes up and sees you hovering' David replied, walking back to his bedroom and leaving Shannon to happily go back into Keri's and drop his clothes at speed and then quietly climb into bed with her. He felt her stir and then watched her stretch her arms forward and frown before opening her eyes and smiling widely.

'What the hell are you doing in here?' she said, feeling wide awake immediately at the fact he was lying almost naked in her bed when he should have been in the spare room.

'David said I could, so here I am. Now be quiet and give me a kiss' he said.

'Wait, let me get a drink. I probably have bed breath' she said, reaching for her glass of fizzy lemon mineral water and draining it, glad she'd had the sense to bring the rest of the bottle up too. 'Okay ready now' she then said, turning back to him and sliding her arms around his neck as they began to kiss. And just like that, everything felt right again. He was back by her side and she no longer had to miss him. She could have said she didn't have to taking in the way they first met, but yet they hadn't shared a dream since the one on his first visit when they'd stayed with Frankie.

She thought it odd that they had stopped so suddenly, but also considered it could have had something to do with him being an actual physical presence in her life. They no longer needed to be nocturnally pointed in each other's direction it would seem.

'I really missed you tiny' he said, hands wandering all over her in way of affection more than anything sexual.

'I missed you too' she said, rubbing the end of her nose against his and kissing him again, so relieved to have him there she almost felt like crying, dramatic as it was. But he stirred up the kind of emotions within her she'd never felt before.

'So do you wanna go back to sleep or have you got a load of things you wanna chatter away about to me?' he asked, lying on his back and pulling her closer so she was curled up next to him.

'Nothing that can't wait, I suppose you're pretty beat too huh?' she said, looking up at him though the darkness.

'Yeah I am, sleep sounds good. Anything and everything else can wait for once' he said, reaching down and squeezing one of her breasts and having his hand slapped.

'Yes, it can! Especially when my mother is three doors down' said Keri, rolling onto her side and pulling his arm around her as she fluffed the pillow.

'That's why I said it could wait' he said, kissing her cheek and moving his hand to its usual position splayed across her stomach, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar smell of her as he waited to fall asleep. And quite spookily, in those early hours they both entered the same dream. For a moment Keri thought it was morning she was waking into, until the strange sensation of dreaming hit her properly, yet like all her dreams with Shannon feeling intense and very clear.

She stretched and turned over to see him lying next to her, but they were in a bedroom she didn't recognise. The walls were decorated in black embossed style wallpaper on two and the other two plus ceiling painted white, clear stained floorboards covered with two large fluffy white rugs.

'Hello gorgeous' he said, smiling down at her and stroking her cheek.

'Hey' she replied, wanting to say 'Wow, we can sleep and spend time together again, cool huh?' but having no power over her words or actions like the last dream she'd shared with him.

'How do you feel this morning?' he asked softly.

'Like hell, I just want to go back to sleep again. Is that okay?' she then asked, turning over and feeling very weak as she did. Like the worst hangover in the world times a thousand.

'Of course it is. I think I'll do the same you know' he replied, stroking her face again.

'I'm sorry I kept you awake' she said sadly, the conscious part of her wondering how she'd kept him awake. Going on how she felt in her dream self she could only guess she was dreaming about the morning after the mother of all nights out.

'Don't you start apologising again, this isn't your fault. Just remember the same thing I keep telling you, no matter what I love you. I know our life is gunna change, but that'll always remain the same. You're the love of my life baby' he said softly to her, leaning down and kissing her. And in that instant she woke up, turning over but seeing Shannon still sleeping soundly next to her and deciding not to even bother looking into it. After all, lying there with him telling her he loved her was something she hoped he'd say one day.

'So is he making regular trips home again now?' asked Shannon the next morning, leaning out of Keri's bedroom window to see her playing ball with Rufus. She had taught him how to push it with his nose or tap it carefully with a paw when he was a cub, and he still remembered he had to push it back to her before she could gently kick it out to him again.

'Morning up there sexy, and yeah he is. I made you breakfast if you're hungry, put in the oven to keep it warm' she replied, shielding her eyes from the sun as she saw him blow her a kiss.

'Yes I am, thank you I'll be down in a sec' he said, being able to smell the bacon and eggs she'd made once he'd left the bedroom dressed in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, glad he could walk around the house in his usual state of comfortable undress with it being just him and Keri; and the 400lbs of bear outside playing soccer.

'Awwww good boy!' Keri cooed as Rufus gingerly held the ball in his mouth to bring back and drop at her feet, waiting for a hearty scratch on the head he duly received by his 'owner'. Keri never really considered him to be 100% hers since he was a wild animal, and that's the way she wanted him to stay for the most part. Shannon had just come into view in the back door, making sure to be quiet as he ate, tossing out a piece of bacon for the bear to sniff and then eat before he went pounding up the garden after the ball again.

'I've seen everything now, a bear that plays soccer' he said, nodding in the direction of Rufus.

'He really likes it, some people say bears aren't smart enough to learn things like that but I say those people don't know shit. I mean he even knows what his own goddamn name is, and that's a fact bitch' replied Keri, making him laugh as usual at the fact they used the same lines. After her humungous woodland friend had decided to prowl away back across the stream she went back inside with Shannon and poured some coffee, enjoying the fact she could take her time since Frankie had called her at 7am to say she'd passed university on her way home from picking Hayley up off a night shift and seen a big sign saying 'closed for urgent maintenance.' And when she'd stopped to read the notice board outside it stated 'classes as normal on Tuesday unless advised otherwise' and found out from one of the passing janitors a water pipe had burst and flooded the main hall and many of the hallways.

'See they just don't see the fun in getting around via a raft of some sort, that'd made for a fun day of study' said Shannon when she told him, just standing and starting at him as she poured milk into her coffee.

'You come out with the most random things' she said, shaking her head and looking blank before she laughed.

'I know, it's part of my charm don't you think?' he replied after taking a sip of orange juice.

'If you say so' she said, watching him pull a sour face at her and then smile, a smile which gave way to a full blown laugh at her when she walked across the kitchen towards the table and suddenly wobbled then slipped backwards and fell on her ass.

'Yeah I'd be laughing too if I hadn't have just cracked my spine off the cupboard door on my way down!' she said in a strained voice, standing up again and grabbing a towel to hold under the cold tap and then hold to her back as Shannon came to her aid.

'Ouch, it's broken the skin. Don't use that towel it ain't clean' he said, grabbing a handful of paper towels instead and yanking them off along the perforations of the roll to press onto her back instead, moving her hand there to hold it in place while he walked over to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes, smacking them off the side into a clean towel and then holding that to her back.

'Are you okay?' he asked, watching her wince as she moved her hand away from the towels and wrapping it around his waist as he stood in front of her, both arms around her holding the ice to her back.

'I think I wanna go lie down, it kinda stings' she said, her back hurting way more than she thought it would. She really must have hit the cupboard door hard. So after standing behind her again Shannon kept the ice pressed to her back as she picked up their drinks and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Parting herself from her ice bearing boyfriend for a moment to go and fetch the box of band aids Keri ducked into the bathroom to fetch them, deciding to forgo the stinging she'd no doubt feel and take a shower while she was there, being joined by Shannon.

'I'll wash your back for you, if you get soap in the scraped bit it'll sting like a bitch' he said, holding his hand over the raw flesh while he soaped the rest of her back, then let the water rinse it clean before moving his hand again and then taking care of washing himself while Keri leant forward to shampoo her hair. Once they were done and had wrapped themselves in towels they did Keri's favourite thing of going and lying in bed while they dried off, moving the pillows to the other end of the bed so Keri could lie on her front and watch TV the right way around, Shannon undoing her towel and arranging the duvet around her so she could have the ice rested on her sore spine.

When it started to melt he dried off the area surrounding the broken skin and stuck band aids onto it, taking the towel into the bathroom and dropping it into the sink to deal with later before going back into the bedroom and hanging the towel he wore over the radiator, pulling on a pair of clean boxers and getting back into be with her.

'Thanks for patching me up' she said, moving herself around to kiss him as he lay back down next to her.

'No problem beautiful. So I take it after your collision with the door and then the floor you don't feel like doing much today?' he asked.

'Not right at this moment no, is that a problem?' she said, reaching forward to the draw below her TV where she kept her junk, including a packet of pain killers she removed, and then sat up to grab her coffee but couldn't reach that far without saying 'ouch!' through gritted teeth.

'Let me get it stupid' he said, slapping her hand and getting up again to grab her coffee and pass it to her, then move her bottle of water, ashtray and cigarettes to the foot of the bed as well as her cell.

'Anything else while I'm up?' he asked, watching her smile affectionately at him while she laughed softly.

'There's some clean black Pj bottoms in that draw yonder, and if you can pass me the black bra hanging over the chair by my jeans that'd be about all I'd need. And a kiss, but you can give me that when you get back in bed' she said, carefully turning over and pulling the towel out from underneath her, jumping into the clothes equally as carefully as he threw the towel over the back of the chair to dry and got back into bed for the second time, giving her a kiss once she was back there too. Even though she perhaps might be slightly immobile, she intended to join the precious time she had with him. And at that moment it involved doing nothing more than lying next to him having her mind taken off the pain by laughing at the Katt Williams stand up DVD they had just put on. Sometimes just doing the simple things were the ones you enjoyed most.

**Thank you kindly for your reviews girls, keep 'em coming! xxx**


	27. Chapter 27 Hearts entwined

'Oh, feeling better now are you?' asked Shannon a couple of hours later as Keri began to kiss his chest, her hand sliding down into his boxers.

'Yeah a little bit. Enough for this at least' she said, curling her fingers around his dick and beginning to work him hard, still kissing his chest as he carefully put his arms around her, avoiding the band aided area in the lower centre of her back where there was a slight lump starting to rise from her spines collision with the cupboard door.

'I'll be gentle with you, don't worry' he replied, moving down the bed to kiss her, his hand tugging at the waistband of her Pj's, a little impatient to get inside them.

'Are you okay to lie on your back?' he asked, trying to slide them down over her hips.

'I am if I prop myself up I think' she said, turning over and grabbing the other pillow to rest at the top of her back, meaning there was a clear space between the sore part of her spine and the mattress.

'Good, because that's where I want you' he replied, pushing her legs open a little wider to lie between them as he kissed her again and removed her bra, mouth then moving to kiss and suck her nipples before kissing a line down her body and over her stomach until he reached desired destination.

'Ohhhhhh, that'll take my mind off my back for sure' she moaned, feeling him spread her pussy lips wide and take a slow lick at her with the flat of his tongue a few times before using the tip to beat back and forth over her clit. She was really glad her mother and David had gone away for the weekend, as now she didn't have to worry about keeping the levels of noise quiet and could just enjoy herself all afternoon in bed with her boyfriend, making up for lost time. Making all the noise she wanted to.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh fuck that feels too damn good!' she exclaimed, hands running through his hair as she felt his tongue move against her clit at speed, and then extremely slowly and lightly, then back to fast again, and then no contact at all as he kissed her thigh and pushed his middle finger into her pussy, adding another that slid in with ease, tongue then going back to her clit as she panted and gasped at the extremely pleasurable sensation his mouth and fingers gave. It was like an intense current that did nothing but build, making it almost too good and too strong to bear. It was nice to be with a man who really did know exactly how to turn her on. No guesswork, no questions, he just knew.

'Mmmmmm damn you taste so fucking good gorgeous' he mumbled, gently biting her before sucking her pussy lips into her mouth and removing the fingers from her pussy and replacing them with his tongue while he used his thumb to continue the stimulation on her clit, hearing her moans and pants becoming more laboured and faster, her nails digging into the back of his neck and her legs muscles tensing, all the things he knew to be a sign that she wasn't far from orgasm.

He pushed his fingers back into her, also adding a third and began to move them hard and fast against her g spot, flexing back and forth at the knuckle as well as dragging them in and out, his arm muscles tensing with effort as he started to suck hard on her clit, hearing every breath she let out come as a high pitched cry, and then stopping just before he tipped her right over the brink and letting her body calm down again.

'Damn you!' she said, hearing him laugh as he continued to lick her pussy.

'You won't be saying that in a few seconds, turn over for me would you?' he replied, watching her carefully move herself around so she was on all fours and then hearing her long low moan of appreciation when he slid his dick into her. Just going down on her got him so turned on his erection would feel uncomfortably hard.

'Oh fuck I missed that' she said, hands gripping the sheets as she felt him thrusting into her, the friction of the joining of their bodies in the most intimate of places building her up again quickly.

'See, you can never stay mad at me can you?' he said, leaning forward to turn her head and kiss her as his dick slipped in and out of her with much ease, lubricated with a milky coating that almost felt like liquid satin encasing him.

'You maybe, but never your dick' she said, hearing him laugh and having her head turned again for another kiss, feeling his fingers run down the side of her spine and make her quiver with the tickly, yet erotic feeling it produced over her flesh, his lips leaving hers and kissing her shoulders from one to the other. She thought sex like this could only exist in her imagination; it was just too perfect, and so hot she knew the probability of finding another lover like him if they did ever part company would be slim. Not that she wanted to be parted from him though, with every minute she spent with him it only confirmed to her how she felt, and she knew she was falling for him.

And after they'd had sex she just lay there in his arms, her nakedness pressed to his and just thought on it, how she was feeling inside. She knew it wasn't far off love but she did know she was far from feeling ready to say it to him. Weird as it sounded, but she needed to spend more time away from him to really know it was the real deal, really know the wrench she felt at being parted from him was because she was in love, and not just infatuated. In Keri Watkins' mind there was a huge difference between the two. And before she could ponder it anymore, the subject of her thoughts started doing things that were definitely about to disturb them.

'Not finished with me yet I take it?' said Keri, being turned onto her back (which was feeling a lot better than earlier) while Shannon kissed her stomach.

'I'm a long way from being finished with you' he replied with a wink, kisses running lower and lower over her body, making her tremble a little when his lips met each of her hips in turn, and then definitely trembling again when they reached their desired destination.

'Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're too good with that tongue of yours' exclaimed Keri in little more than an elated whisper, closing her eyes while feeling Shannon's tongue circling and flicking across the very tip of her clit, making strong waves of pleasure burst forth from her body once more in a way only he knew.

'Don't I know it' he replied, before busying his mouth with things other than words again, the soft moans she had begun to make like music to his ears as his tongue ran back and forth slowly but firmly between her pussy lips, invading every last fold, rise and crease of her intimacy while his hands ran up and down her body, connecting with her hands and squeezing her fingers as he looked up at her, watching her face contort in bliss.

He let go of her hands and ran his fingers all over her legs, pushing them up and back until her knees touched her chest, Keri getting the hint and holding them back just under her knees as he used his hands to open her wider still, her body almost shooting off the bed in surprise as she felt his tongue circling the outer edge of her pussy, and then slip down to do the exact same thing to her ass. Anything to do with anal sex or just general pleasure of that area before was something she'd never known, or requested before. It always seemed to make her feel a little uncomfortable, but right then as she felt Shannon's tongue there, and then felt a finger sliding into it just seconds later it was definitely not making her anything less than highly aroused.

It was a feeling that could only grow higher in its velocity, ecstasy pumping through her veins as her heat beat soared, feeling him pushing two fingers into her pussy while keeping the one in her ass where it was and just moving them in sync slowly back and forth while licking and sucking on her clit at the same time. Fireworks wasn't even close enough to describe how turned on Keri was right at that moment.

'How does that feel?' he asked while she felt him turn his hand around and then slide another finger up her ass, tongue working over her clit in a hard and fast rhythm.

'Mmmmmmmmmm it feels real fucking good, ahhhhhhhh don't stop!' she moaned in between long hard breaths, her chest rising and falling quicker by the second.

'Wasn't gunna' was all he replied before she felt her clit sucked on again, wondering how the hell he could even breathe properly with what he was doing to her. She then felt his fingers retreat from her body, each cavern empty without them there until they were caressed once again in turn by his tongue, and then extreme gratification when three fingers slid back into her pussy as he kissed his way back up to her stomach, tongue circling her belly button and teeth biting down onto the purple titanium hoop pierced through it to give it a gentle tug as his fingers worked against her g spot hard enough to make her cry out over and over.

'Don't you dare cum yet' he said, mouth at her neck as his fingers slipped out of her, replaced by what she needed most. A very hard dick.

'Wasn't gunna' she replied, mimicking his previous answer and making him laugh softly as he looked down at her, right into her beautiful eyes while stroking her hair.

'Good, because I like it when you cum around my dick' he said, kissing her again as she moaned into his mouth and ran her hands down his back.

'So do I' she panted, sliding her tongue back against his as she felt his arms folding around her back and pulling her body up off the bed until she was sat up astride him, legs wrapped around his body as he sat upright clutching her to his chest. Never having done that particular position before she found it a little hard to get a pace going, but was helped by Shannon in the form of him holding her petite yet nicely rounded ass in his hands and guiding her up and down on his length while she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him between and during the groans they both made, vocalising the feeling out euphoria rushing through their bodies, weaving between them like invisible bonds to only strengthen their union more.

And for Shannon, no words could describe how good it felt at least, but three really were coming to mind that described how he felt about her, and he could feel them bubbling up in his chest with nowhere to go but out, yet physically stopped himself by biting his lip and then her neck, thinking that the time they had been together wasn't long enough for her to hear 'I love you' just yet. But he knew it to be true, even though by his own admission realizing he loved the woman he was making love to scared him somewhat, so that was another reason why he chose to keep the information to himself.

'Ohhhhhh damn baby you feel so fucking good inside me, mmmmmmmm, oooooooooooh fuck!' Keri panted before her whole body stiffened and she let out a shriek that near deafened Shannon in his left ear, the noise and force of her orgasm shaking him from his thoughts, feeling her shaking against him and slowing her pace just to gently rock back and forth on his dick as each wave of pleasure started to gently subside within her as she gasped for breath and held onto him tightly.

'Are you okay? You look a little.....................hmmm, can't put my finger on it' she asked him, lowering him down onto his back and stroking his face, picking up on something she felt was different in the way he looked at her. 'How well she reads me' he thought to himself before answering.

'You can put your finger on something else though if you like?' he replied.

'Let me guess, wouldn't be one of these with a thumb pressed the other side would it?' she said, pinching one of his nipples hard.

'Got it in one' he said, before circling her waist with his arms and pulling her down on top of him and thrusting into her so hard it wasn't long before she was screaming again, this time with him cuming only a few seconds after she did and then them both collapsing into a sweaty mess in the middle of her bed.

'I think we need another shower' she said after a few moments of silence.

'I think that's a damn good idea' he agreed, turning his head and rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her again, and then getting up to carry her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom

'Do you think I should take these off and see if I can get some air on it after?' she asked once they were both stood in the shower, with Keri turning to look at her band aided back.

'Yeah, means you'll have to walk around in one of those tops that barely cover your tits though. Not that I mind one bit about that' he said, feeling he kissing his back as she stood behind him, running her hands up and down his torso. She loved the way his body felt when it was wet.

'I didn't think you would somehow' she said through a burst of laughter. After they'd finished and dried off, Keri got dressed into the kind of size black top that had caused the comment in the shower and carefully peeled the band aids off her back to uncover the scraped away skin and first hint of a bruise. To her relief it didn't look bad, just red and sore and to her further relief already starting to dry up. She was glad to be a fast healer.

She pulled on the pair of baby pink lace shorts that matched her bra and then her baggy black jeans which she wore low to show off the very top of said underwear and started to rub her hair dry on a towel as she walked downstairs to find Shannon watching an ice hockey game on TV. And for a few moments Keri just stood in the doorway and looked at him, knowing he was unaware of her presence. She felt a smile unplanned, but not unwelcome curl her mouth all by itself while she watched him, her heart quickening a little.

Sometimes she actually pinched herself, a part of her not quite believing this man she'd first ran to in a dream, someone she'd never laid eyes on before was now her boyfriend. But all that aside, the way she felt about him was what really provoked such a wide smile. He made her feel happy on so many different levels, very reassured and cared for coming top. Which in turn only left one thing for her to feel for about him as she walked over to the couch and sat down to curl herself up next to him; complete adoration. And so she settled herself down to enjoy the last hour of quiet the house would have for the rest of the evening, before four of her closest friends arrived to fill it with nothing but noise and laughter. And although she loved the time she had alone with Shannon, she didn't mind sharing it with them too.


	28. Chapter 28 It's love

'So do the red eyes and the frogmarching Keri up the stairs have something to do with why Hayley isn't here?' Asked Shannon quietly as he, Rachel and Aaron walked into the lounge later that evening.

'Yeah they were right in the middle of a screaming match over something when we arrived to pick her up. Frankie was too busy crying and smoking on the drive over to tell me what was wrong, but no doubt K's finding out all about it right now' replied Rachel, sliding her jacket off and resting it over the back of the couch before flopping down and pulling a bottle of vodka and apple mixed drink from the bag she carried and taking the top off with her bottle opener key ring, passing it to Aaron so he could do the same with two bottles of beer he pulled from the large pack he'd brought, passing one to Shannon who sat opposite next to Rachel.

They sat around and talked, flicking through the TV to settle on a movie blooper show which eventually fell by the wayside to more conversation before Aaron's cell began to ring and interrupted it. He went into the kitchen and after about twenty seconds it was clear it was Hayley who had called him, and Rachel wasn't ashamed to sit with her head turned in the direction of the kitchen trying to pick up what she could.

'Nosey' said Shannon, poking her in the side with his fingertip to make her jump.

'At least I admit it' she replied in a whisper, slapping his hand for poking her.

'No you're right, I should just wait for Franks to come down and tell me in her own time. But it won't be anything major though I don't think; those two have dramatics that could rival what gets nominated for the Oscars' replied Rachel, Shannon nodding as he listened. 'So is yours and Keri's relationship still floating on cloud nine or have you succumbed to the bickering yet?' she then asked, raising an elegantly groomed eyebrow and taking a sip of her drink.

'Nope not yet, things are still pretty much perfect' he said, with a tiny amount of unease Rachel was very quick to pick up on.

'And you say that like it's a bad thing?' she noted softly.

'No not bad at all, just, erm, different' he trailed off, excusing himself and getting up from the couch so fast it was like Rachel has just jammed a cattle prod into his side. It was something she registered straight away, and something she planned on questioning further, just like he had done with her over Ben. But for then she left it, especially since Keri and Frankie had just come back downstairs again, Frankie going into the kitchen to where Aaron had just softly called for her and Keri coming to sit by her side in the lounge in the spot Shannon had just vanished from.

'So did you get to the bottom of why they've fallen out?' asked Rachel as Keri sat down and lit a cigarette.

'Yes, and as usual it's just drama. Frankie accidentally deleted a message on the answering machine from Hayley's mom giving her a code to use on PayPal so she could get a discount, and rather than just phoning her mom again Hayley screamed at her and brought up a load of other stuff, which then escalated into Frankie bringing up a load of other grievances which in turn escalated once again into them having a full blown row over nothing. Married people huh?' replied Keri, making Rachel shake her head and laugh quietly.

'Married people indeed. Don't you and Shannon go turning into the next Ike and Tina please! I have enough to worry about with those two!' said Rachel, jerking her head back in the direction of the kitchen where Frankie was on the phone to her other half and Aaron was lingering by the back step, trying to be both supportive and give his friend some privacy at the same time.

'Well neither of us are dramatic in the slightest so here's hoping!' said Keri, just before the man himself came back into the lounge, walked over and picked her up clean off the couch and sat back down in his original spot, pulling her onto his lap at the same time she reached and grabbed an ashtray from the table. The girls filled him in on what had gone on with the arguing couple, with Shannon politely trying not to laugh at the 'storm in a teacup' nature of their row and were just about finished by the time Frankie had resurfaced with Aaron, apologising for the time she'd spent 'being antisocial' and apologising even further at her wish to go back home and talk properly with her girlfriend instead of staying at Keri's.

'Well I'm the only one who hasn't had a drink so I'll drop you back now, and don't worry sweetie these things happen! I'll just get my keys' said Keri, kissing Shannon before climbing out of his lap and heading up to her room to fetch said keys and meeting Frankie by the front door once she'd arrived at the foot of the stairs again. They shouted goodbye to the others, Keri beaming and laughing a little when Shannon came flying out of the living room for another kiss before she went, and then watching her drive away from the front door, Rachel coming to his side as he shut it.

'Aaron's got himself comfortable with the Wii and Mario Kart, so this leaves me a perfect chance to interrogate you' she said, pressing a finger into his shoulder as she spoke.

'Interrogate me over what?' he asked, walking into the kitchen from the side entrance just under the stairs.

'Over why you looked scared to death when you told me things were practically perfect between you and my best friend. And before you try and tell me otherwise, just bear this in mind; Keri considers us both to be about as perceptive as each other' she replied with a wink, gesturing she would be back in a minute with her hand and leaving the kitchen to go and fetch their drinks, returning to the table Shannon had sat down at within a blink of an eye.

'Okay, my turn for confession it would seem' he replied slowly after a few moments of silence.

'Yes it is. And of course I needn't remind you I'll keep this to myself. Unless you are going to reveal something so big that it'd jeopardize my friendship with Keri if I kept it quiet' she said, lighting a cigarette and pulling the ashtray forward from the centre of the table.

'No, it's nothing like that. I'm just feeling pretty freaked out by my own feelings right now. The last time I ever felt like this about a girl in a short space of time, well, the outcome wasn't good' he began, with Rachel nodding as she smoked.

'So who was that then? And what feeling in specific are we talking about? The big L?' she replied, her voice still as casual as ever. That was what he liked about Rachel; she listened without making a fuss. You could have told her the world was about to end and she'd just sit there and calmly ask the reason why.

'Yeah, I love your friend very much. Too much I think. And in reply about the last time I felt like this, it was all over Crystal; my ex wife. I was with her for two years before we got married, but I told her I loved her after about five weeks of us meeting each other. And until I met Keri I never fell for anyone as hard and fast as I did her, and it's stirring up bad memories' he admitted, looking over and feeling something Keri had described before.

When you bore your innermost private feelings to Rachel there was just something about her that made you feel at peace, so calm and relaxed, like you could tell her anything. And Shannon was very guarded with his private life and past with people he didn't know well, but felt that change with her in an instant. Not that he didn't know Rachel pretty well by now, of course he did, but nowhere near on the kind of level that he would have felt comfortable talking about what they were discussing right now if she'd been any other person.

'Before I make any kind of comment on this, can I ask what happened with you and Crystal? I take it from what you've just said she made you a very happy man once upon a time' she replied after taking a gulp of her drink and watching him do the same.

'She really did. She was the complete love of my life, but the way I feel about Keri, it overshadows that by a thousand' he began, watching Rachel's smile light up as she heard the last part about her friend. 'And we really were happy until about six months into our marriage when she just......................changed. Well, not changed per say, but she just got a lot more difficult........................being with her became a lot more difficult. She was a really insecure person but for the most part handled it okay, I reassured her all I could like I do with Keri and her hang ups, but whereas Keri listens in the end, Crystal never would and I guess she just didn't want to. The one thing I always disliked about her was that she'd pick at other people to make how she felt about herself easier, for example she and Claire HATED each other, Claire's always been really protective of me and Crystal started to translate that into her wanting to have an affair with me.

Thank god Jeff wasn't the kind of guy to believe the trouble she was trying to stir up in his marriage, because boy she really did interfere! Needless to say she wasn't Jeff's favourite person either. I think one of the biggest signs was that neither of them came to our wedding, both said to me 'we can't watch you make the biggest mistake of your life'. I should have listened to them back then, and I know that now, hindsight and all' he continued, again looking up and watching Rachel taking it all in word for word.

'So, she starts picking apart the people I care about, a few other friends came on the receiving end of it too and for a while I thought she'd get fed up of it and just come around, naive of me yes, but when you're in love you don't wanna believe the woman you pledged your life to is becoming a monster in front of your very eyes. And then she started on me, pulling me and my ambitions to pieces, putting me down over anything I ever held dear or expressed an interest in. So one day I just turned around and asked her straight out how she could love me but want to pull me to bits at the same time and she just didn't have an answer, so I told her to pack her things and go. That was quite simply the end of it, I filed for divorce and eight months later I was a free man. And free of Crystal I may be, but free of remembering everything...................I thought I was until I admitted to myself I'm completely in love with Keri' he said, taking a deep breath and letting it whistle out from his nose again after such a long explanation.

'Well firstly you don't need me to sit here and tell you Crystal and Keri are poles apart from each other do you? Keri will only ever encourage you and tell you how awesome you are, she's very nurturing unless you hadn't noticed' she said with a little laugh he exchanged with her.

'Yes, that has been noted' he agreed, taking another sip of beer.

'Okay so that's one worry you can do away with. Secondly, it just isn't the same situation is it? I mean you've already stated what you feel towards Keri outweighs what you feel towards your ex wife considerably, it's just the initial situation that's similar, the falling in love quickly part. You know something? I really don't think you should worry about it, she hasn't said anything but I think she feels the same about you. Which brings me to my third assumption; I assume that because something bad happened the last time you fell in love so quickly you're waiting for it to happen now? And that bad thing you're waiting for is for her to say she doesn't feel the same?' asked Rachel softly. Shannon was quiet for what felt like forever, resting a clenched fist to his mouth as he pulled a few thoughtful faces and raised an eyebrow as he answered.

'Rachel, are you a fucking psychic?' he said, laughing from behind his hand and genuinely amazed at how she had read what was going on inside his head so well. She laughed with mirth before answering.

'Sometimes I surprise myself, let alone others! Look, I'm going to call upon a saying Ash has for things like this, 'be calm with it'. Typical Buddhist I know but he has a point, just be calm with what you feel, don't throw stress or negativity at it and just enjoy the fact you're in love with a wonderful, wonderful girl. Because she's worth it, and tell her that when you feel ready, not a second before or afterward' she replied, reaching out and giving his arm an affectionate rub just as the front door opened, signalling Keri's return.

'Thanks Rachel' he said, getting up and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

'No problem big fella' she said, feeling herself crushed slightly from the power of just one of his arms around her and hoping what she had said sunk in on some level. At least he didn't look as freaked out as he had done, so something she said must have struck a few chords within his head. And it had, but he still felt a little bit of apprehension. Divorcing his wife had been an unhappy time for him, regardless of how much his dislike of her had grown by the time the last papers were signed it had brought him great sadness; when he'd said 'I do' he'd meant it, and wanted to be married for the rest of his life, but it wasn't to be.

Sitting with Keri in his arms that night he still thought on it, and knew he had to forget the past and everything that came with it to push on into the future, because he could feel already that the young woman sat in her usual spot on his lap with her head rested on his shoulder was his future. He just had to keep some level of faith that this time, falling in love quickly would last, and wouldn't be a repeat of the last time his heart had been stolen so suddenly. And so remembering the words of Ash reiterated to him via Rachel, he was calm with it. But someone who could do well to listen to the wise and peaceful words of the Buddhists certainly wasn't calm as she and her partner drove towards home along the freeway at 3.30am on Monday morning.

'If he isn't in the spare room when I get back they'll be trouble' said Meryl from over the top of her book as David sped his lightening fast M5 through the fast lane.

'And you honestly think that's where he'll be?' replied David, looking out of the side window briefly to conceal an eye roll.

'If either of them have any respect for me then yes it is!' she said strongly.

'Meryl, I love you sweetheart, I really do, but I think you're being a touch old fashioned and rather naive if you honestly think he's going to be asleep in the spare room when we arrive back' he said, indicating into the middle lane to overtake a large truck.

'You seem awfully cool with the idea of them sharing a bed' Meryl observed, turning to look at David.

'Well, that's what they would have been doing when she stayed with him so why should I be anything less than cool about it. Besides, when he arrived on Friday morning he slept in her room with my permission. Really hon, I think he's going to be around for a long time, so get yourself used to the idea she's in an grown up relationship because as much as we like to think she's our little Keri, she's a grown woman now' said David gently.

'She's not a grown woman until she's twenty one!' Meryl flustered, about to add to her words with some ammunition aimed at her partner for letting her daughter's boyfriend share her room when she was cut up before she'd started.

'She's over the age of consent, that makes her a grown up in my eyes. Well, grown up in the ways you're obviously referring to. I know it's not the most pleasant of thoughts for parents to imagine their kids are sexually active, but I think it's a safe bet to assume her and Shannon are' he replied in his usual placid tone.

'So I'm supposed to just deal with it then?' she fumed.

'For once Meryl, yes! I don't mean to sound harsh but a healthy dose of put up and shut up is what you need right now my love, it really is!' he said, rendering his partner completely silent. Often when she knew she was wrong but didn't want to admit it silence fell upon Meryl Watkins, a silence David considered to be golden right there and then. And when she did finally break that golden silence, it wasn't to protest or even shout; in fact her words were far from ones made in anger.

After entering the house quietly and following David up the stairs she gave him her bag to carry into their bedroom and softly walked over to Keri's room where the door was ajar. Opening it a little wider she looked in to see her daughter curled up asleep in her boyfriend's arms, a tiny smile on her lips as she slept soundly. And the scene in front of her couldn't fill her with anything else other than joy, because of what it reminded her of. Standing and smiling at their sleeping figures she thumbed a little tear from the corner of her eye, a tear of remembrance for her darling Tom who had always held her in the exact same way Shannon was holding their daughter as she slept, both arms locked around her tightly as he lay behind her.

'Oh no, no more mean mommy for you two my little lovebirds' she said quietly and with much affection as she shut the door and let them sleep on. Turning and walking back over the landing to her own bedroom she suddenly stopped and looked up at a picture of the three of them, taken roughly a month after Tom's diagnosis. And standing there, remembering her dear husband Meryl remembered something he had told her before cancer had took him away. 'Let her be happy' he had told her.

'I will Tom, I promise I will' she said softly to the picture, kissing her thumb and pressing it against the glass that held the precious image before returning to the man she knew Tom would dub 'Keri's other dad' if he'd have been there to see him.


	29. Chapter 29 I heart U

'Are you sure me being here isn't going to cause any problems? I really don't mind leaving if it does' said Jen as she sat drinking tea in Claire's kitchen.

'For the last time no! She's mentioned in the past she'd like to meet you so you stay put' said Shannon, who was just on his way to collect Keri from the airport. Because of the hectic nature of his schedule this was the first time he would see Keri for longer than just a day in three weeks. The only day he'd been able to see her was when she'd flown down to Sacramento to watch him in a Sunday night match before having to fly back in the early hours of the morning to make it in time for her first lecture of the day at 11am on Monday morning.

'Okay, consider Jennifer's ass welded to this here seat then' she said, shaking herself about on the high kitchen stool and laughing as he gave her and Claire a kiss goodbye each and raced out of the door with Jeff in tow to go and collect Keri. Jeff had stated he needed saving from 'a barrage of girl talk' so had decided to accompany his friend to the airport to save his ears if nothing else.

Even though his relationship with Jen had ceased they were still very good friends, which was good considering she and Claire were very close too. And he thought it was great that his last girlfriend and current one were eager to meet each other. But no one could have matched the eagerness he felt right then at seeing Keri again; he'd missed her so much he was sure he could feel his heart hurting with every lonely beat it made, dramatic and over romantic as it sounded it was just how he felt. He knew he was completely, head over heels, 1000% in love with her, and now all that was left was to let the lady herself know.

There had been many times since seeing her briefly two weeks ago where he could have told her, felt the words charging up from his throat and into his mouth but he had bitten them back. This was the kind of thing he wanted to tell her to her face, not over a phone line or instant messaging box. And for Keri the feeling was mutual, much to the amusement of Rachel who of course knew how the two sides felt yet didn't let on to either. She knew that in testing herself in another bout of extended periods of time apart from her man that she would know for sure it was love, and the feelings of love that progressed within her heart were the strongest she'd ever felt. Just three months after they first began dating, and two and a half since they actually got together properly and already what she felt for Shannon was something a million times bigger than the love she'd felt for Christian after two years with him.

How he made her feel inside was nothing short of euphoric, she'd never known such happiness before with anyone save the close relationships she shared with her friends and family, but this was something else entirely. The sound of his voice made her skin break out in goose pimples, seeing him smile made her heart skip a few beats, and even something just like the sound of him laughing made her feel so happy she was surprised all the love and happiness inside her hadn't caused damage as it pulsed contently through her body constantly. She was so happy nothing could make her frown. She even handled her pet hate of bad drivers with a more chipper attitude, surprising the hell out of anyone used to her usual verbal tirades against lesser skilled/intelligent motorists on the roads of Anchorage.

Looking out of the window and watching the plane begin to descend towards the runway below Keri took the chance to quickly re do her makeup and give her newly dyed hair a brush. She'd got fed up of her extensions constantly pulling at the back of her head from the tightness she weaved them in with, so had decided to give it a rest and instead decided to have it dyed a darker shade of blonde, leaving a bit of its original platinum colour on the top layer of her tresses streaked through with the other two darker shades of blonde the girl at the salon had worked through her hair. She loved it, and Shannon seemed to be of the same opinion when he saw her too.

'Your hair looks gorgeous. And look how much of an observant boyfriend I am, y'all didn't even tell me you were having it done and I noticed straight away' he said as he hugged her tight in the airport.

'So whaddya want, a medal?' she said sarcastically, stroking his arms through the black hoodie he wore.

'Nah, a blowjob will do just fine' he laughed, watching her do the same.

'What, here?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Shut up and grab your bag' he replied, taking her hand and pulling her off in the direction of the row of small shops where Jeff had stopped to buy an enormous bunch of lilies for Claire.

'So c'mon Nero, what did ya do wrong?' she asked after being given a usual huge welcoming hug off the big man with red and blue hair.

'My wife loves flowers, and I love buying things for her' he replied as they walked along, with Shannon grumbling 'more like making it up to her for the demise of Ted'.

'Who's Ted?' she asked.

'Ted would be one half of Bill and Ted, you know those two African fellas that lived either side of our front door? Well Claire being Claire she decided to call them Bill and Ted, and last week I broke Bill, and Ted followed three days after that' said Jeff, referring to the expensive and precious statues that had took pride of place either side of the front door of their home before Jeff had broken both of them moving in furniture for their newly decorated lounge.

'Ooooooh I bet she was pissed!' said Keri with a wince.

'Very' said Jeff, reaching around Keri to thump Shannon in the arm as he laughed at the memory of Jeff being roared at by his very angry wife after Ted's head had been broken off his body whilst one of the new couches was being negotiated through the door.

'And you'll be four grand lighter in the wallet when you have to replace them' said Shannon, still laughing.

'Oh I did that already man! Believe me, my wife is the last person I wanna piss off and I'm man enough to admit that, my woman is scary when enraged!' he laughed.

'Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact she wouldn't have sex with you until you did would it? I can imagine that's the kind of thing Claire would do for revenge' said Keri as they walked through the revolving door to the side of the main airport entrance.

'Ahhhh you know my wife well it would seem' chuckled Jeff. He thought himself lucky he'd at least been allowed to sleep in their bed with her and not be relegated to one of the two guest bedrooms she was so angry with him. And so the conversation lead away from the two African stone carvings that had met an untimely end thanks to Jeff and lead onto many other subjects throughout the near hour long drive back to Shannon's, where Keri dropped her bag off and gave the dogs some fuss before they drove over to Jeff's place to meet the others.

'Oh I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but Jen's inside. I hope that's okay' said Shannon as Keri got out of his car, Jeff having walked on ahead to his house.

'Yeah of course it is, why wouldn't it?' she asked, adjusting her short black leather jacket over the grey fitted t shirt she wore and closing the car door.

'I dunno, as cool as you've been with the idea of meeting perhaps the only ex I've been able to keep as a close friend, I just wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with the idea of meeting a friend who.................' he trailed off, making a thoughtful face.

'Who you used to have sex with' she finished for him. 'Shannon I'm cool with it its okay. Besides, it's me you poke your dick in now and as long as it stays that way, all is good' she said, walking two fingers up the centre of his chest as she spoke to him, a sparkling smile lighting up her face as she laughed and wrapped both arms around his neck. And just standing there laughing at what she'd said to him, and feeling happy Jen's presence really wasn't a problem he found he couldn't keep a lid on what he held within any longer.

'I love you Watkins, you know that?' he said.

'Yeah I do, just like you know I love you' she said, reaching up to his level and kissing him as they both smiled widely. Some say it's the first wonderful thing to look forward to in a new relationship, hearing the one you love speaking those words to you. In the fading afternoon light on the long driveway containing many shells of and half built cars (the fruits of Jeff and Claire's hobby) it certainly was wonderful for them. It was just a simple admission that had been weeks in the coming, nothing overblown or fancy, just words of truth.

'She's very sexy, if I was a guy I would! Oh and she's really nice too' said Jen a little later on as Shannon walked into the kitchen alone where she was sitting with Claire and the dogs at their feet.

'So is that a 'well done Shannon and I approve of your choice in girlfriend?' he asked, coming around the big square table in the centre and sitting opposite them.

'It is buddy; you've done very well for yourself. And I know I'm a hard act to follow' she said, laughing at her joke as she stood behind Claire resting her chin atop her head.

'Except the fact you snore like an elephant with sinusitis, that part I can live without! The worse I got with Keri is she's a bed hog, but all I gotta do is kick her and she moves. Except one time when I...' he said before he was cut up.

'Kicked me too hard and I ended up on the floor. Dating a wrestler should come with a health warning, they're too damn strong for their own good' said Keri as she walked into the kitchen, reaching out to fuss Zeus who fluttered his tail happily at her presence. She stood scratching his head while giving Shannon dark looks, still remembering how she'd flown out of bed and ended up in a heap on the floor while everyone else laughed, especially Claire who had heard the story twice before. She sympathised with it, sometimes she'd wake up unable to breathe because Jeff had rolled on top of her in his sleep. Neither had been able to work out if it was him trying for nocturnal sex or just throwing himself around the bed and lying where he fell.

'I made it up to you though' he said with a quick wink, making her smile and shake her head softly.

'And that's as far as that story goes!' she said, holding up her hands and still shaking her head as she walked around to Shannon and stood behind him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arms around his neck, feeling his hands stroke them as he turned to kiss her cheek. It was a loving gesture this much she knew, but the erotic impact it had on right then was strong. Quite simply, she'd missed sex. And any little touch right then only reminded her of that fact and fuelled it through her even further in the form of adrenaline. When it was just them sat there she could hardly keep her hands off him.

'Is this a none so subtle way of telling me you wanna go back to my place?' Shannon asked as he felt one of Keri's hands sliding between his legs and the other up underneath the tight white t shirt he wore. She answered him with the kind of kiss that indicated to him perhaps the desire that had begun to consume his girlfriend might not wait out a twenty five minute drive, and so he went to plan B.

'I'll be back, wait here' he said, untangling himself from her wandering hands and giving her full and slightly flushed looking lips a kiss before leaving the kitchen in search of Jeff. He found him outside throwing a Frisbee for Kiri.

'Can I ask a favour man?' said Shannon as he came to a stop by his side.

'You need to bang the ass off Keri and wanna make use of a room?' said Jeff, making his friend laugh a little with the accuracy of his guess.

'Yes' he said, scratching his chin and still laughing quietly.

'Go on, off you go' said Jeff, waving his hand back in the direction of the house and looking amused as he threw the green Frisbee out for Kiri again.

'Thanks Jeff' replied Shannon, turning and almost running back into the house and grabbing Keri around the waist, disappearing up the back staircase from the kitchen and managing to have her jeans undone and her t shirt off before they'd even reached the first of the spare room doors. Once inside Keri felt herself pressed back against the door firmly, the dark wood cool against her back as she pulled Shannon's t shirt from his body and then felt his hot flesh press to hers, a deep ache of arousal beginning to throb throughout her core as they kissed and moaned softly, breaths coming out in sharp bursts through their noses as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

'Damn I missed my woman, and damn I want her bad' he whispered as he ran his tongue between her breasts, hands yanking her jeans down in urgency to get her naked, bending to touch his tongue against her clit and then run it down to her pussy once he had freed her body of the material confines covering it. He felt her legs brush the side of his face as he pulled them over his shoulders; her small feet resting on his back while his tongue ran in slow upward strokes from her opening to her already swollen bud.  
And as usual he could feel his cock hardening without her even touching him as arousal pulsed throughout his body, hands gripping her legs painfully hard as his tongue drove deeply into her folds, hearing a sudden burst of loud music coming from downstairs...................

'Okay what's with Laterallus being blasted at volumes of a thousand for my blue and red haired lovely?' said Claire in reference to the Tool album Jeff had put on.

'Shannon and Keri just went upstairs. I'm saying no more' said Jeff with a sly smile while Jen and Claire just looked at each other and shook their heads.

'Some things never change then' remarked Jen, remembering from her own experiences how much of an 'any time, any place' kind of man Shannon could be.

'Oh no some things never change. The sky remains blue, the grass is forever green, and Shannon Moore never stops being the horniest little bastard in all of North Carolina' said Claire whimsically, falling into hysterics with a snickering Jen at the end, who was laughing so much it included her trademark snort which only made Claire laugh harder, adding to the music and drowning out any kind of noise that may have come from above..............

'Mmmmmmm that feels real fucking good' groaned Shannon, closing his eyes and taking in a deep shuddering breath as Keri held his cock deep in her throat, tightening and releasing a firm grip around the base of his shaft before sliding her mouth back up to the head, moaning all the while as he thrust two fingers into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb from her side on knelt position next to him. After a few minutes she felt her body being pulled around, and guessing what he wanted she manoeuvred herself around until she was astride him, feeling her hips pulled back and his tongue push against her clit as her lips slid down his cock again.

'Oh, oh god that's incredible, mmmmmmm' she moaned as she felt his tongue circling and pushing against her wet flesh, his hands running from the back of her legs up over her ass, a deep grumble coming from his mouth as he sucked on her clit, the feeling of her massaging the head of his cock firmly with her lips while her long fingernails stroked his balls almost too good to withstand. Meanwhile downstairs..............

'Can't you just go holler to them that we're going out? C'mon Jeff! It's just hit five, that means I got an hour to get to Henry J's to take advantage of happy hour with Jen! Oh come on!!! I need to go out and drink my bodyweight in Bacardi!' begged Claire, hanging on Jeff's arm.

'What are the chances of getting you to shut up if I say no?' he asked, pulling her around from his side into his arms.

'Slim to none' she said, pulling a thoughtful face.

'Okay go put shoes and lipgloss and whatever else you gotta put on and I'll call a cab' said Jeff, rolling his eyes and kissing the top of her head as Claire bounced in his arms and then shot off shouting 'JEN GET YOUR BOOTS ON WE'RE GOING OUT NOW!' excitedly. Which just left him to go and tell the other two, which is something he did with his fingers in his ears because of the noises he was met with halfway down the hall.

'We're going out meet us at Henry J's when you're done bye!' Jeff shouted all at once and extremely quickly, not waiting for a reply that wasn't likely to come anyway since both of them were rather occupied at the mouth at that moment.


	30. Chapter 30 By lust be driven

'Damn you're a dirty little girl aren't you?' said Shannon just after Keri had slid her fingers out of his mouth after rubbing her clit as she rode him agonisingly slowly, leaning forward and licking one of his nipples before biting it hard, feeling his hot hands running down her back as he groaned.

'It's why you love me' she replied, pushing her hips back to sink onto the last few inches of his cock as her tongue entwined with his, nails softly running down his chest and making the skin break out into a thousand goose pimples. When his hands reached her hips he felt her push her up as he slid from inside her pussy and moved his body down the bed, kissing her salty sweat beaded skin until his mouth met her clit and began to roll it around with the end of his tongue, lips softly sliding down the sides at the same time.

'OH FUCK! OHHHHHHH' she cried out as her body locked up, tension consuming every muscle as she panted and groaned at the feeling of his tongue changing pace, licking her so hard all she wanted to do was cum, the ecstasy it induced almost like agony, desire crippling her entirely.

'You really, really like that don't you gorgeous?' he asked, sliding two fingers into her extremely wet pussy before his tongue went back to its firm beat up and down on her clit.

'Mmhmmm' was all she was able to reply, her lips pressed together firmly and her eyes closed tightly, hands gripping the sheets as she felt a blissful current of pleasure start to throb through her strongly, his tongue sliding up and down over her clit faster and faster while his fingers worked inside her with hard precision, getting her so close she almost started to cum and then not stopping, but slowing everything down so she didn't tip over the edge but just drifted close to it, her release almost happening but not quite, letting her hang on to that extreme wave of pleasure without it actually building.

He continued to slowly circle her clit for a few seconds before moving his tongue up and down in the same fast, hard beat, once again building up the pleasure only to do the same thing again, alternating between the two movements from his tongue and pulling his fingers from her wetness to hold the other side of her waist as she began to shake, panting so hard it almost sounded like she couldn't breathe.

'Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, oh that's incredible, ohhhhhh' she moaned as finally she felt the most intense yet somehow gentle waves of pleasure pulsing throughout her lower body directly from her clit, his tongue slowing down and moving away back to licking her stomach as he slid up underneath her and she caught her breath. With her body still shuddering against his she reached down and grasped his cock, working her hand up and down on it and rubbing it against her slick folds and her clit until he was fully hard again and then sank back down onto him, feeling his mouth at her neck and hands through her hair.

'Now it's your turn to forget what planet you're on for a few moments' she said, pushing herself up off his chest and beginning to practically grind him down into the mattress, nails running up and down his chest and fingers stopping to pinch his nipples hard, watching him moaning underneath her, his brown creased but eyes locked on her as she looked down at him, whispering 'I love you sexy' and winking at him. Just that alone made him feel an orgasm begin to bubble up in the base of his cock, her muscles squeezing and releasing around him as she moaned and gasped, hands running down to his stomach and then back up again as she bent at the waist to lick and bite his chest, hips working back and forth almost savagely as she felt another wave of total erotic abandon begin to roll throughout her body again.

'Mmmm you look, and you sound so sexy just before you cum' she whispered, running her hand down one side of his face while she held his shoulder with the other and bent down to kiss him as he groaned deeply, whole body moving in a tremor as he came and triggered her release too, her body pounding against his as she moved her mouth to his neck and ran her tongue around where she could feel his pulse throbbing uncontrollably, his heart thundering in his chest as the strong waves of pleasure began to subside in them both.

'I feel better now' she said with a smile she watched him copy, carefully moving herself off him and lying down with a thud by his side, content not to move for a while.

'You always do after you've completely exhausted me' he replied, turning over onto his side and pulling her close. And in an instant, even though she was still catching her breath, she just wanted him all over again. And so before they finally left the house she had him again, and again, and again. It was 7.30pm before they arrived at the bar that evening.

'If you've broken my bed I'll smack the pair of you!' said Claire as Keri sat down next to her and Jen, Shannon standing at the bar with Jeff and Matt, who had arrived an hour ago to meet them.

'No structural damage, but I had the courtesy to strip it and put the linen in the wash. Sorry, that wasn't too much information for you was it Jen?' she replied, looking to Jen at the last part of her sentence.

'Absolutely not, don't worry! Like I was telling Claire its good to see some things never change, Shannon's still every inch the sex maniac he's always been' laughed Jen, making Keri nod in agreement with an amused look on her face that made the girls do nothing but laugh more.

'Actually, this time it was down to me. I'll own up to being the initiator' confessed Keri, sipping the drink Claire had brought and had waiting for her for about an hour.

'See this is why you're so well matched I think, you have the same set of fundamental values. Sex, and lots of it. And since you live so far apart I can't say I blame you for diving on each other as soon as you possibly can!' said Claire, making Keri blush a little as she laughed.  
Sex aside, there were numerous other things you could observe about them that would draw you to the 'well matched conclusion', and many of them were noted by their friends throughout the night.

'I can't remember the last time I saw him look so happy, I really can't. Other than me and you I can't think of two people so well suited' said Claire as she stood with Jeff in the corner of the bar doing her usual trick of emptying and re filling the slot machine, looking over to where Shannon and Keri were sat talking to Jen and Matt.

'That's because I don't ever think he's been this happy. I don't say things like this lightly hun and you know that better than anyone, but I really think he's found his perfect match in Keri. And, I'm preparing myself for him to tell us all he's moving to Alaska, which is great if you think about it. We get a place to crash for free when we feel like taking a vacation and I get to laugh at you on skis again' said Jeff, being thumped by his wife for the last comment. The last time she'd tried skiing was when they went on holiday to Switzerland with her family; it had got a lot worse before it got better shall we say, with most of Claire's time on the slopes spent horizontal rather than vertical. And a hysterical husband on hand to help her up.

'I completely get what you mean about a perfect match though, they've so much in common and so many similarities it's fucking spooky' Claire began as she shook her head, hitting the hold button after jamming in another few quarters into the flashing machine. 'They're born on the same day for a start, they talk in a really similar way as far as delivery and use of sayings go, they have exactly the same sense of humour, hell they even look similar! Blue eyed, blonde and gorgeous' she said with a laugh.

'You think Shannon's gorgeous?' Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow high and looking at her in a comical quizzical fashion.

'Stop it! You know you're the sexiest thing my little blue eyes did ever fall upon so don't even joke!' she said, punching the air in triumph as the machine paid out fifty dollars in change and grabbing him by the front of his t shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

'Drinks are on me, c'mon let's get some in and go rejoin the others' said Claire after pulling away to collect her winnings.

'That'll be just Matt and Jen then since the other two appear to have vanished' said Jeff, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of the table. It would seem one of the common grounds they shared; one not openly viewed by others, had caused them to disappear to somewhere more private.

'So that's why your hand was doing what it was doing inside my panties under the table then?' she panted as Shannon practically threw her against the side of the toilet cubicle door, his mouth kissing her breasts as he pulled her top down.

'Shhh' was all he said before silencing anything else she might say with a kiss, somehow managing to undo his fly and pull his cock out at the same time as lifting her off the floor and pull her underwear to one side, letting her body sink back down again until he was inside her, her hands raised above her head and holding onto the top of divide between cubicles while her legs gripped around his waist.

The chance of getting caught was pretty high, and that only added to how incredibly hot it was as their bodies began to move against each other in wild abandon, Keri not able to resist looking at the reflection of them in the mirror hung on the back of the door, thinking how incredibly hot it looked, how incredibly turned on it made her feel to watch herself getting fucked so hard it made it hard for her to be quiet. So hard, she just gave up and let it out at about the same time Shannon decided to do the same. It was intense, letting everything that had began to at first simmer at the table now boil over completely.

It was a case of by lust be driven, and to hell with any consequences that might come their way because of the location they chose, but both really were past caring. Keri let go of her hold on the divide and ran her nails down the back of his head and onto his neck where it rested, their faces so close they were nose to nose staring at each other before kissing again, Shannon driving every last inch of his dick into her burning wetness as his hands gripped her ass, her thighs supported on his strong forearms as he slammed into her so hard she felt almost like reality had slipped away, and ironically enough she was in a dream.

The only thing she could register where the loud raspy breaths he made in her ear as he kissed her neck, and the deafening roar of the song 'Breed' covered by Otep blasting from the other room, volume intensifying whenever anyone opened the door to enter the men's bathroom.

'I think there's someone fucking in there' said one guy at the urinal, looking amused just before the sound of Keri moaning 'Ooooooh fuck!' and a loud bang of her body being battered into the side of the cubicle harder followed.

'Definitely someone fucking in there' said the guy next to him as he raised his eyebrows.

'Damn I'm gunna cum, ahhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh shit!' Shannon groaned, biting onto her neck to muffle his loudness, something she couldn't quite manage as she felt herself cum a few moments after him, a series of high pitched moans coming from her mouth as her inner muscles locked and released in frenzy around his dick, tingling waves running through her and making her shudder as she let go of the top of the divide and wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping and panting to regain her breath after the hottest five minutes of her life as she kissed him. And just then something else shouted from the other side of the door caused them to make the most noise; that of laughter.

'Shannon you in there?' shouted Matt.

'Yep' he called back just after putting Keri back down and doing up his jeans.

'Hi Keri' came his reply after a few seconds, making them both crack up along with Matt and the other men using the bathroom, who of course had all heard.

'Damnit I can't go out there now!' she whispered as she laughed, feeling herself blushing.

'Yeah you can, because as soon as those guys out there see how hot you are everyone's gunna hate me. So there's my shame gone!' he said with a big smile as she slapped him in the chest.

'I guess I better get my ass out there and do my job then' she replied, reapplying her lip gloss and then blotting it by leaving a big sticky kiss print on his cheek he was quick to wipe away before unlocking the door and walking out with a big grin on her face as Matt and the other three guys cheered.

'You lucky asshole!' exclaimed one of the men as his eyes ran over Keri. Shannon just raised his eyebrows and smiled as he walked back out into the bar. 'Oh yeah, all shame gone' he thought, grabbing Keri by the hand and pulling her back into his embrace to stroke her arm and kiss her cheek.

'Love you beautiful' he said, moving her hair and kissing the side of her neck as they stopped.

'And I love hearing you say that to me more than anything' she said, before mouthing 'I love you too', kissing the tip of his nose as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. It was as close to perfect as it was ever likely to get.


	31. Chapter 31 Times change

September- Four months later.

'I still can't believe it, I'm happy for you and everything but I can't believe it! My baby living thousands of miles away from me' said Meryl as she and Keri stood drinking coffee in the kitchen one Saturday morning as she waited for Shannon to arrive. David had offered to pick him up since he was in the area where the airport was situated that morning to visit his sister Bee, brother in law Sunni and their new baby Alexandra Shabeen Syal. It was a change he hadn't expected, having his sister living so close to him again after moving from New York to India two years ago, but tragedy had struck them two months previously.

It would seem in the locality of Rajarhat some people still had problems with a Hindu man marrying a white Jewish woman from Queens (even though she was a non practising Jew, her marriage to Sunni wouldn't have been possible if she was). For the whole time of them living out there they had been fine, until one night they came home from a restaurant to find their house burned to the ground by people who branded Sunni a traitor to his people. Only one of the perpetrators was caught, and the chilling fact he revealed under interrogation made them fear for their lives enough to up and leave India with the rest of the fifteen strong gang still free. That night they had thought Sunni and Bee were at home because of the lamp she had left on in the front room; they had actually been prepared to let them burn to death for doing no more than falling in love.

'It's not the other side of the world mom, just the other side of the country' replied Keri as she turned to smile at her mom, thinking once more how much her new dark chocolate brown hair suited her than the blonde she had sported for many years, making her look older than her thirty nine years in Keri's opinion. Now she thought she didn't look at day over thirty, so radiant and youthful and really not looking old enough to have a nineteen year old daughter. Or as Shannon so eloquently worded it; 'Dude your mom got hot!' for which he was slapped many times by both Keri and Meryl, David too amused to do anything other than stand and laugh at it all.

'I know, but my one and only baby bird is flying the nest, you gotta give me that one at least, if I'm not allowed to walk around looking like this' she said, pausing to poke her bottom lip out as far as she could and make Keri almost choke on her coffee as she laughed while taking a sip, 'when am I allowed to huh?' she finished, going back to the puppy dog face before laughing along with her daughter.

'Shut up you foolish woman!' said Keri comically, reaching for her cigarettes and lighting up. She was glad she could joke like this to her mom about her upcoming move to North Carolina, she had feared the worst when she'd decided that's the new direction her life was going to head in. Six weeks ago when she'd been visiting him, Shannon had all but proposed to her one night while they were both lounging in the hot tub as the sun began to set on a boiling hot summer day. She'd almost dropped the bottle of lime mixed vodka they were sharing when he'd said to her-

'I love you too much to live without you, move in with me. I hate being away from you, and you're the love of my life little K. I just wanna be with you all of the time; I can't say it any better than that'.

Of course she'd said yes, and now she was beginning to tell her friends and loved ones as well as reading up on Universities local to Whispering Pines and surrounding towns' vicinity to transfer to. Her friends and band mates had already comically refused to play at the first rehearsal after she'd told them, muttering 'we ain't gunna find another singer with the voice and the booty too, damn' which only made her squeal with shocked laughter and then cry a little as Aaron pulled her into one of his usual bear hugs and kissed her head, bristling the skin with his beard. He was someone she was going to miss the most.

But once she turned twenty one and was entitled to the full sum of her inheritance (her dads lucrative life insurance policy had left them very well looked after; to the tune of exactly one million dollars, five hundred thousand for both the sole benefactors, Keri and Meryl) she planned to buy an apartment in Alaska and spend a few months of the year there with Shannon and the dogs too. After that, the only plan she made was to travel, with Shannon and also with Frankie and on her own seeking photographic work if she could. She had it all planned out perfectly, the life ahead of her was one she just couldn't wait to live, with the love of her life right by her side like he would be in less than half an hour.

'If I fall asleep up here are you okay to carry me back to your place?' said Shannon four hours later as he and Keri spent their Saturday afternoon sat at the top of one of the rolling green hills to the side of the big park near her home.

'It'd be a case of dragging you by your ankles I think big fella' she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at the huge white fluffy clouds that floated above them in the azure blue sky.

'Okay, just don't hit my head off the curb while you do' he joked back, resting his weight on one elbow as he reached around to put his other arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple.

'You know, even though I know I'm sure I wanna move, I'll really miss Alaska' she said, looking up to where the mountain range imposed upon the scenery with its vastness, high enough you almost felt like you could touch the sun when you stood right at the top like she had on many an occasion.

'I know you will, but just remember whenever you wanna come back it's fine with me. I can't even begin to say how much more I love and think highly of you for agreeing to move so far away just to be with me in the first place' he said, letting his hand drop to the grass as she turned herself around to lie with her head on his stomach.

'Just to be with you, you make it sound like a hardship! Sure, I'll miss my friends and family, but I'll have you all the time. That makes up for a lot you know' she said, reaching up and tickling him under his chin, making him smile as he squinted at her through the bright sun.

'I'm glad you think so. But shit, who'd have thought it? Ending up living with the girl I met in the most bizarre experience of my life!' he said. It was something they still discussed to that day, even though their mutual dreams had all but diminished.

'I know, its like fiction' she laughed softly, still knowing she could probably live until she was one hundred and never experience something as unique and remarkable as how she'd first met Shannon. Fiction their first contact may have been like, but the love they had for one another was noting but 100% real, both had never been hit so hard before and both knew as the months passed on they really didn't want to be apart anymore; or rather just couldn't be apart anymore. They loved each other too much for there to be a space of over three thousand miles between them for the most part; it was only a matter of time before their relationship took that natural progression to living together. No one was particularly surprised.

And Alaska's loss was North Carolina's gain, for people there other than Shannon. Keri had many friends down there but three firm friendships had been struck up in particular, and those were with Claire, Matt and (surprisingly for some people) Jen. She'd started going to the gym on a Saturday morning with Matt and Shannon (usually Jeff too unless he was at the boxing gym with Claire, or having a different kind of workout with her in bed) and of course spending more time with Matt meant she'd got to know him a lot better, and loved what she learned.

He was an all round great guy with a huge heart, and was always there for her when she needed him. One night when she and Shannon had been arguing, resulting in her grabbing her jacket and storming out she'd walked for almost an hour to get to Matt's place, and after he'd called a still mad but worried about her whereabouts Shannon he'd let Keri stay over, even sitting up and talking to her for half the night until she felt better about it all.

And she'd spent many an enjoyable afternoon with Jen and Claire, doing usual girls things like shopping and having lunch, or unusual for girls things like helping Claire repair one of hers and Jeff's old cars in the driveway. With Keri's help (learning as she went along) Claire had managed to get an old MGB roadster up and running again, and on her visits now was helping her fit the new panels onto the body ready for when it'd be taken in for a professional paint job. She was living life to the full and loving every minute of it.

After leaving the park they walked to a nearby bar to grab an early dinner and have a few drinks, enjoying their own company until it was disturbed by two people who were always welcome company; Frankie and Hayley.

'Hey pets! We're bored so we're crashing your date!' announced Frankie as she slid herself into the booth next to Shannon, Hayley taking Keri's side to sit.

'Crash all you like, I think the only thing we have planned from here on in is sinking a hell of a lot more of these anyway!' said Shannon as he lifted his bottle of beer and then took a long slug.

'That's what I like to hear! Four more please, no fuck it make it eight!' Said Hayley, holding her bottle of beer up to the girl just about to walk behind the bar who nodded and went to fetch the Cobra beers from the fridge.

'So then lumpy how you getting on with your write up?' said Frankie, lighting a cigarette and offering them out in her usual fashion to the other two smokers present. The reason she referred to Keri as 'lumpy' was because of the lump on her back from her fall four months ago that had never properly gone away. She knew it was probably just scar tissue but because it was so close to her spine her mother and Shannon in particular had urged her to go and have it checked, which she'd done and was now just awaiting results from having a small biopsy at hospital a week ago to determine if it was scar tissue or as the doctor thought, a fluid sac that had started to harden as the bruising healed over.

'I finished it at 4am this morning and damn do I feel relieved!' said Keri, chinking bottles with Frankie as she announced 'Yeah mine was done by the time I hit the hay at twelve'. It was a huge dissertation about the origins of photography and how a camera was first built, having to go into technical detail on how an image was captured exactly, and a whole lot more. It had been a tough one, especially since Peter Collins had stipulated the minimum word count was 8,000. So it was good for them to sit back and relax without having to spend another Friday night studying, like every other day of the week too with the workload they'd had.

And as she sat and enjoyed the conversations that evening, as the bar filled with more punters yet to her it seemed like just them, Keri felt her heart do a few sad beats; she was going to miss this. But when discussing it with Shannon they'd agreed they'd spend one to two weekends a month in Alaska, so it wouldn't be too bad at all. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices to move forward in life, and this was hers.

But later on as Shannon slept soundly after falling asleep early Keri sat at her computer and found herself going through file after file of photos of her friends and family, and feeling a touch sadder. She didn't regret her decision to move at all, but she couldn't help but feel sad that she would no longer open the door randomly on a weeknight and have Aaron standing the other side, dragging her out to watch a movie or go for a beer, or sitting in the back yard at Ash's house jamming on an acoustic guitar with him playing a set of bongos and his dad singing along, or sitting watching movies with Frankie and Rachel at Rachel's house in the loft conversion her father had turned into a home cinema. Simply, she'd miss the simple things.

But the obvious thing she'd no longer have to miss was who she curled up next to half an hour after finishing viewing the photographs; Shannon. Getting to wake up next to him every morning was something she was looking forward to very much. She'd had that validated when she'd gone out to Portugal to watch him compete for and win the WSW title, and they'd stayed there for two weeks on vacation after, spending every night by his side instead of the usual three nights was something she'd known she'd come to miss again much stronger than she had before, and she did.

Even though they had both got used to the way their relationship was, it still didn't stop the divide being difficult for them as they fell deeper in love with one another. Both felt the dull ache of being parted still, just like in the beginning and it had never got easier. But now it had, as when they were apart they had begun to count the weeks until Keri moved down in early January ready to start at her chosen university or college when the semester began after the Christmas break.

And the week following that visit Keri was pleased to mark it off in the calendar in the kitchen before running through the front door with her uncle Sunni on Friday morning, a few hours from seeing Shannon and a week closer to living with him.

'Sweetheart would you mind going down to the department through the main entrance instead of me driving you around? With this damn traffic I'm already ten minutes late to start my shift' said Sunni in his strong Indian accent as they crawled through the centre of Anchorage in a huge traffic jam. He had been lucky and acquired a position at Alaska Regional hospital three weeks after arriving in Alaska and being thankful for such luck at finding a local vacancy, and on that morning had offered to give Keri a lift to attend her appointment there. She was flying out to North Carolina just an hour afterwards so had decided to take her small case along and just get a taxi straight to the airport after.

'That's fine Sunni' she replied with a smile, and then laughing quietly to herself as he started to shout at the car in front. She'd always thought he sounded just like Apu from The Simpsons, something her aunt Bee agreed with completely. And by the time they actually arrived at the hospital it wasn't just Sunni who was late, and Keri had to run all the way through the halls to get down to the Orthopaedic department just in time to hear her name called.

An hour after Keri had gone into the small doctor's room at the hospital Shannon was outside of his house, doubled over in hysterics at a 'walk the plank' game Jeff and Matt where playing on the diving board whilst it was filmed for The Hardy Show. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice the sound of his cell ringing in the kitchen for a few moments, so ran quickly to go grab it, almost tripping over as his small dog Hela decided she wanted to chase him to be first into the house.

'Hey beautiful! How ya doing?' He said happily as he answered the phone to Keri. 'Babe, you there?' he then added when he didn't get a reply.

'Yeah I'm h-here I just....................I just got out of the hospital............and I don't know how to say this but.......' she began as she tried not to completely break down. 'The results of my biopsy confirmed the lump isn't a fluid sac or scar tissue, it's a malignant tumour on my spine. I have cancer'.


	32. Chapter 32 A cruel twist of fate

After hearing what she'd said, it was Shannon's turn to be the one who was silent for a few moments before whispering 'What?' in a soft voice, not able to even begin to take in what she'd just said.

'The doctor gave me the results and then I was taken straight down for a scan to see if it's spread, and it has. Its stage three cancer that's spread to one of my kidneys and.............................and.........................I only have a 40% chance of surviving it' she said, before she completely broke down in hysterics. Putting aside the complete and utter turmoil that had risen like a cold tide within him Shannon tried as hard as he could to calm her down at the same time as running outside and shouting for Matt. Now was not the time for him to fall apart, one of them had to be strong.

'Keri, I want you to go back into the hospital and find Sunni. You need someone with you right now until I can get there; I'm just gunna get Matt to find me a flight okay baby? I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you so much' he said, hearing her crying still. Without asking why, but knowing it was urgent from how Shannon looked and sounded Matt pulled his cell from his pocket and began making calls to arrange a flight for him while he walked out of the kitchen, still trying to keep Keri calm. But keeping someone who had just been told she had cancer, and only a 40% chance of surviving it calm was something very hard to do in the flesh, over the phone it was near impossible.

But he managed it in the end, telling her to go back into the hospital and find Sunni and then call her mother while he organised things his end. She'd missed her flight already, and there was no way Shannon was letting her fly all that way in the state she was in by herself. No way at all. So while he delivered the news to a completely shocked Matt, she went back into the hospital in search of her uncle with tears streaming down her face and a look of complete wide eyed fear and shock. And by the time she'd got to his department she was in such a state she wasn't far from hyperventilating. She felt hot and cold, sick and dizzy, and just as she saw Sunni come running from down the hallway after seeing her shaking and crying at the department desk it all became too much for her and she collapsed on the floor, her legs no longer able to hold her up.

'Come on, it's okay shhhhh up you come' he soothed, pulling her up off the floor into his arms as hysteria gripped her, crying and screaming as she clutched onto his white coat tightly, people all around stopping to stare as Sunni carried her into a small waiting room to the side of the main hall and locked the door behind him after shouting 'take me off calls for half an hour, I have family business to attend to' to another passing doctor who nodded and looked concerned for the state of Keri. And once he'd got her sat comfortably, making her sit with her head between her knees and take deep breaths while he rubbed her back affectionately until her breathing calmed down, she was able to reveal her diagnosis to her utterly crestfallen uncle.

'Give me five minutes darling, I'm just going to call your mom and get her down here so we can all talk together' said Sunni after Keri had explained. While he was out there he explained the situation to his superiors and they agreed to give him a couple of hours to be with his family before returning to shift, and then called Meryl and told her to head to his office as soon as she could. He wouldn't go into the reason why over the phone, but her heat hammered with dread when he told her it concerned Keri and it was urgent.

And once Meryl had arrived Sunni took them both to the more comfortable surroundings of his office so Keri could deliver the news to her mother, who clung onto her daughter and cried with her after being told, a world full of pain reopening for her again. Of course, this was not the first time cancer had touched upon someone she loved; it had taken Tom away from them both ten years ago. And now to hear her beautiful baby girl had been diagnosed with it, it terrified her to her very core that she now might lose Keri too.

'But she's so young, and so fit and healthy! How, how can this have happen to her?' She wailed, holding Keri close and eventually picking her up out of her seat and holding her, rocking her in her arms like she had when she was a baby, covering her face with kisses and stroking her hair.

'Cancer, the most indiscriminate of diseases sometimes' began Sunni sorrowfully as he typed Keri's information into the computer in front of him, eager to read the notes made. After reading them he spoke again, more to Meryl than Keri who was still in the dark about most of what was now in store for her daughter, who was too stricken to speak.

'Even though it's spread, she's still very lucky. The cancer has only spread to one place, and the dimensions of that tumour on her scan reveal it's about the size of a nut which is reliving as tumours that size can usually be reduced by the combination of chemo and radiotherapy that she'll have to take after they've operated on her spine. Now that's where the worry comes in, because as Keri was told once they open her up there might not be any other option to cut her spinal cord to remove the tumour, which will lead to permanent paralysis' he finished with, swallowing away a lump in his throat. Just like Shannon had thought whilst on the phone to Keri, Sunni was now the one thinking he had to be strong for them both.

'The surgery itself has become very advanced over the years, so this is another positive sign. The tumour looks to be quite pronounced, and I think that's because of it being hit when Keri had her fall, which is another good thing. The more mass closer to the surface of the skin means less on the size where it's growing from the spine, meaning that when it's cut away the incisions might not have to even touch the spinal cord. Believe me Keri, this hospital has extremely skilled neurosurgeons, and they will do all they can to avoid having to cut into your spine. They'll only do that if they feel the remaining tumour mass can't be killed by the chemotherapy and radiotherapy combination' he said again, Meryl listening intently and Keri just closing her eyes and clinging to her mother's sweater as frightened tears still streamed down her face.

Her life had literally been torn apart, all in the space of an hour. Everything she was planning, everything she was looking forward to now had a huge question mark hovering over it. Would she even live through this to do all the things she had so meticulously planned to do? Or would she die at nineteen years old at the hands of the same disease that took her father to his early grave? It was simply way too much for her to take in, and once she'd stopped crying the numbness set in as Meryl drove her home, feeling like she'd aged about fifty years. All she could think as she looked at Keri out of the corner of her eye was 'please god, not again. Don't you dare take her away from me too', running a hand through her short dark hair and sighing.

Just before they'd left the hospital Shannon had called to tell her he'd managed to get a flight at 5pm, but it wasn't direct so he wouldn't arrive until 7pm Alaskan time. But for the six and a half hours it would take him to arrive at the house (with Meryl insisting on fetching him from the airport) Keri didn't feel much like talking. Although she longed for him to be there she knew as soon as she saw him she was likely to really fall apart.

She'd begun to consider him perhaps the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and now the length of that was in question the thought of having to lose him, of him having to watch her die if the cancer defeated her body brought her incredible, unbearable emotion pain. And as the plane he'd boarded carried him through the sky to be by her side Shannon couldn't help but have the same fear too; what if he had to watch the girl he loved die? It was something that just didn't bear thinking about, although he realized it was something he did have to consider, the 60% possibility it would happen. He did know one thing for sure though; he wasn't planning on leaving her side through it all. There'd be no more flying up at weekends to visit her, he'd decided already he was going to move to Alaska for the duration of her treatment; he had enough money to buy them an apartment to live in so he could take care of her every day.

Back in Alaska David had just arrived home after being locked in a meeting he just couldn't get out of for the last four hours, and had raced upstairs straight away to see Keri, something he'd wanted to do since he heard the news via Meryl earlier in the day.

'You know, when I was diagnosed with Leukaemia they told my parents I wouldn't make it, I had about a 30% chance of living I was so ill. But look at me, here I am twenty nine years later, far from that sick eleven year old boy who lived in hospital for a year of his life. We're going to get you through this honey; mom and I won't leave your side for a minute. I know right now you feel like your whole word is crashing down around you, I know how hopeless you must feel because I remember feeling the same, but you're strong Keri.  
That's going to help a whole lot with what you have to face' he said, holding her in his arms as they stood by the window in her room and watched the sun fading in the sky.

'I know, and I know I have to fight it. But I'm just so scared David, scared of every last possibility that isn't me living through it. At worst I'll be dead or paralysed. And I know I need to be positive, but right now it's still just too much to take in, I just can't get my head around it' she said quietly.

'And no one expects you to get your head around it in the blink of an eye either sweetie, mom just told me she called the university and let them know the news and they've agreed to give you leave for the foreseeable, until you decide what you want to do after the operation and when your treatment starts. Have you told your friends yet?' he replied.

'No, I just don't feel like talking much at the moment. I know that sounds selfish and they have the right to know, but I just can't right now' she said, shaking her head and leaving his warm embrace to go back and lie on her bed curled up around a pillow.

'I understand. Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked, not really knowing what else to say.

'Would you mind running the bath for me please?' she replied, reaching out for her cigarettes.

'With lots of bubbles?' he said with a small smile.

'Yes please' she said, her tone blank. David nodded and walked over to kiss her head before leaving her room, the sound of the tap being turned on and beginning to fill the tub with water coming from the bathroom next door a few moments later. And as she lay there Keri just didn't really know how to think or feel, the numbness she'd felt was still with her but also now having spoken again to someone about it she felt a million times worse. Hearing her inner voice speak 'I have cancer' over and over in her head was bad enough without having to speak about it too.

After finishing her cigarette she hauled herself up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom, taking her lighter with her and lighting up many candles to put around the edge of the bath before turning out the light and stripping off. Standing naked with her back to the mirror she looked at the lump on her spine, running a hand over it as she sighed. She found it hard to believe something so small was going to determine whether she lived or died. She turned away and got into the bath, sinking into the hot water and continuing to watch the sun fade as she shaved her legs, and then just sat back and rested her head against the side of the tub, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

She slept in the water for an hour until it had turned cold, but yet the dropping temperature wasn't the thing to wake her. Opening her bleary eyes to the candlelit bathroom again she could feel a hand stroking her tied up hair, and when she turned around she looked into the bright blue eyes of the man she'd been waiting to arrive.

'Let's get you out of this cold water baby girl' he said, smiling and stroking her cheek before standing back up from his crouched position and grabbing a big towel to wrap around her as she stood up, reaching down to pull the plug out before Shannon picked her up and lifted her from the bath and into his arms, carrying her back to her bedroom and lying on the bed with her in his arms.

'I'm gunna be honest, I don't know what the hell to say to you other than I love you and I'll be right here by your side through all of it. So until I can think of anything more I'm just gunna do this' he said, wrapping both arms around her and holding her close in a hug she'd needed to feel for the last eight hours.

'That's fine handsome, to be honest I really don't feel like talking about it all again anyway. Not yet. And you just being here next to me is enough' she said, looking over at him and kissing his cheek.

'And like I said, this is where I'm gunna stay, right by your side' he said, before a sombre silence fell over them for the time being. Sometimes, speech wasn't even necessary to convey all you needed to tell someone. Him rushing to her side from three thousand miles away and then just holding her like that spoke more to her than any words could.


	33. Chapter 33 What we do now

'If I get through this, I'm quitting these things. I would now if I knew my nerves would allow me to' said Keri as she spoke the first words after a silence of an hour. She put her cigarettes down on the nightstand and rested the one she'd just lit in her ashtray before pulling on a plain black shorts and vest top sleep set and sitting back down on the bed again.

'Not if, when you get through this. Because you will baby, you're stronger than cancer I know that for a fact. And also, selfish as it may sound but you have to get through this for me, because I can't lose the love of my life when I've only just found her' he said, a single tear sliding down his face she wiped away by kissing it as it felt. Although in his heart he felt such bitter sadness, the positive thinking had kicked in. She wasn't going to die, because she just couldn't. He knew he'd never be able to forget or get over the pain if he lost her.

'It's not selfish at all, it's probably the same thing I'd say to you if the situation were reversed, which I hope to god above it never will be' she said, easing herself onto his lap and resting her head against his shoulder as she felt him stroke her side and her leg.

'Are you ready to talk about it some more? Tell me what the doctor told you?' he then asked gently, quite content to wait all night if she still wasn't ready to talk, but she was and after picking up her cigarette out of the ashtray she began to tell him what was in store for her.

'I have to go and have the lumpectomy op in two weeks, and then I have a twelve month course of chemotherapy and radiotherapy to go through, they said it's going to be very invasive because they have to try and stop the cancer from spreading further, and I've been given a handful of paperwork about what to expect. Luckily with the drugs they are going to be giving me I can use this thing called a cold cap which means I won't lose my hair, it's like a swim cap that you wear while they are lining your chemo drugs in and the temperature does something to stop the hair follicles dying. But if my drugs are swapped for the ones its ineffective with it means it won't work so I still have to remember that. Also I can't take my birth control pills either because the chemotherapy renders them useless so we'll have to switch to condoms, that is if I have any sexual urges at all, I've read it can totally kill off your libido but that differs from person to person' she began as Shannon listened intently.

'That part doesn't bother me at all. This isn't about me, you're the priority now and my sex drive has just gotta live with that' he said with a small smile before she carried on.

'There's also a chance I might end up paralysed after the operation, depending on how much of the tumours mass is attached to my spine it could mean they have to cut into the spinal nerves to remove it, but Sunni and the doctor I saw both assured me that'd be a last resort, so I have to pray that they'll be able to save the use of my legs' she said.

'And if not I'm sure you'll have fun mowing us all down in your chair' he said with a little laugh, then a nervous pause and internal slap around his head, thinking the joke he meant to make her laugh could have been a little out of taste. But he was relieved when she laughed a little and agreed.

'That's a start right there, that beautiful smile. You're going to be fine; yes you have a long hard road ahead of you, but damnit I'll get you through it. Everything we've planned we can still do, we just have to put it on the back burner until you're well again. And I know now that because of this I can't expect you to still move to be with me, so I'm moving to be with you. I'm going to start looking for an apartment up here for us as soon as I can' he said.

'You'd move your whole life all this way for me?' she asked, stroking his face and the side of his shaven head until her fingers reached his mohawk, the hairstyle she'd nagged at him to re do until he'd agreed and chopped his jaw length hair off again.

'I wanna look after you so of course I would! And will! I meant it, I'm here to stay in your life for as long as you want me in it' he said tenderly, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm.

'Is forever okay with you?' she asked.

'Forever suits me just fine' he said, pulling her close to him again as they continued to talk. Meanwhile, the cigarette free for ten years Meryl was working her way down a packet of Marlboro lights with a bottle of Jameson whisky by her side in the kitchen, David sitting next to her holding her hand.

'This can't happen again, I can't lose her too. She's too young, and it's too fucking unfair! Nineteen years old with stage thee fucking cancer!' said Meryl as she sank the whisky in the thick glass tumbler in her left hand and put it back on the table, David pouring her another measure as he squeezed her hand. Meryl rarely used the F word, so it was a measure of how devastated she was to use it twice in the space of three seconds.

'I know it sounds clichéd but all we can do now is keep thinking positively, and pray. Pray she stays here with us, leads a long and happy life and kicks cancers ass because that's all we can do. It's so much easier said than done but now is not the time for sadness, now is the time we press forward as a family and give her all the love and support we can until we get the all clear. Because we will, god can't take her from you too as well as Tom' replied David softly as the woman he considered his common law wife lit another cigarette. She nodded slowly while exhaling a thick plume of smoke, downing her whisky and having it topped up again as she stared at the wall in front of her.

'As a just in case I want us to start looking for a bungalow, if they have to cut her spine it's going to be hell for her trying to get around the house in a chair' said Meryl, thinking practically.

'Yes I'd considered that too. But for now let's just play everything by ear and give ourselves a bit of time to adjust to it' said David, Meryl nodding in agreement before they continued to talk, being interrupted by Shannon arriving in the kitchen at just gone 9pm.

'Hello lovely boy' said Meryl with a tired smile, getting up and pulling him into a huge hug. Even though her opinion of him in the start was very low, and she had acted very fiercely towards the whole idea of them being together she now adored him, and loved him almost as much as Keri did; she saw through renewed eyes and opinions just how wonderful he was, and he'd done nothing but validate that point for her for the last seven months as he'd made her daughter happier than she'd ever seen her.

'Hey Maggie' he said, using his playful nickname for her that referred to the 'Margaret Thatcher' one David had given her when she was, well, being just like the former British prime minister. 'I've just come to say I asked Keri if she wants to go away for a few days, get away and just relax before she has to go into hospital and she's agreed. And I wanted to make sure you two were okay with that' he said, sitting down just as the lady herself entered the kitchen, going straight to him after hugging her mom and sitting on his lap.

'Whatever you two want to do is fine with us, and to me that sounds like the kind of thing you could do with too' said Meryl, sitting back down adjacent to them next to a nodding David.

'I agree, it sounds like a wonderful idea. So where are you planning on going?' he asked.

'No idea yet' said Shannon, holding Keri close. As he looked at them David could see a bit of brightness in their eyes that hadn't existed earlier, and was glad that them being reunited had given them both a bit of cheer on what was otherwise such a terrible time. But before they went away the following afternoon there was something else Keri had to do and that was inform her beloved friends, which she did the following morning after calling each of them and asking if they could come over, and that it was important. Ash and Aaron both called in sick to work and headed over, picking up Rachel, Frankie and Hayley on the way and arriving just before 10.30am to be given the most devastating news imaginable.

Rachel and Ash had sat and cried whilst holding Keri tight, while Aaron, Frankie and Hayley had all just been too stunned to even speak. Holding onto her emotions Keri sat and explained to them all what would happen, with the other three eventually breaking into tears by the end of it, and amazingly Keri being the one to be strong and tell them 'I'm not going anywhere, this cancer will have to fight me to the very end if it think it can take me away from all of you'. Throughout the night as Shannon had slept next to her she'd stayed awake and just watched him sleep, thinking it all through in her head instead of blocking it out and had drawn upon the following conclusion. She wasn't going to give up, she wasn't going to let this beat her, and she wasn't going to fall apart. She had to be strong, and she had to remain positive.

Her father had fought the cancer that killed him right until his last breath, and she was going to do the same. Except as she'd lay there next to her beloved boyfriend she knew her last breath would be long off, because she would fight with everything she had not to be separated from him.

'You're so fucking brave honey, I don't know how the hell you're even coping with this' admitted Frankie as she came to sit with Keri, Ash moving over and hugging a still crying Rachel.

'I wasn't brave when I found out, I screamed and cried and shouted and was a huge, huge mess. But I know that to stand a chance in beating this I have to be strong, I just have to be' she said, hugging her friend and smiling up at Shannon who was sat on the coffee table in front of them.

'Just like your pops was huh?' Replied Frankie, sniffing and drying her eyes on the sleeve of her baby pink shirt.

'Yes, just like he was. He was so brave all the way through it, and even though he didn't make it I know I have to. I've got so much I wanna do with my life, and if this disease thinks it can cut that time short it can think again' she said, feeling Aaron's hands press on her shoulders from behind her.

'That's the spirit, and just remember how many people you are gunna have around you too, we'll help with whatever you need us to help with too that goes without saying. I love you so much dude' he said, kissing her cheek and rubbing her arms. As her best friends it was all they could do, show their love and dedication by being there for her without question or hesitation. And before long the time had come for her to leave for the airport with Shannon, off to a place where their own love and dedication to each other would be played out between them for the next four days they spent away. Meanwhile down in North Carolina................

'Jeff, can you come here baby?' Claire called from the bathroom just as Jeff came flying up the stairs anxiously. Unknown to all their friends and family for the last six months they'd been trying for their first child, but this time it was unsuccessful as he looked at the little white stick his wife held with no mark on it, meaning once again no baby.

'It'll happen sweetheart, they do say it's normal to be trying for a year before the woman conceives so don't worry too much' he said, pulling her into a hug as she sighed and cast the test into the bin after washing her hands.

'I was kinda hoping it would be positive for other reasons, we need a bit of happy news after this weekend's events' she said, of course referring to Keri's cancer diagnosis that had really hit her for six.

'I won't disagree with that statement sugar' he said, letting her go as they walked back out of the bathroom and down the stairs, curling up on the couch together with their 'fur babies' Zeus and Kiri.

'She's just text me to say her and Shannon are going away for a few days, he wants to take her mind off it for a bit and after that they're coming back here so she can see us all he can pack some stuff and head up there to stay with her' said Claire, running her short fingernails through Zeus' coat and smiling as he made content grumbling noises in his throat, his head rested on her knee.

'Yeah he text me the same thing, and also let me know he's moving up there too for the duration of her treatment. Shit I'll miss the dude, but I understand that's what he has to do. I admire his selflessness' Jeff replied, looking over to where Shannon's dogs were lying asleep on the rug by the bay window, as usual staying with them whenever their master went away, except this time it would be for slightly longer. Jeff had said he'd look after them at his until everything was arranged for him to move, and then would handle things from his end getting the dogs sorted out and ready to be flown up on a live cargo plane to their new home, along with whatever other belongings Shannon wanted to take with him. He wanted to do that much for his friend and anything else at all he could too.

'So do I' replied Claire, once again looking sad and wishing she could throw her arms around Keri right then, something Jen had stated she wanted to do too when Claire had phoned her earlier with the news. And after hearing it Jen hadn't really known what to do or say to Keri, so had done something typically sweet of her nature and sent two dozen white roses covered in glitter and ribbons, a picture of them being sent to Keri's phone as she waited at the airport for their flight to be called, the flowers arriving just as Meryl and David had got home from giving them a lift there.

'Jen sent you these sweetheart, I thought I'd take a picture since you won't be back to see them looking their best yourself. Piccy of the card that came with them to follow xxxx' was the text from her mother that accompanied the picture of the beautiful bunch of flowers and greenery she'd put in her best bowl bottom vase.

'Awwww she's so sweet! Look baby, Jen sent those to me' said Keri, showing the picture to Shannon and watching him smile widely.

'That's typical Jen for you, she's probably one of the kindest people I've ever met, and she adores you so it's no surprise she'd do something like that' he said, feeling touched by the gesture himself. And just when neither thought the gesture could touch them any more than it had, the picture of the card arrived to her phone where they read the following-

_'Keri,  
Just know that I love you very much and I can't wait to give you a huge cuddle when I see you. Hang on in there baby, Jen xxxxxx'_

And a huge cuddle was just what she got when they arrived in North Carolina five days later after a very relaxing break. They had agreed to meet up round at Matt's place, the man himself collecting them from the airport and bringing them back to their friends, who couldn't wait to see them both and just do what they'd wanted to do; give their love and support. And after she had been hugged and given encouraging and loving words by all present, it was time for her and Shannon to deliver another piece of news, except this one not so sad.

'There's something Keri and I have to tell you about the exact reason we went away. And I hope none of you will be upset by it because that's the last thing we want, this was something we wanted to do just for us' Shannon began as he held Keri tightly by his side.

'Okay, go on' encouraged Matt from his seat on the couch, smiling up at them.

'Well........................' Shannon began again, looking down at Keri who kissed his chest and hugged him just as tight. 'On Monday night we got married up in Vegas. It just seemed to be the right thing to do, I know we have to think positively but..................taking into consideration the 'maybe' of it all I just wanted us to have it all while we still can' he said, looking down at his wife adoringly while one by one their friends came up to them not to give condolence this time, but congratulations.

It was the kind of happy news each and everyone in that room needed to hear, and no one at all was even remotely upset that they'd married in secret, they were just glad the newlywed couple in front of them were happy despite everything and anything else. And so afterwards they sat down and told the story of how it had all unfolded from the moment Shannon had proposed to Keri the previous Friday.......  



	34. Chapter 34 How it happened

The previous Friday.

'For however long forever is now though, that's something we can't be certain on' said Keri after Shannon had agreed that forever would be just fine for him.

'I know, and that's why I feel it's only right to ask what I have to ask you. I haven't planned this at all, not for this soon at least but I know it's what I want if you do. I want us to have it all for as long as we can, and that means one thing in particular. Will you marry me?' he asked, watching her face light up and hearing her answer come fast.

'Yes, of course I will' she said with absolutely no hesitation at all in her answer. He was everything to her already, and becoming her husband too was just the icing on the cake. And so they sat kissing and holding each other for a while, both shedding a few tears of happiness through the bleakness of their predicament before they got to the computer and found themselves a flight and a hotel, also agreeing to keep their pending nuptials a secret until they got back. It was something they wanted to do just for them, and hoped their friends and family would understand that.

'OH MY GOD THAT'S THE CASINO ELVIS PLAYED AT! ARRRGHHHHH!' Keri screamed excitedly as they drove along through the main drag of Las Vegas in the back of a taxi on Saturday evening. Shannon shook his head and laughed at how excited she was, looking and sounding much more her usual self with the bright lights of Vegas all around to distract her from the obvious. She'd always wanted to visit the city of sin, and since they'd decided to get married as soon as possible it was the natural choice for their mini vacation destination, and he wanted her to enjoy every last minute of it.

And he went about doing that by giving his bank balance a severe battering by secretly booking not a room, but a whole suite at The Palms casino and hotel, one with its own terrace and mini swimming pool too. It was worth the total sum of the $20,000 he would have to pay for the five nights there just for the look on her face alone when she opened the door and stepped inside.

'I don't even want to imagine how the hell much money this has cost you!' she said as she walked in, pulling a twenty from her pocket and tipping the bell boy who had brought their luggage up before he left them in peace.

'Probably best you don't, but just know you're worth every last cent and more' he replied, grabbing the cases and heading for the bedroom, laughing when he heard her shout 'Hallelujah the mini bar has tequila! AND a bottle of bitter lemon!' It was wonderful to hear her sound like that again.

'Surprising what happens when you ask for specific things isn't it?' he said after emerging from the bedroom and winking at her.

'And when exactly did you do all this? When mom and I went outside to see Rufus just before we went to bed by any chance?' she asked, closing the door on the small fridge.

'Yup' he replied simply with a smile.

'You're too good to me' she said as she poured her drink and retrieved a bottle of beer for him, twisting the cap off and passing it to him as they both sat down on one of the huge couches in the lounge area of the suite.

'I haven't even started yet' he replied, wrapping an arm around her as she sipped her drink, resting it back down on the beautiful glass coffee table on top of a silver square coaster.

'So what do you want to do then? Hit a casino or stay here or go to a bar or what?' he said as she rummaged in her bag for her cigarettes.

'Can we stay here and get room service or something? My shout, I think you deserve some spoiling too' she said, kissing his cheek and pressing her hand into his chest.

'Deal...............................oh so that's why you wanna stay here huh? Wanna bounce me around that big bed in there do you?' he said, much amusement in his voice as he felt her hand brushing the front of his jeans.

'That's exactly what I wanna do. I just want to get on with my life just like normal, not cry or sit around and be sad, just be me. And that means giving you a good time' she said, moving as he moved and lay on the couch underneath her, unbuttoning the black shirt he wore when she'd repositioned herself kneeling between his legs and kissing his chest as the buttons popped open between her thumb and finger, her other hand running up the inside of his thigh as she leant forward and kissed him. And in that instant everything else was just erased, and it was just her and him slowly undressing each other as they stood up off the couch and walked while kissing all the way to the bedroom, items of clothing being cast off in a long trail behind them.

They were naked by the time they reached the bed, lying in each others arms and kissing, hands roaming over skin and hair, tongues entwined before Keri moved her mouth to his neck, feeling his hands running down over her shoulders and resting on her waist while the other ran through her hair. She moved down further and kissed his chest, moving her mouth over to his left nipple and running her tongue over it until it was hard, her hand doing the same thing to his cock as it twitched in her grip with sensitivity, the sound of a faint moan escaping his lips as he pulled her back up to his level and kissed her again, slipping a hand between her legs and gently rubbing her clit until she was wet enough to slide a finger inside her, slowly followed by another.

'Mmmmm, come here you gorgeous tattooed creature' she murmured, pulling him over on top of her and wrapping her arms and legs around him as he found his way inside her unassisted by hands, which were running down the sides of her body as he kissed her chest and neck. And even though she'd sworn to herself not to keep thinking about it, right then all she could think was that she really hoped the chemo didn't zap her sex drive, for sex this good was just too good not to want. It was hot yet tender at the same time, still fuelled by the same wanton lust between them but also the strong bonds of love that would be sealed forever when they married two days from then.

'You're so beautiful' he whispered, stroking her hair as they moved slowly against each other, kissing her cheek while his other hand slid across the other, turning her head and pressing his mouth to hers as she moaned softly, legs tightening around him more as she felt him start to move a little faster, his breathing quickening and feeling of his heart thundering in his chest against hers as her nails slid down over his back, a tingling pleasure of great magnitude starting to throb through her body steadily until it was burning through her, her body tensing all over as she let out a groan and came, arms locked around his shoulders as she felt his mouth at her neck, the speed he thrust into her almost tripling as he drove on for his own release which finally engulfed him a few moments after.

After ordering dinner via room service and having a shower they both went to bed at just past 2am, deciding to sleep for pretty much most of Sunday morning and afternoon before heading out to the strip on the evening. Because they needed a marriage license before they could go about booking it (they were going to marry in the grounds of the hotel, a small quad garden off to the side of the main gardens) they had to wait until the following day when the Las Vegas district courthouse opened again, Keri decided to use the evening to hunt high and low for a dress.

Before she'd gone away her mother and David had pressed a thousand dollars of cash into her hand for her to 'enjoy herself' with, and that with what she had in her bank from the $50,000 early inheritance her mother had given her access to when she hit eighteen it was more than enough to buy herself a nice dress. Yet the words 'nice dress' and 'Las Vegas' seemed not to go hand in hand in the stores she'd trailed around so far, leaving Shannon to amuse himself at the slot machines back in the hotel for a while as her search continued.

And just as she'd walked into a small and very expensive looking shopping mall full of designer stores, she found her dress. And looking up at it, she just couldn't believe it; she'd seen it before. It was the dress she'd seen herself wear in the dream she and Shannon had shared on the very first weekend he'd spent with her in Frankie's apartment, the dream neither could figure out the meaning to, until now. Amazing as it was, it seemed that dream plus a couple of others had been vessels for seeing into her future, of what was in store for her and Shannon but at the time she just hadn't realized it. Looking up at the dress she noticed there was no price tag on it so went inside the Chanel boutique to take a closer look at the brilliant white dress with the gorgeous silver embroidery.

'Designed and cut by Coco Chanel herself' said a sales assistant as she arrived at Keri's side while she was looking up at the dress.

'It's amazing. And a small fortune too I can imagine' replied Keri, turning to smile at the smartly dressed older woman.

'It's been valued at a staggering amount, but sadly it's not for sale I'm afraid, just on loan to us' the woman replied, running a hand across the back of the headless black plastic mannequin wearing the dress with a smile on her face.

'Damn, it's the only thing I've seen in the last two hours I'd actually consider wearing as my wedding dress. I'm getting married tomorrow and....OH DAMNIT! Stupid broken clasp!' Keri said just as she'd tried to open her bag to put her cell away and the sometimes troublesome clasp had spilled its contents all over the floor.

'Here let me help you' said the lady kindly as she crouched down with Keri and helped her pick up her things, her hand reaching out and grasping one of the leaflets about chemotherapy she'd got from the hospital that had been left in her bag.

'Oh my, are...are these for you?' she said, her voice light with disbelief.

'Yes, I've just been diagnosed. Tumour on my spine' said Keri with a small smile as she lady passed her the information.

'I just went into remission for breast cancer, so right now I know exactly how you must feel. Let me guess, stunned doesn't even begin to cover it huh?' she said kindly as they both stood up again, all items successfully retrieved.

'You got that right, what chance did they give you when you were diagnosed?' she asked.

'Fifty fifty, they found it at stage one thank Christ. How about you sweetie?' she asked.

'It's stage three, so I only have a 40% shot of making it through. But like I've said to everyone, I'm going to fight it with all I've got, and try and make the most of my time while I can if it does go the other way. It's why my boyfriend and I are getting married really' she said, her words touching the heart of the lady so much she knew she had to help the young woman in front of her somehow, and getting her the dress she wanted to be married in was her way of doing that.

'That's the most romantic thing I've heard in a long time, and believe me I have a fair few brides come through here on a weekly basis and hear their stories too. Wait here, let me see what I can do for you' she said before bustling away back behind the sales desk and pulling a smartly dressed man who appeared to be the manager to one side and whispering as she pointed at both Keri and the dress, watching him look thoughtful and then smile sympathetically and nod.

'I've just spoken with our manager and he's agreed to let you have it on loan for your wedding. But you do understand if there are any marks on it or any imperfections at all it's going to cost you $850,000? It's a complete one of a kind and technically we aren't allowed to let it out of the store, but something tells me you're going to look after it like it was your own anyway' said the woman as she carefully lifted the mannequin down from the window display.

'I won't smoke, drink or eat a thing while I wear it!' Keri swore, her heart hammering in her chest with excitement as the lady said 'Okay lets go and get you buttoned into it then!' and took her hand to lead her to the dressing rooms. Once inside she gave Keri the privacy to get undressed and into the dress before coming in and doing up the row of over thirty dainty silver pearl buttons on the back. Once she was done she turned to the huge full length mirror over the other side of the dressing room and couldn't get over how she looked, and neither could the sales assistant.

'You look so beautiful, it's like Mademoiselle Chanel designed it just for you' she said, adjusting the strapless dress that fitted Keri like a glove, hugging her waist tightly and giving the illusion of more curves than her small frame had. It touched the floor just at a level that would make it not too long if she wore high heels, something the kind sales assistant Penny helped her with next, bringing in boxes of shoes for her to try too. Keri chose the pair made completely of rhinestones, more of a strappy sandal than regular high pumps which a price tag of $800 which she could more than afford, so brought those and agreed to go back the next day to fetch the dress, so there was less time 'for anyone to notice it isn't there and get us in trouble!' the manager Harry Brollin had told her as he shook her hand at the sales desk and congratulated her on her forthcoming nuptials.

After leaving the store Keri walked back to the hotel, a text message from Shannon telling her to meet her up in their room coming just after she'd left the mall. Upon entering the room she called for him but got no answer, and looked down to find a piece of paper just on the other side of the door she'd just closed behind her. Picking it up she read the note in Shannon's handwriting-

_'I'm small, I'm shiny and Shannon hopes you'll love me. But I'm hiding from you and you have to find me first! Here's a clue, smell your way there'_ it read. Pulling a curious face Keri entered the suite and looked around to see nothing unusual, until her eyes fell upon a bunch of long stemmed deep red and white calla lilies that hadn't been there before.

'Hmmmm, couldn't be talking about the flowers could you?' she said to herself as she dropped her bag and the posh Chanel one containing her shoes onto the couch and walked over to where they were sat on a round glass table. She studied the flowers for a few moments, trying to work out what the 'small and shiny' thing was she was meant to be finding, turning the vase around and finding another note.

_'Look at us closer'_ it read, and so she did. And after very close inspection and another turn of the vase she found what she was meant to be looking for. There, pushed up into one of the stems was a square cut diamond engagement ring, and after carefully removing the while lily it was banded around from the vase and carefully taking it off the stem, the man who had put it there appeared behind her.

'You really are too cute, you know that?' she said, turning and watching him take the ring from her hand and slip it onto her fourth finger. It fit perfectly.

'So are you, do you like it?' he asked, biting the corner of his lip. Keri had such diverse tastes in jewellery he really had been stuck to make a choice at the jewellers he'd visited whilst she was looking for a dress, purchasing two white gold wedding bands too while he was there.

'I love it, it's absolutely perfect! Thank you baby' she said, kissing him after watching her new favourite possession sparkling in the light of the many candles that lit the suite.

'And tomorrow is gonna be absolutely perfect too. I can't wait to be married to you' he said, kissing her again before she could reply.

'I can't wait to be married to you either. Keri Moore, sounds good doesn't it?' she said with a smile, stroking his chest through the black t shirt he wore.

'Sounds perfect' he said, kissing his future wife for a third time, hardly able to wait until they exchanged their vows at exactly 6pm the following evening.


	35. Chapter 35 Miss Watkins no longer

'Oh good afternoon Miss Watkins, it's Penny's day off today but she's left the dress all wrapped and ready for you, please, allow one of our assistants to carry it out to your cab' said the Chanel boutique manager Harry as he greeted Keri warmly at the sales desk at 4pm the following afternoon, just two hours until she married Shannon.

'That'd be lovely thank you' said Keri, who rather than walking the twenty minutes it took to get to the boutique from the hotel had decided to get a cab, which was waiting for her outside. From behind the counter came another smartly dressed man who was carrying a large white box with a clothes hanger visible through a hole in the top and a big silver ribbon tied around it, and another much smaller box in his hand.

'I'm to give you this from Penny' he said with a smile, bowing his head a little as he presented her with the purple card gift box sealed with a little white ribbon and a card attached. She put it into her bag for safe keeping before arranging with Harry to return the dress the following morning and following the other assistant out of the store and down to the cab. Once he'd loaded the dress in onto the back seat (the box was too big to go in the trunk) they drove off back in the direction of the hotel, and Keri used that time to open the neatly wrapped box, reading the small note inside before opening the black velvet box with the double C Chanel logo embossed on the top that the gift box had contained.

_'Keri,  
I hope you wedding is every inch as wonderful as you plan it to be, you are going to look so beautiful. I don't know if you've gone by tradition and decided to have the 'old, new, borrowed and blue' items, but by luck you have three already (your blue eyes, the borrowed dress and the new shoes) so here, take something old. I brought these for a party many years ago now and never wore them, and I think they match your dress perfectly. Good luck with everything my sweet, and remember, if you have faith you can beat anything. Even cancer.  
Penny x'_

Opening the box, she saw two small silver flower earrings that pretty much did match the flowers embroidered onto her dress, and held her hand to her mouth in exclamation that a woman she had only just met would do something so generous. Perhaps it was the fact she had suffered with cancer too, but all the same the gesture was a lovely surprise. She took out the small silver hoops she was wearing and clipped them onto her ears, taking out a small compact mirror and looking at her reflection. They gave her the kind of glow she needed, her bare face stripped of all make up looking pale and tired, which she expected since she hadn't slept a full night's sleep since her diagnosis.

And upon reaching the 53rd floor suite Keri opened the door and carried her dress inside, all ready to get herself ready. She'd already had a bath and pinned up her hair so all she had left to do was to get into the dress, suddenly panicking when she realized she couldn't do up all the buttons and Shannon was nowhere in sight. He'd agreed to let her get ready alone, wanting to be surprised when he saw her in her dress for the first time so she was meeting him in the lobby at 5.50pm, ten minutes before the service would commence. Thinking quickly she decided to get her makeup done and then call the front desk and ask if there was someone who would be kind enough to help her with the buttons.

Walking through into the bedroom, she found another little surprise waiting for her, at that was a piece of A4 paper laid on the bed next to a single red rose.

_'I read this a long time ago for a school project, and it popped into my head this morning for some reason so I read it again, and all I could think about was the way I feel about you. See you soon xxxxxx'_ she saw typed from Shannon on the printed paper. So that's why he'd taken so long to get the marriage license that morning, it would appear he'd stopped off somewhere to use a computer too. And so she continued to read the note, glad she hadn't done her makeup yet as tears streamed from her eyes at reading the love letter 'Immortal Beloved' by Beethoven.

_Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly, waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us - I can live only wholly with you or not at all - Yes, I am resolved to wander so long away from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits - Yes, unhappily it must be so - You will be the more contained since you know my fidelity to you. No one else can ever possess my heart - never - never - Oh God, why must one be parted from one whom one so loves. And yet my life in V is now a wretched life - Your love makes me at once the happiest and the unhappiest of men - At my age I need a steady, quiet life - can that be so in our connection? My angel, I have just been told that the mailcoach goes every day - therefore I must close at once so that you may receive the letter at once - Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.  
Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours'_

Reciting Beethoven to her was perhaps the last thing she'd expect from him, but it touched her heart so much all she could do for the next ten minutes was cry; she loved him so, so much. Pulling herself together she tenderly put the note back down on the bed and went into the en suite bathroom to begin her makeup, just a dash of pearlescent eyeshadow, an elegant flick of liquid top liner and some eyeliner on her lower lids, some blush to her cheeks and a small slick of gloss to her lips and she was done. She came back out and called the front desk to see if anyone could give her a hand with her dress, the efficient sounding woman with the strong Texan accent who had answered the phone telling her she would come and assist her personally, arriving at the suite in just three minutes to help do up a very long line of fiddly buttons.

'Shannon's gunna have some fun trying to get me out of this later!' she thought to herself as the lady who introduced herself as Megan Thomas fastened her into the beautiful dress.

'There, good luck to you too' said Megan as she finished buttoning the dress, giving Keri a soft pat on the shoulder and a bright smile before leaving the room. She walked back into the bedroom and over to the large mirror in the corner, standing and hardly recognising her reflection. In the dress with all her hair pinned up she didn't look like a teenager anymore, she looked like a woman. A woman who didn't have any flowers either.

'Shit! I knew I'd forget something!' she suddenly cursed, thinking quickly and coming to the solution fast. She lifted the dress up and ran back out into the lounge, pulled the lilies from the vase and gave them a gentle shake so not to drip all over the carpet before taking them into the bathroom and wrapping the stems in a small towel to dry them out. She then went back out and found a small plastic bag from a bag of jelly beans she brought the previous night, eating the remaining few and taking it through to the bathroom to wrap around the bottom of the lilies to catch any further drips.  
She then went back into the bedroom and took the ribbon from around the dress box off the bed and wrapped and tied it around the flowers until the bag was completely covered. Now she was ready.

And everything was fine until a small judder of the elevator made her lose her balance a little and knock her back right where the lump was, and then for a few minutes following it he started to remember what had sparked their trip to Vegas in the first place. Sighing, she tried not to think about it, but couldn't help it once she was faced with her reflection again in the lobby mirror. And it played out almost exactly how it had in their dream, nearly to the word. She looked at herself and made the same observances, before seeing Shannon appear behind her.

'You look amazing' he said, smoothing his hands down the sides of her dress and wrapping them around her waist, kissing her cheek a few times as she smiled.

'Enjoy it while I still look like this, I probably won't look like this again for a long time once my treatment starts' she said, a sad frown creeping across her forehead.

'Shhhhh, you'll always be gorgeous to me. And like I've told you so many times before everything's going to be okay' he said, turning her around and stroking her face in his hands.

'Is it?' she asked nervously.

'I promise' he said, kissing her head and taking her hand in his as they began to walk down a hallway.

'I can't believe you wore your hair up, but I like it' she said, looking at him and laughing softly. He just had to be different, getting married with his hair spiked into a liberty spike mohican rather than the usual fan he soaped it up into. He looked gorgeous, smart but also himself in an all black suit and his black New Rock boots too.

'I couldn't look too smart now could I, that just wouldn't be me' he said as they reached the door that led to a completely candlelit quad garden, the minister waiting for them in the middle as well as the woman they'd hired to take the photographs.

'No, and it's you I'm marrying so I'm glad you decided that. And I like the fact you've got your guy liner on too' she said, pointing at his darkly lined eyes before giving him a kiss.

'Shannon and Keri Moore?' said the smartly dressed minister as he approached.

'I guess we will be in a few minutes' replied Shannon, shaking hands with the grey haired man in glasses before they walked into the centre of the quad and the informal service began. They hadn't wanted anything over the top, just a simple declaration of their love for one another, and the commitment they were entering for the rest of their lives. However long that time would be together. And the moment they were pronounced husband and wife Keri reached up and whispered something into his ear.

'Ever thine, ever mine'

'Ever ours' he finished for her, turning her head gently and kissing her as his wife for the first time. Happy didn't even cover how either of them felt right then. And then Shannon being Shannon he said something that made her laugh raucously.

'Okay let's go get drunk!' he whispered, of course wanting to keep that information from the minister who knew how old she was while she hung onto his arm and laughed with him, the sound of a camera shutter flickering and capturing the moment. It turned out to be their favourite photograph of them all, and after posing for a few more off they went into the casino to watch the chaos of everyone gambling, thousands of dollars flying this way and that; and get drunk.

'Just one drink here then I need you to come and help me get out of this' said Keri, holding a vodka martini which she had become quite partial to under the influence of Jen's taste in drinks.

'So soon? Damn girl we only just got married and y'all want some consummation already?' said Shannon through a mouthful of straight Jack Daniels over ice, loud enough for a few people around them to laugh and then congratulate them on their marriage.

'Maybe, but it has more to do with the fact I'm wearing an $850,000 dress and I don't want the bill for it if it gets a splash of drink on it' she replied.

'Oh fine okay then' he said, playfully aloof and turning his back on her.

'Stop it!' she cried as she laughed, putting her arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek.

'Finish your drink and get your ass upstairs fast if you plan on interrupting my drinking time' he said, sinking the rest of his and watching her do the same as she gave him a poke in the side of the head with her fingernail, giggling as he turned around and bit it before grabbing her hand and walking her back through the huge casino to the lobby.

'Hmmmm, I don't think I like the idea of you changing out of that dress just yet. You look too beautiful in it. C'mon, let's go' he said, pulling her towards the doors.

'Where are we going then?' she asked, quickening her step to keep up with him as he reached the revolving door and pulled them through.

'Where others aren't' was all he said, pulling open the door of a waiting cab and letting her get inside before he followed, directing the cabbie to the nearest liquor store and then the dessert.

'Why are we going out to the middle of the Nevada dessert Mr Moore?' she asked as the cab pulled away from the hotel.

'Because Mrs Moore, there's no one there to spill anything on your dress, and no closed spaces to make it stink of smoke. So you get to look good and carefully do both those things yourself and still look like a goddess' he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She couldn't argue with that, and once they'd stopped off and brought a bottle of JD, coke and some plastic cups they headed for the edge of the dessert and sat up on the high ground overlooking the whole of Vegas.

'How much bourbon did you put in this?' spluttered Keri after taking a sip of her drink as she sat on Shannon's jacket to save her dress.

'Enough' he answered with a wink, pulling his tie loose and taking it off before unbuttoning his shirt a little.

'Enough to get me blind drunk after two more of the same?' she asked with a smile, watching him top his off again after downing most of it.

'Aha she guesses my plan' he said as she reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out the carton of Marlboro lights and lighter she'd brought at the liquor store and lighting up after removing the cellophane wrap .

'I know you too well' she replied, blowing him a kiss he pretended to catch against his cheek with a loud slap, laughing softly and reaching out to stroke her cheek.

'Love you honey' he said, winking again.

'Love you too' she said, reaching forward and kissing the tip of his nose. They stayed up there until the bottle was half finished and the sun was set before walking back to the fringes of civilization a little worse for wear, but with only one thing on their mind as they got into the back of a cab and were locked at the lips for the duration of the journey.

**  
Note - I know the Beethoven letter is straight out of the Sex and The City movie but it was just TOO ROMANTIC not to use so I stole it and put my own twist on it lol!**


	36. Chapter 36 Married bliss

'Okay, a million buttons to undo and I'm as pissed as a fart as Claire would say. But I think I can do it' Said Shannon, staggering slightly as he stood behind Keri and began to undo them, being very, very careful with each as he constantly reminded himself of dress's value.

'How you doing back there?' she asked, feeling his fingers tickling her back.

'I've managed five so far' he laughed, his slightly higher than normal giggle from his drunkenness making her begin to laugh too.

'Five down, thirty or so to go' she said, feeling him begin to kiss her back as it was slowly revealed. It took ten minutes of careful unfastening on his part before the dress was undone enough for Keri to slide it from her body and carefully begin putting it back in a box, with her husband all over her like a rash at the same time.

'Calm down gorgeous' she said as she closed the lid on the slim white box after pulling the hanger through the hole in the lid and hanging it up on the rail in the closet.

'I'm dirty drunk and you're only wearing a thong, which means I can't calm down so come here' he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her over to the bed as she squealed and laughed at being tickled as she was carried too.

'Remove these while I unpin my hair' she said once he'd placed her down, tugging at his clothes. So he got back up off the bed and started to take off his clothes, having her in stitches when he hopped on one leg to try and pull his pants off and then fell over.

'You fucking fool!' she cried though her raucous laughter, watching him raise his middle finger as he freed his leg of the pants, pulling off his socks and boxers too before standing up again and yanking the bed covers out from underneath her to get in. He grabbed a comb from the side and brushed the dry soap out of his hair until it was flat again, albeit a bit messy. And after he was done with that he decided to content himself by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hip as she continued to pull pins from her hair.

'Okay and I'm done' she said, shaking her slightly wavy hair free and turning onto her side to be pulled into his arms, and a kiss. Once broken he turned her onto her back and continued to bestow kisses all over her peachy skin, still a little tanned from their vacation to Portugal. And he literally kissed her all over too, front and back until she was quivering with a pleasant vibration that rippled under her skin. He then wasted no time in pulling her thong off and moving those kisses to localise on one area in particular.

She let out a long content sigh as she felt his tongue softly start to explore her, running over the outer edges of her pussy before the tip gently ran between her lips, briefly catching her clit. His mouth then moved away and kissed a line up and down her thigh painfully slowly, moving his finger to slide between her lips and up to her clit, rubbing it in small circles before pushing it down and then up into her pussy, hooking it around and keeping it pressed tightly into her g spot while his moved his tongue to where his finger had just been.

Immediately it felt like someone was pulling on her most intimate nerve endings from inside, the pleasure so great it was almost as intense as pain as she felt him moving his tongue slowly back and forth, his finger being squeezed by soft wet muscles as he pressed it even harder, and heard her moan softly, her nails grazing across his shoulders and down his arms before she lifted them over her head, closing her eyes and smiling as the intensity built. Her clit felt like it was having tiny electric shocks passed through it as he began to suck on it at the same time as beating the tip of his tongue from side to side over it, flutters of pleasure spreading to her legs and stomach as she felt her entire body begin to glow with it.

The finger inside her was joined by another and as a pair they began to move around in a circle, feeling her getting increasingly more wet from it as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, feeling her hand grasp his cock and gently pump the shaft, a groan rattling up from deep in his throat as he ran his other hand over her hair, taking fierce breaths through his nose as his pulse raced dangerously.

She then pulled his hand away and guided his cock inside her, feeling him grab her legs and push them down either side of her head before coming back down again to kiss her, penetrating her so deeply she thought she was about to cum straight away with the magnitude of pressure hitting every last point of arousal inside her wetness, her nails running over his head and through his hair as they kissed, both moaning softly at first, then louder as the pleasure broke forth like a tide over them.  
And she never thought it would happen, but something felt different now they were married. She never thought it could make a difference but it really did, and it was something she couldn't put her finger on too, a feeling she couldn't identify off the top of her head but it definitely existed, some kind of extra bond woven between them.

Their bodies continued to move together faster in perfect unison, sweat rolling off them as they continued to grind against each other like that for over half an hour, slowing down and speeding up again before he turned her over and started to pound her from behind, her hands gripping onto the edge of the mattress as she cried out over and over again, face contorted in bliss as she felt her pussy stretched and slammed into, made hotter and wetter with each stroke that brought her ever closer to orgasm.

She could feel his hands run firmly up over her stomach until they reached her tits, fingertips making goose pimples bounce forth and her nipples harden ad he started to pinch them, one hand leaving to run around to her back and up into her hair, taking a handful and yanking her head back roughly to kiss her cheek, biting her neck also. She loved it when he was drunk; he always had the tendency to get rough.

'So we've had runaway bride, Frankenstein's bride, the corpse bride, so what am I? Hickey bride?' she panted, amused as well as agonisingly turned on.

'Nah, more bite marks bride' he said after letting go of his suck on her neck and biting her again.

'AHHHHH SHIT!' she shouted in pain, feeling like his teeth had bitten through her neck before the pain subsided and she felt his lips there instead, kissing the marked flesh as she felt him slide the hand at her left breast down to rub his fingertips over her clit, the pleasure starting to pulse out from it making her completely forget about the pain she'd felt a few moments ago.

Pleasure that ran through her like a flood, hearing him completely breathless and groaning into her ear as he came, the hand in her hair letting go and turning her head to kiss her as her moans grew more frequent and her hand gripped the bed harder, the other coming around to stroke his head, her nails digging in slightly as she started to cum, feeling his body slide against her back closer as he drove into her hard while her mouth broke from his and she let out a long, content yet pained 'Ohhhhhhh' before her body collapsed down onto the bed, Shannon withdrawing from her before lying face down next to her, his body half covering hers before she moved from underneath him and lay on her side, stroking his sweaty back.

'Are you okay there gorgeous?' she said, watching his back rising and falling as he caught his breath.

'I will be, just give me five minutes or so' he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

'In that case, come out to the pool. I think I need to cool off after that anyway' she said, kissing his shoulder and hear him say 'Okay' in an exhausted voice more put on for effect than anything, and then hopped out of bed and walked through to the lounge area. Not much fancying any more bourbon than she'd drunk earlier Keri went to the mini bar and removed the bottle of white wine that'd been ordered with room service the previous night, uncorked the unopened bottle and poured herself a glass before walking out onto the balcony area and walking down the steps that lead her into the pool.

She lifted her wine carrying arm up high and waded through the water until the surface rose to just beneath her breasts at the deepest part of the small long pool, walking to the edge and setting her wine down while she looked out at the thousands of high watt coloured bulbs illuminating the whole of Nevada. And after hearing the water breaking behind her and then feeling her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind her, she knew it was a moment she'd never forget.

'So are you happy?' he asked, nuzzling her cheek as she sipped her wine and then set the glass back down.

'Very' she answered simply, sliding her arms up around his neck and kissing him, knowing that if this was the last truly happy moment in her life she'd die a very happy woman. But also knowing dying wasn't an option, she had a life to live with him for a long, long time and would fight and overcome anything to make that happen for sure.

And back in the here and now after telling their friends, Keri sat in the kitchen with Claire and Jen showing them the photographs they'd been given on a disk which she'd loaded onto Claire's laptop.

'Awww Jen don't cry!' she said, hugging her friend as she started to sniff and dry her eyes on a piece of kitchen towel Claire provided.

'I'm sorry, it's just you look so beautiful, and I'm so happy for you despite of everything but I............awwww give me a hug!' she said, flapping her hands as she laughed at her own over emotional actions and turned to give Keri a huge hug.

'C'mon, there's room for you too red' said Keri, opening her arm and putting it around Claire too, who kissed Keri's cheek and hugged both her and Jen, suddenly feeling a few tears prickle her eyes too. It was one of those close moments between three firm friends that showed the weight of how much they loved each other.

'Wow, such a gorgeous dress. I was less traditional when I married Jeff as you know' said Claire as they all separated and continued to look at the photos. She had worn a long deep red satin dress with a corseted top, and bright red flowers in her then bright red hair.

'And you didn't exactly have a traditional honeymoon either!' Laughed Jen as her friends drew up a seat each next to her.

'So how come it wasn't traditional? Ours was just clichéd quickie wedding without it actually being typical of Vegas and being all tacky and shit. We proved we gotta little class at least' laughed Keri with a shrug.

'Well the wedding itself was just a civil service out in the woods, that part was nice and all and then came the honeymoon. We went to Amsterdam and got trashed for a month! I swear I've never been that stoned in all my life, the stories I could tell!' Began Claire as Jen started to laugh at the memory of one in particular.

'Tell her about the shoes, oh please buddy you gotta tell the shoes one!' said Jen, laughing before it had even began.

'Okay. So Jeff and I got to this hash cafe at about 6pm and smoked nonstop until about 1am and we were so stoned we could hardly see and could only laugh uncontrollably as we tried to find our way back to the hotel. And anyway I stopped a little way down this path next to a canal to light a cigarette, but Jeff didn't hear me shout that and just kept on going, so I had to run to catch up with him and that wasn't easy, so I was running along doubled over because the floor kept moving and trying to shout Jeff and he couldn't hear me. So I took off my shoes and tried throwing them at him to make him stop, I missed with the first one but got the second one right in the side of his head, and then watched him wobble, topple to the left and end up in the canal!' said Claire as they all roared with laughter.

'So I put my shoes back on and he gets out, spits canal water all over the floor and declares 'we're getting a divorce, for assault with footwear' and stomps off in the wrong direction and it took me about half an hour of following him through the streets of Amsterdam trying to get him to go in the right direction, but he's not speaking to me and we're both so stoned we can barely walk so you can imagine how it went. It was 2am before we got back to the hotel' she added, her girls still in hysterics at imagining Jeff being clobbered in the side of the head with a shoe and it being enough to knock his huge frame sideways into a canal.

'So c'mon girl have you any funny honeymoon stories to tell? Or are you planning on going away for one that's a little more substantial than four days?' asked Jen as they calmed their laughter, Claire getting up to make some fresh coffee.

'Well for the moment the time we spent in Vegas will be, because of my operation and treatment starting so soon. But he wants to take me to Australia when I'm better for a proper one. But yeah I have a few stories I can tell that'd make you laugh!' said Keri, before she launched into one of them. Meanwhile Shannon was sitting with Matt, Jeff and Kimo in the lounge talking about what lay ahead.

'I'm packing a load of my stuff tonight and going straight back up there with her in the morning. Her operation is next Friday afternoon and she starts her chemotherapy two weeks after that so I have that time to try and sort out a place for us to live in that time. Stressful I know but I spoke to David before we left and he's helping me out, I gave him a rough idea of what we were looking for and he called me this morning to say he's organised a viewing for us at one place already' said Shannon after Matt had asked him the 'what's next?' question.

'And have you told them you're married yet?' asked Kimo.

'Not yet, we're leaving it until we get back there. I just hope Meryl doesn't act like a bull that's having a red flag waved in its direction, I really do. She's a wonderful woman but she can be a little difficult at times with Keri being an only child and all' said Shannon. But he had no reason at all to worry, for when they did arrive back in Alaska and told Meryl and David their reaction couldn't have been more pleasant.

'I'm so glad you understand mom, the last thing we wanted was to upset anyone, but most of all you two and Angie' said Keri, referring to Shannon's mother who had also taken the news well, apart from crying as she hugged Keri after hearing of her diagnosis, worried out of her mind that her new daughter in law might not live to see her first wedding anniversary.

'Of course I understand, and I think it's the most romantic thing to do too. I wish I could have been there, but I know it was something just for the two of you, and I'm so happy for you both' said Meryl as she hugged them jointly and felt Keri wiping tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. And Keri's friends also couldn't have been happier when told later that day, with Frankie putting her usual spin on it and saying 'yay! We didn't have to be bridesmaids in silly dresses woo hoo!' and making everyone laugh. And with that one hurdle had been overcome, and now to face the biggest. Keri getting through the next twelve months of treatment and living to tell the tale. Would she do it? Only time would tell.


	37. Chapter 37 The first hurdle

'Mrs Moore? Hello, I'm Kim Franklin from West Park Estates. Please follow me' said the smartly dressed young woman who had just shook Keri's hand outside of a newly built apartment block which Keri had organised a viewing for the day before she went into hospital. She had been very lucky in her find, the last apartment she was about to view was the only one left in the block for sale after the rest had been snapped up as soon as they'd gone on the market the previous Friday.

'Ground floor with garden access and a hell of a lot of space, I expected this to one of the ones to go first!' said Kim as she opened the door to the apartment and ushered Keri inside while beginning to roll off a list of features and measurements as she showed her client around. But all the sales talk she had launched into was wasted, because as soon as Keri had taken the first tour around she'd said one word.

'Sold'

It was perfect. It had a huge living space with a big kitchen area that was elevated off the rest of the floor over by the door, with one huge bedroom and one smaller and a nice large bathroom. Also it was well within the price tag of $200,000 she'd marked as the most she wanted to pay, a bargain at just $130,000. Meryl had decided to let Keri have her inheritance early, wanting her to enjoy her money and what she could so with it while she could, once again because of the 'just in case' factor everyone was aware of but desperately trying not to keep remembering. And buying herself a home for her and her husband was just one of the ways Keri was enjoying her money, she had plans for the rest of it too, the main wedge to be saved and the other to spend as she saw fit.

Ignoring the fact she would be recovering from her operation she booked an appointment to visit the offices and get the paperwork signed before calling her attorney to look over everything before they confirmed at said meeting in fourteen days time and shook Kim's hand again before leaving. She had hoped to have Shannon there with her, but just before they were about to leave David had tripped coming down the stairs and sprained his ankle, meaning he'd been unable to drive himself to work for a very important meeting he had to attend. So Shannon had offered to drive him there and then take his BMW back home, insisting he would collect him later if Meryl couldn't.

And after that was done she drove home armed with a load of pictures she'd taken to show to Shannon, hoping that her instant decision to buy the place wouldn't be met by any objection from him, although she couldn't see how he would since it was the very thing they were looking for. Something spacious without being too big, with garden access for Dragon, Hela and Oz, who would be arriving up there in two weeks time with the rest of Shannon's necessaries.

'Jesus! Does it actually look that big in reality or is it just your clever photography skills?' he said as they sat in the lounge and drank coffee, looking over the pics on Meryl's PC in the corner.

'I did well didn't I?' she replied as he kissed her cheek.

'You did baby, it's perfect' he said, clicking the next picture and looking at the grey slate decorated bathroom.

'And easy enough for me to get about in my chair if tomorrow doesn't go smoothly' she said, with much apprehension in her voice. Not even all the positive thinking in the world could calm her fears over that one, that she might wake up and not be able to feel anything from the waist down.

'Here's hoping it doesn't come to that' said Shannon, rubbing her thigh affectionately as he continued to look at the photographs. Once they were done viewing the pictures of what would be their new home for the time being (she still intended to move to North Carolina once her treatment was done) they decided to grab an early lunch before heading off for a day of activities Keri had planned, namely everything she wouldn't be able to do if her operation didn't go as the doctors were planning.

They started by going snowboarding for a couple of hours, having fun falling over (more Shannon than Keri) doing jumps and generally enjoying themselves on the slopes before they headed back out of the mountains for the next thing on her list. Walking around the woods taking photographs, which was something she knew she'd probably not be able to manage if she was confined to a chair. Looking at the thick carpet of branches, tree roots and foliage lining the forest floor Keri knew getting through that in a wheelchair would be impossible, as well as her other favourite thing to do whilst in the woods with a camera; climbing trees to take better shots.

'Wow, I got the best view in the whole forest from down here' said Shannon as he stood under the branch Keri was sat astride, the fact she was wearing a skirt not hampering her at all in her choice to climb up there.

'Shut up you cheeky fucker!' she said, laughing as she set her lens and began to click at the beautiful scenery.

'I can't help it, my woman has the finest ass in the whole of Alaska and I like looking at it' he replied, winking at her while she shook her head.

'Well you'll be looking at it a hell of a lot more later so never fear' said Keri. Of course one of the things on her list was enjoying an energetic sex session with her husband, which was just what she did as soon as they arrived home and for the hour there was before her mom and David arrived home, and then carried on but obviously kept the noise right down.

'There, I think that's a lifetimes worth of me being on top of you all worked out now' panted Keri as their bodies had just shuddered to orgasm a couple of hours later. She'd been glad her mother and David had only come home to get changed before going out to dinner and to see a play at the small local theatre, giving her and Shannon the house to themselves.

'There's not much I can say other than agree to that angel!' he laughed, as usual completely exhausted. She was probably the only woman he'd ever bedded who had about ten times the sexual energy he had, something he couldn't deny he'd miss if her operation did leave her immobile. And that was the only thought he had on it that affected him, the rest of his thoughts were firmly with her and how she'd cope with it if that was to happen, which they discussed as they lay next to each other.

'I'll just have to get used to it like anything else, and like everyone else whose ever lost the use of their legs has had to as well. There's no fucking point in me sitting here crying and feeling sorry for myself, but I am scared, really damn scared' she said, resting her head on his chest and feeling his hand stroking her hair.

'I don't think I've met anyone braver than you before you know, to just have the attitude you do towards something so tremendous' he replied, genuinely amazed at his wife's strength.

'If I don't I know I'll fall apart, and that's something I just cannot allow to happen. Like that lady Penny told me in Vegas, if I have faith I can overcome anything, even all of this' she replied, stroking her hand idly up and down his chest.

'And that outlook makes me so proud of you I can't even put it into words, just know before I go to sleep tonight I'll be praying those doctors can do what they gotta do without completely dismantling you' he said with a small smile she was quick to return.

'That makes two of us baby' she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. And that's all they could do, just keep faith that things would turn out okay.

At 4pm the next day Keri was sat in a hospital bed waiting to be taken down to see the anaesthetist who would put her to sleep for her operation, and the nerves she felt only continued to build as she sat holding Shannon's hand, her own quivering.

'If I could be by your side at the operating table you know I would don't you?' he said, stroking her soft little hand with his thumb, re sealing the piece of tape that was covering her wedding band that of course she hadn't wanted to remove with the rest of her jewellery, so the nurse had simply taped it over to keep it covered.

'Yeah, I do' she said with a weak smile. She'd got to the stage now where she actually, despite her nerves, couldn't wait for them to come and fetch her to go down to theatre. She just wanted it over with, to plan her next step with or without the use of her legs and not have it hanging over her like a knife attached to a fine thread of cotton, waiting to fall at any moment. And just at that moment the door opened and in came the nurse and hospital porter along with her doctor who would be performing the surgery, going through all the last minute questions she had before letting her give Shannon a kiss before wheeling her out of her private room and down to the bowels of the hospital, where the operating theatres were.

'I'll be here when you wake up, I love you' Shannon said to her, kissing her one last time before they wheeled her bed into the huge elevator.

'I love you too handsome' she called back before the porter pressed the button and the doors slid shut, leaving Meryl and Shannon stood arm in arm for a few moments before they walked back up to her room.

'And now we wait' she said simply as she was hugged a little tighter by her son in law.

'If there's one thing we bear in mind today team it's that this young woman has a whole life ahead of her to lead, and we want her to lead that life on both legs. Let's do all we can to make that happen. Okay then, let's open up Mrs Moore and see what's waiting for us shall we?' said Doctor Gray as he was passed a scalpel, making the first careful incision into the skin covering her spine. And doing all he could was just what Doctor Gray did in the two hours Keri was in surgery for. After which she was taken into the recovery room where her mother and Shannon were waiting for her, a further half an hour passing before she began to come round.

And even through the bleary feeling she had when she realized she was awake the only thing Keri could think was 'did it work?' through her haziness, but knew at least something was okay; she could feel Shannon's hand rested on her leg, and after opening her eyes a little she wiggled her toes, and relief poured through her like a dam bursting. The talented Doctor Gray had saved her spine.

'Hey gorgeous' he said, moving to kiss her cheek at the same time Meryl leaned forward to do the same on the other side of the bed.

'Hey' she croaked, still very woozy from the anaesthetic.

'I don't know how much of this you'll be able to take on board sweetie but they got the lump out almost in its entirety. What's left over they think can be killed off by the chemo, and since you've just wiggled your toes about I think you know that wonderful, wonderful man who operated on you didn't have to cut your spine either' said Meryl, who had been so overjoyed at Doctor Gray's news after the operation she'd thrown her arms around him and kissed his cheek, making him a little embarrassed but at the same time pleased his work had brought the family some good news.

'I'm really glad' she said, her eyelids fluttering closed again.

'She might be a little groggy for a while yet while she comes round, it'll start wearing off more as the hour goes on' said the nurse who had come to check Keri over briefly, who then opened her eyes again only to close them a few moments later. She spent the next ten minutes doing the same before feeling awake and with it enough to keep them open, the nurse coming back to lift her bed up at the head so she could be sat upright without actually moving her body as such.

'Stupid and clichéd the question might be, but how do you feel?' asked Meryl after holding a cup of water for her daughter to take a few gulps. After being nil by mouth before her operation she was understandably very thirsty.

'Not bad actually, it feels sore but I suppose this thing sticking out of my hand is helping with that' she said, referring to the line of painkillers going in through the back of her hand. 'And to be honest other than that I feel great, I really do. I can still feel my legs for one thing, and also it just feels good to have one thing out of the way too' she said, giving Shannon's arm a tug in indication she wanted a gentle hug.

Shortly after she was visited by Doctor Gray, who reiterated to her the successful nature of the operation and went on to explain all her aftercare and resting period in the wake of her surgery. Luckily since the incision had been so small and surgery relatively non invasive he predicted she'd be back on her feet with minimal pain or immobility within a week but just had to take things very easy. No excessive exercise or activity and no driving for two weeks were the main points he made.

And once he was gone and the patient visiting hours were over Keri lay in her bed and used the time on her own to sit and think, and really take stock. Just this time two weeks ago she'd been lying silently in Shannon's arms, too shocked and upset to speak. And then she thought back further into the distance of her life, and remembered that this time last year she hadn't even met the man she was now married to. She'd just been Keri Watkins, recently single after splitting with her boyfriend of two years two months previously, enjoying studying visual communications and thinking her life would be the thing that changed only when she wanted it to. How wrong she was.

But, apart from one major issue, the very thing that lead her to be lying in a hospital bed right at that moment, every change to happen had been a good one. And all for one reason, the man she'd married. It still made her mind boggle, how they'd just ran off and got married, theirs really was a story like you'd read in a book. Meeting through dreams and then marrying each other before the year was out, but also it was just life; life was a strange and bizarre experience and the weirdest things could happen to anyone. No one ever said fate was simple, yet the run of their romance so far had been just that. Even though it was far from simple being in a relationship that stretched over 3,000 and more miles, being with each other had been. They were a perfect match, and to use the word yet again it was that simple.  
But now Keri understood was where life got hard. Here came her big test.

This is exactly how she now saw her cancer, not a cruel twist of fate for god to take her in the same way he'd taken her father, not anything but a test she had to endure and make it through. It was going to be hard, but she had to go through it to know just how good she had it, how much worse things could be. And if she didn't make it through, despite every drop strength and determination she would throw at the cancer, then at least she would die happy. Do all the things she wanted to do with her life no, but leave it knowing she was the happiest she was ever going to get was something she'd consider a comfort if that day came sooner rather than later.

'But it'll be later, when I'm old and grey and I've seen the world and told my grandkids all about it' she then said out loud, turning gently in her bed to lie on her side carefully and look out into the starry night sky after twirling the nearby stick to open the blinds. She wanted to live to see many more of those too, especially the shooting star she'd just seen streak through the sky. Of course she wished on it, but to tell would mean it wouldn't come true. Not that you couldn't guess Keri's wish anyway.

**Is anyone out there still actually reading this? Reveiws would be nice to see :)**


	38. Chapter 38 The long road ahead

'So these are the basics of what you can expect when you undergo your treatment. Basically it'll be a two week off one week on programme you'll follow, and the specific treatment you will be given is Intracavitary chemotherapy. This is known as intrapleural, when we administer the drugs via a catheter into the chest cavity. And the type of drugs you will be given are luckily the ones that won't cause hair loss if you use the cold cap system, but they will of course cause the diminishment of the hair follicles if you decide against it. It isn't comfortable, I've been told by my patients it's similar to brain freeze, so naturally it's up to you if you use it or not.

I can also confirm with these drugs there's no risk of you passing them to your husband via sexual contact or bodily fluids, but since they will render your birth control medication I must insist you use condoms if intercourse occurs to avoid pregnancy which would have to be terminated for the sake of the foetus as chemotherapy is very damaging to unborn infants. As explained before it can have a negative effect on your sexual urges, but this differs from person to person. Also prolonged bouts of chemotherapy can leave you infertile, but this tends to be with drugs different to the ones you are using although the possibility I'm afraid cannot be completely ruled out'.

Keri just nodded meekly as she sat in the doctor's office feeling a little sick with fear under her brave facade, learning more about her treatment scheduled to start ten days from then. She had been released from hospital two days ago and signed the papers on their new home just that morning, and now was facing the next hurdle on her long road to hopeful recovery.  
She received another round of the same leaflets she'd had before, except this time as Shannon drove them home she actually read them word for word instead of skimming them. The following were the side effects she'd already heard amongst other things from the doctor, but wanted to absorb again-

_**Nausea and vomiting**  
Nausea can start immediately after chemotherapy or up to several hours later. It can last for several hours or for as long as several days. It can usually be controlled or at least lessened with anti-sickness drugs. Some people find complementary therapies like relaxation therapy, hypnosis or aromatherapy helpful._

**Sore mouth**  
You may have a sore mouth or gums, or develop mouth ulcers, so good mouth hygiene is important during treatment. If you already have tooth decay or gum disease, see your dentist so that these can be sorted out before treatment starts.

**Hair Loss**  
Hair loss can be one of the most distressing side effects of chemotherapy. You may cope more easily if you know in advance that you will lose your hair. Hair loss usually happens gradually and begins within two to three weeks of starting treatment, though it may be much more sudden. You may lose all your body hair, including eyebrows and eyelashes. Remember that your hair will grow back after treatment has finished.

**Bone marrow suppression**  
Chemotherapy can affect the bone marrow, meaning that it is less able to make new blood cells. Before each course of chemotherapy you'll have a blood sample taken. This is to make sure that the levels of these cells are within safe limits for you to have the treatment. Sometimes blood cells can be affected to such a degree that treatment is postponed. Blood cells generally recover sufficiently within a week, and treatment can start again.

**Tiredness**  
You may become very tired during your treatment. Some people find that this lasts for several months after their treatment has finished. If you become anaemic (have low red blood cells) you may be more likely to feel tired, though you may still be tired even if your blood levels are normal. You may also find that the treatment affects your ability to concentrate or think clearly.

**Sore eyes and runny nose**  
The drug 5FU used in some chemotherapy treatments can cause sore, gritty eyes and a runny nose. Eye drops may relieve the soreness.

**Diarrhoea**  
You may have some diarrhoea, but medication will help control it.

**Urinary problems**  
It's important to drink plenty of fluid when you have your treatment as chemotherapy drugs (particularly cyclophosphamide) can irritate the lining of the bladder. Tell your specialist if you notice any irritation or pain when going to the toilet.  
Epirubicin will make your urine red for up to 24 hours after you have your treatment. This can be alarming but is a normal side effect of the drug.

**Fertility**  
Some younger women may find that their periods become irregular or stop temporarily while they're having chemotherapy. Others may find that they stop completely, which may indicate permanent infertility. This often depends on your age. Women around 40 and above are less likely to get their periods back after completing chemotherapy than women under this age. If you're concerned about your fertility, it's important to talk to your specialist team before treatment begins.

**Immune system**  
When receiving chemotherapy treatment, you may face a high risk for developing infections, and your body may be less able to fight infections once they develop. This is because chemotherapy hurts your immune system by lowering the number of white blood cells produced in your body. White blood cells are important in preventing and fighting infections.  
Chemotherapy tends to lower the number of white blood cells because it destroys any cells in your body that grow quickly. These include cancer cells, but also the rapidly growing healthy cells in your hair, digestive system, and bone marrow—where blood cells are produced.

It is important to remember that different types of chemotherapy affect the immune system differently and that individual responses to treatment can vary widely. You will have frequent blood tests during chemotherapy so that your doctor can monitor the levels of different blood cells in your body. Your white blood cell count may not go down significantly during chemotherapy. However, if it falls below a certain level, you will have a condition called neutropenia (pronounced: noo-tro-PEE-nee-ya). In this condition, your white blood cell level is extremely low and you are at a high risk for infection.

If your blood tests show that your white blood cell level is low, or that you have neutropenia, you will have to:  
• take special precautions to prevent infection  
• report any suspected infection to your doctor immediately  
• possibly receive injections of a substance that stimulates the growth of white blood cells

**Preventing Infection**

There is nothing you can do to prevent your white blood cell count from dropping as a result of chemotherapy. What you can do is take extra-special precautions to avoid any situation that might increase your risk of infection. Because your immune system is weak, you can develop infections from bacteria that are always around but that normally do not affect you. Common areas for infection are your skin, mouth, digestive tract and genital areas. As a general rule, take extra care to keep these areas clean and to avoid injuring them.

Here are some specific ways to reduce your risk of infection:

**Super Hygiene Maintenance**  
• Wash your hands frequently.  
• Do not use antiperspirants or tampons.  
• Do not cut or pick at your cuticles.  
• Do not squeeze or scratch pimples.  
• Clean any cuts and scrapes immediately.

**Protecting Vulnerable Areas**  
• Always wear shoes.  
• Use gloves for dishwashing and gardening.  
• Use potholders when cooking.  
• Use sunscreen to avoid sunburn.  
• Use electric razors to avoid nicks.  
• Do not receive any vaccinations or have any dental work done without consulting your doctor.  
• To protect your rectal area, do not use suppositories or enemas and do not take rectal temperatures.

**Avoiding High Risk Situations**  
• Stay away from people who are sick and from anyone who has been recently vaccinated.  
• Avoid crowds and public transportation.  
• Avoid anything that might have high concentrations of bacteria like standing water (birdbath, humidifier) and animal litter boxes.

**Avoiding High Risk Activities **  
Do not do anything that's likely to result in injury, like bicycling, skating, or skiing.

**Avoiding Raw Foods**  
Do not eat raw fish, seafood, meat or eggs. Even raw fruits and vegetables and uncooked herbs can be risky.

**Signs of Infection**  
If you have neutropenia, your doctor may ask you to take your temperature several times a day and report any changes. Even a small fever can indicate that you have an infection.

IMPORTANT REMINDER: If you have a fever, do not take any medicine (aspirin, ibuprofen, or anything else) to lower it. Your doctor will want to monitor your temperature to keep track of the infection.

Here is a list of the most common signs of infection. If you have any of them, call your doctor immediately:

• fever, chills or sweats  
• cough, painful breathing or sore throat  
• diarrhea  
• mouth sores, or a change in the color of your gums  
• pain or burning with urination or frequent need to urinate  
• unusual vaginal discharge or itching  
• redness, pain or swelling of any area of the skin  
• redness, pain or swelling around cuts, sores, pimples, tubes or catheters

**Boosting White Blood Cell Levels**

If your white blood cell counts are low, your doctor may prescribe injections of a growth factor. Growth factors are substances that can stimulate the production of different cells in the body, such as white blood cells. By stimulating white blood cell production, growth factors strengthen your immune system and reduce your chance of getting an infection. You may receive growth factor injections from your doctor, or you can learn to inject them yourself. Your doctor may recommend that you start the injections before, during or after each course of chemotherapy. 

Keri absorbed all the information like a sponge, mentally noting she would have to stick the last sheet of information on the refrigerator to keep as a guide if she had problems with her immune system dropping to a dangerously low level. There was so much to take on about that particularly important part of the treatments side effects she knew she'd never remember it by heart, but that it would be good to have it to hand for quick reference. She was going to have to make many changes to her life because of the risk of infection, and also she had decided to quit smoking for that reason and also to help the success rate of the second of her treatments, the radiotherapy she went on to read about-

_Radiation therapy (also radiotherapy or radiation oncology) is the medical use of ionizing radiation as part of cancer treatment to control malignant cells (not to be confused with radiology, the use of radiation in medical imaging and diagnosis). Radiotherapy may be used for curative or adjuvant cancer treatment. It is used as palliative treatment (where cure is not possible and the aim is for local disease control or symptomatic relief) or as therapeutic treatment (where the therapy has survival benefit and it can be curative)._

Radiotherapy is used for the treatment of malignant tumours (cancer), and may be used as the primary therapy. It is also common to combine radiotherapy with surgery, chemotherapy, hormone therapy or some mixture of the three. Most common cancer types can be treated with radiotherapy in some way. The precise treatment intent (curative, adjuvant, neoadjuvant, therapeutic, or palliative) will depend on the tumour type, location, and stage, as well as the general health of the patient.

Radiation therapy is commonly applied to the cancerous tumour. The radiation fields may also include the draining lymph nodes if they are clinically or radiologically involved with tumour, or if there is thought to be a risk of subclinical malignant spread. It is necessary to include a margin of normal tissue around the tumour to allow for uncertainties in daily set-up and internal tumour motion. These uncertainties can be caused by internal movement (for example, respiration and bladder filling) and movement of external skin marks relative to the tumour position.

To spare normal tissues (such as skin or organs which radiation must pass through in order to treat the tumour), shaped radiation beams are aimed from several angles of exposure to intersect at the tumour, providing a much larger absorbed dose there than in the surrounding, healthy tissue.

Shannon dropped her off at their new place where she was meeting Frankie and then carried on over to the large hardware store to pick up paint to redecorate the lounge and bedroom, which were too bright in the shade of brilliant white they were at the moment. She was keeping two of the bedroom walls the same colour at least, and papering the other two with black wallpaper with a modest embossed design on the front. It didn't even pique her memory that she had dreamt of being in that very room, that once again a dream had let her see something into her future like the one of her standing in her wedding dress had. At that time in her life, what happened when she was sleeping was the last thing she worried about.

'Shit, I didn't realize you could suffer with so many side effects. I just thought it made you really sleepy. Shows how ignorant I am to it all don't it?' said Frankie as she and Keri took a coffee break from decorating an hour later. She had been reading the information leaflets Keri had been given at the hospital.

'And here's me thinking I was getting off lightly! I think I can cope with it though, I know a lot of people going through chemotherapy often say how awful it feels, but I get two weeks off in between treatments so I'm hoping it won't be that bad. I'm going to carry on at uni, but just see if I can stay home in the days after my chemo sessions. I have to talk to Peter and Principal Dean about all that on Monday though' replied Keri, passing a cup of steaming hot coffee to her friend and refusing her offer of a cigarette.  
'I quit, smoking can hamper the effectiveness of radiotherapy and I don't want that obviously' she told her.

'You really are throwing yourself into this head first aren't you? I still can't believe how strong you are. Aren't you even just a little bit scared? Because you don't seem it' said Frankie, shaking her head in amazement at her best friends steely courage.

'Underneath......................................I'm fucking frightened as hell over it, having radiation and then all these crazy drugs lined into my body through a permanent catheter in my chest. But I try to keep my composure, and remember that compared to some at least my treatment will leave me with hair, and not infect Shannon with the drugs either. Some can be carried over in bodily fluids and it'd make him sick if he got any of them in his system so that's another worry off my mind. But I am worried about him, and how he'll cope if I get really sick. He's a damn strong man, but this is the second time he's gotta watch someone he loves go through the mill. I really do worry about that, first his dad and now his wife. It isn't fair on him' she said sadly.

'I'll look after him, and I'll look after you too. And I mean that honey, you two mean the absolute world to Hayley and me, we'll do everything we can to help make this as easy as we can for you both' said Frankie kindly, pulling Keri into a hug.

'You're wonderful' she replied, kissing her friends cheek and feeling her rub her back gently, avoiding her stitches.

'You'd do the same if it was one of us' she replied, returning the kiss and picking up her coffee again.

'Of course I would' she replied tenderly. After finishing their coffees they got back to it, Keri doing the smaller and less physically challenging job of painting the bare wood skirting boards in white gloss and varnishing the bedroom door while Frankie did an excellent job of pasting up the wallpaper, assisted by Shannon when he arrived back armed with more paint, rugs, curtains and other items to decorate their home.

'Hey Keri, I found a new way your other half can stick his mo up, watch' said Frankie, giggling as she ran at Shannon with her hands covered in wallpaper paste and tried to get it in his hair.

'Francesca, stop it' he warned, grabbing hold of her hands but not being quick enough to stop one shooting out of his grasp and running through his hair.

'See now all you gotta do is let me put the rest in and up goes your hair!' she laughed, a laugh that then turned to a long high pitched scream as he locked one arm around her from behind and marched her back over to the paste bucket, grabbing a handful and slapping it on her head as Keri just sat there and laughed at their antics.

'I'm getting you back for that, and make no mistake!' she said, taking another handful and throwing it at him so it landed square in his chest.

'Before you two make any more of a mess of your clothes it might be worth reminding you the washing machine isn't plumbed in yet!' said Keri, still laughing as she dipped her brush back into the varnish and continued to seal the bare wood door.

'She only did that because she wants to see me strip. The whole lesbian thing is one big ruse if you ask me, she just wants to perv on guys without anyone thinking anything of it!' joked Shannon as he pulled off his t shirt covered in paste, then threw it right at Frankie.

'Yes Shannon, you sussed me out. I confess, you really do it for me baby' she said, her voice so sarcastically put on she couldn't help but laugh herself as she pulled him close to her by his belt and then ran her hands up and down over his pecks, him and Keri dying of laughter, especially when she added 'shit dude your boobs are bigger than Hayley's!'

'Okay enough fucking about Miss Scarvo, we got another wall to paper yet' he said, picking up another of the sheets Frankie had already measured and cut and putting up onto the large table she'd borrowed from her grandfather (who was a retired plumber and coming by to sort out hooking up the washer and dryer for them as well as collect the table later that day) before coating it in paste while Frankie held it at the top end. And by the time her lovely old grandfather had been and gone, connecting anything that needed to be connected to the water mains the bedroom was finished and they'd moved on to painting the lounge, joined by Hayley after she'd finished work.

'Put it down' said Shannon as he saw Keri pick up a paint roller and begin to cover the white bit of wall she was stood next to in the cream coloured paint she had chosen.

'I'll only do the bits I don't have to stretch to reach though' she said, poking out her bottom lip. She didn't take well to orders at the best of times, and hated the fact she had to take it easy still when apart from a little soreness and itchy stitches on her back she felt perfectly fine.

'Nope, sorry! Gimmie, you can finish the skirting board' he said, taking the roller from her hand and hugging her. 'I know you hate it, watching everyone else do the heavy work, but you really have to be careful you don't tear your stitches baby' he added, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he carried on painting the part she'd started.

'I know but I'm just bored of sitting on my ass is all' she said, carefully sitting down again by his feet to carry on painting the skirting board.

'Well you gotta get used to it because when you start your chemo you'll be lucky if I let you out of the house at all what with the beating your immune systems gonna take from the drugs' he said, reaching down to re load the roller with paint.

'I just have to be careful sweetheart, not go to places where I'm going to get dirty, no letting the dogs lick my face and always washing my hands when I've fussed them and no going near sick people. Look, I know you're worried and you have every right to be, but let's just wait until it starts and see how my body copes with it. It might not affect me that much; they do say it differs from person to person with what you experience, and the doctor will take blood tests every time I go for treatment so we'll be well informed with how my immune system is handling it' she replied, standing back up and taking the roller from his hand and turning him to face her.

'You're really scared aren't you?' she said. He could put on all the brave faces he liked, but he couldn't hide the tone in his voice; his wife knew him too well not to be fooled.

'I'm fucking terrified' he admitted, his voice trembling a little as she pulled him close and kissed him.

'I'm going to be fine' she said, this time changing the role in their relationship and being the one to support him. But one thing remained the same for both of them, outside they were brave but inside, they were scared to death about what was to come.

Note - All information shown in itallics is not my own, but sourced from the internet.

**And also yay you're all still with me hehehehe!!! I was starting to think someone had stole you all away lol! Glad to see you are still enjoying this girls, much love to all xxx**


	39. Chapter 39 And so it begins

'PUT THAT THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW MOORE!' shouted Ash from down the end of the corridor, who then graciously excused his language to the lady who lived next door to Shannon and Keri as she pulled a disgruntled face, and then melted at the sweet smile she was given by the cute half Moroccan young man.

'Okay okay! I just need to something to do to take my mind of things! I know you're all saying it because you care but Keri's bored!' she said as she put the small black wood nightstand back down outside her apartment. Not only was it the day of her first chemotherapy session but it was also the day they moved in properly.

'I know hun, but you know I'm an old fashioned guy anyway and I don't like to see ladies lifting heavy things' he replied.

'It isn't heavy' she fired back.

'Shush! I'm here to do the donkey work and you're just gunna sit back and get used to that fact!' he replied, pretending to comically strangle her for her insufferableness.

'Alright, I'll behave' she laughed, batting his hands away. Since so much was going on she had felt glad her treatment landed on a study day, meaning her absolutely golden friends of course had all offered to help with the last of the furniture and packed boxes of belongings to go in. Also it was the day the other three fluffy members of the Moore household would arrive, after being checked in quarantine. She couldn't wait to have the dogs there with them, and fizzed with excitement all the way to the airport half an hour later as she and Shannon drove over to pick them up.

And when they arrived in the quarantine kennels, they knew they had been missed as they stood the other side of the glass door, watching the three dogs yap and bark excitedly as two girls lead them down (apart from the one who had hold of Oz, who was dragged by the whimpering dog impatient to get to his owners).

'There they are Oz! Look there's mommy and daddy!' she said with glee as Oz still cried and tugged, Shannon eventually shouting 'just unclip his leash!' to her and then catching him in his arms as Oz ran along the narrow hall and through the door Keri opened, diving up off the floor into his embrace and covering him in doggy kisses. Keri was receiving much the same greeting from Hela and Dragon as she scooped them up under each arm and cuddled them.

'He's done nothing but cry every day since they landed the poor boy, and I was told he made such a fuss and got so upset when your friends left him at Raleigh they had to sedate him before he could fly' said the girl, giving Oz some more fuss and a handful of dog treats she'd saved for him and his 'brother and sister'. She'd grown quite attached to them since they'd been there.

'You big wuss!' laughed Shannon, putting Oz back down on the floor and taking the leash from the girl. Oz just growled and barked in reply as he wagged his tail, almost as if to say 'No I'm not!' before they signed the paperwork they needed to, picked up their pet passports and then took them back to the car to drive back to their new home.

'That's it, you give mommy all the kisses you can because after this afternoon I'm going to be too ill to let you I'm afraid babies' said Keri as she sat in the passenger seat with the Pomeranians curled up on her lap, showering her with affection since they'd missed her so much, Hela reaching over to lick Shannon's arm whenever he changed gear (something he was having to get used to again after driving an automatic for so long).

The car he drove wasn't Keri's old VW golf which she had given to Ash after he'd passed his driving test recently, but one of the two new cars she'd brought for them. After watching him looking over the specs for the new Ford Mustang GT she'd decided to spoil him and use some of her inheritance to buy it for her completely delighted husband, buying herself the brand new 2.2ltr turbo diesel model of her old car. Even though she was a very wealthy young woman now she'd received the full sum of her inheritance she still didn't want anything big or fancy like some of the models and makes her friends had pointed out to her while she'd been considering her choices.

When they arrived home to find Aaron and Ash still there with Frankie, Rachel and Hayley they had approximately two hours before she was due at hospital, so decided to christen the new kitchen by making lunch for everyone. At least they still allowed her to cook without fussing over her like mother hens.

'So many new smells and things to explore huh beautiful?' said Rachel as she walked into the kitchen area and was greeted by an investigating Oz, nose still to the ground as he wiggled over to her and licked her bare feet, tail wagging in its usual demented fashion.

'It'll keep him busy for a few hours yet, the others don't care look at them!' laughed Keri as she pointed to where Hela was sitting on Aaron's lap and then to Dragon, who was rolling on the large rug and sneezing.

'Apple or orange?' then asked Keri, opening the refrigerator door and pointing to the two large cartons of juice.

'Apple please' said Rachel, watching Keri take it from the shelf and pour two glasses. Everyone else had opted for coffee or tea. 'So, how you feeling about this afternoon?' she then asked politely.

'Nervous as you can probably guess' she began, Rachel nodding as she thanked her for the drink she was handed. 'But in a way I just want to get it out of the way and know what I have to expect, the way the drugs are gonna affect me you know?' she followed with, reaching down to fuss Oz who had just jumped up on his hind legs, resting his paws on her hip while she scratched his back with her new acrylic nails. Since chemotherapy could weaken them she'd decided to opt for false ones instead, strangely enough because she couldn't cope without long nails. She'd had them so long she'd never been able to cope when they were short; one of the reasons she'd never done more with her guitar playing.

'Yeah I can understand that, wanting to face it and prepare yourself for the next one huh?' said Rachel, setting her glass down and being hugged by Shannon, who hadn't seen her that day yet since she'd arrived while he and Keri were fetching their canines.

'Hey pretty girl' he said, kissing her forehead and letting her go again to grab Oz and spin him across the polished floor after he'd ran from Keri to greet him.

'All we need is you two out in front of him with a broom either side and its dog curling' he announced as the sliding pitbull came to a stop at the other end of the kitchen, with one of those great big opened mouthed expressions like a smile that showed he thought it was fun. Keri and Rachel just laughed; it was definitely what the latter lovingly referred to as an 'only Shannon could think of that' moment. It was also a moment that made Keri forget what was ahead of her in approximately an hour and a half as she walked across the kitchen and hugged him, kissing his chest before laying her cheek against it.

After lunch was made and eaten and their friends departed they set off to the hospital, with Keri breaking her abstinence from cigarettes by lighting up before she went in. He was thrilled that she'd quit, but right then didn't blame her at all for the small lapse.

'Frankie donated it' she said, crushing the empty packet she'd given it to her in and throwing it into the waste bin nearby where they stood.

'If I smoked I think I'd be on my third pack by now' he said, standing behind her and squeezing her shoulders, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. And for that moment she couldn't think of anything else to say, so just smoked her cigarette halfway down and then crushed it beneath her boot, pulling Shannon's arms further around her and leaning back against him as she watched the way the sun was beginning to brighten the sky through the passing clouds again.

'C'mon big man, lets go' she said, grabbing one of his hands and walking around the corner and onto the main path towards the hospital doors. Since she'd decided to go in the previous afternoon to have the catheter fitted into her chest she didn't have that procedure to go through first, just straight down to the chemotherapy suite to her designated room for her treatment to begin. And as she sat there on the bed, her heart really began to hammer in her chest and her hands grow clammy as she waited for her doctor. Yet when the door opened it wasn't the doctor she had been expecting.

'Bee!' she cried, heaving herself off the bed and being greeted with a warm hug from her aunt.

'Surprise sweetie, I've taken over from the guy who was meant to be treating you' replied Bee, shutting the door behind her after letting Keri go to sit back on the bed.

'How did you manage that?' she asked.

'Pulled a few strings here and there. You can get away with a lot when you're as good as me' she said with a smile that indicated pride at her skills yet humbleness behind the slight arrogance of her comment.

'I didn't even know you were back full time, or are you still part on the part time shifts?' said Keri, watching Bee wheel over the machine containing the chemotherapy drugs before going and washing her hands while she answered.

'I'm not hon, still doing my three days. I only have you and another four patients under my care so it's a light workload' she said, shaking her hands dry and turning off the tap with her elbows before drying her hands and gloving up.

'So how's Alex?' she said, in reference to her beautiful little baby cousin. She was one of the most amazing looking children she'd ever seen, with the features of her father on dark coffee skin with big bright green eyes just like her mother.

'She's lovely!' Bee gushed, motherhood suiting her very well. 'She's been sleeping through the night a lot more recently too so Sunni and I are much less tired than we were when you visited us last!' she continued, then asking Keri to slide the straps of her bra and top down her shoulder so she could uncover the catheter dressing and wipe everything over before connecting the intrapleural line. She turned back to retrieve the cold cap Keri would use and gently placed it on her head, letting her look in the mirror at herself and laugh while reaching behind and turning the machine on quietly, keeping the conversation going by remarking she looked like she was about to go swimming to make her laugh more.

She then looked over at Shannon and winked; he'd already guessed her game though. By keeping Keri talking she hadn't even noticed her therapy had even begun, and just sat and talked happily to her aunt before she'd even noticed the machine was on. What a wonderful doctor Beatrice Syal was.

'So how does the cap feel then?' asked Shannon as Keri moved the pillows on the bed to behind her and leant back against the wall, turning her focus from the TV in the corner to him.

'Not nice, it's like sticking your head in a pile of snow. But I'd rather this than the alternative' she replied, moving to get comfortable and then turning to smile at her aunt.

'The lady I'm off to see now next door couldn't stand it at all, so well done for deciding to stick with it even though it's unpleasant. I'll come back in ten minutes' she said, reaching out and rubbing Keri's leg after pulling off her gloves, disposing of them in the bin on the way out.

'So do you wanna borrow a beanie when we get home to warm your head up again?' asked Shannon, coming to sit next to her.

'Yes please baby, it is really damn cold!' she said with a little laugh. And just like Bee had, he just sat and talked to her and kept her happy throughout her receiving her two hour treatment, with Bee popping back in every now and then too, telling her all about Alex and how her and Sunni were adjusting to life in the western world.

'Apart from complaining he's cold he really likes it out here. But we do both miss India, Sunni said it was kind of lucky he has no surviving family left to miss out there but the friends we made are missed terribly. And I do miss my lovely house, those bastards' said Bee angrily as she shook her head.

'It must have been a hell of a shock for you' said Shannon sympathetically.

'It really was! Like we said to you both when you visited last, it was just so unexpected for that to happen to us, two years after we'd married! I've never been one to run away from a problem, I'm a tough old Queens battleaxe to the end but in this case we had to think of our safety, and Alex's too. We couldn't bring her up there with the chance of it happening again' she said, Keri and Shannon nodding in agreement. After that the talk lead onto a more happy topic, with Keri inviting her and Sunni over for dinner and to see their new place the following Saturday, hoping she would be well enough but with Bee insisting she would cook something to bring with her if she wasn't, or that they could leave it until she was better if she wasn't up to visitors at all.

'You don't trust me in the kitchen then Bee?' Said Shannon, trying not to laugh as his wife's aunt started cackling. Keri had told her of the story he'd attempted to cook for her and it had all gone hideously wrong since there was only some things he was capable of cooking without incinerating them. The lasagne he'd attempted had been one dish that had ended up raw in the middle and blackened on the edges.

'I don't think Keri would forgive you if you burnt her new kitchen down!' she laughed, giving them both a hug before they left. Arriving home to a nice quiet house Keri made a start on dinner (with Shannon's help, as long as it didn't involve him putting things in the oven), and wondered when her feelings of sickness would kick in. She had exactly forty eight hours before she started feeling ill, and when it came she really hoped it would go away just as quickly, but alas wasn't that lucky.

Awaking on Sunday morning the first thing she felt apart from the usual nice warmth of her husband's body pressed to hers was nausea, and a very loudly grumbling tummy. Flying out of bed she ran to the bathroom (luckily just outside their bedroom door) and began the fifteen minutes of alternating between being sick and having a nasty bouts of diarrhoea, surfacing after cleaning her teeth and going straight back to bed. Curling up with her knees up to her chest she felt Shannon move beside her and wrap his arms around her.

'Morning gorgeous, how you feeling?' he asked, kissing her cheek before reaching for the glass of blackcurrant and apple drink she'd made for herself the previous night and taking a few gulps.

'Ill, it's started. I've been in the bathroom for the last fifteen minutes. And I don't feel like I've slept a wink either so I wanna stay in bed for a while longer before I get up' she replied, turning over and kissing him before burying her head back into the pillow.

'You stay here for as long as you want. I'm just going to let the three amigos out and then I'm coming back to join you. I feel like a Sunday lie in before I hit the gym later anyway' said Shannon, kissing her again before getting up to go and let the dogs out and get them fed. When he came back she'd already fallen asleep again, a state in which she stayed for another two hours before having to get up to be sick again. And then she found she was stuck in the bathroom for half an hour until there was nothing left to come up. She'd insisted that Shannon go to the gym with Aaron was planned an hour ago, but now just wished he was by her side as the one thing she needed above all was a cuddle as she heaved and heaved, nothing more than bile coming up and burning her throat.

The other side effects starting to appear were itchy skin and severe bodily aches around her joints, which is something she had been told she might suffer from but at 10% it was a small possibility.

'Lucky old me' she thought to herself as she prepared a coffee to help herself feel a little more awake. She was so tired, another side effect. Sitting on the sofa she drank her coffee and watched an old movie on TV, The Misfits with Clark Gable and Marilyn Monroe, who she considered two actors so good they made anything worth watching so got as comfy as she could to settle down and watch it. But getting comfortable was proving tricky with how itchy her skin felt, and in the end even though she hated to be a burden she had to call for some help.

'I picked up one of these and a bottle of this, let's get those itches scratched and soothed shall we?' said her beloved Frankie when she arrived thirty minutes after Keri had called her, knocking the front door politely before letting herself in. She'd brought with her a body polishing mitt and a bottle of calamine lotion to soothe Keri's skin.

'You're wonderful, thanks for coming over babe' she said, giving her friend a big hug before she was marched off to the bathroom to strip down while Frankie kindly gave her a rub down with the mitt then helped cover her in the cream. After they were done they went back out to watch the rest of the film, with Keri falling asleep again with her head on Frankie's lap by the time Shannon arrived home.

'She drifted off again about ten minutes ago, and I made a start on dinner for you, pasta mascarpone with tomato' she said quietly as he came over and gave her a kiss, pointing over to the pot simmering on a low heat on the stove.

'You really meant it when you said you'd look after us both didn't you?' he whispered back, his voice full of admiration for her.

'Of course I did' she said, smiling at him and then looking down at Keri and stroking her hair. And all Frankie could think as she looked down at her friend was 'I wish I could go through this for you', because she loved her so much she really would have.


	40. Chapter 40 You got the love

'You know, the sickness hasn't lasted, it was just for three days but the tiredness and the aches, they're still bothering me' said Keri as she sat on the work surface of her kitchen with her mom four days after she'd started feeling the ill effects of her chemotherapy. Luckily she'd suffered nothing adverse from the radiotherapy.

'So you're not climbing the walls to get out then?' asked Meryl as she fed the dogs for her.

'Nope, I'm bored because it's affecting my concentration on things and I feel a bit restless, but I just wanna sleep all the time or lie in the bath. That helps my skin feel less itchy too, and I'm still thanking Frankie for coming round and lathering me in calamine lotion, it makes me smell funny but it stops the itching' she replied, staring at a fixed spot across the kitchen and zoning out a little, not hearing her mother ask her a question.

'Sweetie, do you want me to make you a tea?' Meryl asked again, coming over and gently touching a hand to her daughters arm.

''Sorry what did you say? I kinda.................my concentration isn't as sharp as normal' she explained again, Meryl nodding and asking her a third time if she'd like some tea and going to make it for her when she received a yes. Even though she was coping well with the results of her first treatment it was hard to see the change in Keri already for Meryl. How desperately tired she looked, how the painkillers Bee had prescribed for her joint aches weren't working well, how her concentration lapsed, and how already she looked a little thinner from three days of not being able to keep food in her body. Meryl wasn't the only person who'd noticed that either.

'She's lost weight already, I dunno if you've noticed that because she doesn't really look that different in her clothes, but out of them I can tell the difference at least' said Shannon as he and Aaron talked from different weight machines in the gym. Since the latter of the two men had expressed a desire to lose the excess weight he was carrying and tone up a little more the former had been happy to help him out and show him how to train correctly, meaning he also got some company when he went for a workout.

'I saw it in her face a little, but I just thought it was because she was so tired. I know it's a really invasive treatment but for some naive reason I didn't expect it to affect her as much as it has. It's hard seeing someone who's so full of life have their energy and enthusiasm cut down like that' replied Aaron as he adjusted the weights he was using, adding another 5kgs to the stack on the pull down bar.

'It's really different between person to person, and what combinations of drugs they have. There's one guy Bee's looking after whose got pancreatic cancer and the drugs he's been given have made him so ill with the side effects he can't get out of bed for seven days after the treatment unless it's to throw up. I just hope the rest of Keri's treatments go like this first one has, she was in bed for three days and said she felt like death but today she hasn't been bad at all, she text me half an hour ago to say so far she's kept her breakfast down with is something she couldn't do before' Said Shannon, finishing his bicep curls and putting the weights back before walking over to where Aaron was just finishing up.

'Well that's something at least' replied Aaron as they headed off in the direction of the showers. But sadly for Keri, as her treatments progressed she found she was sicker for longer, to the point where when she was feeling okay enough to eat and not bring it back up again she would stuff herself with food just to try and maintain her weight. But by the sixth treatment when Bee weighed her she found she had dropped from a healthy 110lbs to a worrying 90lbs. She really wasn't happy about Keri dropping 20lbs in weight in just two months either.

'I'm going to recommend you start drinking protein shakes and as many carbs as you can, lots of whole wheat bread, pasta and rice. And for your sugars, well, no doctor would advise this but since raw fruits and vegetables do pose a bit of a risk for you I want you to eat plenty of organic chocolate too. We need to keep weight on you hun because if you keep dropping these pounds like you are we'll have to admit you to a bed here and feed you through a tube, it's the only way' said Bee as Keri climbed off the scales and went to sit back on the bed next to Rachel, who was looking after her through her chemo since Shannon was attending a fight in Cincinnati.

Keri had practically had to push him onto the plane he was so reluctant to leave her the night before her treatment, but since she didn't get sick until two days after her chemo she had persuaded him in the end she would be okay with Rachel staying over for the weekend to help her out.

Going through chemotherapy did take its toll on her, but she coped with it as best she could and was usually quite mobile after the sickness had gone, even though she ached all over terribly and felt drained of energy she could manage doing simple things like accompanying Shannon when he took the dogs for a walk or going to buy groceries with her mother, but because of the risk of infection she couldn't do much more, and couldn't be out of the clean environment of the apartment for prolonged periods of time.

She'd been lucky to have a very sympathetic principal at university too, who had told her she could take time off to recoup after her treatments and come back whenever she was well, also giving her an extension of unlimited time to finish her work for her course. He'd been angry as hell when some other students had complained of it not being fair, his reply to them being 'what isn't fair is that Keri has cancer and all you can think about is yourselves. What shameful behaviour!' he had blasted after calling the students who had kicked up a fuss into his office to make them try and see what the real issue was there.

Still, there was many things she couldn't do because of the risk of infection, things like making the dinner in case she cut herself chopping or burned her hand, cleaning was also ruled out as well as things like grooming the dogs too. So she was very glad of Rachel's offer to come and look after her and do these simple tasks for her, even though she didn't stop apologising for it for the whole time.

'Keri it's just a bit of cleaning, it's not like you're getting me to build an extension on the side of the apartment is it? I really don't mind at all!' insisted Rachel for what felt like the millionth time as she mopped the bathroom floor after cleaning it from head to foot an hour after they'd arrived back.

'I wish there was some way I could repay you for it. I love you all so much for how you've all rallied round to help' said Keri, being shooed out of the way by Rachel as she came past with the mop bucket to go and empty it into the sink.

'Take me out drinking when you're well again and I'll consider the debt paid in full' said Rachel with a smile, putting the mop and bucket back into the small cupboard in the bathroom where the boiler was situated and locking it up again before they walked through to the newly cleaned lounge and sat down.

'Well as long as you can wait for another nine months, or possibly more. I have my first scan next week to see how the treatment is working; see how much the rest of the cancerous tissue in my back is doing and also the kidney tumour. If they haven't shrunk down or worse, if it's spread then they are either going to change my drugs or prolong it. But changing my drugs does mean one big thing though, I'll lose my hair since they don't work with the cold cap' said Keri sadly, Rachel reaching out and grasping her hand tightly. She knew one of the only things keeping Keri positive was the fact she hadn't gone bald, and to be honest wasn't sure how her friend would cope if she lost her locks as well as the weight and muscle tone she'd put on since working out more under her husband's influence.

In the time between then and the first scan came the first signs that Keri wasn't coping. Her nerves rattled like wind chimes since she'd mentioned the upcoming scan to Rachel, and in the half a day she'd been alone before Shannon had come back she'd worked herself up into the kind of upset state that made him swear off ever leaving her when she had her treatments again, if at all throughout the rest of them. All she could think was 'If its spread there's more chance I'll die', and had frightened herself so much it had taken an hour of Shannon cuddling her on the couch for her to calm down and stop shaking as tears slid down her cheeks.

'You'll be alright, I know you will. Come on, you know you can get through this' he said as she moved to lie on top of him, her body pressed to the length of his.

'But at what price? If I lose my hair as well as all this weight I'll look hideous, and if I die I don't want you to remember me like that! I don't want anyone to remember me like that but above all I just don't wanna die! WHY? Why the fuck did this have to happen to me?' she cried, suddenly shooting up off the couch and running to the back doors, flinging them open and tearing a path to the edge of the garden. She sunk down until she was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands as she sobbed. Shannon had wondered when the explosion would detonate; she'd been way too calm, collected and brave so far and he knew the time would come when it finally wore her down to this.

So he did what any good husband would do, he just told her the truth after he'd followed her out and picked her up, carrying her back into the house.

'I don't care what happens, if you lose your hair or not you're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You're my wife Keri, whatever happens I'll never look at you any differently, and the fact you have the hottest ass ever!' he said, finally feeling his insides unknot as she broke her sad face with a little burst of laughter. And for the rest of that evening he made it his mission to make her laugh, putting on films she loved and talking along with the dialogue, imitating the actors and having her in hysterics.

'The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish, and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak from the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon three with great vengeance and furious anger for those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD, WHEN I LAY MY VENGANCE UPON THEE!' they both said and then shouted along with Jules, Samuel L Jacksons' character in the cult classic Pulp Fiction.

'Thanks for cheering me up' she said through the hail of gunfire from the following scene of the movie, and through their laughter.

'You're welcome' he said, turning and kissing her cheek.

A week later and they were sitting in Bee's office (or rather the one she technically squatted in since she was only part time still) awaiting the lady herself to arrive with the results of Keri's scan. She thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest when her aunt finally arrived.

'Okay, I have the results. Sweetheart I'm so sorry but I'm afraid it's spread again. You have a second small tumour on your spine and the one on your kidney from what we can see hasn't shrunk at all. We're going to be changing your drugs and seeing how that works for you before we consider any lengthening of your treatment' began Bee, reaching over her small desk for Keri's hand.

'The new tumour that's appeared is about the size of a small grape, but from the way its growing it won't be worth operating on with the same risk factor as before so we hope the different course of medication will, which will also be administered to you for a longer time too. We'll be moving your chemotherapy up to four hours but still on your week on two week off period, and yes they will be drugs that aren't compatible with the cold cap system I'm afraid. You will lose your hair. Your radiotherapy won't change other than obviously the new tumour will be treated too, and we remain very optimistic that this will have some effect on reduction of mass and eventual eradication. Sorry if I sounded more like Doctor Syal than Aunt Bee just then too' she continued, giving her a small smile.

'You're just doing your job Bee' Keri replied, looking slightly vacant but squeezing her aunt's hand and meeting her eye.

'You have everything on your side though Keri, you're young, the tumours although spread are all small in size and if the one on your kidney still doesn't shrink Doctor Gray and I both consider it to be operable without having to remove it, and above all you've shown the kind of strength so far that a lot of people don't! I've administered chemotherapy to probably thousands of people now in my twenty years of practice and believe me; I've seen a lot of intense reactions to it, but you're one of the many I've treated who I count as truly brave' Bee said, watching Shannon nod.

'You really are baby' he insisted, grabbing her other hand and kissing her palm as she stroked his cheek fleetingly before letting her hand rest on his leg.

'I guess there's nothing I can say or do that'll change it. I'm scared of how much worse I'm gunna feel though, with all those different drugs in a stronger amount' said Keri as she looked back at Bee.

'The side effects you're experiencing now might change. For example you could be less sickly and have a sore mouth and dry eyes, something you haven't experienced thus far, but they shouldn't worsen in severity. Once again I can't be concrete on that, time will only tell when your next treatment cycle begins next Friday' she replied. Keri nodded and understood, chemotherapy side effects seemed to be somewhat trial and error from person to person, and not knowing anything about how the new ones would affect her was something she would just have to live with. She'd find out soon enough.

But the one thing she knew she could guarantee was that her long blonde hair would all fall out, and she didn't quite know how she was going to cope with that. She spent the remaining eight days before her treatment sitting combing or braiding her hair, and feeling like she was mourning it before it had even began to fall out, which would be after about another three treatments according to Bee. Five weeks until she was bald, and she knew she'd dread every minute of it, waiting and cherishing her hair knowing she only had a short amount of time left to enjoy it before it was taken from her of sorts.

But one evening when she had ordered Shannon out of the house with Aaron and Ash to have some chill out time, staying in with Frankie and Rachel she'd decided that she didn't want anything to take her hair from her, so she took control.

'Ooooh holy mother she had scissors and she looks like she means business! Which t shirts for the chop now then Kezza?' asked Frankie as she saw Keri walk down from the kitchen steps brandishing a pair of scissors. She had a habit of cutting up t shirts to make them fit differently, usually slashing the hell out of the back.

'Not t shirts this time sweetie' said Keri as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Do you think she's gone to................you know' said Rachel, grabbing a piece of her hair and making scissor motions with her fingers towards it. The next sound they heard was that of buzzing clippers. 'Do you think we should...........?' she then said to Frankie, pointing at the bathroom door.

'Yep' she replied, getting up out of her seat and heading over to the bathroom with Rachel. And when they opened the door they found Keri standing there looking into the mirror sadly, Shannon's hair clippers in her hand and her other holding a piece of her hair; a sight just too sad for words.

'I can't do it. I wanted to take some control back, be the one to make my hair go away rather than chemo fucking therapy but now I'm standing here all ready to do it I've lost my nerve' she said. It was at that point that Rachel finally realized there was one thing she could do to put herself in Keri's shoes a little bit more, something she could go through with her. So without even speaking, just acting on impulse she pulled her tight white t shirt off and grabbed the clippers from Keri, adjusting them to the setting for shaving longer hair and lifting them to her head.

'RACHEL NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THAT TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!' Keri screamed.

'If you're bald then so am I' was all she said, reaching to kiss Keri's cheek before bravely running the clippers over her beautiful mane of shoulder length black hair and shearing off the first section while Keri looked on in horror.

'And once I'm done if you still can't do it, ill Q ball you too' she said, shaving away the front and sides of her hair until all was left was a few millimetres of dark stubble, and then with Frankie's help moving around to the back. Within ten minutes she was completely bald, and Keri could only stand there and cry as she then watched Frankie do exactly the same thing, undoing the popper fastening of her black and white plaid dress and slipping it off before off came all of her short hair. Keri just couldn't believe it, just what lengths her friends would go to for her, to show how much they loved and supported her.

'I kinda look like Demi Moore when she shaved her head' said Rachel, running her hands over her stubbly hair and giggling a little. 'Oh my god it feels so different!' she added, actually quite liking her buzz cut.

'And I'm a bald lesbian wearing plaid, my god how much more of a stereotype could I be?' laughed Frankie, brushing stubble from her shoulders as she passed the clippers up into the back of her hair, Rachel moving to help her and then wrap up a still crying Keri in her arms.

'I can't believe you've both shaved off your lovely hair!' she exclaimed again just as Frankie finished and switched the clippers on, moving to the other side of Keri to hug her too.

'True friendship is unity. And we wanna be united in baldness with you, just so it's one thing you don't have to face alone' said Frankie, smiling as Keri gently wiped traces of stubble from her cheeks. And in seeing what her friends had done she took the clippers, switched them back on and did the same, standing and watching her blonde hair come off in handfuls to join the mass of black and brown clippings littering the floor like a rug while her friends both helped. Once she was done they all stood in a row in front to the mirror looking back at their reflections. And as they stood there Keri heard the song 'You got the love' come drifting through the bathroom door from where the radio was blasting in the lounge.

'What an appropriate song' she said, sniffing back the tears as her two best friends smiled and hugged her. If there was ever a time to call a tune 'their song', the lyrics of it made them agree it was truly theirs.....

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the __love__ I need to see me through_

_Sometimes I see that the boy is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now it feels like life is just too much  
You've got the __love__ I need to see me through  
Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_Time after time__ I say, "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
Time after time I say, "This just won't do"  
But sooner or later in life the things you __love you__ lose  
Just like before, I know I call you_

_I can't believe my palms, degrading __friends__ of you  
I can't believe my fire, oh Lord, what must I do  
I can't believe what I caught up, master made me new  
But you've got the love I need to see me through  
Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_You've got the love'._

'I love you both so much' she said as the song continued to blast through the apartment.

'And we love you too' they chorused back. They didn't need to say that though, Keri knew it from their actions already.


	41. Chapter 41 Testing times

February 28th 2009 – Exactly one year to the day Shannon and Keri first met.

'So how is she then bro?' asked Jeff as he and Shannon talked on the phone. It had been five months since he had moved up to Alaska to be with Keri throughout her treatment, treatment which after being changed in favour of more intensive programme and different drugs was working; the tumours were beginning to subside in their growth, but at a price.

'She's in bed, she hasn't been able to get up for two days because she's so weak' said Shannon, sighing through his nose. Jeff didn't need to be able to physically see him to know one of his best friends was far from a happy man. The tone of his voice said it all.

'They still got her on four hours each time she goes?' Jeff asked, welcoming Claire onto his lap as she re entered the lounge after finishing her work for the evening. Deciding to branch out from solely managing her husband she now had her brother in law Matt, CM Punk and Batista under her wings too, so had been busy organising their schedules and emailing them back to her boys so they would be organised for the coming three months, from everything to filming for the WWE to personal appearances.

'Yeah, and even though its making her better it's like its fading her at the same time. I think she's coming down with a cold right now too so I gotta keep my eye on her, if it got worse than that like a chest infection or something it could kill her. No joke, her immune systems so fucked right now I'm too scared to let her go outside, not that she's particularly mobile right now that is. The farthest she's moved in forty eight hours is to the bathroom and back to throw up. You wouldn't even recognise her if you saw her, she weighs like 90lbs.

She keeps saying she looks like Gollum too, poor thing. And every single one of her insecurities about how she looks have come flooding back again, she says she doesn't even know how I can lay in the same bed next to someone who looks as hideous as her, she won't have it that I still think she's beautiful but I don't blame her for it. At the moment even though of course she's my wife and I love her, she's a very different person from the one I know. Sorry, did I rant on a little too much just then?' said Shannon, his quiet and tired sounding voice far from any pitch that could have conveyed what he'd just spoke as a rant.

'No of course not, I told you I'm always here if you need to talk about it. You need a support system too dude' Jeff replied, smiling as he noticed his girl had fallen asleep with her head rested against his shoulder, so wedged the phone under his ear and gently moved it so she was rested against a stack of pillows instead, kissing her head between her eyebrows softly as he listened to Shannon's reply.

'Yeah, so that means he has to give me news from back home to take my mind off it' he said, slumping down on the couch and kicking his shoes off.

'Well there is something, it's really, really early on but Claire's pregnant. Only nine weeks so we're not telling anyone, other than you that is because if there was anyone who needed cheering up right now it's you' said Jeff, beaming as he looked down at her.

'That's awesome dude, I'm really happy for you both. Sorry that I'm too tired to sound more enthusiastic about it but I really am' Shannon replied, smiling whilst picking a pulled thread on the bottom of his jeans. It was only four in the afternoon and after a workout and walking the dogs earlier all he wanted was to go to sleep, so after stating this to Jeff he let him go and decided to do the exact same thing curled up with his wife. Before Shannon could go and sleep next to his however he first stripped off and got into the shower. He was scared of perhaps passing on dirt or germs to her after he'd been outside so always showered after doing things like going to the gym or dog walking.

After getting out he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and dried his hair off as he walked into the bedroom, finding Keri sitting up in bed watching TV drinking from a carton of mango juice she'd managed to fetch for herself when he'd been out.

'Hey gorgeous' he said, winking at her as he got into bed next to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

'Hey sweetie' she said adjusting the covers over him and kissing his head.

'I thought you'd be asleep still' he said, looking at her and then over to where she was watching the sitcom 'How I met you Mother'. She paused it (having set the digital timer to record the last two episodes) before answering.

'I slept from just before you went out, then woke up and got this before you took the dogs back after you'd been to the gym, then I fell asleep again. I haven't thrown up at all today though, and my butt isn't dropping bombs either. I do feel like crap though, I think you're right I do have a cold coming. I feel all scratchy at the back of my throat and I feel really hot and washed out' she said, sitting up and scratching her by now completely bald head. That was what she hated most, but still if she was out she opted for a hat, headscarf or sometimes nothing at all rather than a wig.

'Okay we gotta call Bee then, you know the drill' he said, grabbing his cell from his pocket.

'I really hate the idea of bothering her' said Keri, lying down and pressing play on the TV remote again.

'But we have to if you're sick, and you're burning up too' said Shannon, locating Bee's home number as he rested the back of his hand to her head and noting it was a good few degrees hotter than a regular body temperature. It turned out Bee was having problems getting Alex to take her feed, with half an hour so far of screaming and refusing to latch on to her breast so instead Sunni came over as quickly as he could, armed with his medical bag. He was with them in just over forty minutes, and began to assess her straight away.

'Symptoms?' he asked after taking her temperature.

'I'm burning up, my throat's sore and my sinuses hurt, I ache more than usual, and I just started feeling a bit sick too but that could just be the chemo. Same with the aches too' she said, genuinely feeling about a hundred times worse than she had when Shannon had spoken to him on the phone.

'Your glands feel a little swollen, and your temperature is very high. Are you dressed under the covers?' he asked, moving his hands away from where they'd gently been pressing the sides of her neck.

'I have my underwear on' she replied.

'Good, off these come then' he began, ripping the bedclothes down efficiently. 'Do you have a fan of some sorts? Ah, ceiling fan on the light, perfect. We have to try and keep you cool darling, even though I want to monitor your temperature it's bordering on worrying and I can't give you any medication to lower it as I need to establish the exact nature of the fever. If you have a cold I can treat you at home, anything more severe and I'll have to get you into hospital' said Sunni, marching out of the bedroom to fetch a bottle of mineral water and a glass full of ice.

'You have to keep your fluid intake high, sip this' he said after coming back in with the drink, sitting on the side of the bed and wiping his hands and the glass with a hand sanitizer, careful as ever towards germs. He managed to give her a painkiller that wouldn't affect her temperature and then urged her to rest, stating he would stay for a few hours so he could monitor.

'I can't take up that much of your time Sunni, I feel bad enough that we've disturbed you at home' said Keri, putting the glass down on the side and feeling a little cold, even though her skin was on fire.

'The hell you can't! You are my family, the most special of exceptions to any rules. I'm here to look after you, now be quiet and watch your meeting the mother show while I go keep your husband company' replied Sunni with a smile, amusing her with how he was still very unfamiliar with American TV shows. She smiled back weakly and put her show back on, laughing quietly at Ted and Marshal having a hilarious argument and trying not to think about how ill she felt. Having a cold was bad enough; she really didn't cope well being ill at the best of times let alone four days after a chemo treatment.

Her treatment was now beginning to do what she had hoped for and feared in equal measures; it was making her better yet taking over her life at the same time. Her trips outside were now few and far between since she just couldn't muster up enough energy to even do more than take a bath most days, let alone get dressed to go out. And now because of one trip out to collect a parcel from the post office (shopping on eBay cured a little of her boredom) and having someone sneeze behind her in the queue it guaranteed she wouldn't be going out again for quite some time.

About three hours after Sunni had arrived Keri's temperature was still on the rise, and she was feeling worse so he felt he really had no choice but to accompany them down to the hospital to get her administered as he by now had assessed correctly that she was coming down with the flu. Because of complications with her chemo drugs administering her with the influenza jab just like anyone else who came into regular contact with her (Shannon, Meryl, David, her friends etc...) wasn't an option sadly, so now she had to be treated in a sterile environment and quickly too. As Shannon had stated on the phone to Jeff, anything more severe than a cold could kill her with her immune system at such a weakened state.

'Will she be okay?' Shannon asked, sitting outside the room Keri was being treated in.

'Now we've got her to hospital and she's on drugs to fight the infection I do hope so. I just hope it's been caught in time and we can stop it spreading to her chest because if it starts to affect her lungs, then it's the time for us to be really worried' said Sunni honestly as Shannon just nodded and looked a little blank. Sunni understood, he'd had to watch his grandmother die of pancreatic cancer as a child with nothing the poverty stricken family could do since they were so short of money, so understood what it was like to feel completely helpless.

'When can I go in and see her?' he then asked, a huge frown of worry etched across his face.

'I think they'll be done in about fifteen minutes or so' replied, Sunni as he watched Shannon excuse himself then get up and head to the elevator. He needed a bit of fresh air and a little time by himself too, everything was just starting to spin out of control and it stressed him to his very limits. He walked around the hospital grounds in a complete world of his own, only able to feel fear that he was about to lose his wife if they couldn't control the influenza virus she'd somehow caught. Looking at his phone he thought about calling Jeff or Matt, but realized back home in North Carolina it was just turning 2.15am and he didn't want to wake either of them.

It was while looking at his phone and seeing the date on the display he realized something; this time a year ago he would have been sat in The Lounge with Keri and her friends after coming up to meet her for the very first time. It seemed like only five minutes ago. So much had passed since then, so many changes and all were ones that neither had expected. If he was honest, right at the very start even though he'd had the best intentions in the world Shannon had thought that they wouldn't last, living so far apart from each other. But the way his love had grown for her so quickly had irradiated those thoughts from his mind in a flash; he knew she was the one from just a few months in.

And now 'the one' was lying in a hospital bed, being dosed up with antibiotics to effectively save her life. Just nineteen years old and struck down with cancer she might not live through. It wasn't fair by half. Realizing he'd been walking around lost in his thoughts for longer than fifteen minutes he headed back inside and cleaned his hands on the sanitizer before he went into her room, having being told by the nurse it was okay to do so.

'Where did you wander off to? Sunni left about five minutes ago, poor guy has to be up at 5am for his shift so I told him to go home' said Keri, holding her arm out as Shannon sat on the side of her bed, grabbing his hand.

'I just went outside for some air. The nurse just told me she can only let me stay for about twenty minutes, even though I really don't want to leave you' he replied, looking very forlorn.

'I'll be fine baby, see look I got the magic line in the back of my hand feeding the flu a nice little cocktail of drugs to make it fuck off again. I'm in the best place I could be' she said firmly, wanting to reassure his fears and not let on just how terribly ill she was feeling.

'I know, but I hate it when you're not next to me' he said sadly, stroking her hand for what would be the last time in a while. It would be the last time he was next to her in a long time too, for in the two days that followed her being admitted to hospital she had slipped again and become much worse, with the medical team looking after her moving her into an isolation tent in the special care unit for dangerously sick patients, and no one could touch her other than the doctors or nurses. As Sunni had feared, the flu was starting to spread and she was so weak they couldn't risk contamination of any kind, so visitors could only look at her through the glass outside of her room unless they wore something similar to surgical clothing to protect the sterile environment.

Back home one person at least had decided that Shannon couldn't cope on his own with this anymore, the person who was standing with him outside of the room Keri was hooked up to a respirator on, the infection on her chest from the flu so bad she could no longer breathe by herself, and was effectively comatose from the high number of drugs in her system. Her body was so weak they felt they had little other option than to keep her heavily sedated, and of course because of her white blood cells being so low she had been taken off her chemotherapy programme while she recovered. It had been three weeks since she'd first been admitted, and even though the infection was being fought and she was showing progress, it was understandably a very worrying time for everyone concerned.

'She doesn't look like Keri anymore' said Matt sadly, feeling a tear prickle the corner of his eye as he rested his head against the glass.

'I know' muttered Shannon, who after all of this really had become a shadow of his former self. Everyone says how hard it is on the person going through treatment for cancer, but no one says how hard it is on those closest to the patient. He and Meryl both said they felt about eighty years old with all the stress they were going through, with Meryl even prescribed sleeping tablets since she just couldn't rest. Right at that moment they were watching her sat in a full surgical gown suit, the only way you could go into the isolation area next to Keri, who didn't even know she was there.

'And I know you wanna stay but I wanna get you home, we've been here since this morning and I can tell you need some sleep. C'mon bro, we'll come back first thing to see her again' said Matt, waving bye to Meryl and blowing Keri a kiss before he lead Shannon away.

And as he drove along the quiet Alaskan streets Matt wished he could find some kind of comforting words, something to make Shannon feel better about the situation, but there weren't any. They had managed to prevent the influenza spreading any further at least, but she was nowhere near out of the woods just yet. But once they arrived back at the apartment Shannon was the one that found the only ones that could really be said.

'Matt?' he said just as he reached his bedroom door.

'Yeah dude?' he answered, hovering outside the spare room where he was staying.

'Pray for her' he said, sliding around the door and closing it softly behind him.

'I won't do anything but' Matt said to the space his friend had just been stood in, shaking his head sadly and retreating behind the other door.


	42. Chapter 42 Don't leave me

To be Shannon Moore right at that moment in time meant being a man who felt like he was starting to fall apart. To say that his wife's decline in health and subsequent hospitalization had been fast was an understatement, but then he supposed it would do considering her immune system was so weak. He lay and thought just how much it was taken for granted by everyone, something we were all born with and protected us against illness that we never thought we would be without. It was something he had never questioned before now either, the preciousness of the body's ability to fight infection.

Even though he was so exhausted he could barely concentrate on anything other than Keri, sleep was something he couldn't achieve as he lay there feeling very alone, her side of the bed considerably vaster and emptier than usual. It felt like a much less comfortable place to be without her there, even though he'd got used to it not being a place of comfort when she was recovering from chemotherapy and couldn't sleep. But still, he'd rather have her lying there tossing and turning than her being zipped into an isolation tent over her bed fighting for her life.

He lay there blinking into the darkness, his eyes focusing on the lamp above as he spun his wedding ring around and around on his finger using his thumb, sighing heavily through his nose and then turning onto his front, pulling the pillow forward to rest his chin upon. He couldn't settle at all, he missed Keri too much for that to happen.

It was then that he knew he had to confront what he feared most, the possibility he'd lose her. He'd been trying to block it out and keep thinking positively, but now that was just impossible. As Bee had worded it to him when she'd visited the previous afternoon with Alex 'The doctors are doing all they can for her, the infection is stabilized and it all now depends on how much fight she's got left in her'. She was right of course, the doctors were keeping her monitored and stabilized, combating the flu that was shutting her body down with drugs and now all was left was for Keri to either fight her way through, or die if her body wasn't strong enough to fight any longer.

And he'd be alone again, just like he was then. Everything the last year had brought him would be taken away in the blink of an eye, and for the first time since her diagnosis he let himself cry about it, for them, for her and for himself. And once his eyes could no longer produce tears he turned over again, and couldn't remember the last thing he thought before he fell asleep at around 2am, three hours after he'd gone to bed........

'Baby? Can you hear me? You look so tired' he heard Keri's voice say to him, and then saw her beautiful face when he opened his eyes. Looking at her, she looked normal again. Gone were her bald head and tired sunken eyes, leaving only the looks of the beautiful woman he'd married as he sat up and pulled her into his arms, feeling comforted already even though he knew he was dreaming. He had wondered if perhaps they'd share a dream again throughout all this.

'Hey beautiful' he said, resting his cheek to hers and feeling tears prickle his eyes. 'I love you so much, and I'm so worried about you. I just want you to wake up' he added, feeling her push him away but keep a hold on his shoulders as she looked at him.

'Even though I'm not awake, you know I'm always with you don't you? I love you more than anything' she said, reaching forward and kissing the tip of his nose.

'I know we've had problems trying to work out these dreams in the past but I think I know why you're here in my dream this time. You're coming to say goodbye to me aren't you?' he asked, feeling cold.

'I don't know if I've got what's needed to come back, I know everyone's trying their hardest to keep me here, but I'm so tired Shannon, I just feel like I've nothing left to fight this with. But I'll keep trying, I promise. I don't wanna leave you, but I might have to' she whispered pulling him close.

'I know. And even though I'll miss you, and long for you for the rest of my life I understand if you can't fight it anymore. You've been through so much already; I don't expect you to carry on if you can't. Even though the doctors say you're getting better' he said sadly, resting his head on her lap and feeling her stroking his hair, the feeling more real than any other dream they'd shared.

'But just remember, I will hang on' she whispered, bending over and kissing his cheek, winding her arms around him and holding both of his hands. He felt himself start to slip from the dream as her hands gripped his, the words 'Don't leave me' coming from his mouth as everything went dark and murky, and then he didn't remember anything else until he was awoken by the sun streaming through the open curtains at 8am the next morning. He didn't feel like he'd slept at all though, and obviously he must've looked the same as he felt.

'You look about the same level of exhausted as you did when you went to bed' said Matt, who was sitting on the couch eating toast as Shannon walked through the lounge and over to the kitchen at 8.10am.

'I slept, but not well. I don't feel like I've been asleep at all to be fair, and I dreamt about her last night' he said, licking the corner of his lip to remove a smudge of toothpaste and pulling a carton of orange juice from the fridge, pouring large glass before he went to sit opposite Matt on the other of the couches.

'A shared dream?' he asked.

'Yeah, but I don't think I wanna go into what was said bro. I just........................I can't' said Shannon, fiddling with a string of flat disc black beads around his wrist, which Keri had strung together for him on a piece of her hair and which he refused to take off. He couldn't face the bitter irony of the fact that the first place he'd ever met her now might have been the last he'd see and speak to her too, if the infection spread any more than it already had.

'I think I can guess anyway. So when will you be ready to go back and see her? I was up at 7.30 so I walked the dogs for you already, and I'm ready to go whenever you are' Matt replied.

'About ten minutes then, I just need to get into the shower' he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

That was the routine that followed for the next six days, Matt waking earlier than Shannon, who every morning still looked like he hadn't slept a wink even though at last Keri's body was starting to recover slowly. And just like any other morning, on day seven Shannon and Matt were talking over coffee in the kitchen, not yet knowing the routine would change, and not just because of the extra guest going to the hospital with them.

'Oh Rachel's coming with us, she said she'd be here at about 8.30 but she'll probably be early' Shannon said, the door being knocked right on cue by the lady herself. Since she didn't have a lecture that morning she was using her precious time away from studying to see her friend, who she missed terribly. Not being able to sit and even hold her hand upset her greatly, and each time after coming back out of the isolation room she'd stand and cry in the arms of Shannon, David or Meryl. But that morning they found something to be thankful for, after of course Shannon had felt like he'd suffered about three consecutive heart attacks after arriving at the special care unit and finding her room empty.

'Where is she?' he said, panic gripping him as Doctor Carlin, the man in charge of Keri's care approached.

'She was moved out of high dependency this morning and back into a private room. She's still on a respirator but the infection is controlled to a high enough level now to remove her from isolation without any worry. Come this way' he said kindly, steering Shannon by the elbow around to walk back in the direction they had come in and out to the private rooms just off the main ward. The relief that washed over the three of them at that moment was immense; coming out of the special care unit was something they'd been waiting to happen for the last three weeks.

'Basically her body is still extremely weak from fighting off the infection so this is why she still needs assistance with breathing, and throughout the next twenty four hours we will lessen the doses of the sedatives to gently bring her back around into consciousness. The very good news you will be pleased to hear though Mr Moore is that we've been able to give her the influenza shot as well as a lot of others that wouldn't have worked while she was still being administered her chemotherapy drugs, which we will start again almost immediately after she's woken up. She'll be that much more protected now too.

Her progress in isolation really has been tremendous, especially since the early hours of the morning and I thank it all to our Doctor Syal for getting her here so quickly when she first became ill, any longer and she very well could have died. Her white blood cell count is high enough for her to begin therapy again, so everything right now is pointing to the positive' said Doctor Carlin with a smile as he stood and checked the respirator Keri was hooked up to, smiling again kindly when he saw Rachel explode into tears and bury her face into Matt's chest, overcome with happiness that her friend was going to be okay.

'Thank you, for everything you've done for her. I really, really can't thank you and your team enough' said Shannon, pulling up a seat close to the bed and doing what he'd wanted to for almost a month; hold his wife's hand.

'All in a day's work, and now if you will excuse me I have a lot more patients to see this morning' he said humbly with a little nod before he left the room.

'Look at her, she has colour in her cheeks for the first time in ages. She didn't even look this well yesterday' said Rachel as she and Matt approached the other side of the bed. Sure, she still had a long way to go but at that moment everyone was happy that soon she'd be back with them.

'It's amazing, utterly amazing. I mean I know we got told last night she was progressing I didn't expect her to be let out so soon' agreed Matt, looking down at a 'sleeping' Keri with a smile, and then to his friend who looked more relieved than he cared to remember. But the true relief came when Keri woke up, and although very weak and still not allowed out of hospital she was glad to be back again.

'So how long have I been out of it for?' she asked the nurse just before 1pm two days later, after having a coughing fit and being a bit sick into a bowl provided for her when she had her breathing tube removed, replace with an oxygen filter fitted into her nose for a little extra help.

'Three weeks and four days exactly honey, do you remember being brought in?' asked the nurse kindly, removing the bowl from her clutches and pulling over the bed bath accessories she would use to give her patient a wash down she was grateful for.

'The last thing I can remember is when my uncle came to check me over when I was feeling sick. So I've had the flu then? I feel like I have' she said, being moved forward so the nurse could wash her back.

'Yes, and everyone was so worried for you too. As you know when your immune system is weak an infection like that could have been fatal, thank god we managed to control it before it spread to your brain, because it could have happened very easily. You're a very lucky young lady, and I can tell you right now that lovely man out there you're married to has hardly left your side, and your pretty friends with the shaved hair have had to be carried out a number of times because they've fallen asleep in a chair next to you' replied the nurse, making Keri smile warmly. She had no idea how to repay such loyalty, and voiced that to Shannon when he came back in after she'd been bathed and dressed into her own pyjamas rather than the hospital gown she'd been dressed in.

'You repaid us by waking up, by fighting through it' he said, reaching forward to kiss her, something he'd missed more than anything.

'Is it true Frankie and Hayley stayed here all the time with you?' she then asked.

'You've had a steady stream of visitors every day, but yep, your girls have been here every day with either me or your mom. We all took it in turns to sit with you, and Rachel nearly got thrown out one night because she arrived a little late and they wouldn't let her in to see you! God she really fucking lost it, I've never seen Rachel angry before!' he laughed, remembering how David had physically picked her up off the floor with a hand over her mouth and taken her to calm down before she was shown the door by the staff.

'I'm beyond touched, I really am. And......................is that Matty I see hovering out there?' she said, shuffling up a little more in her bed and waving to him with a bright smile on her face. He had to turn away for a few moments on the other side of the window and compose himself, just seeing her smile and wave like that hit his heartstrings a few times, so relieved he was she was okay.

'That man is a god in my eyes now. He's been great over these last three weeks, a complete life saver' he said as Matt came in.

'Thank you' was the first thing Keri said to him.

'What for angel?' Matt asked, kissing the top of her head before sitting down.

'Looking after this one' she replied as she stroked Shannon's heavily tattooed forearm.

'Don't mention it' he said with a little wink and a huge megawatt smile.

It would be a further week before Keri was allowed home, having her chemo treatment start again before she was let out and then spending much of her time in bed still recovering from that and her three weeks of unconsciousness which had left her very drained. But even though she was bored of lying in bed she couldn't have been happier to be out of hospital and continuing with her treatment.

'I know it sounds completely backwards, but I feel better for feeling this sick again! I just want this chemotherapy to be over with, I really do so I'm glad it's started again, and that I only missed one treatment' she said to Frankie as they lay next to each other on Keri's bed the day she was released.

'Nah that isn't backwards babe, that's looking forwards in my eyes' she replied, patting Keri's leg as she crunched through a mouthful of chips they were sharing. Well, sharing was stretching it a bit since Keri was nauseous and could only manage a couple.

'And if you'll excuse me forwards is somewhere I have to go quickly' she said, getting out of bed with her hand over her mouth, Frankie quick to get up and walk with her to the bathroom and rub her back while she threw up. Whilst being in hospital she had gained ten pounds in weight, but knew she would probably lose it all again now her treatment had been restarted. It was one of the many pitfalls of chemotherapy, and while she knew she wouldn't be well for a long time, she just knew if she'd beaten everything so far she could beat this cancer too. Nothing was going to stand in Keri Moore's way of getting her life back again.


	43. Chapter 43 Coming home

'Hey special girly' cooed Claire with delight as she opened her front door to see Keri and Shannon standing there, pulling her into a huge hug and feeling Keri's hand touch the tiny swell of her stomach where she carried her and Jeff's first child.

'Hey mommy' she replied, kissing Claire's cheek and then kissing her tummy too.

'Shhhh keep it down, she still doesn't know you're here!' said Claire in a whisper. Since she was feeling better after her sickness of her most recent chemotherapy treatment and still had a week to go until her next Keri had wanted to go down to North Carolina so they could touch base with their family and friends, and also celebrate Jen's birthday, which would be a big surprise for the lady herself who didn't even know they were coming. She'd seen Keri only three weeks ago after visiting for the weekend after she'd been released from hospital, but had no clue she'd be seeing her and Shannon again so soon.

And when they walked into the kitchen, Jen scream could probably been heard from across the border into South Carolina it was so loud.

'OHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOD!' she shouted, flying out of her seat and around the square kitchen table, almost falling over Zeus in her haste to get to her friends, who she hugged jointly.

'Happy Birthday!' Keri replied with delight, swinging her arm up and passing her the bag full of presents she'd purchased off eBay in her time secluded in the house recovering. 'Obviously I can't come out partying with you as I get tired enough at just thinking of going out, but I wanted to come and see you on your special day! So how does the big 3-0 feel then?' she added as she carefully got into a seat with Shannon's help. She wasn't going to lie, the flight had taken it out of her but Claire had set up the spare room all ready for her in case she wanted to have a sleep as soon as they arrived.

'I feel old! Really damn old!' laughed Jen, patting Keri's shoulder affectionately and rubbing her back, disturbed a little by the bone protrusion through her skin from the amount of weight she'd lost since she'd last seen her, but elated all the same that she was there. The boys left them to it as usual, and the three ladies all sat down and chatted as Jen opened her presents, which included a vintage Rolling Stones T shirt, a Donald Duck soft toy (she had adored him since she was a child), some MAC makeup and book.

'You gave us all such a damn scare! I wanted to come and see you so badly but we weren't even in the country when we found out, we flew out to Europe about six hours after you'd been taken in so we didn't even find out until we touched down in France' said Claire, referring of course to Keri's brush with mortality at the hands of the flu.

'I know honey, and don't worry I'm fine now. Well, I'm still pretty weak but I think that's from the chemo more than anything. Shannon was pretty set against us flying down and we had a huge argument over it but the fact Bee stated I'm fine to fly sealed the deal in the end' replied Keri, taking the cup of coffee Claire passed to her as she sat down.

'So how much of a normal life can you lead while you're being treated then? Is it any different from last time now they've switched your drugs?' asked Claire, who of course hadn't seen Keri throughout the duration, only being able to talk to her about it over the phone when she wasn't working all hours managing her boys, and when Keri was actually well enough to handle concentration of telephone conversation. Said conversations had been few and far between.

'I carry on like normal when I'm on my breaks; I just have to be careful with infection risks. But just after chemo I feel so bad I don't leave the bed let alone the house!' she replied after carefully sipping her coffee.

'Needless to say I bet you can't wait until it's over huh?' said Jen.

'I really can't, I wouldn't wish chemo side effects on my worst enemy. Speaking of which, would you mind if I went for a lie down? I think I need some sleep' said Keri. In the end since everyone was going out for Jen's birthday in little over an hour she decided to just wait until she got back to Shannon's (technically her house now too), where she went straight to bed and slept while her husband lay next to her and watched a film, drifting in and out of sleep until he finally decided to switch the TV off and just relax properly. Ten or more hours of sleep was something they both needed more than anything else right then.

After five hours Keri woke up, looking at her watch and seeing it was 10pm before turning over and looking at Shannon, who was still sleeping soundly by her side. She was glad he was resting, just by looking at him she could tell the last month had really taken its toll on him, he was probably as tired as she was for most of the time.

She'd put her own feelings on it aside and placed herself in his shoes many times over the last eight months she'd been receiving treatment, and came to the conclusion looking after someone suffering with cancer was about as exhausting as having it. He put his whole life on one side to solely be there for her, putting her before himself selflessly every time he needed to and she couldn't thank him enough for that, for showing such unwavering devotion to her. She hoped she could repay him somehow, and even though he always stated that her getting well again would be payback enough, she still felt like she owed him that much extra for being such an attentive and wonderful person, someone she just couldn't live without.

'You know, I think I understand why I ran to you in that very first dream I ever had about you. It's because you're my protector, everything's okay as long as you're here to look after me. I couldn't have done this without you and the strength and hope you've given me, and being my reason to live. I hope you know how much I love you, you're my world' she whispered, stroking the side of his head as he slept on, oblivious to her praise as she smiled at him. Deciding he probably wouldn't wake up again she decided to go back to sleep, carefully lifting his arm and pulling it over her waist as she lay with her back to him and soon drifted back off to sleep.

In the morning again it was Keri who was first to wake up, and turned over to give Shannon a kiss right away as he lay there quietly snoring (which she thought made a welcome change to the decibels he could reach sometimes!) before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom, deciding to run a bath slowly before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and hoodie over her pyjamas and taking a quick drive down to the local convenience store to pick up some food, a few magazines and a newspaper before coming back to find her bath full of water, and her husband sat in it.

'Move up, bath stealer!' she said, stripping off and watching him laugh.

'I bet you thought all this girly foam would put me off too huh?' he said, pushing his hair back and a small gathering of bubbles off his head as he moved up the tub so she could sit at the other end.

'Yeah I was hoping that' she laughed, sitting down in the hot water and having her feet pulled up onto his chest where he gave them a rub for her while she sat and washed her face and head. She found being bald really dried out the skin on her head so instead of using soap she used her face wash on Bee's advice since it was very mild, meaning it didn't irritate the delicate skin. But having no hair did mean one advantage, she hadn't had to shave her legs or more intimate areas as she'd lost pretty much all of her hair all over, including her eyebrows which she pencilled on each morning regardless of if she was going out or not. No matter how ill she felt, she still wanted to look as nice as she could for Shannon, even though he was still adamant it didn't matter and she was just as gorgeous as she always was in his eyes.

'But it isn't as good without me in it too is it?' he then said, kissing one of her toes as he rubbed her foot.

'Definitely not, so I'll quit complaining' she replied, moving one of her feet down over his chest, over his stomach, and then much lower than that much to his surprise.

'Okay so I've heard of hand jobs and blow jobs but never a foot job you kinky fucker! Ahhhh shit don't do that it tickles!' he said, feeling her toe begin to rub him in a very specific place.

'Alright, I'll swap it for a hand' she replied.

'I'd rather you swapped it for the other thing I mentioned' he said, winking at her as he laughed.

'Hmmm, maybe' she said, moving herself up the bathtub and grasping his cock as she leant onto his chest and began to kiss him. Because the chemotherapy affected her sex drive moments like this were quite few and far between, and if it wasn't the chemo affecting her it was the tiredness she suffered. But the only thing she felt like she was suffering with at that moment was a lack of sex, so since she felt nicely refreshed after lots of sleep she decided to go about changing that situation.

'Does that feel good?' she said, moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

'Do you even need to ask?' he replied, gently biting her bottom lip before sliding his tongue back into her mouth and reaching down to play with her nipples as he felt his cock inflating in her hand. 'Okay time to get out of the bath!' he exclaimed, not able to stand lying there any longer without pushing inside of her, something he couldn't do without a necessary latex barrier between them. He hated them, but preferred to use one than risk the chance of her getting pregnant while still undergoing her therapy.

Once they had got out and dried quickly they went straight back to bed, Keri lying on her side and feeling his fingers rubbing her clit as they kissed, her own hand still working his cock with the skilled movements she knew turned him on, by now so well acquainted with his body she knew exactly how to touch him to ignite the right spark.

'Mmmmmm damn I missed those hands' she murmured, feeling one at her breast and the other still between her legs as he slipped two fingers in and out of her warmth, feeling her become wetter with each stroke. Not being able to bear it any longer, needing all of him impatiently she sat up and retrieved a condom from her bag and pulled it from its package, placing it over the head of his cock as he turned onto his back and then covering it with her mouth and sliding it down over his shaft with her lips.

'That's an impressive skill I ain't ever seen before' he commented.

'Never used 'em before though have we?' she said, sitting astride him and sinking down onto his hardness, burying it between her slick walls that gripped him strongly, a relief of great magnitude spreading through her body at the feeling.

'Is it bad to say I've missed sex more than I can ever remember?' he said through a groan as she leant forward and covered his chest in kisses, working her hips back and forth.

'Not at all because I have too, three months is way too long to go without things as fucking good as this' she panted, pressing her lips to his again as she felt his hands run down her back and rest either side of her hips.

'And with that in mind, sorry but don't expect it to last long' he said with a nervous laugh.

'Completely understandable' she breathed, moving her mouth to his neck and hearing him groan contently. She'd missed that level of intimacy with him so much, she'd never thought anything could throw a wet blanket over the flaming urges of lust he stirred within her and since it had sex had been the last thing on her mind. But now, as she felt herself growing ever closer to orgasm, moving faster against him and moaning at the top of her voice as they kissed and stroked each other, both glad to be united and lost in erotic bliss she couldn't think of anything else other than how gorgeous he was, and how sensual as well as hot and sexy the moment they shared really was.

'Well, I think that's satisfied me if it has to be another three months wait' she panted just after they both came.

'Yeah' he agreed, looking a little spaced out.

'Are you okay there?' she giggled, pulling herself off his body while he moved to the side of the bed to dispose of the condom.

'I'm....................happy' he panted, a huge grin on his face as he fell back onto the bed again and felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders.

'And all sex dizzy!' she continued to giggle.

'Yeah................that too' he said, closing his eyes and smiling widely still. She decided to leave him to it and go back to the bath of hot water they'd left, sinking into the tub and refilling it a little to raise the temperature (as it wasn't so hot anymore) before picking up a magazine and reading while Shannon decided to be lazy and go back to sleep for a while.

And while lying in the bath she found her thoughts turning away from the article she was reading and instead reflecting on the last couple of months. If she'd never been diagnosed with cancer this was where she'd be living full time now, but her life had been chartered in another direction of course, meaning she would have to wait a little longer before this was her permanent home.

And looking out of the window and all around the bathroom she realized she couldn't wait for it to be either. She loved Alaska, but the way she felt right then she wanted to leave it behind for a while. It held all the memories of her illness, something she wanted not to be reminded of when she got better. But also there were her friends and family, who she classed as one and the same. They were the main feature that would be missed most, her support system, the people that had helped her through thus far and who go on helping her as she saw out her last few months of treatment. But it was worth the sacrifice, to be living with the man who hadn't left her side throughout it all, for this to be her home with him.

And by her side he was on the morning of July 1st, a date she'd never forget as she sat in Bee's office and awaited her routine scan and blood tests results. Looking at the information in front of her Bee removed her glasses and looked over her desk at Keri, who was unable to read her face at all.

'It's gone' she said as a smile started to spread across her face. 'Your blood tests have come back completely clear and the scans show nothing but healthy tissue. The cancer's in remission honey, you've beaten it' she then said, watching Keri come around the desk and standing up to throw her arms around her and give her a kiss atop her head before letting her go back round and jointly hug Shannon and her mother, who had to reach for a handful of tissues she was crying with so much relief.

'I want you to take me somewhere after we've dropped mom home' said Keri, being hugged tightly by one hell of a happy husband.

'You name the place' he said stroking her back and kissing her cheek. He couldn't have been more surprised when she directed him over to a riding centre on the other side of Anchorage. She got out of the car and popped the boot open, rummaging in the grocery bag she'd fetched before her hospital appointment and pulling out an apple. She shut the boot up and walked past a bemused Shannon over the fence and whistled at a huge dark chocolate coloured horse, who put his head up and looked at her for a few moments, deciding to amble over slowly when she whistled again.

'I've decided since I just got over the scariest thing that's ever happened to me, I can face the rest of my fears too. These guys included' she said, looking a little nervous as Shannon walked over to her side, watching her take her keys from her pocket and flip out the small knife she had on a key ring and cut a piece of the apple away.

'Okay, so apparently you're meant to hold your hand flat according to Aaron's mom, she's a bit of an expert since she's been around them for forty years' said Keri, looking nervous and stepping back as the horse came to a stop at the other side of the fence, reaching out and giving Shannon a careful sniff as he reached out and stroked his ears. Feeling a little braver that the huge horse seemed to be of a friendly nature Keri extended her hand to him and felt him gently take the apple slice from her palm, crunching through it happily while she stroked his nose.

'Wow, he's really soft. And really chilled too' she said, still a little scared but calming down by the moment as she saw how gentle he actually was.

'I can't believe you ain't freaking out completely! See I told you there aren't scary' replied Shannon, watching Keri reach her other hand up and pat the horses' neck.

'Compared to the last ten months this is nothing. I dunno what I was so frightened about' she said, letting the horse take a bite out of the apple in her hand and feeding the last bit to a grey pony who had joined them, giving him a scratch just above his eye and then paying some attention on the gorgeous big creature her side of the fence.

'It's all over, I almost feel like I'm dreaming though I just can't believe it!' she exclaimed, hugging him happily.

'I bet it's the best early birthday present you could ever ask for huh?' he replied, kissing the top of her head.

'It really is, and the only thing I'm worried about is everything going back to normal again! It sounds stupid but it'll be weird getting back into my old routine. Well, technically it'll be a whole different one I suppose since we'll be moving back south' she said, taking his hand and beginning to walk along the perimeter of the field, being followed by the horses on the other side of the fence.

'Actually, I was thinking you've been so much damn trouble I might just leave you up here and do what I did before, visit on weekends!' he joked, laughing as she thumped him and then grabbing both of her hands and pulling her close as they stopped again.

'After you've finished signing your own death warrant, I wondered if you fancied a bit of a long drive since its still early. There's somewhere else I'd like to go if you wouldn't mind taking me?' she asked, kissing his cheek. He comically rolled his eyes and shook his head before answering.

'I suppose so!' he said in a funny voice, kissing her back and pulling her along in the direction of his car. And in just over five hours, just as it had turned 3.30pm in the afternoon they pulled into the huge long drive that was Valdez community memorial park, the huge graveyard her father was buried in. She asked Shannon to pull over just as they crossed the gates, and got out to buy a huge bunch of white lilies from the lady with the flower stall, who she saw to be the very same she'd remembered as she'd passed it in a huge black limousine ten years ago when they'd buried her father. And after getting back in she navigated him down the long drive and off to the right to locate the grave spot, which was just about visible from the small path they drove along.

'Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?' asked Shannon as they arrived at the headstone engraved 'Tom Watkins, beloved husband of Meryl, father of Keri' above the other sentiments and birth and death dates.

'No, he'd want his son in law to be here too, wouldn't you dad?' she said lovingly, taking a handful of tissues and a small bottle of mineral water from her bag and cleaning the headstone. It'd been over a year since her and her mother had visited the grave, and it was a little bit untidy.

'You know something? The only thing that was comforting to me when I thought I might die was the fact I'd be with you again daddy, but I think you're as pleased as I am that I won't be seeing you so soon, even though to see you again is something I still want as each day passes' she then said, cleaning the dark grey marble before Shannon took the metal vase from the front of the grave and walked over to the nearby tap bolted to the wall at the end of the crypt burials on the other side of the path to fill it up for the flowers to go in. He walked back over and smiled as he listened to her continuing to talk to her father.

'It was you and your memory that helped me through this, just remembering how strong and brave you were, it was almost like you were guiding me from beyond the grave, I could feel you around me more strongly than ever. Thank you, you always said even though you had to leave us physically, in essence you'd still be there and you were. I love you so much' she said, wiping away a tear with her thumb as she took the vase back from Shannon and began to put the lilies in, feeling his hand press onto her shoulder supportively.

'He'd be so proud of you, just like I am' he said when she stood up, looking down at the grave and smiling with her, both feeling so glad they finally had something to smile about.

'I think he would too' she said, bending down and kissing the top of the headstone before they walked back to the car, with Keri feeling like something had been restored within her for visiting her father's last resting place.

'So is there anywhere else you'd like to go?' he asked as he turned the key in the ignition and Keri belted up.

'Home please, that's all' she smiled, reaching over and kissing him.

'And can we go straight to bed as soon as we do? I know it might not be the most appropriate place to notice it, but you look damn good in that dress' he chuckled.

'And are you sure you can wait another five hours?' she laughed.

'If not then I guess we can get a motel' he replied, stroking her cheek and kissing her.

'It's nice to know that even after all we've been through, some things never change!' she laughed again, shaking her head and looking over to her father's grave one last time before they pulled away, homeward bound. And she was glad of that fact too, that after everything she still had him and the unique and amazing love they shared. She had her life back, and was more than ready to get out there and live it, with the man quite literally of her dreams by her side.

The End.


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue

Epilogue – November 3rd 2009, North Carolina.

'Hey papa' said Keri as Jeff opened his front door to her and Shannon, looking tired but ecstatically happy. Claire had given birth to their first child, a daughter they'd named Savannah Ruby the previous evening at exactly 12.01am in the bathtub at home, wanting a natural birth away from hospitals and drugs and what she generally considered a very stressful environment. She and Jeff had considered the options and decided a home birth was the best, the most calm and serene way they could think of bringing their daughter into the world, even though of course since it had been completely natural Claire had been in agony all the way through, as soon as Savannah had been placed into her arms she knew the pain was all worth it for seeing her, her beautiful little girl who was the spitting image of her father.

'Hey hey hey!' Jeff said happily, hugging Keri and then Shannon too as they stepped inside the house and he showed them upstairs to where Claire was lying on their bed with Savannah by her side gurgling contently. It was a lovely sight to behold, mother and baby getting to know each other, with mommy looking very tired since she had only slept for about five hours since the birth ten hours ago. She was tired, but didn't want to close her eyes for too long, she just wanted to stay awake and gaze at the new tiny person who would be the very centre of hers and Jeff's lives from now on.

'Look who's here Savannah, look these are your godparents' said Claire softly, lifting her baby off the bed and into her arms as Shannon and Keri sat next to her, Keri having Savannah gently passed to her as she marvelled at how tiny she was for such a healthy 8lb 2oz birth weight.

'Godparents? Was the village idiot not available or something?' Joked Shannon, touched that they'd been appointed as such important roles in this young child's life.

'You are the village idiot to us Mooreon, but one we love all the same' laughed Claire, watching Keri cradle Savannah and push her long blonde braids behind her ear. Since her hair had begun to grow back Claire had sat and braided in long extensions in for her since she hated having short hair, something that had been a blessing to her at the time since she was too heavily pregnant to do much and bored out of her mind.

'She's so cute, and she pulls the exact same face Jeff does when he yawns too look!' said Keri, watching Savannah yawning. She then handed over the little bundle to her husband, loving how much more tiny she looked when held in such huge arms.

'So when are you going to start nagging him for one of your own then?' asked Claire, watching Shannon smiling at Savannah.

'I think it's him that'll be nagging me first! The chemo did reduce my fertility a little bit, but he says he doesn't mind putting in more effort to overcome that. Typical male reply huh?' laughed Keri as she and Claire looked at Shannon, who just shrugged and carried on talking to the baby softly. And as she'd guessed it was him to start nagging her about babies first, but she didn't expect it to happen as quickly as it did.

'What, right now?' she said, giggling as she swung the front door shut and felt herself pulled in the direction of the stairs.

'Why not? C'mon imagine how cute our kid would be, well if it looks like me at least' he said with a cheeky grin.

'Well let's just hope it has my brains then huh Mr Village idiot?' she replied with an equally cheeky grin.

'Keri?' he said, stopping on the stairs.

'What?' she replied.

'Just shut up and come to bed!' he said, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her up the remaining stairs to the bedroom to make love, and possibly a baby too.


End file.
